


Ведьмина башня

by Bathilda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, городское фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 102,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Следователь Отдела особо тяжких магических преступлений Полина Краснова возвращается на работу после двухлетнего перерыва, пытаясь забыть смерть мужа и те обстоятельства, при которых он погиб. Однако новое дело не только не дает ей забыть прошлое, но и заставляет взглянуть на него под другим углом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: увы, нет. Пунктуация авторская и местами не имеет ничего общего с правилами русского языка.  
> Возможен необоснуй

**Ведьмина Башня**

**Пролог**

– … и все. Вопросы?

Вопросов не было. Оно и понятно – предпоследний учебный день перед летними каникулами, последний урок, и все мысли только об отдыхе и веселье, а никак не об учебе.

– Хорошо, тогда на этом занятие окончено. Удачных вам каникул.

– Спасибо, до свидания, Полина Викторовна, – нестройным хором ответили дети перед тем, как стремглав выбежать из кабинета навстречу долгожданной свободе.

Полина с улыбкой посмотрела им вслед. К ней, магичке, ученики относились хорошо: она никогда не повышала на них голос, не задавала тонну домашки, не ругала за непонимание материала и, в отличие от других учителей, учила по-настоящему прикольным вещам. Нет, ну, в самом деле, зачем в жизни может пригодиться знание числа пи или того, что пауки – вовсе не насекомые, ведь менее противными они от этого все равно не становятся? А магия – это круто, то, чем можно пользоваться хоть каждый день и с пользой для себя. Правда, несмотря на подобную точку зрения школьников, за те полтора года, что Полина работала преподавателем основ магических технологий, ни один из ее учеников не изъявил желания связать свою дальнейшую судьбу с магией. Легально, по крайней мере.

Основы магических технологий, ОМТ или же коротко – магию, преподавали в школе три года: в первом классе, в седьмом и одиннадцатом. По большей части это была магия теоретическая, на практику было отведено крайне скудное количество часов, и превышение их грозило учителям неприятностями: обществу по-прежнему не нравились чересчур активно колдующие дети. Тем не менее, к выпускному юные волшебники, успешно освоившие курс ОМТ, худо-бедно умели контролировать себя и не допускать стихийных выбросов магии, а также знали, за какое колдовство можно попасть за решетку, а какое вполне можно использовать для облегчения жизни без малейшего риска. Большего, по мнению Министерства образования и Министерства по контролю за магическими технологиями, им и не требовалось. И, пожалуй, Полина во многом поддерживала эту позицию.

Доделав немногочисленные дела, Полина отнесла все необходимые бумаги в учительскую (бюрократия в школе цвела еще более пышно, чем на предыдущей ее работе), попрощалась до осени с коллегами, вышла на крыльцо и с наслаждением вдохнула запах сирени, в изобилии росшей вокруг школы. Когда она была маленькой, возле ее школы росли сплошь тополя, пух которых школьники всех классов с удовольствием поджигали, невзирая на строгий запрет. Затем часть тополей повалило ураганом – не очень частым в Москве гостем, – а часть спилили, но посадить вместо них сирень никто не додумался. А жаль.

Полина была на полпути к дому, когда в ее сумке завибрировал телефон. Выудив мобильный из той самой маленькой дамской сумочки, в которую обычно помещается тонна всякого разного добра и еще немного в придачу, и взглянув на определившийся номер, Полина вздохнула и нажала на кнопку вызова.

– Добрый день. Я тебя ни от чего не отвлекаю? – раздался в трубке низкий бархатный голос.

– Нет, уроки закончились полчаса назад.

– У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на вечер? – услышав этот вопрос, заданный завораживающим мужским голосом, любой посторонний человек решил бы, что Полину собираются пригласить на свидание. И ошибся бы.

\- Абсолютно никаких, а что? – нахмурилась Полина. И звонок, и предложение встретиться – а в том, что оно последует, она не сомневалась, – были неожиданными, а сюрпризы Полина никогда  не любила.

\- Я приглашаю тебя на ужин.

Что и требовалось доказать.

– Мне уже начинать волноваться?

– Из-за простого ужина? С чего бы? – притворно удивился ее собеседник

– Макс…

– Нет, волноваться совершенно не из-за чего, – Полина была уверена, что Макс насмешливо улыбается. – Скорее наоборот.

– Наоборот? Это еще страшнее. И прежде, чем ты разразишься длинным монологом по поводу моего подозрительного характера, я скажу, что, во-первых, я пошутила, а во-вторых, я с удовольствием с тобой поужинаю.

Вообще-то, у Макса было чувство юмора, хотя и специфическое и изрядно приправленное цинизмом, но его постоянно серьезный вид и непроницаемое выражение лица заставляли усомниться в этом даже тех, кто хорошо его знал, и давали Полине повод время от времени дразнить Макса. Этому Полина научилась когда-то у мужа, который с юности дружил с Максом. Но нет, о муже она думать не станет, только не сегодня, не в этот чудесный день. Который, впрочем, вполне мог закончиться не столь уж чудесно: с Максом никогда нельзя предсказать, чем обернется обычный на первый взгляд незапланированный ужин. Максу никогда не была свойственна спонтанность, и потому любое ее проявление свидетельствовало, как правило, о том, что что-то случилось. Что-то, сулящее неприятности.

– Рад слышать. Я заеду за тобой в семь. До встречи.

И Макс повесил трубку. Его понятие о дружбе и отношения с друзьями, которых можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, были не менее своеобразными, чем его чувство юмора. К примеру, Макс считал, что соблюдение правил вежливости, все эти «Привет!», «Как дела», «До свидания» и так далее – не более чем трата времени и бесполезный анахронизм. (Полина подозревала, что когда-то он протестовал таким образом против попыток его отца привить единственному наследнику хорошие манеры, а потом такое поведение стало для него привычным и естественным.) Вместе с тем Макс понимал, что без соблюдения общепринятого этикета невозможно добиться успеха, и потому в разговорах с нужными и полезными людьми проявлял чудеса обходительности и такта. Зато с друзьями, он мог отбросить, по его собственному выражению, «всю эту мишуру пустых формальностей» и не «терять зря время». Так что подозрительная учтивость Макса могла означать… Собственно, она много что могла означать – от неприятной просьбы до нерадостного известия. А могла и ничего не означать: последние два года Полина и Макс, знакомые уже около тринадцати лет редко общались, и, хотя Полина всерьез в это не верила, Макс мог вычеркнуть ее из списка своих друзей. Что оставило бы его, этот список, пустым – те же два года назад назад Полина осталась в нем одна-одинешенька, и никаких новых имен там за это время не появилось.

В любом случае, их с Максом сегодняшняя встреча будет не из легких, и Полина в который раз порадовалась, что школа, в которой она работала, находилась в двадцати минутах ходьбы от ее дома. Ей определенно надо было собраться с духом и о многом подумать.

* * *

Одной из отличительных черт была Макса неизменная пунктуальность. Он всегда и везде появлялся вовремя, едва ли не минута в минуту, за исключением тех случаев, когда опаздывал специально. Поэтому прекрасно об этом осведомленная Полина к семи часам была готова к выходу и, взглянув на себя в зеркало, осталась довольна своим внешним видом. Настоящей красавицей ее назвать было сложно, но ей хватало миловидности и привлекательности, чтобы считаться хорошенькой и симпатичной. Стройная невысокая пепельная блондинка, никогда в жизни не красившая волосы, с правильными чертами лица, выразительными темно-серыми глазами, едва заметно вздернутым носом и острым упрямым подбородком, – она никогда не придавала большого значения своей внешности. Конечно, она ухаживала за собой и умела подчеркнуть все свои достоинства и скрыть недостатки, но ни разу, ни в детстве, ни в юности, ни сейчас она не желала что-либо изменить в своем облике, стать похожей на какую-нибудь признанную красавицу. Полина любила себя такой, какой она была, и, что было для нее важнее, именно такой ее любил ее муж… Нет, нет, не вспоминать, не вспоминать и не думать о нем сегодня, иначе из ее встречи с Максом точно не выйдет ничего хорошего.

Полина сняла с подола темно-синего платья крошечную пушинку, проверила, застегнула ли она серьги и положила ли в сумку защитные амулеты, и посмотрела на часы. Без двух минут семь, можно начинать обратный отсчет.

Если бы Полина действительно его начала, звонок в дверь пришелся бы на «два».

– Добрый вечер, ты, как всегда, обворожительна, – с улыбкой сказал Макс, переступив через порог, и протянул Полине букет роз.

Он никогда не дарил ей цветы, даже на день рождения и на свадьбу, поскольку был убежден в том, что этот обычай «дарить, по сути, мертвые цветы» – «один из самых идиотских во взаимоотношениях между мужчиной и женщиной». И никогда не говорил ей комплиментов по поводу ее внешности – для него она была не женщиной, а другом, а у друзей, по его мнению, пола не бывает (хорошо хоть, он признавал и ценил ее ум и способности). Значит, он хочет поговорить с ней о чем-то очень серьезном, и у Полины имелись предположения, о чем именно, однако стопроцентной уверенности в этом у нее не было. Вопрос в том, почему Макс желает обсудить это в ресторане, а не у нее дома, в спокойной приватной обстановке?

– Спасибо, – улыбнулась она в ответ, принимая букет и пытаясь вспомнить, куда она засунула вазу, когда, полтора года назад переехав в эту квартиру, разбирала вещи. – Ты тоже. Не перестаю удивляться, что еще ни одной твоей пассии не хватило сил и воображения, чтобы окольцевать тебя, – весело сказала Полина.

Поддразниваниям Макса по поводу его любовниц, пытающихся заполучить его в мужья, было уже много лет. Вскоре после того, как Полина познакомилась с Максом, еще молодым, но уже далеко не наивным, его тогдашняя герлфренд поняла, что Макс не только не намерен жениться на ней, а даже не испытывает к ней никаких теплых чувств, и от нее ему нужен лишь секс. Девушку, которую звали Вика, это не устроило. Что ей двигало – уязвленная гордость, одержимость Максом или холодный расчет (Макс и в то время был выгодной партией), – Полина так и не узнала, но это было и неважно. А важно было то, к чему это привело: из всех ведьм, работающих подпольно, без лицензии, и использующих одни и те же стандартные приемы, Вика умудрилась найти такую, которая не просто была одареннее прочих, но и придумывала оригинальные методы и способы решения проблем своих клиентов. Вика заплатила ей за то, чтобы она помогла ей приворожить Макса, и ведьма виртуозно справилась с этой задачей.

Существовало три основных типа любовных приворотов: любовные зелья, приворот на вещь и приворот на человека. На профессиональном жаргоне следователей-магов те, кто накладывал приворот, назывались «загонщиками», клиенты «загонщиков» – «охотниками», ну те, кого привораживали, – «жертвами». Самым распространенным способом приворожить кого-то были зелья. Различные любовные зелья действовали по-разному, и каждое имело свои достоинства и недостатки, общее же у них было то, что любое из них «жертва» должна была пить регулярно. Приворот на вещь означал, что на принадлежащую привораживаемому человеку вещь (ту, к которой он часто прикасался, расческу, например, или зубную щетку), накладывались определенные заклинания, и, чтобы они подействовали, «охотник», – а чаще  «охотница», ибо к подобным трюкам прибегали преимущественно женщины, – должна была постоянно пользоваться этой вещью, не позволяя никому до нее дотрагиваться. Последний тип приворотов, приворот на человека, был самым сложным. В этом случае заклинания накладывались непосредственно на «охотника», с привязкой к его голосу или, что встречалось реже, к его запаху, и для того, чтобы этот приворот сработал, «жертва» и «охотник» должны были постоянно видеться друг с другом.

Ведьма, к которой обратилась Вика, ухитрилась кардинальным образом переделать первый тип приворотов, фактически, создав на его основе еще одну их разновидность. Она сварила зелье, добавив в него волосы Макса (учитывая, что Макс с детства был лыс, Полина предпочитала не думать, откуда и как именно Вика достала его волосы), принимать которое должна была Вика, а вовсе не «жертва»-Макс.

Приворот подействовал, но, к счастью для Макса, его лучший друг, он же будущий муж Полины и талантливый маг, хорошо знал Макса и быстро заметил странности в его поведении. На то, чтобы выявить приворот и опознать способ, на котором он базировался, ушло немало сил и времени, но муж Полины был гением и смог избавить друга от навязанной влюбленности и стремительно приближающейся свадьбы. В итоге Макс вообще перестал заводить более-менее постоянных подружек, обходясь случайными одноразовыми связями, Вика получила печать Лазаря (невозможность в течение шести лет применять к ней любую магию кроме экстренной медицинской), а ведьма – положенное по закону наказание.

– Поверь, я прикладываю к этому немалые усилия, – ослепительно улыбнулся Макс, давно уже переставший реагировать на подколки друзей по поводу той давней истории. – Ну что, идем?

– Да, конечно.

Полина захватила сумочку и палантин (хотя было уже тепло, и она надела платье без рукавов, вечера стояли еще прохладные, а Полина понятия не имела, какие у Макса на сегодня планы), и они вышли из квартиры.

* * *

До ресторана они доехали быстро и почти без пробок. Предусмотрительный Макс заказал столик, который, как выяснилось, располагался в дальнем углу, и когда официант проводил их к нему, Полина после некоторой заминки уступила Максу место у стены, с которого отлично просматривался вход в ресторан.  Это было одним из основных правил магов-оперативников и членов отряда магов особого назначения: никогда не садиться спиной к двери. Полина и Макс никогда не были ни теми, и ни другими, и им некого было опасаться, но события двухлетней заставили их неосознанно придерживаться и этого правила, и ряда других, о которых они до этого и не думали. Валерий Степанович Головин, преподававший в свое время и Полине, и Максу Основы безопасности, был бы доволен тем, как хорошо ученики усвоили его лекции. Полину всегда очень интересовало, кто, когда и почему решил, что будущим следователям необходимо читать Основы безопасности, в рамках которых студентам давали знания, больше подходящие для спецназовцев, шпионов и наемных убийц. Но, видимо, все считали это нужным и полезным, раз деканат год за годом оставлял этот предмет в учебном плане.

Первым делом, еще даже не открыв меню, Макс заказал шампанское.

– Есть повод? – прищурившись, спросила Полина, когда официант отошел.

Вопрос был, разумеется, риторическим – Макс никогда и ничего не делал просто так, а отмечать значимые события шампанским было одной их тех традиций, которые Макс соблюдал, несмотря на их, по его мнению, нелогичность и абсурдность.

– Естественно, – тонко улыбнулся Макс. – Я, пожалуй, закажу стейк: слышал, их тут отлично готовят.

Ну, ясно, пока не принесут шампанское, Макс и рта не раскроет.

– Меня назначили главой Отдела, – небрежно сказал он, когда золотистое игристое вино было разлито по бокалам, и чокнулся с Полиной.

– Поздравляю! – воскликнула Полина и, протянув руку, накрыла ладонью руку Макса. – Ты это заслужил.

– Я знаю, – невозмутимо отозвался Макс, – именно поэтому меня и выбрали на эту должность.

Полина насмешливо покачала головой и сделала глоток шампанского: от чего Макс точно никогда не умрет, так это от скромности и низкой самооценки. Впрочем, ему и впрямь было чем гордиться – умом, волей, карьерным ростом. Макс стал самым молодым начальником Отдела по раскрытию особо тяжких преступлений, совершенных с применением магии (он же в просторечии Особый магический отдел или просто Особый магический) за всю его историю, то есть за сто с лишним лет. Огромное достижение, огромная ответственность и много потрепанных нервов, пусть Макс и утверждал, что их у него нет.

Эта новость стоила того, чтобы отпраздновать ее в ресторане. Вот только Полину не покидало чувство, что это будет не единственной – и не самой важной – темой их разговора.

– Значит, Зубр решился все же уйти… – задумчиво и с некоторой грустью сказала Полина.

Зубром коллеги звали Алексея Одинцова, прежнего начальника Особого магического, чье кресло занял Макс. Одинцов руководил Отделом около двадцати лет и давно стал легендой не только в среде магических сил правопорядка, но и среди обычной милиции.

– Возраст, здоровье. Сама понимаешь.

Полина понимала. Сейчас Зубру было семьдесят два года, и последние несколько лет он боролся со старостью, страшным артрозом и радикулитом, которые, похоже начали побеждать. Ну а окончательно подкосили Одинцова смерть жены и все те же события двухлетней давности.

– Ты давно разговаривала с кем-нибудь с отдела? – спросил Макс, когда им принесли заказ, и положил на стол свой мобильный телефон. Ничего странного в этом не было, разве что немного неподходящая для солидного мужчины подвеска на телефоне. Лишь опытный и сильный маг опознал бы в ней артефакт, защищающий от любого подслушивания. Почти неуловимое движение пальцев – и артефакт активирован.

– В мае поздравляла Валерия Александровича с днем рождения. Ты же в курсе, что я общаюсь с ними три раза в год: когда по телефону поздравляю каждого с днем рождения и с Новым годом и когда они поздравляют с тем же самым меня. А что?

– Ты мне нужна, – невозмутимо отозвался Макс.

Полина удивленно и вопросительно посмотрела на него, но озвучивать свои мысли не спешила. Вспомнив, что она не подозреваемая или обвиняемая, и играть с ней в психологические игры не стоит, Макс вздохнул и, поморщившись, принялся объяснять:

– Сальников переводится в Отдел лицензирования. Ты знаешь, он рассчитывал, что сменит Одинцова после его ухода. Полагаю, если бы главой отдела назначили бы кого-нибудь со стороны, он воспринял бы это легче, чем мое повышение. Я, так сказать, персонифицированный плевок ему в душу, и поэтому он предпочел уйти из отдела. Гаев перевелся в Питер еще два месяца назад, у него там невеста живет, которая категорически не желает переезжать в столицу…

– Подожди, дай угадаю, – перебила его Полина, – ты попытался отговорить Диму уезжать из Москвы и аргументировал это тем, что не стоит бросать все ради той, кто не желает пойти ему навстречу и переехать сюда?

– Тебе известно, что я обычно не вмешиваюсь в личные дела коллег, но в данном случае я не хотел терять опытного сотрудника из-за его… необдуманных решений и чужих капризов.

– Макс, ты неисправим. Кому-то из них – или Диме, или его девушке, – все равно пришлось бы покинуть родной город, и Дима, как и полагается мужчине, принял удар на себя.

– Благополучие невесты Гаева, как ты понимаешь, меня не волнует, зато волнует, как отдел будет работать без трети личного состава. Так что я предпочел бы, чтобы дама сердца Гаева, если уж им так приспичило пожениться, перебралась в Москву, а не наоборот. Результат тот же, но я не лишился бы ценного работника, – холодно ответил Макс. В этом был весь он: практичный, рациональный, считающий обычные человеческие чувства помехой, недоразумением эволюции. – А Алиева беременна и после декрета не собирается возвращаться в отдел.

– С чего ты взял?

– Она сама об этом честно предупредила.

– Макс, за нее сейчас говорят гормоны, вполне возможно, она изменит свое мнение после рождения ребенка.

– По моим данным, она приняла это решение еще до беременности и не планирует его менять. В любом случае, даже если она передумает, из декрета она выйдет не раньше, чем через два года. Полина, возвращайся на работу.

– Я преподаю в школе Основы магических технологий, и сейчас у меня летние каникулы, если ты забыл, – глядя в тарелку, сказала Полина.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я.

–А ты знаешь, что я не вернусь.

– Прошло два года, тебе не кажется, что хватит уже…

– Не смей! – вскинулась Полина. – Я сама определю, хватит или нет.

– Извини, – без особого сожаления откликнулся Макс. Иногда Полина его ненавидела, вот как сейчас. – Конечно же, ты вольна жить, как считаешь нужным, продолжать бездарно тратить жизнь и прятать голову в песок, но позволь напомнить тебе, что он первый сказал бы, что ты ведешь себя глупо.

– Не смей, – повторила Полина, сжав вилку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

В этом был весь Макс, единственный из знакомых Полины, кто обладал даром с потрясающей бестактностью и не менее потрясающей честностью говорить любую, даже самую горькую правду и бить по самому больному месту из лучших побуждений.

– Его нет, – стиснув зубы, выдавила, наконец, Полина. За два года ей так и не стало легче произносить это. – Алеши больше нет, и я никак могу к этому привыкнуть, поверить в это. Я… мне до сих пор… я все еще пытаюсь пережить это. Я не могу вернуться.

Говорить о своих чувствах Полина никогда не умела, даже с самыми близкими людьми, а изливать душу Максу в ресторане было для нее так же немыслимо, как выйти из дома в чем мать родила. К тому же Макс отлично знал ее и понимал, что она чувствует, возможно, даже лучше, чем она сама.

– Но ты-то жива, и не можешь всю оставшуюся жизнь бежать от этого и хоронить себя заживо, – твердо ответил Макс. –  Тебе отлично известно, что Алексей этого не одобрил бы.

Полина открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но передумала. Что она могла сказать? Что ни от чего не бежит? Это было бы неправдой, и оба это сознавали. Помимо горя, накрывшего ее с головой после смерти мужа, Полина мучилась тем самым чувством вины выжившего и всячески пыталась забыть тот день, который все еще снился ей в кошмарах.

– Подрабатываешь штатным психологом? – сухо поинтересовалась в итоге Полина, рассеянно размазывая по тарелке неожиданно потерявший всякий вкус салат.

Со штатными психологами Управления она встречалась не раз, и по личному опыту могла судить о том, насколько похожи были слова Макса на их.

– У меня на это нет времени, и без того забот хватает, – насмешливо откликнулся Макс.

– Какая потеря для Управления, – хмыкнула Полина.

– Ты же отдаешь себе отчет в том, что это не выход, так? – продолжая гнуть свою линию, спросил Макс.

– Что именно? – подняв бровь, осведомилась Полина. – То, что я продолжаю оплакивать Лешу?

– Ты можешь продолжать оплакивать его столько, сколько сочтешь нужным, но это не должно мешать тебе жить, и необязательно делать это, губя свой талант.

– Я маг и учу магии детей – вполне достойное применение моему таланту, тебе не кажется?

– Помимо тебя эту работу выполняют еще тысячи учителей, но сколько из них способны раскрывать преступления так, как ты? Ни один. Помнишь, как мы познакомились?

Это был не риторический вопрос, Макс явно ждал ответа, и Полина, пожав плечами, сказала с ностальгической улыбкой:

– Конечно, у меня, слава Пантеону, нет еще склероза.

– Тебе было шестнадцать, и ты, еще не окончив школу, мечтала поступить в университет и стать следователем в Управлении. Признаюсь, в наши с Лешкой шестнадцать ни у него, ни у меня не было той решимости, которую мы увидели тогда в твоих глазах. Ты была звездой в классах Васильева и Немченко, их любимицей, ты окончила университет с отличием, ты за пять лет стала одним из лучших следователей. У тебя настоящий дар читать магические следы и раскрывать преступления. Ты действительно готова променять на возню с детьми, большинству из которых абсолютно безразличны и сама магия, и твои усилия?

– Что, если я не хочу больше этим заниматься? Расследовать очередные убийства, ловить очередных преступников, решивших, что магия – гораздо лучше и удобнее пистолета или ножа? – устало спросила Полина.

Похожий разговор у них уже был, и не раз, но не настолько серьезный и никогда – с упоминанием Леши. Обычно Макс просто предлагал Полине вернуться, а она отшучивалась, говоря, что с детьми работать спокойнее, а рабочий день в школе нормированный, и на этом разговор заканчивался. Но в этот раз Макс, судя по всему, твердо намеревался «дожать» Полину, а она не была уверена в том, действительно ли она не желает принимать его предложение.

– Полина, после Лешки больше всего на свете ты любила то, чем занималась, – покачал головой Макс. – Не верю, что тебе вдруг это разонравилось, и ты воспылала любовью к преподаванию. Кого ты пытаешься в этом убедить, меня или себя саму?

– Твоя самоуверенность когда-нибудь тебя погубит, – тоскливо сказала Полина.

Чего Макс органически не терпел, так это ошибаться, и потому почти всегда был прав. Как ему это удавалось, Полина не представляла.

– Я не говорю, что ты должна забыть его, это невозможно, но тебе пора смириться с тем, что произошло… и с тем, что ты сделала все, что было в твоих силах.

– Этого оказалось недостаточно, – с горечью сказал Полина.

– Наших совместных усилий оказалось недостаточно, а значит, ему уже ничто не могло помочь.

На некоторое время за столиком воцарилась тишина: эта тема была болезненной для них обоих.

– Поль, – первым заговорил Макс, – если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что ты и слышать не хочешь об Управлении, не то, что возвращаться туда, я никогда больше не затрону этот вопрос.

Полина промолчала. Лгать она не собиралась, но и правды она сама не знала. Макс все верно сказал, ее работа в Управлении по обеспечению правопорядка в области применения магии, в Особом магическом отделе была делом всей ее жизни, о котором она и впрямь мечтала едва ли не с детства. У нее лучше многих других получалось распутывать совершенные с помощью магии преступления, видеть все следы и те ниточки – метафорически, конечно, выражаясь, – которые вели от них к преступнику. За те пять лет, что она трудилась в Особом магическом, она превратилась в блестящего (и очень дотошного) профессионала, и ей страшно не хватало любимой работы. Преподавание в школе было вынужденной мерой, средством не только заработать деньги на жизнь, но и не сойти с ума, заняться тем, что было связно с магией и в то же время не напоминало ей об Управлении.

После очередной паузы (и после того, как официант забрал пустую посуду), Макс сказал, улыбнувшись:

– В этом году к нам прислали на преддипломную практику трех студентов. Лучших из лучших, гордость курса и все такое. Одного Зубр приставил к Сальникову, еще одного – к Беспаловой и третьего – к Гаеву.

– И ни одного к тебе? – с усмешкой уточнила Полина, отлично зная, почему Одинцов так поступил.

– Я был тогда слишком занят, – ответил Макс, делая вид, что не понимает, к чему клонит Полина?

– Да? Как заботливо с его стороны. И, конечно же, эта забота не имела ничего общего с тем фактом, что первого своего практиканта ты так запугал, что он едва не начал заикаться, а вторая твоя практикантка влюбилась в тебя по уши и писала тебе стихи, декламируя их на весь отдел?

– Ни малейшего. Я не могу отвечать за вопиющий идиотизм, бездарность и лень практикантов, – фыркнул Макс, притворяясь оскорбленным до глубины души. – Беспаловой достался отличник Илья, который в первый же день заявил, что хочет после выпуска работать у нас. Поначалу, как водится, Катя засадила его за бумаги и порадовалась: парень оказался аккуратным и педантичным, идеально подходящим для возни с документами. А потом Катерина взяла его с собой на выезд. День тогда трудный выдался: почти всю неделю тишина стояла, а тут убийства косяком повалили, и, как назло, Алиева отгулы взяла, Буров заболел, а сама Катя полдня на заседании провела. Не успела она в Управление вернуться, как ей сразу же на очередное убийство поехать пришлось. Ну, она и захватила с собой своего Илью. Пока она там следы снимала и картину произошедшего восстанавливала, поступил еще один вызов, и Катя, которая почти все уже сделала, оставила практиканта снять последние следы и завести потом все улики, отпечатки и слепки в Управление, а потом ехать домой, благо уже был вечер. На втором вызове Беспалова задержалась допоздна, и, как это обычно бывает, быстро заскочила в Управление, передала все улики дежурному и отправилась домой. Утром, когда она пришла на работу, она нашла на своем столе заявление. Цитирую: «Екатерина Викторовна, довожу до вашего сведения что я, практикант Илья Вересов, не смогу присутствовать завтра на работе по месту практики, поскольку сегодня, выполняя Ваше задание и доставляя в Управление по обеспечению правопорядка в области применения магии дверь, сорвал спину и, испытывая острую боль и будучи не в состоянии нормально двигаться, еду в травмпункт. Выписка из травмпункта будет приложена». Число, подпись. Разумеется, Катя удивилась: какая дверь, о чем он? Тут, по ее собственным словам, она смутно припомнила, что когда она была на втором вызове, Илья ей звонил и спрашивал, как он может вызвать служебную машину, чтобы доставить улики, которые очень уж тяжелые. Но Кате, было не до него, и она точно знала, что ничего тяжелого там нет, поэтому она от него отмахнулась и сказала, чтобы он добирался общественным транспортом. Не успела она обдумать все это, как ей позвонил Седельников из Хранения и поинтересовался, все ли в нашем отделе сошли с ума – правда, боюсь, он немного грубее выразился, но суть та же, – или только сама Катя, и что она прикажет ему делать с дверью? Катя, по-прежнему не понимая, что за дверь за такая, пошла в Хранение. И действительно увидела там дверь. Знакомую двухметровую дверь от холодильника, которую ее Илья принес накануне вечером в Хранение как улику. Понимаешь, то дело, на которое Беспалова брала этого Илью, было элементарным, прямо как в учебнике. Молодая пара недавно поженилась и стала жить отдельно, при этом запасные ключи отдали матери мужа, на всякий случай. А свекровь стала регулярно без приглашения наведываться к сыну и его жене, когда их не было дома, что ее невестке, само собой, ужасно не нравилось. Увещевания ничего не дали, ключи отбирать у нее сын не хотел, чтобы не портить отношения, и тогда невестка решила взять дело в свои руки. Она, видишь ли, ведьма, но магическое образование у нее только школьное, однако ее это, как ты понимаешь, не смутило. Она додумалась зачаровать все возможные дверцы и двери в квартире, не считая входную, так, что открыть их могут только они с мужем и никто больше.

– Кажется, я догадываюсь, что будет дальше, – мрачно сказала Полина, пробуя десерт – смородиновый чизекейк.

– Угу. Иногда я готов признать, что оковы Жакомо – не такое уж плохое предложение.

Ультралевая партия уже больше двадцати лет настаивала на принятии закона, по которому маги, не получившие высшего магического образования, обязаны носить так называемые оковы Жакомо: артефакты, лишающие магов возможности колдовать. Подобная практика проводилась в некоторых странах мира, в основном, либо в слаборазвитых, либо с недемократическим режимом правления. В цивилизованных же странах такие меры считались варварскими и нарушающими права человека и всячески осуждались.

– Не отвлекайся от темы, – попросила Полина, у которой не было настроения спорить о политике и криминологии.

– Постараюсь. Итак, зачаровала невестка дверцы все шкафов в доме, не забыв про холодильник, и, как большинство недоучек, не приняла в расчет принцип Теслы. Дальнейшее ты представляешь…

– Свекровь попыталась открыть холодильник, и ее убило, – закончила за него Полина.

Сочетание магии, тока и различной электроники давало непредсказуемые результаты (шедшие к копилку сторонников теории о том, что магия – особый вид энергии), зачастую – очень опасные и печальные, это доказал еще Никола Тесла, он же придумал заклинание  для нейтрализации влияния одного на другое, т.е. магии на немагические приборы и наоборот. Этому учили в школе во всех классах, но многие об этом забывали.

– Точно. Беспалова перед тем, как уехать на второй вызов, не успела лишь отпечаток заклинания с дверцы холодильника снять да просчитать искажение. Это элементарно, второй курс университета, потому она и поручила это с чистой совестью практиканту. Который, по всей видимости, прогуливал занятия и непонятно как получал хорошие отметки, и потому в его дурную голову пришла идея снять с эту чертову дверь и доставить ее в Управление как главную улику. Причем, как ему Катерина и сказала, он вез ее через весь город общественным транспортом.

– Скажи, что ты меня разыгрываешь, – сквозь смех взмолилась Полина.

– Если бы, – совершенно искренне вздохнул Макс. – И это убожество – наша смена. Теперь ты понимаешь, что мне без тебя никак?

– Я понимаю, что ты – великий манипулятор. Я подумаю, Макс, обещаю, но не гарантирую, что соглашусь. Башня навевает слишком много плохих воспоминаний.

– Но ведь есть и хорошие, и их больше.

Они еще немного посидели, разговаривая на отвлеченные темы и ни разу не вспоминая прошлое, а затем Макс довез Полину до дома. Как она и предполагала, к ночи заметно похолодало и начал подниматься ветер.

– Макс, – нерешительно позвала Полина, когда ее спутник повернулся, чтобы сесть в машину, – ты… ты узнавал…

Она не договорила, но Макс и без того понял, о чем она.

– Да, никаких изменений, – коротко ответил он.

Полина кивнула: ни на что другое она и не надеялась.

– Я позвоню, – сказала она на прощание и пошла к подъезду, ища на ходу в сумочке ключи.

* * *

Вернувшись домой, Полина первым делом открыла все форточки – привычка проветривать все комнаты была у нее еще с детства, – а затем отправилась в душ. Минут через двадцать она вышла, завернутая в большое пушистое полотенце, поскольку забыла захватить с собой халат, и когда она была на полпути к шкафу, форточка, атакованная резким порывом ветра, с силой распахнулась настежь, с грохотом и дребезжанием ударившись об оконный откос. Полина замерла на месте, едва удерживаясь на ставших вдруг ватными ногах. Во рту у нее мгновенно пересохло, а сердце бешено колотилось, как у преследуемого охотниками зайца. «Спокойно, – мысленно сказала она себе. – Это всего лишь окно, спокойно. Ничего страшного, просто сквозняк, сильный ветер, нет причин для паники». Несколько минут Полина убеждала себя в том, что все в порядке, что бояться нечего, а затем медленно приблизилась к окну и дрожащими руками закрыла форточку, после чего буквально рухнула на стоявшее рядом кресло и закрыла лицо руками, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не расплакаться от облегчения и нахлынувших воспоминаний.

Два года назад все началось с открытой форточки….

 

_Два года назад, Москва, Ведьмина Башня_

… которая неожиданно с громким стуком закрылась, отчего Полина, задержавшаяся на работе, вздрогнула и резко подняла голову. Странно, уже который день в Москве стояли жара и полный штиль, и все синоптики обещали, что такая погода продержится как минимум до конца недели. Неужели случилось чудо, и хоть немного похолодало? В принципе, Полина хорошо переносила и жару, и духоту, но даже ей они уже надоели. Она подошла к окну и посмотрела на небо и немногочисленные деревья внизу: нет, вечернее небо ясное, ни облачка, и деревья, кажется, не шевелятся. Пожав плечами, Полина протянула руку, чтобы снова открыть форточку (в Башне была построена уже давно, а финансирования на капитальный ремонт и на замену старых деревянных окон пластиковыми бюджетом не предусматривалось)… и не смогла. Нахмурившись, Полина несколько раз подергала ручку, но форточка и не думала открываться. Заклинило? Внезапно у нее возникло дурное предчувствие, и она попробовала повернуть ручку окна, но та не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. И тогда Полине стало ясно, что дело тут не в самих окнах: что-то произошло. Она просканировала окна, чтобы определить, какие заклинания были на них наложены, но не уловила ни одного. Они определенно там были, но на них стояла защита, и означало два возможных варианта: либо включился комплекс охранных чар, срабатывавший при внешней угрозе, которой, вроде бы, не наблюдалось, либо… Второй вариант был теоретическим, но Полина никогда не верила, что он реален на практике. Потому что Ведьмина Башня была защищена огромным количеством заклятий, и никто не мог пробиться через них. Или все же мог?

Полина глубоко вздохнула, проверила, открывается ли дверь – открывается, слава Пантеону, – и вынула из сейфа пистолет, запасную обойму к нему и защитные амулеты. Сначала она найдет Лешу и Максу, а там видно будет.

Больше всего на свете она в тот момент желала, чтобы это был просто сбой охранных заклятий…

 

Огромным усилием воли Полина заставила себя не думать о том дне.

– Все хорошо, – прошептала она себе, – все будет хорошо.

Она поднялась с кресла, проверила, надежно ли закрыто окно, и задернула занавески.

Ложась тем вечером спать, Полина была уверена, что ей опять будут сниться кошмары, но нет, к ее удивлению она крепко проспала всю ночь без единого сна. С утра пораньше, чтобы не дать себе времени передумать и задаться вопросом, правда ли она этого хочет, она позвонила Максу и, подобно ему, обойдясь без приветствий, сказала:

– Я согласна.

– Я рад, – ответил Макс так, словно не сомневался в этом ее решении.

Обговорив некоторые детали, Полина положила трубку и долго сидела, невидящими глазами глядя перед собой. Готова ли она к переменам? Нет. Но Макс прав, ей пора уже начать жить, не цепляясь за прошлое.

– Я справлюсь, – пообещала себе Полина и стала готовить завтрак.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1**

Оформление документов для восстановления Полины в должности следователя Особого магического заняло рекордно короткое время. За это, конечно, ей следовало благодарить Макса, который сделал все возможное, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуть Полину в отдел. Кроме него Полина не виделась еще ни с одним бывшим коллегой, но все они, по словам Макса, были рады, что она снова будет работать с ними. За два года в отделе появился лишь один незнакомый Полине следователь, с остальными же она некогда успешно работала бок о бок несколько лет. Катя Беспалова была когда-то практиканткой, которую курировала Полина, и позже, закончив Университет, убедила Зубра взять ее в штат; дорабатывающий последние дни Дима Гаев пришел в отдел на три года раньше Полины, Макс – на два, Василий Буров – на четыре, а Фатимат Алиева – на год позже ее. Сальников и Одинцов были старожилами, они начинали работать в отделе еще во времена Советского Союза. Так уж совпало, что к началу двадцатого века в отделе остались лишь немолодые следователи, некоторые из которых уже несколько лет как вышли на пенсию. Последнее два десятилетия выдались крайне непростым для страны, и подходящих кадров, могущих сменить стариков, просто не было. Выпускники Университета (он же – Московский государственный университет магических технологий им. Я.В.Брюса) неохотно шли в Управление, предпочитая применять полученные ими знания в других областях. Лишь незадолго до выпуска Макса и Алексея ситуация начала меняться, и курс, закончивший Университет на два года раньше Бурова, стал легендой. Правда, никто из этих легендарных личностей никогда не работал в Особом магическом, но в тех областях, где они нашли себе применение, они были гениями.

На работу уже уволившаяся из школы Полина должна была выйти в понедельник, и всю пятницу, которая выдалась у нее свободной, она спрашивала себя, правильно ли она поступает. В субботу ей удалось отвлечься от этих мыслей – она поехала на дачу отмечать День рождения сестры Алены. Той исполнялось двадцать лет, и на семейном совете (в котором Полина не участвовала) было решено праздновать этот юбилей в два этапа: непосредственно в День рождения, удачно выпавший на субботу, – всей семей в просторном загородном доме, в воскресенье – как Алена сама пожелает, то есть в клубе с друзьями. С Аленой, сестрой по матери, Полина никогда не была близка – вполне закономерно, учитывая, что Полину вырастила бабушка, а мать Полина в детстве видела довольно редко. Тем не менее, Полину приглашали на все значимые в семье ее матери и отчима праздники, и Полина, как правило, старалась на них присутствовать, особенно после того, как умерла ее бабушка. Тогда она еще не вышла замуж на Лешу, и, несмотря на его любовь и поддержку, чувствовала себя в тот период очень одинокой, а эти праздники создавали иллюзию того, что у нее есть дружная и неравнодушная к ее проблемам семья. Впрочем, Полина не переставала напоминать себе, что это не более чем иллюзия.

Машины у Полины не было – сесть за руль ее никогда не тянуло, к тому же она не хотела часами стоять в московских пробках. Поэтому у нее было три возможных варианта, как добраться до дачи: электричкой, такси или же просить кого-то подвезти ее. Полина терпеть не могла просить о чем-то малознакомых людей и тем более быть кому-то должной, но на этот раз, скрепя сердце, попросила сына отчима, Кирилла, подвезти ее (переполненные электрички, которые пришлось бы штурмовать, чтобы попасть в них, вызывали у Полины ужас, а такси в оба конца обошлось бы в немалую сумму).

С Кириллом Полина была знакома много лет, но они, по сути, оставались друг для друга чужими людьми. Виделись они редко, в основном исключительно на семейных торжествах, на которых они с удовольствием общались друг с другом. Однако ни у одного из них никогда не возникало желания продолжить это общение вне семейных сборов. Они оба были интровертами и трудно сходились с людьми, обоих это устраивало, и ни одному из них не хотелось делать шаг и прилагать усилия к налаживанию дружбы между ними. Однако когда они встречались, у них всегда находились темы для разговора. Светлану же, жену Кирилла, на которой он был женат меньше двух лет, Полина почти не знала.

Полину Кирилл посадил рядом с собой, в то время как Светлана расположилась на заднем сидении рядом с годовалым сыном Данечкой, и Полина сразу же почувствовала, что с супругами что-то не так. Слишком напряжены они оба были, слишком угрюмо молчал Кирилл, слишком много внимания Светлана уделяла сыну, который заснул в своем кресле спустя несколько минут после того, как они отъехали от подъезда их дома. Поссорились? Что-то с Даней? Неприятности на работе у Кирилла? Полина полагала, что едва ли она узнает о причине такого поведения супругов, если только кто-то из их родных не заметит этого и не выпытает у них все. Но она ошиблась.

Вскоре после того, как они выехали на МКАД, Кирилл сказал вдруг хмуро:

– Вчера не мог к работе подъехать, дорогу митингующие «чистюли» перекрыли.

«Чистюлями» называли радикальные партии, движения и группировки (формально запрещенные законом, но фактические существующие под разными масками), которые призывали к тому, чтобы надеть поголовно на всех магов оковы Жакомо. Название «чистюли» произошло от лозунга «Очистим мир от скверны», с которым они когда-то, века назад, пытались добиться истребления всех магов. Со временем их требования  – формально, во всяком случае, – стали менее агрессивными, деятельность – более активной, а методы – гораздо разнообразнее. На словах власть их осуждала, на деле же либо игнорировала, либо поддерживала.

– Как всегда, – пожала плечами Полина. – У нас разгоняют мирные и законные митинги и разрешают сомнительные, да еще и создающие проблемы окружающим. Реалии жизни, пора уже привыкнуть.

Полина отдавала себе отчет в том, что это, пожалуй, неправильная гражданская позиция, но она не собиралась даже начинать бороться с системой.

– А если я не хочу привыкать? – неожиданно резко спросил Кирилл.

– Кирилл!

Со стороны могло показаться, что Светлана просит мужа не затевать разговор о политике, но Полина не услышала в ее тоне ни умиротворяющих, ни предупреждающих ноток, только страх и нервозность.

– Я тоже не хочу, – вздохнула Полина, – но ничего не могу изменить, поэтому пришлось привыкнуть.

– Я два дня назад с Даней играл, пока Света ужин готовила…

– Кирилл! – снова воскликнула Светлана, не боясь разбудить сына.

– Свет, проверь, пожалуйста, мы точно взяли подарок?

– Взяли, – прошипела Света. – Мы договорились не рассказывать об этом. Я же просила! – теперь ее голосе Полине почудились зарождающаяся истерика

– А я сказал, что не буду делать из этого тайну, – отрезал Кирилл, искоса взглянул на Полину и продолжил свой рассказ: – Так вот, мы с ним играли, Света готовила, и тут позвонила сестра Светы. Я Даньку в манеж поставил – хорошо, он из него еще не научился выбираться, – и пошел на кухню отнести Свете трубку. А когда я вернулся в комнату, то увидел, что Даня стоит в своем манеже и смотрит в телевизор. Который я не включал и пульт от которого лежит возле него.

– Это ничего не значит! – яростным громким шепотом сказала Светлана. – Телевизор мог сам включиться, ты мог включить его и забыть! Этому может быть еще тысяча других объяснений. Мой сын – не маг. Я не хочу, чтобы он был магом.

– Боюсь, рождаться магами или нет, не зависит ни от воли ребенка, ни от воли его родителей, – осторожно сказала Полина. Разумеется, всякое могло случиться, но она сомневалась, что телевизор мог включиться сам по себе или что Кирилл вдруг стал страдать амнезией.

Светлана демонстративно промолчала, давая понять, что остается при собственном мнении.

– Я понимаю, – кивнув, ответил Кирилл. – Это не конец света. Но я почитал кое-что по этому вопросу, и везде говорится, что обычно способности к магии проявляются у детей в три-четыре года. Дане только год, это нормально?

– Что такое норма? – риторически спросила Полина. – Действительно, согласно статистике, дети, как правило, начинают непроизвольно применять магию где-то в возрасте трех-четырех лет, когда они уже начинают хоть что-то соображать, воспринимают себя отдельной от родителей личностью, познают мир не только на практическом уровне потрогать-облизать-съесть, но и в теории. На этом этапе они уже способны чувствовать в себе магию, но еще не могут ее контролировать. Однако статистика в этом вопросе – вещь довольно относительная. Не у всех детей-магов есть заботливые родители, которые замечают применение их детьми магии, и не все дети одинаково явно это делают. Если у ребенка большой магический потенциал, он вполне может обнаружиться и раньше трех лет, но, скорее всего, это будут редкие и не опасные для окружающих всплески.

– Когда… когда стало понятно, что ты маг?

– В три. Я плохо помню, но бабушка рассказывала, что на детской площадке какой-то мальчик отобрал у меня игрушку, я сначала расплакалась, а потом вернула игрушку. Она пролеветировала через всю площадку на глазах у всех. После этого бабушка стала водить меня на другую площадку, – невесело усмехнулась Полина.

– Вот именно! Люди и без того невежественны в вопросах магии, а «чистюли» и им подобные лишь разжигают в них ненависть к магам, – на виске Кирилла бешено билась жилка, и Полина пожалела, что он начал этот разговор: не хватало еще попасть в аварию.

– Сейчас к нам относятся лучше, чем когда я была ребенком, – подумав, сказала Полина. – Небольшое, разумеется, утешение, но все же. К тому же родители других детей правы в том, что опасаются детей-магов: в год ребенок не может причинить большого вреда своей магией, а вот в четыре – запросто.

– У тебя есть что-нибудь почитать об этом?

– Да, кажется, что-то осталось. Я посмотрю.

– Спасибо, – произнес Кирилл, и одновременно с ним Света сказала холодно:

– Спасибо, не надо. Мой сын – не маг.

Полина обернулась, но по выражению лица Светланы было ясно, что она не желает продолжать разговор на эту тему. Кирилл не сводил глаз с дороги – с женой не согласен, но спорить с ней при Полине не намерен. До конца поездки они все преимущественно молчали, и лишь Светлана ворковала с проснувшимся Даней

* * *

Своих родителей дядя Ник (так Полина с детства завала отчима) привез на дачу еще вчера, его сестра с семьей приехала рано утром, так что все ждали только Кирилла с женой и сыном и Полину.

– Здравствуйте-здравствуйте, как хорошо, что вы благополучно добрались, я все себе места не находила от беспокойства: вчера случайно услышала в новостях об ужасной аварии на Волоколамке. Данечка, солнышко мое, как ты вырос! Полечка, как я рада тебя видеть! Совсем про меня забыла – не звонишь, не приезжаешь…

В жизни Алисы Темниковой, матери Полины, всегда было место драме, театральным переживаниям и игре на публику: и в  обожаемом ею театре, и в жизни. И если ей сказать, что можно было не волноваться, а позвонить и спросить, все ли с ними в порядке, и что ей заехать к дочери проще, чем самой Полине ездить загород, где почти постоянно жила ее мать, Алиса в лучшем случае пропустила бы это мимо ушей, а в худшем – обиделась бы. Полина давно уже смирилась с характером матери (как выражался Лешка – «с ее закидонами»), и потому, дежурно улыбнувшись, промолчала и вежливо поздоровалась с родными дяди Ника, ответившими ей не менее вежливо и отстраненно. Семья отчима никогда не принимала ее и не считала своей. Родители дядя Ника, (отец – известный пианист, ныне преподающий в Консерватории, мать – доктор филологических наук) и к Алисе до сих пор относились довольно холодно, считая ее неподходящий партий для их сына, а ее брак с ним – мезальянсом. Полине было все равно, как к ней относится родня отчима, а ее мать давно уже делала вид, что не замечает тщательно скрываемого, но все равно очевидного презрения свекров. Хотя, может, и правда не замечала: у нее мастерски получалось в упор не видеть всего того, что было ей неприятно.

Строго говоря, загородное жилище матери и отчима был никакой не дачей, а настоящим шикарным особняком. В этом трехэтажном доме с электричеством, отоплением, несколькими ванными, интернетом, оранжереей, гаражом на шесть мест можно было жить круглый год, не опасаясь ни сильных морозов, ни отключения электричества (в доме, имелись свой генератор и бойлер). Полина, правда, будучи городским жителем до мозга костей, не понимала прелести постоянного проживания за городом, но каждому свое.

– Идемте уже, шашлыки сейчас будут готовы, – пробасил дядя Ник. – Успеете еще наговориться.

Полина вдохнула полной грудью свежий воздух, наполненный ароматом росшей на участке сосны, и пошла вслед за остальными. Она чувствовала себя чужой  среди этих людей, которые, невзирая на кровное родство, едва ли были ей семьей, и уж точно не являлись ее друзьями. Стиснув зубы, Полина попыталась прогнать внезапно нахлынувшую тоску, такую острую, что хотелось выть. Когда-то Полина с мужем и друзьями часто устраивали летом шашлыки, и ей вспомнились те счастливые беззаботные встречи, смех, разговоры, дружеские поддразнивания. Полине ужасно не хватало мужа, друзей, прошлой жизни. Больше всего, конечно, мужа. И себя прошлой тоже не хватало. Полина тряхнула головой, отгоняя печальные мысли и воспоминания. Незачем портить сестре День рождения своей меланхолией.

– Полина, иди сюда, садись рядом со мной, я тебя сто лет не видела, соскучилась ужасно.

Задумавшаяся Полина не заметила, как к ней подошла мать, и, приобняв за плечи, повела ее к столу, чтобы усадить рядом с собой. Иногда Полина верила, что мама ее и впрямь любит, вот как сейчас, и в данный момент это было как нельзя кстати.

Если Полина с детства мечтала стать следователем, то ее мать, Алиса Щербинина, страстно мечтала стать актрисой. Алиса стала заядлой театралкой с того момента, как ее мама, Валентина Ивановна, взяла трехлетнюю дочку на детский спектакль, опасаясь, что ребенок не высидит все представление. Алиса не только досмотрела до конца свой первый в жизни спектакль, но и едва не устроила в театре истерику, потому что хотела посмотреть еще. Все свободные деньги, которые могла выкроить Валентина Ивановна, переводчица, растившая дочь без мужа (отец Алисы умер, когда она была совсем еще маленькой), Алиса тратила на билеты в театр. Поначалу ее мать лишь гордилась дочкой (и не без удовольствия хвасталась приятельницам, что ее Алиса «все время пропадает в театре, и все равно умудряется учиться на одни хорошо и отлично»), но когда Алиса непреклонно заявила, что видит себя в будущем исключительно актрисой, Валентина Ивановна заволновалась. Не потому что, в отличие от многих других родителей, считала профессию актрисы чем-то зазорным и глупым, просто она не видела у дочери никакого актерского таланта. Алиса могла бы стать отличным театроведом, театральным критиком, возможно даже режиссером, но актерского дара у нее не было. Однако когда Валентина Ивановна осторожно попыталась ей на это намекнуть, Алиса ее не услышала. Она вообще жила не столько в реальном мире с его проблемами и трудностями, сколько в придуманном – мире искусства, пьес, пресловутых шекспировских страстей. Вечно витала в облаках, как говорила Валентина Ивановна. Витавшая вот так в облаках Алиса не уделяла ни малейшего внимания быту, совершенно его не замечая. Ей была безразлична гора немытой посуды в раковине и то, что мыть ее будет уставшая мама, оставлял равнодушной немытый пол и то, что у них в обрез денег и до следующей зарплаты Валентины Ивановны придется экономить на всем, включая еду. Валентину Ивановну немного беспокоила такая одержимость дочери театром и ее отрешенность от реального мира, но она надеялась, что Алиса это перерастет.

В театральный Алиса не поступила. Это стало для нее настоящей трагедий, такой, что Валентина Ивановна боялась оставить ее одну, чтобы она, чего доброго, не натворила глупостей, и на всякий случай убрала под замок все имеющиеся в доме лекарства, ножи и бритвы. Алиса чуть ли не круглыми сутками рыдала, иногда заходясь в истерике, и несколько раз ее мать боялась, что придется вызывать ей скорую. Но, как бы ни переживала за психическое и физическое здоровье дочери Валентина Ивановна, она не могла прагматично не думать о ее будущем. Понятно было, что в этом году Алиса ни в один вуз уже не поступит, но допустить, чтобы она потеряла целый год, Валентина Ивановна не могла, и потому втайне от дочери пристроила ее в библиотечный техникум, где работала тетка Алисы, сестра ее покойного отца. Как и следовало ожидать, Алиса была от этого не в восторге, но матери удалось убедить ее пойти учиться в техникум. Разумеется, Алиса твердо намеревалась попытать счастья с театральным институтом на следующий год, и потому решила, что может годик и помучиться.

Валентина Ивановна вздохнула было с облегчением, но, как позже выяснилось, зря. Алиса влюбилась. Первый раз в жизни. Предметом ее обожания стал брат ее одногруппницы, который был старше Алисы на три года, и если бы Валентина Ивановна его увидела, то немедленно заявила бы, что он не пара ее дочери: на нем буквально было написано, что он вращается в дурной уличной компании. Но, увы, к тому времени, как Валентина Ивановна поняла, что первая в жизни влюбленность Алисы – нечто большее, чем просто детская увлеченность, возлюбленный девушки исчез из ее жизни, оставив ей на прощание неожиданный и нежелательный подарок в виде беременности. Валентина Ивановна была в ужасе, как, впрочем, и сама Алиса, но, когда она об этом узнала, делать аборт было уже поздно. Воспитаем, обреченно решила Валентина Ивановна, стараясь не думать о том, что скажут об этом позоре соседи и друзья. Оставить внука или внучку, родную кровиночку, в детдоме она не могла.

Когда родилась Полина, Алиса не испытала ничего, кроме облегчения: боль, наконец-то, закончилась, и ей больше не придется ходить с огромным животом, еле передвигая отекшими ногами, и каждые десять минут бегать в туалет. К дочке  она не почувствовала почти ничего, небольшая доза любви была щедро смешана со злостью на девочку, ведь из-за беременности Алиса не смогла во второй раз штурмовать театральный. Но больше всего, конечно, она радовалась, что теперь сможет жить прежней жизнью. Мысль о том, что ей придется ухаживать за дочкой, Алисе поначалу даже не пришла. Иными словами, материнский инстинкт в ней так и не проснулся, продолжая сладко дремать, и лишь время от времени поднимал голову.

В техникум Алиса вернулась сразу после рождения дочки (благо, Полина родилась в конце августа). Не потому что она вдруг прониклась учебой, а потому что это позволяло ей сбежать от утомительной работы по уходу за младенцем, поручив ее матери. Кроме того, поскольку денег в семье не хватало как никогда, и впервые Алиса в полной мере ощутила это на себе, она устроилась подрабатывать вторым библиотекарем все в том же техникуме. Помимо того, что это приносило какие-никакие деньги (которые Алиса по большей части тратила на билеты в театр), работа позволяла проводить Алисе как можно меньше времени проводить дома. Тогда страна еще не знала, какое тяжелое время ее ждет, и до потрясений и различного рода кризисов было далеко, однако «социалисты новой волны», политики, которых не устраивал медленный темп проведения реформ, начатых правительством, уже рвались к власти, и кое-кто предсказывал стране темное будущее.

На следующий год Алиса вновь попробовала поступить в театральный и вновь провалилась. Вымотанная заботой о внучке и не перестававшая работать Валентина Ивановна махнула рукой на истерики и слезы дочери, но все же, как и два года назад, старалась не оставлять ее без присмотра и даже дала ей отложенные на покупку коляски для Полины деньги, чтобы Алиса развеялась и сходила на театральный фестиваль. Если бы Валентина Ивановна знала, к чему это приведет, она никогда в жизни этого не сделала бы. На фестивале Алиса познакомилась с ведущим актером Воронежского театра драмы и влюбилась в него. Актер был красив, обаятелен, породист, играл героев-любовников и больше всего на свете любил самого себя и то, как любят и хвалят его окружающие. Дам сердца он выбирал по одному единственному критерию, помимо их красоты: степени их восхищения его персоной и готовность жертвовать всем, ради него. Алиса подходила ему по всем параметрам, и Актер милостиво согласился взять потерявшую от любви голову девушку с собой в Воронеж, тем более что последняя его пассия со скандалом бросила его накануне его московских гастролей. Алиса, не слушая возражений матери, без малейших колебаний уехала с Актером, представляя себя женой декабриста, отправившейся в ссылку за любимым. В Воронеже выяснилось, что Актер требует даже больше заботы и внимания, чем Полина. Поначалу Алисе, не привыкшей вести хозяйство, было очень тяжело вручную стирать шелковые рубашки и гладить их, до блеска «вылизывать» квартиру и готовить пять-шесть блюд в день, потому что Актер никогда не мог определиться, что хочет на ужин, но она привыкла. Идиллия длилась довольно долго, целых два года, пока Алиса не застала Актера с любовницей и в слезах не уехала домой, к не узнавшей ее трехлетней дочери и раньше времени постаревшей матери. Вернулась аккурат к началу вступительных экзаменов в ее вожделенный театральный, которые Алиса, проведшая последние два года среди актеров и многому у них научившаяся, сдала.

Первые месяцы после этого Алиса была на седьмом небе от счастья, почти не вспоминала о подлеце-Актере и любила весь мир, включая дочку. К тому времени страну уже основательно трясло, и, чтобы выжить, Алисе пришлось подрабатывать после института в разных местах, что она считала своим персональным адом. Летом перед третьем курсом она подвизалась в небольшой фирмочке, сколоченной ее однокурсником и оказывавшей услуги по организации праздников. Точнее говоря, услуги по развлечению гостей на различных праздниках. Коллеги Алисы – также студенты театрального – были тамадами, клоунами и зайчиками, массовиками-затейниками и прочими «персонажами культмассового сектора», как со смешком называл это владелец фирмы. На одном детском празднике изображавшая фею Динь-динь Алиса познакомилась с Николаем Темниковым, преуспевающим продюсером (тогда, впрочем, в российском шоу-бизнесе этого слова не было, оно появилось позже), и у них завязался роман. Алисе очень нравился Николай, он был хорош собой, умен, имел хорошее чувство юмора и, что Алисе было гораздо важнее, средства. Приобретшая кое-какой жизненный опыт Алиса, спустившаяся с небес на землю и узнавшая, каково жить практически в нищете и тяжело работать, про дочь Николаю не рассказала, опасаясь, что ему не нужна будет любовница «с довеском» (после встречи с его родителями она лишь убедилась в том, что правильно сделала). Целых года Алиса умудрялась скрывать от Темникова тот факт, что у нее растет дочь. Вскоре после их знакомства Алиса переехала к Николаю, оставив Полину полностью на попечении Валентины Ивановны, лишь изредка их навещая и регулярно снабжая деньгами. Неизвестно, сколько длился бы этот обман, если бы не форс-мажорная ситуация: Валентина Ивановна попала в больницу с камнями в почках, а приглядеть за Полиной, к тому времени уже первоклашкой, кроме матери было некому. Алисе ничего не оставалось, кроме как рассказать обо всем Николаю, который не слишком хорошо воспринял эту новость, главным образом из-за того, что Алиса его обманывала. Однако Алиса сумела убедить его, что действовала из лучших побуждений, и Николай даже предложил, чтобы Полина стала жить с ними, но против этого нашлось много аргументов и у Алисы, и у самой девочки, не желавшей расставаться с бабушкой. Через год после окончания театрального (преподаватели были весьма невысокого мнения о ее таланте и перспективах) так и не нашедшая работу по специальности Алиса забеременела. Вторая ее беременность была такой же незапланированной, как и первая, но на этот раз ребенка Алиса решила оставить сознательно и добровольно. Николай, любивший детей, никак не делал ей предложения, и Алиса понадеялась, что даже если после рождения общего ребенка Николай не возьмет ее в жены, он всегда будет обеспечивать и ее, и ребенка, как он обеспечивал бывшую супругу и сына. К ее вящей радости (и неудовольствию родителей Темникова) Николай все же на ней женился. А после рождения Алены у Алисы проснулся материнский инстинкт (повзрослев Полина цинично засомневалась, был ли это действительно материнский инстинкт или же осознание того, что Николай не простит ей нелюбовь к младшей дочке). Как ни странно, материнский инстинкт этот распространился не только на Алену, но и, пусть и в меньшей степени, на Полину, к немалому удивлению последней, привыкшей к равнодушию матери. Правда, жить Полина продолжала у бабушки, но с Алисой стала видеться гораздо чаще. Тем не менее, Полина все равно никак не могла поверить в то, что мама ее любит. Порой Алиса своим поведением подтверждала ее сомнения, порой – опровергала, но Полина была рада, что она у нее есть.

– Полька, выше нос! – приказал дядя Ник, кладя ей на тарелку шампур с истекающим соком мясом. – Шашлыки надо есть в хорошем настроении, а то потом будет несварение.

Полина улыбнулась и с наслаждением вгрызлась в мясо. День, несмотря ни на что, обещал быть хорошим. Таким он и стал. Шашлыки, как обычно, удались, погода не подвела, разговоры за столом велись увлекательные, даже Алена с удовольствием принимала в них участие, хотя обычно ворчала себе под нос, что «опять старшее поколение завелось про какую-ту скукотень». То ли ей и впрямь было интересно, то ли она так выражала благодарность за подаренную родителями новую машину. Спать все, кроме Данечки, которого уложили раньше, отправились уже за полночь, и, расстилая кровать, Полина подумала, что правильно сделала, что приехала сюда. Она давно столько не улыбалась и так отлично не проводила время.  Впервые за два года она заснула без мыслей об Алексее.

* * *

Следующим утром вся семья на удивление дружно проснулась и собралась за завтраком, даже Алена, которая собиралась уезжать в город с утра пораньше, осталась позавтракать со всеми.

– Поль, а давай мы с тобой испечем бабушкины оладушки, – предложила Алиса, когда Полина зашла на кухню за кофе. – Помнишь рецепт? У мамы всегда получались такие потрясающие оладьи!

Строго говоря, готовить Валентина Ивановна не умела, и сносными в ее исполнении были лишь самые простые блюда, вроде макарон с сыром или вареной картошки, но вот оладьи у нее действительно получались невероятно вкусные.

– Помню, – улыбнулась Полина. – Давай. Двойную порцию.

– Тройную, и то мало будет, – рассмеялась Алиса, надевая фартук, и от избытка чувств чмокнула дочь в щеку.

«А ведь это первый раз, когда мы вместе что-то готовим, – мысленно поразилась Полина. – Радоваться или бояться, что с матерью что-то не так?».

Оладушки вышли не такими великолепными, как у Валентины Ивановны, но все равно очень и очень приличными, и все, даже ставшие с возрастом капризные в еде родители Николая и сидящая на диете Алена, ели их с огромным удовольствием. К концу завтрака речь зашла о летнем отдыхе. Светлана с Даней собирались через неделю в Испанию, где сняли до конца лета виллу, Николай был занял до августа, а Алена еще не решила, куда хочет.

– Полин, у тебя какие планы на лето? – спросила Алиса, наливая себе еще кофе.

– Особенно никаких, а что? – слегка настороженно отозвалась Полина. Нет, ну в самом деле, не считать же планами работу, правда?

– Отлично! – просияла Алиса. – Значит, ты можешь поехать со мной в Доминикану. Там чудесно, шикарный пляж, море…

– Я не могу, мам, – с некоторым сожалением перебила ее Полина.

– За деньги не волнуйся, я все оплачу, – поспешно сказала Алиса. – Тебе обязательно надо куда-нибудь съездить развеяться. Ты уже сто лет нигде не отдыхала, и мы с тобой редко видимся, а так побудем вместе, расслабимся.

Видно было, что Алиса искренне хочет, чтобы Полина приняла ее предложение, и Полине было безумно жаль расстраивать ее, тем более что, возможно, эта поездка помогла бы Полине понять мать и примириться с тем, что первые десять лет жизни дочери она ее игнорировала.

– О, здорово, тогда я с вами, – с энтузиазмом сказала Алена. – Устроим девичник на выезде и будем очаровывать горячих доминиканских мачо.

– Нет уж, тогда в Домикану поедете только вы с Полиной, – усмехнулся Николай.

– Ладно, не волнуйся, пап, мы с Полинкой будем очаровывать, а мама будет загорать на пляже и одобрять или не одобрять наш выбор. И вообще, мы никогда никуда не ездили с Полиной, это надо срочно исправить.

– Ну что, тогда решено?! – обрадовалась Алиса. – Я завтра съезжу в турагентство и все узнаю.

– Нет, мам, – покачала головой Полина. – Я правда не могу. Я с удовольствием составила бы тебе компанию, но я все лето буду работать.

– Работать? Но ведь каникулы же!

Вообще-то, Полина не собиралась пока рассказывать о переменах в своей жизни. Не потому что это было тайной, разумеется, нет, просто пока Полина сама не могла определиться, правильно она поступает или делает глупость, она не была уверена, что сможет объяснить свое решение. С другой стороны, возможно, ее никто и спросит, почему она так поступила.

– Я вернулась в Управление, – со вздохом призналась Полина, глядя в чашку.

После немой паузы, так любимой драматургами, Николай сказал, хмыкнув:

– Черного кобеля не отмоешь добела, да?

– Коля! – возмутилась Алиса.

– А что? Я, между прочим, любя и правду. Помнишь, как мы познакомились? – подмигнув Полине, спросил Николай. – Ты уже тогда, в семь лет, хотела стать следователем. Чего уж теперь.

– Как же так, Полечка, после всего, что было… – нерешительно начала было Алиса, но тут на помощь Полине пришла мать дяди Ника, Александра Денисовна, что было на редкость странно, учитывая ее отношение и к самой Полине, и ее профессии.

– Что было, то прошло, Алиса, – твердо сказала почти восьмидесятилетняя женщина. – Хочешь, чтобы девочка всю жизнь об этом помнила?

Полина кивнула, давая понять, что согласна с Александрой Денисовной.

– Поля, ты уверена? – жалобно спросила Алиса.

– Да, мам, уверена, – соврала Полина. Кажется, мать ей поверила, в отличие от едва заметно нахмурившегося дядя Ника – Со мной все будет в порядке, – добавила она.

– Очень на это надеюсь, дорогая, очень надеюсь, – с жаром произнесла Алиса, крепко сжав лежавшую на столе руку Полины.

– Да ладно, бомба два раза в одно и то же место не падает, – небрежно заявил муж сестры Николая и, смутившись, опустил глаза, когда его свекор сурово и неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

– Поль, ты ведь с Кириллом и Светой в город собиралась, так? – нарушила повисшую в столовой неловкую тишину Алена. – Давай я тебя подвезу: страсть как хочется опробовать мою новую малышку.

Полина не стала говорить о том, что провести тест-драйв своей новой машины Алена вполне может и без пассажиров.

– Хорошо. Дай мне минут пятнадцать собраться, и можем ехать.

Когда Алена с Полиной прощались на крыльце с остальными, Алиса крепко обняла старшую дочь, поцеловала ее в щеку и попросила… нет, скорее, приказала:

– Будь осторожна и береги себя. И обязательно звони мне каждый вечер, когда вернешься с работы, иначе я сойду с ума от беспокойства.

– Хорошо, мам, я постараюсь, – пообещала Полина, сомневаясь, что у нее достанет сил, времени и желания выполнить это обещание.

– Не «постараюсь», а «так точно, сделаю», – пригрозил ей пальцем отчим. – Нечего мать волновать.

– Так точно, сделаю, – рассмеялась Полина.

Алиса еще раз поцеловала ее, затем Алену, наказав той вести себя прилично и не попадать в неприятности, после чего сестры, наконец, смогли уехать. Первые минут пятнадцать пути Алена восторгалась машиной, еще минут десять щебетала про остальные свои подарки, а затем неожиданно спросила:

– Тебе совсем не страшно?

Поначалу Полина не поняла, что она имеет в виду.

– А что, ты настолько плохой водитель, что мне надо бояться? – улыбнулась Полина.

– Ничего подобного, я отлично вожу, – возмутилась Алена. – Я не об этом. Тебе совсем не страшно возвращаться в Управление?

– Нет, – быстро ответила Полина.

Пожалуй, слишком быстро для того, чтобы это прозвучало правдоподобно, и Алена с невинным видом продолжила допытываться:

– Ни капельки?

– Возможно, немного, – отозвалась через несколько секунд Полина. Она не хотела обсуждать эту тему и собиралась было сказать сестре, что та ее не поймет, но передумала. Потому что это было неправдой и обидело бы Алену. – Не того, что со мной может что-то случиться… хотя, нет, этого тоже. Но гораздо больше я боюсь того, что не справлюсь, что подведу коллег, что допущу повторения того, что произошло два года назад.

– Но это же была не твоя вина, – нахмурилась Алена. – Разве ты могла остановить тех, кто напал на Башню?

– Это сложно, Ален…

– Так объясни! – повысив голос, перебила ее Алена. – Объясни, потому что я так толком и не знаю о том, что тогда случилось. Везде полно противоречивой информации, неизвестно, чему верить, и я ждала, что мы мне сама все расскажешь. А ты ведешь себя так, как будто меня это вообще не касается, хотя мы сестры!

– Ты ни разу меня об этом не спросила, – мягко заметила Полина.

– Я думала, ты еще не готова говорить об этом. А ты возвращаешься обратно. Знаешь, как мы все за тебя переживали, особенно мама.

Вопрос был риторическим, но Полина все же ответила на него:

– Нет.

И это было правдой. Она смутно помнила, как мать, отчим и Алена навещали ее в больнице, когда разрешили посещения, но тогда ей было не до них. Когда Полина выписалась, она была слишком занята – горевала о муже, меняла квартиру, устраивалась на работу в школу, – и времени (и сил) на семью у нее не было. А потом она осознала, что разговаривать на эту тему она не желает. К тому же Алена никогда не интересовалась жизнью Полины.

– Я никогда не видела, чтобы мама так плакала, как тогда. И папа, уверена, тоже – у него был такой растерянный вид, когда он пытался успокоить маму и поил ее валерьянкой. Мы ведь сначала даже не знали, живы вы с Лешей или нет. По телевизору все сообщали то о нападении террористов, то об плановых учениях, то еще какую-то ерунду, ваши телефоны не отвечали, и нам никто ничего не говорил, хотя папа поднял все свои знакомства, чтобы выяснить, что с вами. Потом мы узнали, что Леша погиб, но с тобой, к счастью, все в порядке, и… Это было ужасно: одновременно и радоваться тому, что ты жива, и оплакивать Лешу, и радоваться тому, что все вышло именно так, а не наоборот. А теперь ты опять будешь работать в Управлении, расследовать убийства, смотреть на трупы и всякую мерзость, а мы будем за тебя бояться. Вот я и пытаюсь понять, что такого хорошего в этой работе, что ты ее так любишь. И почему ты возвращаешься именно сейчас. Ты точно этого хочешь?

Надо же, когда Полина ехала на День рождения сестры, она и предположить не могла, что следующие несколько дней станут для нее днями откровений о ее семье. Сначала заботящаяся о ее благополучии мама, теперь вот Алена.

– Помнишь, когда ты была маленькой, мама все водила тебя на разные спектакли, пытаясь приобщить к театру? Ты ревела, притворялась больной и даже раз сбежала из дома, лишь не ходить с ней.

– О да, это одни из самых ужасных воспоминаний детства, – усмехнулась Алена, ловко перестраиваясь в левый ряд.

– Мама обожает театр, ты его терпеть не можешь. Я люблю расследовать магические преступления, какими бы грязными и отвратительными они ни были, потому что у меня есть к этому талант. Вот почему я возвращаюсь в Управление.

– По доброй воле? – уточнила Алена. – Почему именно сейчас?

– Потому что пришло время. И да, конечно, по доброй воле – ты пересмотрела боевиков.

Алена фыркнула.

– Я просто тоже за тебя беспокоюсь.

– Спасибо, но не стоит, – ответила тронутая словами сестры Полина. – Как правильно сказал твой дядя, обычно бомба не падает дважды в одно и то же место. Случившееся два года назад было редкостью, исключительным событием, едва ли нечто подобное повторится. Да и мы теперь готовы не только к такому, но и гораздо к худшему.

Не похоже было, что Алену это убедило.

– Все равно будь осторожно, хорошо? Ты пообещала маме.

– Сделаю все, что в моих силах, – хмыкнула Полина.

Алена довезла ее до дома, и Полина сказала с улыбкой:

– Удачного дня. И веди себя хорошо.

– Да, да, я в курсе, – с лукавыми смешинками в глазах откликнулась Алена, – не напиваться, не принимать наркотики, не заниматься сексом в туалете клуба с незнакомыми парнями.

– Из всего этого списка я полностью согласна со вторым пунктом. Пить можешь, сколько хочешь, только не садись при этом за руль. Последнее – на твое усмотрение, но если решишь это сделать – обязательно используй презерватив.

– Ого, я не знала, что ты у меня такая продвинутая, – рассмеялась Алена. – Никаких наркотиков, клянусь. Даю слово, что буду умной и благоразумной девочкой, и вам с родителями не придется за меня краснеть.

– Очень на это рассчитываю.

Они распрощались, и Полина пружинистым шагом пошла к подъезду, счастливая и полностью довольная жизнью.

* * *

В понедельник утром, с трудом сдерживая нервную дрожь, Полина отправилась на новую старую работу. Уже через несколько часов она почувствовала себя так, словно никогда и не уходила из Особого магического.

А в четверг она поехала на первый после возвращения в Управление вызов.

По пути к месту преступления Полина готовила себя к той картине, которую она там увидит, стараясь сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица. Ей часто приходилось расследовать дела, в которых фигурировал пожар, поскольку огонь – если, конечно, его не развели с помощью магии, – был отличным средством скрыть магический фон заклинания или использованного артефакта, с помощью которых было совершено преступление, и выровнять его с привычным магическим фоном города (коротко – ПМФ). Кроме того, пламя уничтожало большую часть улик физических вроде ДНК, отпечатков пальцев и так далее. Полина также видела немало обгоревших трупов, представлявших собой не самое приятное зрелище. Однако сейчас мысль о том, что ей снова придется войти в сгоревшее помещение, с его черными стенами и запахом гари, расплавившегося пластика и реагентов, которыми тушат пожары, вызывала у нее тошноту. Слишком много воспоминаний вызывали у нее такие вот места преступления. Ее последнее расследование, – в прошлой жизни, еще до ухода из Башни, – так дорого ей стоившее, началось с пожара и едва им не кончилось, да и между ними пожаров хватало. Было время, когда Полине казалось, что вся ее одежда пропиталась едким дымом (тогда она выезжала на каждый пожар, потому что любой из них мог быть связан с ее делом), этот запах преследовал ее везде, даже дома. Меньше всего ей хотелось повторения всего, что случилось тогда.

Служебный ВАЗ свернул в узкий переулок, заставленный припаркованными машинами так, что более крупный автомобиль, пожалуй, не смог бы по нему проехать, и остановился напротив небольшого двухэтажного старого здания, притулившегося между каким-то офисом, расположенном в таком же старом, но четырехэтажном особняке, и многоэтажной новостройкой. Черные зияющие провалы окон с закопченными остатками стекол, водяные потеки на стенах, настежь распахнутая дверь – все настолько знакомо, что противно сосет под ложечкой и хочется развернуться и бежать отсюда, опять уволиться из Управления и раз и навсегда забыть, что она когда-то была следователем. Полина глубоко вздохнула и вышла из машины. Дом был огражден красно-белой полосатой милицейской лентой и полуметровыми зачарованными бирюзовыми пирамидками. Если лента была, по сути, бесполезна, то пирамиды отлично справлялись со своей задачей – не позволяли тем, кто заходится за их периметром, применять к дому какую-либо магию.

– Ничего не меняется, верно? – невесело усмехнулся сопровождавший ее оперативник Костя, и Полина поняла, что она уже несколько минут стоит перед ограждением, уставившись на дом.

В ответ Полина лишь пожала плечами, поднырнула ленту, которую галантный Костя хотел было поднять для нее, и подошла к двери, у которой курил невысокий коренастый мужчина с круглым, как у божка удачи, щеками. Иван Петрович Свирин, следователь Следственного управления СКП[1], ничуть не изменился за те два года, что они с Полиной не виделись.

– О, кого я вижу! – с улыбкой воскликнул он. – Полина Викторовна, неужели это и впрямь вы? Какими судьбами? Решили вернуться? Да, верно говорят, как волка не корми, а он все равно в лес смотрит. Это про нас с вами: работа собачья, условия ужасные – то трупы, то маньяки, а мы без этого не можем.

Свирин всегда отличался двумя качествами, которые до знакомства с ним казались Полине взаимоисключающими – болтливостью и тактичностью. Сейчас это сочетание было как нельзя кстати: Свирин продолжал говорить, но при этом не задал не единого вопроса из тех, на которые Полине совершенно не хотелось отвечать, и вел себя так, словно они встречались не далее как вчера. Словно ничего не произошло. Никогда еще Полина не была так рада работать с ним, как сегодня.

Не переставая болтать (что-то о погоде, вечных пробках и своем псе – Полина толком не слушала), он потушил сигарету, и они зашли в дом.

– Здесь был антикварно-книжный салон, – перешел Свирин к делу. – Владелец, Амеличев Сергей Владиленович, торговал редкими и старинными книгами и всякими штуками для них – подставки, закладки и все в том же духе. Когда мы только сюда приехали, фонилки ничего не показывали, ну так это и понятно.

Каждое заклинание и каждый артефакт, вообще любое применение магии оставляло после себя фон. Чем сильнее магия, тем сильнее был фон и тем дольше он не рассеивался. «Фонилками» назывались артефакты в виде продолговатых кристаллов, которые показывали уровень фона. Если кристалл прозрачен, значит, в радиусе полукилометра в течение некоторого времени не творилось никакое волшебство. В крупном городе фонилки почти никогда не бывали прозрачными. Бледно-розовый цвет фонилки был показателем слабого колдовства и в то же время – индикатором ПМФ, багровый – колдовства сильного. Если фонилка становилась черной, значит, магический фон зашкаливает и пора вызывать магический спецназ.

– Но картина преступления не говорила о том, что в нем была замешана магия: в трупе Амеличева было три пулевых ранения, касса открыта, витрины разбиты – в общем, классический разбой, – продолжил Свирин. – Собственно, мы и сейчас не уверены, что это имеет какое-то отношение к магии…

– … но если вам удастся скинуть это дело на нас, вы будете просто счастливы, – закончил за него Костя.

– Конечно, будем, – ничуть не обидевшись, хмыкнул Свирин. – У нас знаешь, сколько работы? А сколько висяков? Еще один нам не нужен. Ну, в общем, вот, если б с нами Березина не было – Полина Викторовна, помните нашего криминалиста Березина? Дотошный, аж зубы сводит, но всегда что-нибудь нароет. Так вот, если бы не Березин, мы бы на это и внимания не обратили, а он, чертяка, углядел, что у одной стены фонилки остаются прозрачными. Везде розовые – ПФР, видать уже восстановился, – а там – прозрачные. Мы хоть и не маги, а соображаем, что так быть не может, и что-то там нечисто. Поскребли стену – а там еще один сейф. Зачарованный, ясен пень. Ну, мы вас и вызвали.

– Если там окажется всего лишь двойная бухгалтерия, фиг вам, а не амулеты удачи, – беззлобно сказал Костя.

Маги Башни регулярно снабжали следователей и оперативников амулетами удачи – слабенькими, но все же вполне помогающими не разминуться с подозреваемым или разговорить свидетеля. Амулеты удачи не входили в базовый комплект магического снаряжения для милиции, но ценились операми не меньше, чем заколдованные пистолеты, которые никогда не промахивались, или защищающие от любой пули бронежилеты.

Пройдя через весь торговый зал – под ногами хрустело стекло от разбитых витрин, – Полина, Костя и Свирин зашли в помещение, служившее Амеличеву кабинетом, где возле сейфа уже маялся вышеупомянутый Березин. Если в сейфе не обнаружится ничего магического, то Полина с Костей составят Акт о вскрытии запертого чарами объекта и удалятся восвояси – ничего магического в преступлении и правда не было. Если же в сейфе окажется что-то магическое, то… В принципе, это не доказательство того, что убийство совершено с помощью магии или из-за нее, и можно будет «пободаться» со Свириным и не брать у него дело. Но Полина знала, что она все равно возьмет это убийство, и Макс ничего на это не скажет, потому что ей надо втягиваться в работу.

По правилам следователи Особого магического должны были работать на месте преступления с одним из магов-оперативников, выполнявших в Управлении множество задач, и, желательно, с криминалистом. Последнее, впрочем, было необязательно, поскольку, как правило, следователи после нескольких лет работы сдавали экзамен на получение квалификации эксперта первой степени. У Полины она была, и, вместе с оформлением документов и прохождением медкомиссии, она ей пришлось пройти тест на подтверждение этой квалификации и заново сдать экзамен на стрельбу. Сейчас, к счастью, она могла переложить снятие всех физических улик, если это понадобится, на Березина – она еще не чувствовала себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы сразу окунуться с головой в расследование и делать все самой.

– Ну, что, начнем уже? – хмуро спросил Березин, слегка кивнув Полине. Узнал, значит.

– Да, пожалуй, – решила Полина. – Давай, Костя.

В отличие от оперативников обычных правоохранительных органов, маги-оперативники Управления входили в состав Отряда магов быстрого реагирования. Отряд условно делился на несколько групп, которые посменно выполняли разные обязанности. Так, одна группа постоянно находилась в полной боевой готовности, будучи магическим спецназом, другая – выезжала на места преступления со следователями, третья исполняла различные поручения, требующие их участия. Все маги-оперативники, помимо всего прочего, были специалистами по сложным и опасным заклинаниям, и сейчас открытие сейфа ложилось на плечи Кости.

Это заняло у него не меньше двадцати минут, и пока он работал, Полина снимала отпечаток снимаемых им заклятий. Любое заклинание имело свой отпечаток, так называемую ауру, хотя в последнее время это слово по отношению к заклятиям почти не использовалось. Помимо того, что опытные маги могли видеть эти отпечатки, они могли еще снимать их, то есть проецировать их отражение на какой-то носитель, чаще всего – плотную белую бумагу и фиксировать его. На бумаге отпечаток выглядел как абстрактный разноцветный рисунок, по которому специалисты могли определить, каким было заклинание. Отпечатки – снятые на бумагу, они назывались «переводки» – использовались в качестве доказательств в суде, точно так же, как отпечатки пальцев, следы ДНК и прочие физические улики.

Хорошие охранные чары обычно защищали сейфы не только от взлома, но и от внешних воздействий вроде того же пожара. Взломать сейфы, на которые были наложены заклинания серьезных фирм с надежной репутацией, было крайней трудно, хотя, конечно же, возможно. И, как точно знали коллеги Полины из Отдела, это было под силу не только специалистам Управления и прочим спецслужбам страны. Преступники, специализирующиеся на взломе обычных сейфов, назывались на профессиональном милицейском сленге «медвежатниками», а их собратья-маги получили прозвище «лисы». Костя, судя по всему, мог бы стать отличным «лисом» – если верить отпечатку, комплекс охранных чар на сейф антиквара Амеличева накладывала самая известная и профессиональная фирма города.

– Все, Полина Викторовна, – сказал Костя, убрав последнее заклятье, – теперь сам замок остался.

Непосредственно с запирающим устройством сейфа было легко справиться, применив магию.

– Ну что, открываем?

– Да.

Полина и Игорь выставили по щиту: один должен был защитить всех находящихся в помещении от возможного взрыва, второй – от потенциальной магической угрозы содержимого сейфа. Щиты были крайне надежными, но на них уходило много энергии, а потому их невозможно было удержать дольше одной-двух минут. К счастью, при открытии сейфа ровным счетом ничего произошло, и Полина с Костей, облегченно вздохнув, убрали щиты… и едва не возвели их вновь, когда увидели то, что лежало за стальной дверью.

Сама по себе магия являлась лишь средством, как нож, который одновременно мог быть и столовым прибором, и орудием убийства. Что бы ни утверждали некоторые приверженцы ряда монотеистических религий, магия не была злом, как не была она и добром. При желании почти любой маг мог с помощью даже самого безобидного заклинания причинить вред. Вместе с тем существовали артефакты и заклятия, которые заведомо являлись темномагическими, пусть темной, черной магии как таковой и не существовало. Объявленные вне закона, эти артефакты и чары создавались с одной лишь целью – навредить: убивать и пытать людей, наводить порчу и проклятия, сводить с ума, подчинять людей своей воле и тому подобным вещам. У всех у них была особенная, с легкостью узнаваемая даже самыми слабыми магами аура, которую, впрочем, изготовители таких артефактов, старательно маскировали.

В сейфе лежало не меньше дюжины темномагических артефактов, и Костя, почувствовав их, наполовину выставил щит, а Полина отступила назад. По их реакции вытянувшие шеи Свирин и Березин, пытавшиеся разглядеть, что находится в сейфе, поняли, что безобидно выглядевшие безделушки, которые они там увидели, гораздо опаснее, чем кажутся.

– Нифига себе, – выдал не сдержавшийся Костя.

– Что там? – спросил Свирин.

– Гадость, – коротко отозвался Костя, и Полина согласно кивнула.

– Запрещенные артефакты, – пояснила она. – Вы не говорили, что Амеличев был магом.

– Так он и не был, по документам, во всяком случае.

– Не маг не смог бы этим заниматься, – покачала головой Полина, показав на сейф.

– Он их делал или сбывал? – поинтересовался Березин.

– Сбывал, – отозвалась через несколько минут Полина, наспех изучив несколько артефактов. – Они все сделаны разными мастерами.

– Либо он подделал документы, либо у него был сообщник, –  предположил Костя. – У него были компаньоны или работники?

– Проверяем. Тут все документы сгорели, а семьи его в  городе нет, вроде как, отдыхают они где-то, мы их ищем.

– Двойная бухгалтерия, – сказала вдруг Полина.

– Что?

– Вы нашли еще один сейф? У него должен был быть еще один сейф для особо ценных не магических товаров, и еще он точно должен был хранить где-то двойную бухгалтерию. Раз ее нет здесь, значит, она должна быть в другом надежном месте: если не в магазине во втором сейфе, то дома.

– Да, есть еще один сейф в соседней комнате. Мы его по ордеру вскрыли, все содержимое описали, но там только антикварные штуки, безопасные, не магические, и никакой двойной бухгалтерии.

– Надо ее найти, – твердо заявила Полина.

– Надо-то надо, – протянул Свирин, – только… Вы дело берете, Полина Викторовна? Потому как, чую я, оно к вашему ведомству относится.

– Не факт, Иван Петрович, не факт. Незаконный сбыт опасных артефактов – это одно, а убийство – совсем другое. Сами же видите, классическая картина ограбления, тем более что сейф с артефактами не тронут.

– Так ведь и с антиквариатом сейф не тронут, Полина Викторовна, – возразил Свирин. – А в кассе подобных магазинов денег обычно кот наплакал, это ж не супермаркет.

– Наркоманам и малолетним грабителям это не всегда неизвестно, – сухо отозвалась Полина.

– Их это и не волнует, им лишь бы хоть что-то урвать,– поморщился Свирин. – Но напасть на салон в самом центре города для наркоманов и гопоты большая редкость, согласитесь. Да ладно вам, Полина Викторовна. У Амеличева был полный сейф темномагической дряни и еще один – с дорогими вещицами, а убили его из-за пары тысяч рублей и нескольких побрякушек, взятых из витрины? Не верится. Да еще и магазин подожгли – зачем с этим возиться, если не для того, чтобы стереть следы магии?

– Наша работа, Иван Петрович, заключается не в том, чтобы верить, а в том, чтобы проверять и доказывать.

У Полины были все основания, чтобы не брать это дело. Продажа Амеличевым нелегальных артефактов была заботой другого отдела Управления, да и убили его не связанным с магией способом. И все же… У нее в производстве находились сейчас лишь переданные ей Максом дела Сальникова, не представлявшие никакой сложности, запарки в отделе пока не было, а Полине хотелось как можно быстрее войти в прежний рабочий ритм, так что она вполне могла позволить себе взяться за убийство Амеличева, пусть оно, по всей вероятности, и не входило в компетенцию Управления. Она не сомневалась в том, что Макс ее поддержит. Правда, ей придется объединить сбыт артефактов с убийством, и когда Отдел артефактов об этом узнает, Максу придется долго и нудно объяснять, почему он не передал сбыт им, но Полина знала, что Макс оставит это дело за ней, несмотря ни на что.

– Хорошо, беру, – с притворным недовольством сказала Полина. – Но учтите: если я первым раскрою сбыт, я убийство вам отдам, – почти на полном серьезе пригрозила она.

«Левых» висяков Макс в своем отделе не потерпит.

– Конечно, конечно, – откликнулся Свирин, но по выражению его глаз становилось ясно, что он не поверил Полине. Что не удивительно, поскольку два года назад у нее была репутация следователя-бульдога, который намертво вцепляется в дело и не отпускает его, пока не раскроет. – Я вам все материалы сегодня вечерком завезу, идет? Там как раз результаты экспертизы поспеют.

– До конца рабочего дня, пожалуйста.

– Будет сделано, – просиял Свирин.

Березин снял с сейфа отпечатки пальцев – пока дело официально не было передано Особому магическому, оно оставалось головной болью Свирина. На прощание Иван Петрович сказал искренне:

– Хорошо, что вы вернулись, Полина Викторовна. Такие профессионалы как вы не должны пропадать.

Он хотел было еще что-то добавить, и Полина даже догадывалась, что – наверняка что-то про Лешу, – но передумал и, пожав ей руку, ушел вместе с по-прежнему хмурым Березиным, оставив Полину с Костей одних.

Без материалов дела, зная о произошедшем лишь с чужих слов, Полина могла почерпнуть мало полезного из осмотра места преступления. В собственности Амеличева был весь первый этаж здания, то есть четыре помещения: торговый зал, кабинет Амеличева, комната, в которой хранился товар (там же был и второй сейф) и подсобка, она же, судя по стоявшим там микроволновке и чайнику, кухня. Меньше всего пострадала именно подсобка, располагавшаяся в противоположной от кабинета и хранилища стороне. Пожар начался накануне около десяти вечера – вопрос еще в том, что в такое время делал на работе антиквар, – и по предварительной оценке, никакого катализатора использовано не было.

– У Амеличева должны были быть работники, хотя бы один, не сам же он стоял за кассой, – задумчиво сказала Полина, возвращаясь в торговый зал и подходя к месту, где нашли труп Амеличева.

– Наверняка были, – согласился Костя. – Но что-то никто из них сегодня утром на работу не явился. Замешаны в убийстве?

– Всякое может быть, – пожала плечами Полина. – Продажа Амеличевым незаконных артефактов объясняет отсутствие камер наблюдения в магазине: он не хотел, чтобы его клиенты «засветились» на пленке. Собственно, вполне возможно, что он так задержался вчера в магазине, потому что ждал очередного покупателя. Но что-то на встрече пошло не так, и его убили.

– В эту версию идеально вписывается отсутствующий продавец: если Свирин не ошибся, и Амеличев действительно не был магом, ему нужен был кто-то, кто занимался бы проверкой артефактов. Этим человеком мог быть работник салона. Либо он знал, что Амеличеву угрожали, и подался в бега, либо это он вчера убил или помог убить подельника.

– Отличная версия, – похвалила Полина. – Но пока у нас нет материалов от Свирина, мы ее забудем.

Версия это действительно выглядела очень правдоподобной, но у Полины хватало опыта, чтобы понимать, что иногда даже самые правдоподобные и очевидные версии могут оказаться неверными.

Обойдя напоследок еще раз все помещения, чтобы, не полагаясь на одни фотографии, представлять все в подробностях, когда она будет читать материалы дела, Полина начала помогать Косте описывать темномагические артефакты и снимать их отпечатки. Минут через двадцать приехали вызванные Костей оперативники со специальными, положенными по протоколу боксами, в которых можно было без малейшего риска вести заряженные артефакты через весь город.

– Слушайте, Полина Викторовна, – сказал один из оперативников, Андрей, случайно бросив взгляд на стопку переводок, которую Полина держала в руках, – а я ведь уже видел совсем недавно такой отпечаток. Можно взглянуть поближе?

– Да, разумеется, – протянула ему переводки Полина.

– Точно, видел. Три недели назад одного криминального авторитета убили, не мага, но у него в доме несколько темномагических артефактов нашли, все рукú одного мастера, и в их отпечатках были такие же элементы, как на этих двух переводках. Тот же мастер. Теми артефактами ребята из Артефактов занимались, если что.

– Ясно, спасибо, Андрей, буду иметь в виду.

Обращаться в Отдел по контролю за артефактами (полное название которого было гораздо длиннее и фигурировало только в официальных документах) придется раньше, чем Полина рассчитывала. И, пожалуй, для начала она попытается справиться с ними самостоятельно, а уж если не получится – подключит Макса.

Проверив заградительные пирамидки вокруг дома, Полина села в машину и поехала обратно в Башню. Она отлично понимала, что ее в ближайшем будущем ждет масса работы, но никогда она еще не была так рада подобной перспективе, как сейчас. Впервые за два года она чувствовала себя по-настоящему живой, такой, какой была до смерти Леши.

* * *

Ведьмина башня, как в народе называли здание Управления по обеспечению правопорядка в области магии, никогда не спала. Ночью, помимо дежурных опергруппы и следователей, в ней всегда можно было встретить трудоголиков, которые предпочитали мягкой кровати и сладкому сну неудобные офисные стулья и возню с бумагами. В царские времена Управление, называвшееся в то время сначала Ведьмовским приказом, потом Отделением магического надзора, располагалось сначала в Сухаревской башне, затем переехало на Зубовский бульвар, в здание, потом ставшее известным как Провиантские склады, ну в во второй половине двадцатого века специально для Управления на Ленинском проспекте была построена высотка, которую москвичи сразу же нарекли Ведьминой башней. По ночам даже в праздники и выходные в некоторых окнах Башни горел свет, что вселяло в жителей окрестных домов надежду на то, что, в отличие от обычной милиции, милиция магическая их все же бережет. Сотрудники Управления, как могли, старались оправдать эти надежды, но получалось не всегда.

Дело Амеличева вместе с документами на его передачу Свирин, как и обещал, привез до конца рабочего дня, если точнее – без пяти шесть. И, заглянув после ухода Свирина, Полина готова была бежать за ним и выпытывать секрет того, как ему удалось надавить на своих экспертов, чтобы те в такие рекордно короткие сроки сделали и задокументировали все экспертизы. Там была и баллистика, и результаты вскрытия, и ответы на сделанные Свириным запросы. Ну хоть что-то хорошее, учитывая, что  Полине придется задержаться на работе на несколько часов, чтобы изучить все материалы, потому что откладывать это на завтра она не хотела. За два года она как-то успела подзабыть о том, что в Управлении всегда был ненормированный рабочий день.

Часа через два в кабинете раздался стук в дверь, и внутрь зашел Макс, как всегда собранный и элегантный. Лишь очень хорошо знавшие его люди могли понять, что он смертельно устал – каким-то образом Макс умудрялся выглядеть безупречно и свежо, даже когда валился с ног от переутомления.

– Собираешься покончить с этим делом прямо сегодня? – с легкой усмешкой спросил Макс.

– Я бы с удовольствием, если бы суды тоже решили поработать сверхурочно, чтобы я могла получить ордера, – в тон Максу отозвалась Полина. – А ты почему еще не ушел?

– Я редко мог позволить себе такую роскошь и до того, как стал главой отдела, – с едва уловимой ноткой сожаления ответил Макс. – А вот от тебя это дело никуда не денется до завтра.

– С чего вдруг такая забота? – прищурившись, с подозрением поинтересовалась Полина. Раньше за ним Максом подобной заботы не наблюдалось.

– Не хочу, портить репутацию отдела смертью от истощения одного из сотрудников прямо на рабочем месте.

Он пытался шутить, но Полина видела, что он по-настоящему за нее беспокоится. Причину этого она понимала, и в какой-то степени была этим тронута, однако предпочла бы, чтобы Макс вел себя с ней по-старому, как будто ничего не случилось. Ей и без того хватало в Башне напоминаний о том, что произошло два года назад.

– Не думаешь, что если от истощения умрет его руководитель, будет еще хуже? – с серьезным выражением лица участливо спросила Полина.

В ответ криво улыбнувшийся Макс лишь отмахнулся – мол, не надейся, мне до этого еще далеко. Полина пожала плечами – как скажешь, ты большой мальчик, тебе видней. Макс слегка кивнул – спасибо, что не давишь. Полина выгнула бровь – да? тогда и ты на меня не дави. Макс едва слышно вздохнул – ладно, не буду. Полина признательно улыбнулась – вот и замечательно. Они так давно и хорошо знали друг друга, что могли уже разговаривать без слов. Когда-то они оба точно также, без слов, могли общаться с Лешей. Макс был знаком с ним с раннего детства, и они им достаточно было взгляда, чтобы понять друг друга, ну а Полина… Полине потребовалось меньше года, чтобы научился читать мысли Алексея (в переносном, разумеется, смысле), и поначалу она даже не понимала как ей повезло и как редко такое бывает: встретить в шестнадцать лет любовь всей своей жизни, свою вторую половинку, и суметь на протяжении многих лет сохранить эту любовь. Если бы не… Полина тряхнула головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Сейчас ей надо сосредоточиться на текущем деле, а не на том, что было у нее два года назад.

– Считай, что я зашел к тебе отдохнуть и послушать увлекательную историю об убийстве антиквара Амеличева.

– О да, это ведь так интересно, – хмыкнула Полина. – Кофе будешь?

На саму Полину кофе не оказывало никакого бодрящего эффекта, она могла выпить хоть литр крепчайшего кофе, а потом спокойно уснуть, а вот Макс без него существовать не мог. А поскольку Полине лучше работалось, если она пила что-нибудь теплое, то она держала у себя в кабинете и чай, и кофе (а в придачу к нему и крошечную кофеварку), и горячий растворимый шоколад.

Сделав Максу кофе и заварив себе чай из пакетика, Полина снова села в кресло и, обхватив кружку обеими руками, ненадолго задумалась, приводя в порядок мысли, прежде чем начать рассказ. Она, разумеется, понимала, что Макс интересовался этим делом не из любопытства, а как глава отдела:

– Амеличев Сергей Владиленович – не был, не состоял, не привлекался – тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят пятого года рождения, владелец антикварного салона, был убит вчера вечером в своем магазине. Три выстрела, все в грудь, девять миллиметров. В самом магазине камер наблюдения не было, только тревожная кнопка, которую Амеличев, впрочем, не нажал, зато на изъятых записях наружных камер, установленных на домах напротив, видно, как в двадцать один сорок семь в салон зашли двое. Оба были одеты в мешковатую одежду, на головах – бейсболки и капюшоны, так что не удалось установить даже их пол, не то что увидеть лица. Через двадцать четыре минуты эти двое вышли из салона, и через несколько минут стало видно, что в салоне начался пожар. Никаких следов катализатора выявлено не было, преступники просто подожгли помещение в нескольких местах. В сейфе в кабинете Амеличева было найдено двенадцать темномагических артефактов: три на сглаз – один из них, кстати, какой-то хитрый, явно не стандартная заготовка, – шесть на убийство, один «развязыватель языков», один – полного подчинения и один – «проклятие рода». По предварительной оценке, артефакты были сделаны четырьмя мастерами, правда, насчет того сложного артефакта на сглаз есть вопросы, возможно, его создал совсем другой мастер, пятый. Очевидно, Амеличев сбывал нелегальные артефакты.

– И где доказательства того, что Амеличева убили именно из-за этого? – осведомился Макс своим самым противным начальственным тоном.

Ему отлично было известно, что таких доказательств нет, Полина ему об этом говорила, и все же он уже принял дело в производство, подписав все документы о его передаче. Но Полина знала, что ему еще придется отчитываться за него перед вышестоящим начальством, и он пытался придумать наилучшее оправдание своим действиям. В конце концов, он только-только стал самым молодым главой отдела за всю его историю, и ему необходимо было доказать, что он достоин этой должности.

– Нету. Его могли убить по каким угодно мотивам, однако продажа запрещенных артефактов всегда связана с риском, и подобных дельцов чаще всего убивают именно из-за их незаконной деятельности.

– Едва ли это убедит Горячева, – пробормотал Макс. – Он уже полгода землю носом роет, чтобы накрыть всю сеть производителей и торговцев этими артефактами.

Горячев был начальником Отдела по контролю артефактов, и они с Максом терпеть друг друга не могли с самой их первой встречи. Если быть точнее – с первого взгляда. Причин у этой взаимной неприязни не было, просто они были друг неприятны. И так бывает. А поскольку они оба считали себя людьми взрослыми, умными и сдержанными, то старались не превращать свою нелюбовь в открытую вражду, и никогда не переходили друг другу дорогу по-крупному, ограничиваясь лишь мелкими пакостями. Взятие Максом в свое производство дела, в котором убийство совершено по неизвестным мотивам, совершенно не магическим способам и не факт, что оно связано с крупной партией темномагических артефактов, находившихся в компетенции Горячева, могло быть расценено последним как начало войны.

– Та-а-ак, – протянула Полина, – а вот с этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста.

– Если бы у нас были подробности… Где-то полгода назад у Катерины было дело: жена одного весьма небедного бизнесмена захотела избавиться от своего благоверного. Подслушала, что он собирается развестись с ней и оставить себе детей, и решила действовать на опережение, для чего приобрела темномагический артефакт. У мужа ее было больное сердце, и предполагалось, что его смерть спишут на инфаркт и дело с концом. Но она недосмотрела, и артефакт случайно попал в руки ее восьмилетней дочки. Дальнейшее можешь себе представить. Ребенок умер в школе, «Скорая» приехала очень быстро, но была, естественно, бесполезна. Фонилки не оставляли врачам сомнений в том, что смерть ребенка вызвана магией. В тот день в школе присутствовал преподаватель магии, он, по просьбе врачей «Скорой», снял отпечаток артефакта. В качестве улике суд никогда бы его не принял, но, к счастью, учитель этот оказался достаточно толковым и сообразил, что к тому времени, как девочку доставят в морг, отпечаток может и рассеяться. И как в воду глядел. В общем, мы, точнее, Беспалова, стали копать, вышли на убитую горем мать ребенка, и смогли бы доказать ее вину, если бы она не покончила собой, выпив кучу таблеток. Строго говоря, это наверняка было убийство – ее муж явно жаждал отомстить ей за смерть единственной дочери, – но это уже не наша компетенция, так что, насколько я знаю, это квалифицировали как самоубийство. Но, возвращаясь, к артефактам: мы, само собой, пытались выяснить у подозреваемой, где она, не маг, взяла артефакт, но она упорно молчала. Так мы от нее ничего и не узнали. А позже нам начали попадаться артефакты сначала этого же мастера, а потом и тех мастеров, артефакты которых ты нашла у Амеличева. Естественно к делу подключился Горячев. Однако ни ему, ни нам долго не удавалось ничего выяснить о том, как артефакты попадают на черный рынок, и как их продавцы выходят на потенциальных покупателей. В итоге мы все же узнали, что некий мужчина – вполне возможно, не он один, но информацией с нами рискнул поделиться лишь один-единственный фигурант, –  ходит по светским и деловым тусовкам и предлагает некоторым их завсегдатаям свою визитку и помощь в решении всех их проблем. Открыто, правда, он не говорит о том, что решение это заключается в темномагических артефактах, но намекает. Это, однако, все, что мы выяснили – мы тогда как раз вместе работали с Горячевым над одним делом. – Выражение лица Макса не оставляло сомнений в том, что это едва ли было удачное и приятное сотрудничество. – Эта сеть неуловима, будь она неладна. Но не думаю, что это они стоят за убийством Амеличева, иначе они забрали бы артефакты с собой. А мастеров там четыре, они у нас проходят как «Квартет». Если появился пятый, значит они расширяют рынок сбыта и совершенно уверены в своей безнаказанности.

– Ясно… – Эти сведения надо было обдумать и изучить все материалы. – «Квартет», буду иметь в виду. Я сама поговорю с Горячевым, хорошо? Ты для него как красная тряпка для быка.

– Это миф, быкам безразличен цвет, они реагируют на движение, – пробормотал Макс.

– Вы с ним – исключение, – закатила глаза Полина. – Я попробую его убедить, что ты взял это дело не для того, чтобы насолить ему, а по моей горячей просьбе. Что его расследованию ничего не угрожает и что я окажу ему всяческое содействие.

– Полагаешь, это его успокоит?

– Вряд ли, но так он хотя бы не будет обвинять тебя в попытке саботировать работу его отдела.

Полина отхлебнула теплый чай и поморщилась – она предпочитала пить практически кипяток.

– Макс, включи, пожалуйста, чайник.

– Почему Свирин вообще так уверен, что это труп именно Амеличева? Без опознания и ДНК-экспертизы?

– У него, у трупа то есть, в кармане был паспорт с зачарованной обложкой, которой нипочем ни огонь, ни вода. По документам Амеличев не маг, и я хорошо помню, как еще на первом курсе нам преподаватели рассказывали о том, что в сороковых–шестидесятых годах проверка детей на магию была тотальной и многоступенчатой, едва ли он мог избежать ее, значит, у него должен был быть тот, кто помогал ему с продажей артефактов – проверял, открывал-закрывал сейф и так далее. Вполне вероятно, что это был работник салона. Наверняка, они были посредниками, и через них производители артефактов передавали их клиентам. Что мне интересно, так это что Амеличев делал так поздно на работе. Салон, судя по всему, в основном служил прикрытием для торговли артефактами: я специально промотала записи с камер наблюдения – за день в салон зашли только два человека. Неужели так там много дел, что Амеличеву надо было остаться допоздна? И, опять же, согласно все тем же записям, вчера Амеличев был в салоне один, без помощников, так что вряд ли он ждал покупателей. Но главный вопрос – что преступники делали в салоне больше двадцати минут? Убить Амеличева и выпотрошить кассу – дело пяти-семи минут, на поджог требуется примерно столько же, а к сейфам убийцы, похоже, вообщ не приближались. Даже если это было не просто ограбление, а месть за что-то или показательная расправа, почему преступники так задержались в салоне?

– Что-то искали и поджогом пытались скрыть следы этого? – предположил Макс, озвучив мысли Полины.

– Может, и так. Свирин изъял с места компьютер, но едва ли получится выудить из него информацию – он сильно поврежден, а жаль. В любом случае надо искать родных и сообщника Амеличева и выбить ордер на обыск в его доме. Ребята Свирина ездили к нему домой, но консьерж сказал, что вся семья кроме самого Амеличева, само собой, уехала на отдых. Семья – это жена, сын и невестка. Если бы Амеличев был в разработке отдела артефактов, мы бы уже об этом узнали, но без сотрудничества с Горячевым все равно не обойтись.

Все это Макс – первоклассный следователь с большим опытом –  понимал и без Полины.

– Действуй, потом доложишь, – кивнул Макс, одним глотком допил холодный и оттого отвратительный кофе, скривился и вышел из кабинета.

– Если будет что докладывать, – пробормотала ему вслед Полина. А то окажется, что Амеличева убили двое обкурившихся наркоманов, захотевших по-быстрому «срубить бабла», и тогда шансов найти их практически нет.

* * *

– Сергей Матвеевич, я к вам, – с порога сообщила Горячеву очевидную, в общем-то, новость Полина. – Со взяткой, – подумав, добавила она, ставя перед Горчевым картонный стакан из кофейни напротив.

Настоящие гурманы и ценители кофе могли сколько угодно морщиться и утверждать, что кофе на вынос не стоит доброго слова, однако по сравнению с кофе, которое варили в своих кабинетах сотрудники Управления, не говоря уже о растворимом кофе, напиток, принесенный Полиной, был настоящей амброзией.

– Не успела вернуться, а уже совершаешь подкуп должностного лица, – хмыкнул Горячев. – Ну, рассказывай.

Это прозвучало несколько угрожающе, но, с другой стороны, обычно все, что он говорил, звучало угрожающе, потому что Горячев был двухметрового роста мужчиной богатырского телосложения, с постоянной трехдневной щетиной, порой превращающейся в неаккуратную черную бороду, и сломанным носом. Разбойник с большой дороги, да и только.

– У меня дело «Квартета», – выпалила Полина.

Горячев, который собирался было сделать глоток кофе, резко отставил в сторону стаканчик.

– Ну, рассказывай, – повторил он, грозно сдвинув кустистые брови.

И Полина рассказала.

– Это наше дело, – безапелляционно сказал Горячев, едва Полина замолкла.

– Это мое дело, – мягко, но непреклонно отозвалась Полина, глядя в глаза Горячеву.

Некоторое время они пытались переглядеть друг друга, и когда стало понятно, что никто не хочет уступать, Полина произнесла примирительным тоном:

– Сергей Матвеич, я же не прошу вас не вмешиваться, наоборот, я буду очень рада сотрудничеству с вами. Но пока неясны все обстоятельства этого дела, это убийство, связанное с магией, и оно находится в компетенции моего отдела.

– В компетенции отдела Мещерского, – уточнил Горячев.

– Это мое дело, а не Максима, – с нажимом сказала Полина, – и я очень, очень хочу довести его до конца. Я предлагаю взаимовыгодное сотрудничество: я расследую убийство Амеличева и держу вас в курсе дела, с готовностью следуя вашим советам относительно все, что связано с «Квартетом».

Горячев не ответил, размышляя над словами Полины, которая продолжила атаку:

– Вас ведь все равно не станете заниматься самим убийством, Сергей Матвеич, и не факт, что этот след не окажется пустышкой, как остальные. Так что для всех будет выгоднее, если это дело будет у меня. Или вы не считаете, что я с этим не справлюсь? – нарочито небрежно спросила Полина.

Это был эффективный, но грязный прием. Мало кто из работающих в Башне магов (и редких не магов) не знал историю Полины и ее репутацию, и если Горячев признает, что да, именно так он и считает, то не только обидит Полину, предположив, что за два года она растеряла профессиональные навыки, но и напомнит ей о том, по какой причине она два года назад ушла из Управления. То есть о том, о чем в Башне предпочитают лишний раз не вспоминать и не говорить об этом с теми, кто это пережил. Горячев это понимал, а потому не спешил с ответом. Полине было немного стыдно за эту откровенную манипуляцию, но оставить за собой это дело ей было важнее. Макс, например, на такое не повелся бы, у него, если можно так выразиться, хватало на это бесчувственности. И руководители некоторых других отделов тоже не повелись бы. Но Горячев, несмотря на устрашающую внешность и упрямый характер, был по жизни довольно добрым человеком, и сейчас, как и надеялась Полина, его человечность победила профессионализм.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Горячев. – Но если поставишь мне под угрозу операцию по «Квартету», я у тебя дело заберу на раз-два-три, ясно?

– Предельно, – чуть улыбнулась Полина. – Вы готовы начать наше полезное для обоих отделов партнерство прямо сейчас?

– Мало того, что взятку мне дала, так еще и вымогательством занимаешься, – проворчал Горячев. – Чего тебе уже от меня надо?

– Ордер на обыск квартиры Амеличева. Мне его вряд ли дадут, а вам – точно.

– Конечно, кто ж тебе его даст, – фыркнул Горячев.

Формально найденным в антикварном салоне обожженный труп был еще неопознан. То, что в кармане его пиджака обнаружили паспорт на имя Амеличева, еще не означало, что труп был именно Амеличева. Личность погибшего, внешность которого была сильно изуродована, устанавливалась либо по результатам экспертизы ДНК, либо после процедуры опознания, и суд не дал бы Полине ордер на обыск дома человека, который, возможно, и не был мертв. Другое дело – Горячев. Он мог запрашивать ордер на обыск чего угодно, поскольку некоторые темномагические артефакты приравнивались к террористической угрозе. Полине – только-только вернувшемуся в Управление следователю с, по мнению некоторых, посттравматическим синдромом, – такой ордер никогда не дали бы. Максу – да, дали бы, так же как и Горячеву, но вмешивать начальника Полина пока не хотела: надо налаживать сотрудничество с Горячевым.

– Хорошо, будет тебе ордер. Только после обеда, не раньше.

– Мне раньше и не надо, – заверила его Полина. – Я Костю послала обстоятельно побеседовать с консьержем в доме Амеличева, может, узнает что интересное. Все, что успел выяснить Свирин, так это что семья Амеличева «уехала в теплые края, на море». Какие теплые края? Нельзя исключать, что близкие Амеличева могут быть причастны к его смерти, и если они в ближнем зарубежье или вообще не пересекали границу, поди потом докажи, что они и правда все это время отдыхали, а не приезжали тайно в Москву, чтобы расправиться с любимым отцом и мужем.

– Истину глаголешь, – согласился Горячев.

– Собственно говоря, я уверена, что никаких темномагических артефактов Амеличев дома не хранил, но проверить не помешает, мало ли. Но как можно тише и незаметнее, вдруг….

– Полина Викторовна, – перебил ее Горячев, – ты ученого-то не учи. Я в Управлении начал работать, когда ты только-только в школу пошла. Сам знаю. Так что иди-ка ты работать, а то мне еще ордер выбивать и парней своих новой зацепкой порадовать надо.

– Еще увидимся, Сергей Матвеич.

– Само собой, ты же, Полина Викторовна, если в кого вцепишься, так мертвой хваткой, – фыркнул Горячев без особого, впрочем, раздражения.

Совместных дел как таковых у них с Полиной никогда прежде не было, но их интересы раньше не раз пересекались, так что они неплохо друг друга знали и были в хороших отношениях.

Полина широко улыбнулась и вышла из кабинета.

* * *

Управление во многом имело ту же структуры и принципы работы, что и милиция, однако имелись и существенные отличия, и не всегда из-за того, что так было лучше, чаще – вынужденно. Так, к примеру, следователи Особого магического получали квалификацию эксперта, потому что когда-то в Управлении остро не хватало экспертов, вот следователям и пришлось самим учиться снимать отпечатки пальцев, делать фотографии и брать мазки. С тех прошло много времени и ситуация с кадрами намного улучшилась, но, тем не менее, порой следователи вынуждены были делать работу экспертов, и тогда их квалификация, пусть и экспертов низшей категории, была как нельзя кстати.

Что до оперативников Управления, то их более широкие по сравнению с их милицейскими коллегами обязанности также были результатом необходимости. Из всех магов Управления именно оперативники были самыми сильными и именно им доверяли свои жизни следователи Особого магического. Не потому что сами не могли о себе позаботиться – очень даже могли, – а потому что оперативники успевали там, где не успевал никто другой. А если не успевали, не справлялись, и они, значит, случалось что-то плохое. Леша, муж Полины (покойный, не переставала напоминать она себе, поскольку все никак не могла в это поверить) был когда-то оперативником. Точнее, заместителем начальника Оперативного отдела. И он, как и многие его коллеги, два года назад не успел. Не справился. Спас жизнь Полине, но погиб сам, и Полина не переставала себя в этом винить.

Оперативник Костя Рахманов, бывший с Полиной в салоне Амеличева, пришел в Управление три года назад, сразу после университета, и с тех пор, как Полина последний раз его видела, он заматерел и возмужал, превратившись из тонкого юноши-ботаника в привлекательного накачанного мужчину. Лешка при виде его усмехнулся бы и сказал, что не в мускулах сила, но Полина одобряла произошедшие в Косте перемены.

– Полина Викторовна, я с новостями, – радостно заявил с порога Костя, после обеда заходя к Полине в кабинет.

– С хорошими? – подняв голову от одного из дел по «Квартету», спросила Полина.

– Это как посмотреть. – Костя плюхнулся на стул напортив Полины, отчего тот жалобно скрипнул. – В общем, поговорил я с консьержем в доме Амеличева, обстоятельно так поговорил. В этом доме он работает меньше года и мало что знает про семью нашего убитого антиквара, но кое-что крайне любопытное он мне все же рассказал. Семья Амеличева уехала отдыхать в прошлые выходные, когда вернутся – не сообщили, куда едут – тоже. Телефоны жены и сына Амеличева имеются, так что им можно позвонить, если что. Но это все, на самом деле, не очень интересно, а интересно вот что: по словам консьержа – хотя, конечно, он никакой не консьерж, а охранник, – раньше сын Амеличева, Илья, работал с отцом. Он, сын то есть, не то искусствовед, не то тоже антиквар, и вместе с Амеличевым вел семейный бизнес, трудился в антикварном салоне, от которого остались сейчас одни угольки. А три месяца назад Амеличев-младший вдруг перестал работать в салоне, где его сменила его жена Лена. По словам охранника, Лена – очень милая и разговорчивая девушка, и до того, Амеличев взял ее к себе, она работала в школе. А знаете кем? Внимание, барабанная дробь – магичкой! Она сама ему об этом сказала, как и о том, что ушла из школы.

Костя триумфально посмотрел на Полину, которая довольно улыбнулась.

– Отлично, молодец, – похвалила его Полина. – Это именно та информация, которая была нам нужна. Бьюсь об заклад, эта Лена помогала Амеличеву сбывать артефакты.

– Наверняка. Охранник сказал, что она очень любила работать в школе, но когда она перешла в салон, то стала сама не своя: грустная, нервная, дерганая, как будто чего-то боялась. К тому же я проверил по нашей базе – Илья Амеличев точно не маг.

– Хм, понятно. – Значит, если предположить, что в салоне Амеличева работали исключительно члены семьи, получается, что с артефактами  антиквар связался три месяца назад, и убедил (или запугал?) невестку помочь ему. – Есть что-нибудь от наружки?

Вчера, сообразив, что хозяева темномагических артефактов (и прочие заинтересованные лица) и могут озаботиться судьбой своей собственности, Полина оставила у салона наружное наблюдение.

– Ничего, все глухо.

– Не уверена, радоваться этому или огорчаться, – пробормотала себе под нос Полина. – Костя, я сейчас к Горячеву, если он достал ордер на обыск дома Амеличева, поедем туда. Только сделать все надо по-тихому.

– Понятно, Полина Викторовна. Все проведем без шума, без пыли, – пообещал Костя. – Ребятам Горячева и нашим – не впервой.

* * *

Они оба, и Полина, и Костя, оказались правы. Костя – в том, что обыск прошел тихо и незаметно для жильцов дома, Полина – в том, что он ничего не дал. Ордер разрешал лишь поиск и изъятие темномагических артефактов, так что Полина не стала даже смотреть в сторону сложенных аккуратной стопкой на столе в кабинете бумаг, записной книжки на кухне и тому подобных лакомых для них с Горячевым кусочков. Сам Горячев, двое следователей из его отдела и несколько оперативников, включая Костю, больше часа сканировали квартиру – весьма немаленькую, надо сказать, – и вручную искали всевозможные тайники. Ни-че-го. Ровным счетом ничего. Из магического и условно-магического в жилище Амеличевых были лишь несколько учебников по магии, школьных и университетских, пара слабеньких и почти разрядившихся амулетов на удачу, один медицинский амулет, обещеукрепляющий, да несколько предметов, на которые наложены чары – сейф (в нем лишь деньги и драгоценности), зачарованные от потери ключи, шубы с заговором против моли и тому подобная мелочевка. Ни намека на то, что в квартире когда-либо присутствовали запрещенные артефакты.

Горячев был разочарован: надежда на то, что ему удастся прижать невестку Амеличева и вытрясти из нее всю информацию о том, как в салон попали темномагические артефакты, таяла на глазах. От них она могла легко откреститься: мол, никогда в глаза их не видела, а откреститься от артефактов в доме, где она – единственный маг, было бы сложнее.

По дороге в Башню Горячев поначалу угрюмо молчал, а затем Полина, которая не успела прояснить для себя некоторые детали расследования по «Квартету», решила, что лучше всего расспросить о них Горячева: и время сэкономит, и его отвлечет. Где-то на середине пути они попали в пробку, и Горячев, удовлетворив любопытство Полины, сказал с досадой:

– Самое странное в том, что мастера эти как будто из воздуха взялись. Сеть по производству и сбыту темномагических артефактов, сама понимаешь, организовать сложно, но вполне реально, особенно если стартовый капитал приличный. Оборудовать изолированное помещение, не привлекая ненужного внимания, сейчас не проблема, мастера найти – тоже. Вопрос только в том, что это будет за мастер. То, что делает «Квартет» – это высший пилотаж, это тебе не стандартные шаблонные заготовки и амулетики, которые чуть ли не в палатках в подземных переходах продаются. Мастера «Квартета» практически не гении своего ремесла, но профессионалы такого уровня не проявляются из ниоткуда. Чтобы наработать такое мастерство, необходимо сначала набить руку, потренироваться в создании артефактов, продать пару-тройку дефектных или не продать, но опробовать их, так что непременно останутся следы нам на радость… Ну, в общем, опять же, сама все понимаешь. А тут – раз, и на черном рынке сразу куча высококлассных артефактов, мастера которых – целых четыре, между прочим, – нигде раньше не засветились. Не бывает так.

– Они, как вы выразились, набивали руку тайно и тщательно заметили следы? – предположила Полина. – В конце концов, в подобных случаях артефакты часто используют на бомжах, а потом избавляются от трупов.

– Полина Викторовна, ну сама подумай: четыре мастера, дохрена, извини, артефактов – там трупов немерено должно было, за полгода хоть один да всплыл бы. А тут ничего.

– Не знаю, – покачала головой Полина.

– Вот и я не знаю.  И, ведь, они среди сильных мира сего как рыба в воде себя чувствуют – по тусовкам ходят и всегда точно знают, кому предложить свои услуги.

Тут Горячев еще больше помрачнел и всю оставшуюся дорогу до Башни не проронил ни слова.

До вечера удалось получить фотографию невестки Амеличева – информация о всех школьных учителях хранилась в системе, – и разослать ориентировки на нее и ее мужа и свекровь во все аэропорты и вокзалы. Задерживать их не требовалось, лишь сообщить в Башню об их прибытии в Москву. Родителей Елены Амеличевой Полина и так не стала бы пока трогать, чтобы не вспугнуть саму Елену, но они жили в Волгограде, а потому беседа с ними в любом случае откладывалась на неопределенное время. Для очистки совести  Полина заехала в тот переулок, где располагался сгоревший салон, и сама поговорила с сотрудниками близлежащих магазинчиков, банка и кафе, которых раньше опросили люди Свирина, но никто не мог рассказать ей ничего полезного. И Полина, разочарованная тем, что расследование почти не сдвинулось с мертвой точки, отправилась домой.

* * *

Шеф позвонил в перерыве матча, в котором московский ЦСКА боролся с английским «Манчестер Юнайтед» за победу в Лиге Чемпионов. Раньше Богдан, судя по всему, любил футбол. Он смутно помнил свою жизнь, за исключением последних двух лет. Хотя у него и остались воспоминания о том, что в детстве он ходил в футбольную секцию и мечтал стать профессиональным футболистом, а когда вырос – не пропускал ни одного интересного для себя матча, сейчас он совершенно не понимал, почему ему так нравился вид спорта. Вот уже как минимум два года Богдан не испытывал ни малейшего интереса к футболу и искренне не понимал, чем он так привлекает миллионы людей. Впрочем, эту свою нелюбовь Богдан по многим причинам держал при себе. А вот шеф Богдана и, можно сказать, давний друг, Василий Игоревич Белозерцев, так же как и бóльшая часть коллег Богдана, футбол любил и следил за всеми мало-мальски значимыми играми, а когда было время – вообще за всеми. Вот Богдан и смотрел финал Лиги Чемпионов, чтобы на следующий день можно было поддержать разговор с Белозерцевым.

– Нет, ну ты это видел, Богдан? – возмущенно прокричал в трубку Василий Игоревич. – Что творят, что творят! Так бездарно просрать момент, это ж надо было умудриться! Ну, ничего, они в следующем тайме свое возьмут, пусть только попробуют не забить как минимум два гола.

О том, что сделает Белозерцев с несчастными футболистами, если те проиграют, Богдан спрашивать не стал, ибо ответ на этот вопрос прекрасно знал: ничего. Зато его подчиненным придется несладко, поскольку именно на них Василий Игоревич будет срывать злость из-за проигрыша любимой команды.

– Я, собственно, чего звоню-то: Богдан, ты извини, что отрываю тебя от такого матча, но я сегодня у Нельки папку забыл с важными бумагами, они мне завтра с утра позарез нужны будут. И Мишку за ними послать не могу – этот, к телефону не подходит, точно уволю! – Михаил был личным шофером Белозерцева и страстным футбольным фанатом. –  Ты съезди, забери у Нельки документы, пожалуйста. А игру я тебе запишу, ты не думай, не зря же я плеер этот навороченный покупал. Заодно и посмотришь, не изменяет ли она мне, а то, может, только я за порог, как она любовника зовет, – хохотнул Белозерцев.

Нелька была его любовницей. Сама она всем представлялась как Нелли Трубецкая, хотя по паспорту ее звали Лидия Семеновна Камышова, о чем Богдану было доподлинно известно, потому что это он, как начальник службы безопасности компании «ИнтерТрейд Групп», где Белозерцев занимал должность зама гендиректора, собирал досье на Камышову. О том, что у замдиректора есть любовница, был осведомлен весь офис, но кто она такая, знали лишь Богдан и нескольких его людей.

– Конечно, не проблема, – почти искренне ответил Богдан: ехать ему никуда не хотелось, тем более к «Нельке», которая была ему малосимпатична, но зато теперь у него появился повод не смотреть матч.

– Синяя такая папка, толстая, посмотри на диване гостиной.

– Хорошо.

На дорогах было свободно: во-первых, час пик уже закончился, во-вторых, на дворе был сезон отпусков, и пол-Москвы разъехалось по теплым краям и дачам, ну а в-третьих – Лига Наций. Так или иначе, Богдан радовался тому, что не придется до утра стоять в пробке.

Имя Богдан ему категорически не шло. По крайней мере, к такому выводу во время очередного перекура пришли барышни, работавшие в офисе «ИнтерТрейд Групп» (Официально в здании курить было нельзя, а неофициально руководство курило в собственных кабинетах, а рядовые сотрудники – в туалетах.) Офисные дамы сошлись во мнении, что мужчина, носящий имя Богдан, должен быть высоким, широкоплечим, жгучим брюнетом с чувственными губами и страстным взглядом. С этим согласились все, даже те, кто всю жизнь любил голубоглазых блондинов. Богдан Степанович Стрельников же на «настоящего Богдана» ничуть не походил. Да, он был высок и широкоплеч, но на этом его сходство с воображаемым идеальным тезкой заканчивалось: глаза у Стрельникова были серо-голубыми, цепкими и холодными, волосы – короткими настолько, что не разберешь цвет: точно темный, но то ли брюнет, то ли шатен – непонятно. Губам Стрельникова было далеко до чувственных, а довершали эту далеко не радужную картину крупный нос, какой в народе обычно называют шнобелем, и массивная нижняя челюсть. На первый взгляд Стрельников казался весьма неприятным типом, и, фактически, так оно и было.

По работе ему полагалось знать все обо всех, кто работал в «ИнтерТрейд Групп», и он старательно собирал обстоятельные досье на всех сотрудников. Он был осведомлен обо всем происходящем в офисе и отслеживал крупные покупки и траты служащих, на тот случай, если деньги на них были получены за промышленный шпионаж. Он проверял потенциальных партнеров холдинга и, если требовалось (и даже если не требовалось), искал на них «рычаги давления», то есть компромат. Он улаживал возникавшие у членов правления компании проблемы, не связанные с работой – от ареста за езду в пьяном виде до похищения членов семьи. Он проверял работу службы безопасности делового центра, в котором располагался офис «ИнтерТрейд Групп», поскольку именно компания Белозерцева была главным инвестором при его строительстве. Иными словами, Богдан Стрельников был в курсе всего и вся, что творилось в «ИнтерТрейд Групп», а подобная осведомленность людям никогда не нравилась. Подчиненные Стрельцова уважали, но не любили, рядовые сотрудники – терпеть не могли, руководство – ценило его работу, но недолюбливало. Лишь Белозерцев испытывал к нему симпатию – возможно, потому что они росли в одном доме и ходили в одну школу, возможно, потому что единственным качеством, которое Белозерцев ценил в людях, был профессионализм, а Стрельников был высококлассным профессионалом, и его морально-этические принципы шефа не волновали.

Нелли жила на противоположном от дома Богдана конце Москвы, в Марьино, в купленной для нее Белозерцевым квартире. Богдан доехал до нее довольно быстро, а по московским мерам – практически молниеносно. Ключ от домофона у Богдана был, и потому он и не подумал о том, чтобы предупредить Нелли о том, что он сейчас к ней зайдет. К тому же Стрельников честно собирался выполнить просьбу Белозерцева и проверить, нет ли у Нелли любовника, и не хотел, чтобы она успела спрятать его в шкаф.

Консьерж не задал ему ни единого вопроса – у Богдана был уверенный вид человека владеющего не то что этим домом – этим миром, таких обычно пропускают везде и всюду без вопросов и пропусков. Поднявшись пешком на четвертый этаж, Богдан подошел к двери квартиры Нелли и поднял было руку, чтобы нажать на кнопку звонка (вообще-то, ключи от квартиры у него тоже были, но он не хотел скандалить с девушкой на ночь глядя), как вдруг заметил, что дверь слегка приоткрыта.  Он знал, что, по-хорошему, ему надо было бы сначала позвонить в дверь, и, если он не дождется ответа, вызвать милицию. Но, во-первых, его обязанности как раз и состояли в том, чтобы разрешать все проблемы своих нанимателей в частном порядке, без привлечения милиции (а что бы ни случилось с Нелли, это затрагивало Белозерцева), а во-вторых… Во-вторых, Богдан вдруг почувствовал себя как-то странно. Он не мог объяснить свои ощущения, не мог выразить их словами, но это необычное чувство, отдаленно напоминавшее одновременно гул пчел и умственную чесотку (никогда в жизни Богдан не только не испытывал ничего подобного, но даже не знал, что такое бывает), подталкивало его открыть дверь и войти внутрь, нашептывало, соблазняло посмотреть своими глазами в чем дело. И Богдан не смог оказать ему достойное сопротивление.

В прихожей горел свет, и не только в прихожей, но и во всех комнатах. Богдану не надо было проверять, есть ли кто в квартире или нет – он почему-то был уверен, что никого, кроме него, в ней нет. Из прихожей Богдан направился прямо в спальню, словно заранее знал, куда ему надо. Там, на большой кровати (он сам отвозил Белозерцева выбирать этот траходром), в позе морской звезды лежала обнаженная Лида Камышова, из груди которой торчала рукоять ножа.

«Придется Белозерцеву искать новую любовницу», – отстраненно подумал Богдан, подходя поближе к кровати и чуть не наступив на оплавившуюся свечку, стоявшую на полу. Против его воли рука потянулась к кинжалу и сделала над рукоятью несколько пассов. «Что я творю?» – удивился Богдан, как будто со стороны наблюдая за собственной рукой, совершающей жесты, значения которых Богдан не понимал.

– Стоять на месте и не двигаться! – раздался вдруг резкий окрик от двери.

Богдан развернулся всем телом и увидел замершего на пороге спальне мужчину.

– Послушайте, я… – начал было Богдан, шагнув вперед, но договорить не успел, потому что незнакомец резко вскинул руку, и Богдан мгновенно лишился сознания.

 

 

  


* * *

[1] СКП – Следственный комитет при Прокуратуре.


	3. Chapter 3

_< <<>>> _

Из личного дневника Питера Тальбрейна, Лондон, август 1375 г.

Лондон решительно меня разочаровал. Я уехал из дома, из этой дыры, где днем с огнем не отыщешь приличных научных книг – да и вообще каких-либо книг! –  специально ради того, чтобы в Лондоне продолжить образование и развивать магическую науку. Я мечтал о том, что в Лондоне, этом оплоте цивилизации и науки всего Альбиона, найдутся и подходящие умы, с которыми я мог бы обсудить свои исследования и открытия, и коллеги, достойные того, чтобы работать со мной. Как же я ошибался, каким был глупцом! Эти закостеневшие в своем невежестве и консерватизме невежды, которые зовутся здесь достойнейшими учеными мужами и едва ли не гениями, на самом деле не видят дальше собственного носа. Их не интересует ни наука, ни ее развитие, все, о чем они пекутся – деньги да статус. И они, эти презренные пародии на ученых, еще смеют запрещать мне что-то! Да у них даже не хватило духу высказать мне все без обиняков, вместо этого они ограничились витиеватыми фразами и туманными намеками. Трусы и идиоты! Ничего, завтра же я уезжаю из этой клоаки – Ирландия хоть и богами забытая земля, а все лучше. Как же вовремя скончался старый мерзавец – мой отец: теперь у меня есть деньги на собственную лабораторию…

Из рабочего дневника Питера Тальбрейна, Лондон, август 1375 г.

Я знал! Я всегда говорил, что теория Новеллера о дальности наведения чар – ерунда и пустышка. Пусть я опроверг лишь в части, когда у меня время, я обязательно опровергну ее целиком. В магии нет почти ничего невозможного, нужно лишь очень захотеть и приложить все свои усилия и весь свой ум к решению поставленной задачи, и тогда все получится. Жаль, что Новеллер уже умер – я бы с удовольствием полюбовался его вытянутой физиономией, когда он прочитал бы мой труд по опровержению его смехотворной теории. Нельзя навести чары на того, кто находится от тебя на расстоянии больше четырех миль? Ха, можно, еще как можно! Достаточно волоска или капли крови того, на кого надо наложить заклятье и сложных астрономических расчетов – и все готово! Раз уж мое проклятье достало до Ирландии, и никто ничего не заподозрил, сочтя его поразившим старого мерзавца ударом, то с таким же успехом, полагаю, можно зачаровывать людей, находящихся на другом конце мира. Но, подробнее: основой заклятья было…

_< <<>>> _

**Глава 2.**

Субботу и воскресенье – последние два дня своего отпуска – Катя Беспалова собиралась провести в блаженном ничегонеделании и дуракавалянии. Это означало, что четверг и пятницу она будет готовиться к выходу на работу – нелегкий, но стоящий того труд.

В детстве Катя была не по годам серьезным, рассудительным и ответственным ребенком (по поводу чего ее отец не раз сокрушался, жалея, что у дочери «нет настоящего детства). Возможно, если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, она выросла бы менее благоразумной и предусмотрительной, но, потеряв в семь лет маму и взяв на себя ведение домашнего хозяйства, Катя быстро усвоила, что обо всем надо заботиться самой и заранее, желательно предусмотрев все возможные проблемы и устранив их в зародыше. У следователя Особого магического был ненормированный день, с постоянными ночными дежурства и выездами на места преступлений. Прийти домой раньше восьми часов было сродни маленькому празднику, в районе девяти часов – нормой, не прийти вообще – нередким явлением. Одна только мысль о том, что после работы ей, уставшей и голодной, придется готовить ужин, приводила Катю в ужас, и потому девушка старалась в свободные дни наготовить и заморозить или зачаровать на длительное хранение как можно больше блюд, которых потом достаточно будет просто разогреть. Конечно, был и другой выход: питаться в кафешках и заведениях фастфуда или жить на покупных готовых обедах – и то и другое одинаково разорительно и вредно для здоровья, к тому же чревато лишними килограммами, а они Кате, с ее склонностью к полноте, были совсем ни к чему. Так что четверг Катя провела на кухне, стряпая котлеты, тефтели, гуляш и тому подобное – благодаря холодильнику и магии недели на две еды ей точно хватит, – а заодно и закупила стратегические запасы хлеба. Американский, тостовый, нарезанный на аккуратные квадратики – этот и зачаровывать не надо, он и месяц пролежит и не зачерствеет. Только лучше не думать, из чего он сделан. В пятницу Катя занималась одеждой. У сотрудников Управления, как и у милиции, была, конечно же, форма, но следователи обязаны были носить ее лишь в определенных случаях, а в обычные рабочие дни – на их усмотрение. Само собой, неудобную и довольно страшненькую, несмотря на все попытки ее улучшить, форму без крайней необходимости никто не надевал. Вместо нее в Башне все носили неофициальный дресс-код, установившийся с годами: низ – темные брюки, джинсы или не короткие и не слишком обтягивающие юбки, верх – рубашки или свитера для мужчин, что угодно неяркое, не обтягивающее и без декольте для женщин. Разумно и функционально.

Джинс и  брюк у Кати было около дюжины, темных кофт, свитеров и блузок – раза в два больше, и все это, к большому сожалению Кати, приходилось после стирки гладить. А поскольку в отпуске Катя отрывалась и носила исключительно платья и юбки, пока постиранная рабочая одежда лежала в шкафу, то половину пятницы девушка убила на то, чтобы всю ее перегладить. В воскресенье вечером, намеревавшаяся пораньше (то есть раньше двух часов ночи) лечь спать Катя устроилась перед телевизором и почти досмотрела какую-то невнятную романтическую комедию, когда лежавший на столе мобильный завибрировал и разразился сигналом воздушной тревоги – рингтон, поставленный на номер начальства. Ну, все, отпуск окончен, не ходи к гадалке. Тяжело вздохнув и одернув майку, как будто звонивший мог ее видеть, Катя ответила на звонок:

– Добрый вечер, Максим Кириллович.

– Добрый. Я отзываю тебя из отпуска.

Спорить и возражать было бесполезно, но Катя все равно не удержалась:

– А без меня никак не обойтись?

– Нет, – отрезал Мещерский. – Кроме тебя никто больше не может этим заняться.

Ясно, очередной аврал, странно только, что в воскресенье: по статистике отдела такие авралы, когда задействованы чуть ли не все следователи, обычно случаются в ночь со среды на четверг и иногда – в пятничный вечер.

– Хорошо, – покорно согласилась Катя, – отзывайте.

–  Машина будет у тебя через десять минут, – сообщил Мещерский и отключился.

Вот почему, почему все в отделе думают, что у Кати нет личной жизни, и вечер последнего отпускного воскресенья она, Катя то есть, может проводить лишь дома. Правда, все знали, что личной жизни у Кати и впрямь нет, но вдруг за отпуск она у нее появилась? В виде, например, широкоплечего страстного брюнета. Может же девушка помечтать?

Катя как раз успела переодеться и собрать сумку, когда ей на мобильный позвонил водитель, сказав, что машина ждет ее у подъезда. Спустившись вниз, Катя села на заднее сидение рядом с оперативником Владом Уткиным, неприлично жизнерадостным для человека, вынужденного работать в воскресенье вечером.

– Что там? – спросила его Катя, подавляя зевок. Вот ведь, а до звонка Мещерского она спать совершенно не хотела.

– Труп, что там еще может быть, – пожал плечами Влад. – Вечер сегодня какой-то ураганный, давно такого не было. У вас сегодня Буров дежурный, так у него уже два трупа, разных. В разных местах, в смысле. Еще на один труп выехала Алиева – он при жизни свидетелем по одному из ее дел проходил. А вчера вечером Краснова дежурила, так ей тоже та еще ночка досталась: два старшеклассника-мага отметили успешную сдачу экзамена – напились в зюзю и пошли буянить. В прямом смысле слова пошли: шатались по улицам и бросали в прохожих различными заклинаниями, несколько оказались смертельными. Мы за ними полночи гонялись – пьяные-то пьяные, а следы путали будь здоров, причем ведь не специально, это ж надо так уметь.

Ну, вот, не успела Полина Краснова вернуться в отдел, как сразу же прошла боевое крещение ночным выходным дежурством.

– Куда едем-то? И что за труп?

– В Марьино, – ответил Влад, и Катя застонала: это же на другом конце Москвы от ее «Планерной»! – Девушку там убили. Участковый вечером район обходил и почуял, как из одного подъезда буквально несет магией, и не самой мирной. Пошел проверять, сказал, что источник отследить было проще простого. Зашел нужную квартиру, а там мертвая девица на кровати и мужик какой-то над ней стоит. Мужика участковый вырубил и вызвал нас. Он думает, что это ритуальное убийство.

– Вот только этого нам еще не хватало.

Так называемые ритуальные убийства были не таким уж редким явлением. «Так называемые» – потому что те, кто их совершал, чаще всего не имели никакого представления о том, что делают. Достоверная и точная информация об опасных и запрещенных ритуалах не печаталась в книжках типа «Бытовая и любовная магия: 500 лучших заклинаний» и не выкладывалась в Интернете на форумах вроде «Тайная магия для избранных», на ее широкое распространение был наложен строгий запрет. А из тех, кто все же получал правдивое описание того или иного ритуала, не каждый мог без ошибок его исполнить. Тот же, кто мог, не оставлял, как правило, следов и уж тем боле не проводил ритуалы в квартирах жертв. Катя готова была биться об заклад, что сегодняшняя жертва – результат очередного неправильного ритуала, вычитанного убийцей в какой-нибудь желтой газетенке.

– У криминалистов сегодня Болдин и Великов дежурят, как только освободятся, сразу приедут, но когда это будет, тебе и сама вещая Кассандра не скажет.

«Конечно, не скажет, учитывая, сколько времени она уже мертва»,– так и хотелось сказать Кате, но вместо этого она спросила:

– А подозреваемый, ну, тот мужчина, которого участковый вырубил, где сейчас?

– Я попросил его на месте преступления оставить, в магических наручниках, естественно. Вдруг он нам, не отходя от кассы, все и расскажет? Кажется, у него при себе и документы были. Вот бы он оказался убийцей – мы бы быстренько все оформили и на боковую.

– Да, было бы неплохо – мечтательно согласилась Катя. – Но по закону подлости убийцей  окажется не он.

– Вечно ты, Катерина, надежды на корню обрубаешь.

– Я реалистка.

– Ты пессимистка.

– Это одно и то же.

Едва Катя с Владом вышли из машины у подъезда, где жила убитая, они сразу же поняли, что участковый был совершенно прав, говоря, что от «от подъезда несло магией». Действительно несло, причем с ходу хотя бы приблизительно определить, какой ритуал или заклинание оставили этот след, было невозможно. Складывалось впечатление, что там намешано несколько следов различных заклятий, но на улице установить это точнее не смог бы ни один маг. По мере приближения к квартире след становился все сильнее, но не понятнее. Полина не замечала ничего вокруг, кроме этого следа, который она ощущала буквально каждой клеточкой своего тела. В этом и состояла работа следователей – видеть оставленные магией следы, анализировать их, протоколировать и находить через них преступников.

В квартире, в гостиной Катю и Влада ждал изрядно нервничающий участковый и несколько минут назад пришедший в себя задержанный, он же подозреваемый (участковый был еще очень молод и неопытен, а потому, не рассчитав, обезвредил его намного более сильным, чем требовалось, заклятьем). Подозреваемый, который громко требовал освободить его и объяснить, что вообще происходит, показался Кате смутно знакомым, но тратить время на то, чтобы вспомнить, откуда она могла его знать, Катя не стала, не до этого сейчас.

– Следователь Отдела по раскрытию особо тяжких преступлений, совершенных с применением магии Екатерина Андреевна Беспалова, – представилась Катя. – Вы задержаны до выяснения обстоятельств.

– Обстоятельств чего? – резко спросил закованный в наручники мужчина, явно знавший ответ на этот вопрос.

– Смерти проживающей здесь…

– Лидии Семеновны Камышовой, – услужливо подсказал участковый.

– Я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Я даже не маг!

– Мы все выясним, – пообещала Катя и пошла в спальню, откуда тянулся магический след.

Даже нет, не тянулся – бил фонтаном, лился Ниагарским водопадом. Он манил Катю, как манит хорошую гончую запах добычи. Нечасто заклинания и ритуалы оставляли такой сильный след.

– Мне положен звонок адвокату, – сказал ей в спину подозреваемый.

– Знаю, – слегка обернувшись, ответила Катя. – Но для того, чтобы позвонить ему, вам нужны свободные руки, не так ли? А снять с вас наручники мы сможем лишь после осмотра места преступления, так что вам придется подождать.

И ни на что больше не отвлекаясь, Катя вошла в спальню. Бóльшую часть комнаты занимала огромная, сразу же наталкивавшая на неприличные мысли кровать. На кровати, раскинув руки и ноги в позе, которая при жизни жертвы была бы бесстыдной, а сейчас вызывала лишь жалость и неловкость, лежал тело некогда молодой и красивой девушки Елены Камышовой. Из груди трупа торчала рукоять ножа, но крови было не много – она стекла на живот Камышовой и частично на простыню. Черная запекшаяся кровь на белоснежной простыне – картина, которую Катя уже видела. Около головы убитой лежала красная роза, а под прижатыми к постели ладонями – по белой розе. Вокруг кровати стояли потухшие свечи-таблетки.

– Красавица, – сказал негромко Влад.

– Угу.

Говорили они не о покойной Камышовой, а о ее убийце.

С древности человечество искало рецепты вечной жизни, вечной молодости и красоты. И если для решения первой задачи ученые – и обычные люди, и маги, – старались создать философский камень или же другой чудодейственный препарат, то для того, чтобы никогда не терять молодость и красоту, требовались другие средства. Не эликсир вечной молодости, нет, его никто и никогда всерьез не пытался разработать. Ритуалы. Потому что мало кто осмеливался просить у богов бессмертия, но непроходящей молодости просили очень многие. А чтобы донести свою просьбу до богов, они использовали ритуалы и жертвоприношения. Боги редко снисходили до этих просьб, но люди позабыли этот факт, и со временем стали изобретать ритуалы, в том числе и включающие жертвоприношения, чтобы сохранить красоту и молодость. Часто частью их было убийство девственниц, молодых и не очень, или же просто молодых и красивых девушек. Ритуалы эти нужного эффекта не давали, но люди не сдавались и продолжали искать нужный. По мере развития цивилизации такие ритуалы превратились из полулегальных в нелегальные, строго запрещенные и караемые. Время от времени какой-нибудь проходимец (или же обыкновенный идиот) продавал богатым и жаждущим вернуть себе молодость дамам и джентльменам описание «единственного на свете секретного ритуала, который исполнит ваше желание». Клиентов подобных предприимчивых граждан завали на сленге Управления «красавица». Последний год в Москве продавали описание того ритуала, который был использован на Камышовой, поэтично называемый в Управлении «ритуалом роз». Во всяком случае, судя по внешним признакам, это был он. Его продавца Управление никак не могло поймать, зато все, кто осуществил его на практике, уже сидели в тюрьме. И Катя сделает все возможное, чтобы к ним присоединилась еще одна «красавица».

Прикрыв на несколько мгновений глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, Катя вновь их открыла и начала разбираться в мешанине следов и отпечатков различных чар, наполнявших комнату. На стенах – звукоизолирующие чары… причем два вида. Очевидно, одни – давние, хозяйские, а вторые наложил убийца. Свечи зажигались с помощью магии, к тому же они были зачарованы так, чтобы гореть определенное время. Час, если точнее. Еле уловимый след, тянущийся от жертвы – заклятье повиновения, оно же «короткий поводок». Почти рассеявшийся след – волна кинетической магии: убийца махнул рукой, чтобы закрыть окно и дверь. И, наконец, самый сильный след – заклинание, вытягивающее у человека жизненную силу. Так, стоп: что-то здесь не то. Катя еще раз внимательно изучила след, попутно запечатлевая его отпечаток на бумаге. Обычно такое заклинание высасывает у человека определенное количество энергии, после чего ее донор чувствует себя уставшим и разбитым, а реципиент – бодрым и полным сил. Правда, ненадолго, максимум на сутки. Если же реципиент сорвется и выкачает у донора слишком много энергии, то последний умрет, а вот первый будет чувствовать себя как при сильном наркотическом отравлении. Суть любого ритуала состояла во взаимодействии всех его частей, и предполагалось, что в «ритуале роз» энергия, выкачиваемая из умирающей жертвы, полностью усвоится убийцей без побочных эффектов с помощью специальных чар, наложенных на розы и свечи. (На практике ритуал, как и другие ему подобные не работал.) В данном же случае ни на цветах, ни на свечках не было никаких чар, кроме тех, что Катя распознала раньше. А энергия из Камышовой была вытянута далеко не вся. И что это значит? Неопытный маг? Непохоже, все остальные заклинания он выполнил безупречно. Убийца купил другой вариант «ритуала роз»? Занервничал и забыл про часть ритуала? Версий было множество, но была ли среди них правильная – неизвестно. А если была, то какая? И какова тогда точная причина смерти Камышовой – удар ножом?

Катя еще раз тщательно обследовала комнату, ища следы, которые могла пропустить (таковых не нашлось) и еще раз проверяя те, которые нашла. Затем она нанесла их отпечатки на бумагу и вместе с Владом, который все это время стоял у двери, вернулась в гостиную. Задержанный мужчина продолжал сидеть на стуле, и если бы взглядом можно было убивать, от Кати с Владом уже осталось бы только мокрое место.

– Я подам на вас жалобу за нарушение прав человека при задержании, – заявил задержанный.

– Жалуйтесь, это ваше право… – пожавшая плечами Катя запнулась на имени мужчины, которое она еще не узнала, и участковый быстро протянул ей паспорт задержанного, – Богдан Степанович.

Это имя, Богдан Степанович Стрельников, показалось Кате таким же знакомым, как и внешность его обладателя. Проходил по какому-нибудь из ее дел? Вроде бы, он ничем не дал понять, что знает Катю. Ладно, с этой загадкой она потом разберется. А отметки о том, что Стрельников маг, в его паспорте и впрямь не было.

– Богдан Степанович, вы задержаны на месте преступления и подозреваетесь в убийстве гражданки Камышовой. – Катя не верила в то, что это сделал он, но, учитывая нестыковки в картине преступления, всякое могло быть. И, потом, он мог оказаться не убийцей, а его сообщником. – Сейчас с вас снимут наручники, и я с помощью магии определю, какое отношение вы имеете к данному убийству. Прошу вас не сопротивляться, а также иметь в виду, что оперуполномоченный Уткин будет держать под контролем ситуацию, и если попробуете применить магию, неважно какую, последуют меры.

– Надо же, у нас теперь в милицию набирают глухих? Или просто альтернативно одаренных? – язвительно спросил Стрельников. – Я же сказал, что я не маг. Вы не услышали или не поняли?

Катя предпочла пропустить его слова мимо ушей, участковый грозно нахмурился, а у Влада на лице появилось такое выражение, будто он ждет не дождется, чтобы Стрельников сделал попытку колдовать.

Щелкнули расстегнутые наручники, Стрельников под настороженным взглядом Влада принялся растирать запястья, а Катя принялась сканировать ауру Стрельникова. Который, оказывается, не соврал в том, что он не маг. Более того, на нем не было ни малейшего отпечатка магии, ни единого следа какого-либо заклятья или артефакта. Чист как свежевыпавший снег.

Видимо, разочарование на лице Кати было таким явным, что Стрельников по-акульи ухмыльнулся и спросил с плохо скрытым злорадством:

– Я могу идти?

– Нет, конечно, – выгнув бровь – этому она научилась у Полины Красновой – ответила Катя. – Для начала мы должны вас допросить. Поскольку вы настаиваете на вызове вашего адвоката, то вас сейчас отвезут в Управление, где вы дождетесь адвоката, а потом уже мы с вами побеседуем.

– Или? – холодно осведомился Стрельников, отлично уловивший в ее тоне намек на это самое «или».

– Или вы здесь и сейчас рассказываете мне, все, что я хочу знать, и если меня устроят ваши ответы, я отпущу вас под подписку о невыезде.

– А если не устроят?

– Там видно будет.

Богдан не верил в то, что Белозерцев имеет какое-то отношение к смерти Камышовой, но ручаться не мог. Что, если шеф специально отправил Богдана к любовнице, зная, что та мертва, чтобы подставить или скинуть на него решение этого вопроса? В конце концов, квартира-то принадлежала Белозерцеву. Пока у Богдана не было достаточно информации о произошедшем, он собирался по мере сил и возможностей прикрывать шефа, не подставляя, само собой, себя. Богдан действительно планировал было поначалу вызвать корпоративного адвоката, но потом передумал – лишние слухи и сплетни ему были не нужны. Чем меньше людей из «ИнтерТрейд Групп» вовлечено в эту историю, тем лучше.

– Хорошо, задавайте свои вопросы, – согласился Богдан.

После стандартных: «Ваше полное имя, год рождения, адрес и место работы» (услышав о том, что он начальник службы безопасности «ИнтерТрейд Групп», Катя с Владом переглянулись – чаще всего именно служба безопасности улаживала грязные делишки своего начальства), Катя спросила, чуть прищурившись:

– Кем вам приходилась Елена Камышова?

– Знакомой, – совершенно правдиво ответил Богдан.

– А поподробнее?

– Вам незнакомо значение слова «знакомая»? – хмыкнул Стрельников. – Я ее знал, и мы иногда общались.

– Допустим, – не стала пока давить на него Катя. – С какой целью вы пришли сегодня к Камышовой?

Богдан не захотел привлекать ненужного внимания к документам Белозерцева – авось, их вообще пристально изучать не будут, так, проглядят мельком.

– Отдать ей деньги. Я занимал у нее когда-то некоторую сумму и все время забывал отдать. Сегодня вспомнил и поехал к ней.

– О какой конкретно сумме идет речь?

– Пять тысяч рублей. – Больше у Богдана при себе не было.

– Пять тысяч?

– У вас все же проблемы со слухом? – «участливо» поинтересовался Стрельников. – Да, пять тысяч. Рублей.

– Вы договаривались предварительно о встрече?

– Нет. Хотел сделать ей сюрприз.

– Допустим, – вновь повторила Катя. – Во сколько вы приехали сюда?

– Где-то в начале одиннадцатого, точнее сказать не могу – я не смотрел на часы.

– Расскажите обо всем, что произошло после того, как вы подошли к двери этой квартиры.

– Я увидел, что дверь приоткрыта и зашел внутрь. В квартире было тихо. Я… – тут в коридоре послышались громкие голоса, и Богдан осекся и замолк.

Через минуту в гостиную вошли двое мужчин: высокий, крупный, с окладистой бородой и голубыми глазами на выкате и среднего роста, субтильный, с торчащими во все стороны светлыми волосами,

– Катерина, встречай, гости пришли, – прогудел высокий.

– Отлично, начните оттуда, – кивнула Катя на спальню.

– Вот все вы такие, сразу работать отправляете, нет бы сначала напоить, накормить, спать уложить, – фыркнул бородач.

– Вот закончите здесь и можете спать, сколько влезет, – усмехнулась Катя.

Мужчины – криминалисты Болдин и Великов – скрылись в спальне, а Катя вернулась к допросу:

– Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

– Как я уже сказал, в квартире было тихо, в гостиной я Елену не увидел и направился в спальню.

– Вы хорошо ориентируетесь в этой квартире? Часто здесь прежде бывали?

– Да, хорошо. Нет, нечасто, пару-тройку раз. У меня хорошая зрительная память.

– Что было дальше?

– В спальне на кровати лежала Елена, обнаженная и с торчащим из груди ножом или кинжалом – я не приглядывался. Явно мертвая. Через пару минут я услышал приказ стоять на месте. Я повернулся на голос – у двери стоял вот он, – Богдан показал на участкового. – Я машинально сделал шаг назад, и он меня вырубил. Что случилось после того, как я пришел в себя, вы и так знаете.

– И это все?

– Это все, – подтвердил Стрельников.

– Что вы можете рассказать о Камышовой?

– Родилась в Иркутске, переехала в Москву три года назад, хотела поступить в театральный, провалилась, устроилась работать в салон красоты секретарем.

О том, что она ушла с работы, как только стала любовницей Белозерцева, Богдан решил не говорить, хотя прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что следователь все равно скоро об этом узнает

– В каком салоне?

– Этого я не знаю.

– У нее были враги?

– Этого я тоже не знаю, но не думаю: кому она нужна? – это было сказано с явным презрением.

– Она не была магом?

– Нет, кажется. Мне, во всяком случае, она ничего об этом не говорила.

– Сколько лет вы знакомы?

– Около полугода.

– У Камышовой есть родственники?

– Только мать-алкоголичка, насколько мне известно.

– Ясно… А как насчет её личной жизни?

– Ее она со мной не обсуждала.

Чистая, между прочим, правда. Белозерцев иногда упоминал о его свиданиях с «Нелькой»-Еленой, а сама Камышова со Стрельцовым не перемолвилась и десятком слов за все время их знакомства.

– Кто-нибудь знал, что вы собираетесь сегодня к Камышовой?

– Нет, – твердо отозвался Богдан. – Что, думаете, кто-то убил Елену, чтобы подставить меня?

– У вас нет врагов?

– Учитывая мою должность – есть, конечно, но я поехал к Камышовой под влиянием импульса и никому об этом не говорил, так что подставить меня никто не мог.

–  Не хотите поделиться со следствием еще какой-нибудь важной информацией?

– Я вам рассказал все, что знал. Могу я уже идти?

Задерживать Стрельникова, который никак не желал идти на контакт и сотрудничать со следствием, у Кати не было никаких оснований. Подозревать, что он лжет – тоже. Не маг, без единого следа магии на нем в сочетании с  ритуальным магическим убийством – да если Катя арестует Стрельникова, его адвокат ее живьем сожрет, и Мещерский по голове тоже не погладит. Нет, теоретически, правда, она могла бы задержать Стрельникова, все ж таки его застали на месте преступления, но Катя хорошо помнила уроки Красновой: задерживать надо с умом. Иногда лучше дать «клиенту» погулять, дать ему поверить в то, что все обошлось, а самой незаметно присматривать за ним и рыть носом землю в поисках улик и информации, и потом либо арестовывать его, имея на руках железные доказательства, либо дождаться, пока он совершит ошибку. Катя нутром чуяла, что сейчас следует отпустить Стрельникова, а уж потом выяснять, причастен ли он к убийству Камышовой.

– Да, но лишь после того, как у вас снимут отпечатки пальцев, возьмут образцы ДНК и вы подпишете протокол, – с едва уловимым вздохом сказала Катя и позвала громко: – Иван Михалыч, пойдите сюда, пожалуйста.

Из спальни вышел Болдин, кажется, еще более растрепанный, чем обычно, и вопросительно взглянул на Катю.

– Снимите, пожалуйста, у Богдана Степановича отпечатки пальцев и возьмите у него образец ДНК.

Болдин, равнодушно, как на неодушевленный объект, посмотрев на Стрельникова, быстро откатал ему пальчики (Богдан брезгливо поморщился из-за черной краски на пальцах) и провел ватной палочкой по внутренней стороне его щеки, после чего вернулся в спальню. Катя записала показания Стрельникова, дала ему прочитать их и, когда он поставил свою подпись на них и на подписке о невыезде, сказала устало:

– Вот теперь можете идти.

– Спасибо большое, – саркастически ответил Стрельников, неторопливо поднялся со стула и ушел.

– Скользкий тип, – заметил участковый.

– Опасный, – задумчиво отозвался Влад. – По глазам видно. И имя какое-то у него очень уж знакомое.

– Да? Мне он тоже показался знакомым. – Катя с силой потерла лицо руками. – Я потом пробью его по всем нашим базам, а пока стандартное: опрос соседей, консьержа, поиск записей камер наблюдения, если они есть, – кто входил и выходил из подъезда, – и информации о Камышовой и Стрельникове.

– Хм, – подал голос оставшийся для Кати безымянным участковый, – так может, я уже пойду, если я вам больше не нужен?

– Да, да, идите, большое спасибо за помощь.

– Я завтра с Вадимычем поговорю, это напарник мой, не маг, он на этом участке уже десять лет работает, вдруг он что про убитую знает – я-то здесь четвертый месяц всего работаю.

– Отлично, будем очень признательны, – улыбнулась Катя, и участковый просиял и почти что выбежал из гостиной.

–  Ну, что, за работу?

– Конечно, работайте, негры, солнце еще высоко, – проворчал Влад. – Представляю, как обрадуются нам соседи.

– Будут в экстазе. Идем, только сначала посмотрим, что там у нас с пальчиками и другими уликами.

* * *

Измотанная бессонной ночью – по чему Полина совершенно никогда не скучала, так это по ночным дежурством, – и множеством дел по хозяйству, на которые она потратила все воскресенье, Полина легла спать, когда еще не было десяти, и мгновенно уснула. Однако уже через четыре часа ее разбудил телефонный звонок. Не найдя в себе сил разлепить глаза, Полина вслепую нащупала мобильный и нажала на кнопку.

– Алло, – хрипло сказала она, садясь на кровати.

– Поля, пожалуйста, мне очень нужна твоя помощь, вытащи меня отсюда, только не говори родителям, пожалуйста! – скороговоркой донеслось из трубки, и Полине потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы проснуться, узнать голос и понять смысл того, что она только что услышала.

– Алена? Алена, это ты? Что случилось, где ты? Ты в порядке?

– Нет. Поль, забери нас с Сашкой отсюда, пожалуйста.

– Так, давай по порядку и подробно. Что произошло? Где вы?

– Я в милиции. Мы были в клубе, там устроили облаву и… и… и теперь мы здесь, а у Сашки сломана нога, и… – Алена разревелась.

– Алена, – строго сказала Полина, – я обязательно за тобой сейчас приеду, но ты должна взять себя в руки и сказать мне, где ты находишься.

– В Хамовническом ОВД, – всхлипывая и запинаясь ответила Алена.

– Хорошо, я скоро там буду. Тебе самой нужна медицинская помощь? Ты цела?

– Д-да.

– И последнее: на каком основании вас задержали.

Пауза, и потом шепот:

– Из-за наркотиков…

Больше Алена ничего не сказала – то ли ей не дали договорить (обычная и разумная практика: мало ли что задержанные могли сообщить сообщникам под видом звонка адвокату), то ли прервалась связь, то ли разрядился телефон. Так или иначе, перезвонив сестре, Полина услышала лишь механическое «Телефон находится вне зоны доступа». Попытавшись успокоиться и не паниковать (и злиться) раньше времени, Полина позвонила Славе Скворцову, бывшему однокурснику, а ныне адвокату.

Слава в свое время очень хотел работать в Особом магическом, и мог бы стать отличным следователем, у него были для этого все данные, но добиться этого ему помешала трагическая случайность в лице пьяного водителя, протаранившего своим внедорожником остановку, на которой дожидались автобуса Слава и еще пять человек. Славе и еще одному мужчине повезло – они остались в живых, остальные четверо погибли. После нескольких месяцев, проведенных Скворцовым в больнице, и еще нескольких – физиотерапии, стало ясно, что ему, ходящему теперь исключительно с костылем, следователем Особого магического не быть, он чисто физически не выдержал бы нагрузки. Разочарование было огромным, но Славе удалось его пережить и не сломаться. Он переквалифицировался в адвокаты и начал заниматься делами, связанными с магией, зачастую бесплатно защищая тех, кто не мог позволить себе хорошего адвоката, и был, по мнению Скворцова, невиновен. Слава всегда готов был мчаться куда угодно и когда угодно и ради клиентов, и ради друзей.

Договорившись встретиться с без колебаний согласившимся помочь Славой у отделения, Полина быстро оделась и выбежала из дома. На то, чтобы поймать машину, ушло какое-то время, но дожидаться такси было бы еще дольше. Максу – единственному, к кому Полина могла обратиться в такое время с просьбой подвезти, – она звонить не стала, он и так в последнее время уматывался на работе, незачем устраивать ему бессонную ночь. Когда Полина подъехала к Хамовническому ОВД, Слава уже ждал ее, тяжело опираясь на трость. Полина не исключала, что она могла уладить все, просто показав «корочку», но она всегда предпочитала разбираться законными и официальными способами, за исключением совсем уж крайних случаев. Пока что глупость Алены таким крайним случаем не была.

– Спасибо, Слав, – первым делом поблагодарила друга Полина.

За последние два года они редко виделись, но периодически созванивались, как правило, по инициативе Скворцова. У Славы было доброе сердце, бездна такта и потрясающая интуиция, благодаря которой он чувствовал, что его настойчивые звонки ради якобы консультаций по сложным делам помогали Полине, порой чувствовавшей себя словно в кошмарном вязком сне, не терять связь с реальностью.

– Да не за что, – отмахнулся Скворцов. – Ну что, идем вызволять твою Алену?

– Идем. – Алена поежилась, пожалев, что не додумалась накинуть сверху кофту с длинным рукавом. – Если не удастся, придется подключать тяжелую артиллерию – ее отца, но лучше бы обойтись без этого.

– Само собой, – невесело хмыкнул Слава. – Не переживай, все будет  нормально.

– Твоими бы устами, – вздохнула Полина. – Идем.

– Полина!

Полина, уверенная, что сестра сидит в «обезьяннике», не сразу заметила ее, а вот Алена увидела ее сразу же и бросилась ей на шею, от чего Полина, будучи на голову ниже ее, даже пошатнулась.

– Поля, слава Пантеону, ты приехала!

Перво-наперво Полина убедилась, что с Аленой действительно все в порядке. Никаких видимых повреждений на ней не было, похоже, пострадали лишь ее нервы, да макияж – по щекам Алены была размазана потекшая тушь. Следующие полтора часа ушли на то, чтобы выяснить, что, собственно, произошло. После разговора с Аленой и долгих, эмоциональных, но на удивление вежливых бесед с сотрудниками милиции Полина и Слава узнали, что Алена вообще находилась в ОВД по доброй воле (о чем она во время звонка сестре умолчала, опасаясь, что иначе та не поедет ночью выручать незнакомого ей парня, пусть даже и знакомого Алены). Ее и ее друга (или бойфренда? Это Полина собиралась прояснить позднее) Сашу задержали в клубе при очередном антинаркотическом рейде. Саша попытался сбежать, выпрыгнув из окна (услышав это, Полина и Слава дружно покачали головой) и сломал ногу. При нем нашли пакетик с наркотиками, и отвезли сначала в травмпункт, а затем в отделение. Алена скандалом добилась от милиционеров разрешения сопровождать Сашу. Оснований для его ареста не было – наркотиков при нем нашли немного, одну дозу, тянувшую лишь на штраф, но Полина со Славой понимали, что от парня хотели добиться того, чтобы он сдал своего дилера. С учетом всех обстоятельств – и небольшое количество наркотиков, и процессуальные нарушения при задержании, и наличие грамотного адвоката, и травму – освободить Сашу оказалось не так уж сложно, хотя и хлопотно. Разумеется, милиционеры вмешательству адвоката и «друга семьи», как представилась Полина, были не рады, но, скрипя зубами, они все же отпустили парня, выписав ему штраф.

– Спасибо тебе, Слав, – еще раз поблагодарила Скворцова Полина.

– Ты и сама бы справилась, – улыбнулся Слава.

– Куда мне до тебя, – с ответной улыбкой сказала Полина. – Если бы не ты, неизвестно, сколько они Сашу там еще продержали бы.

– Ему сейчас обезболивающее какое-нибудь надо побыстрее принять, на нем, вон, лица нет. А сестра у тебя молодец, боевая, вся в тебя.

– Ты хотел сказать «упрямая как осел»? – рассмеялась Полина. – Да, она такая. Даже странно, что ее не арестовали за препятствие действиям работников милиции.

– Так радуйся, что не арестовали! Ладно, мавр сделал свое дело, мавр может удалиться. Или я тебе еще нужен? Проводить тебя до дома?

– Слав, не сходи с ума, не надо меня провожать, я сама отлично доберусь.

– Как скажешь, только позвони мне, пожалуйста, когда приедешь домой, чтобы я не волновался.

– Обязательно.

– И береги себя.

– Всенепременно, – пообещала Полина.

Скворцов похромал к подземному переходу, а Полина пошла к стоящей во дворе отделения лавочке, на которой сидели бледный Саша и что-то серьезно выговаривавшая ему Алена. Когда к ним приблизилась Полина, они резко замолчали и подняли головы, и в свете горевшего в отдалении фонаря Полина разглядела на лице сестре виноватое выражение.

– Саша, вас нужно отвезти домой, – сказала Полина. – Вы же сейчас в обморок от боли упадете. После обезболивающего простой перелом не должен так болеть. Неужели вам не дали никаких лекарств в тавмпункте?

– Дали, – с трудом выговорил Саша, – просто я…

– Просто он их не принял, – пробормотала Алена. – Полин, давай мы сначала уедем отсюда, а потом поговорим, ладно?

Полина только сейчас увидела, как насколько уставшей была Алена. Все то время, что Слава добивался освобождения Саши, Алена держалась и казалась старше своих лет и увереннее, чем она чувствовала себя на самом деле, но сейчас видно было, что она не больше не меньше, чем двадцатилетняя девчонка, измотанная и немного растерянная.

– Хорошо. Сейчас попробую поймать машину.

– Не надо, моя стоит за углом, – сообщила Алена и пояснила в ответ на удивленно поднятую бровь сестры: – Когда вся эта заварушка началась, я ключи от машины Майке отдала и попросила пригнать ее, куда я потом скажу. Как только мы приехали в отделение, я незаметно написала смс Майке, и она оставила машину за углом.

– Ты вести-то ее сможешь? – спросила Полина широко зевнувшую сестру.

Возмутившаяся таким недоверием к ее способностям, Алена встала, сказала кратко: «Ждите здесь» – и пошла за машиной. Полина помогла шипящему от боли Саше доковылять до автомобиля и сесть на заднее сидение, сама села рядом с Аленой, и они выехали из переулка, где располагалось ОВД, на проспект.

– Едем ко мне, – решительно сказала Алена. – Сашку нельзя сейчас одного оставлять, а у него дома никого нет – он с родителями живет, а они сейчас в отпуске за границей.

Алене к поступлению в институт отец купил двухкомнатную квартиру, в которую периодически наведывалась мать Алены и Полины. По версии Алисы – чтобы проверить, все ли у Алены в порядке, есть ли в холодильнике еда и так далее. По версии самой Алены – «чтобы проверить, не устроила ли я там притон».

На первой же выбоине машину тряхнуло, и Саша неразборчиво выругался сквозь зубы.

– У тебя дома есть обезболивающие? – сухо поинтересовалась у Алены Полина. – Что-нибудь посильнее аспирина?

– Н-нет, кажется.

Полина устало потерла лоб.

– Тогда останови у какой-нибудь круглосуточной аптеки. Саша, у вас есть аллергия на какие-нибудь лекарства? Вы поэтому отказались от лекарств в травмпункте?

– Не поэтому, – отрезала Алена, и Полина удивленно взглянула на нее, озадаченная ее резким тоном.

– Если тебе есть, что мне сказать, говори. Может быть, я даже тебя поверю, как поверила в то, что у тебя хватит ума не связываться с наркотиками, как ты, между прочим, мне и обещала.

– Я не наркоманка! – возмущенно воскликнула Алена. – Я не связывалась с наркотиками, я никогда их не пробовала!

– Согласно статистике, – Полина бросила быстрый взгляд через плечо на Сашу, – это лишь вопрос времени.

Наркоманы часто подсаживали на иглу своих друзей и близких, Полина отлично это знала, хотя сама наркотиками и не занималась.

– Он тоже не наркоман! – громко и еще более возмущено возразила Алена. – Ты ничего о нем не знаешь! И обо мне тоже, но все равно обвиняешь.

– Не знаю, – согласилась Полина, почти не покривив душой, – но мне достаточно того, что мне пришлось вытаскивать твоего друга из милиции, куда вы оба попали после наркотического рейда в ночном клубе.

Рано ставшая самостоятельной и ответственной Полина считала Алену, с которой она виделась не  так уж часто, хорошей, но довольно инфантильной девушкой, не способной в свои двадцать лет прожить без помощи родителей и не настолько разумной, чтобы держаться подальше от явных неприятностей. Возможно, в Полине сейчас говорила злость, и она была не справедлива к сестре, но Полина боялась даже думать о том, что Алена могла пополнить ряды девушек из благополучных семей, ставших наркоманками, потому что их бойфренд или подруга предложили им «попробовать разок, это реально сносит крышу».

– Ну и ладно! Раз так, то и ладно! – зло отозвалась Алена и надулась.

Следующие несколько минут они ехали молча. Полина пыталась убедить себя в том, что Алена уже достаточно взрослая для того, чтобы воспитывать ее и читать ей нотации, тем более что у нее для этого есть родители. Алена напряженно смотрела на дорогу и обиженно сопела.

– Я правда не наркоман, – сказал вдруг Саша. – Сегодня был первый раз, когда я попробовал наркотики.

– Сашка! Ты не обязан ей ничего говорить, пусть думает, что хочет, – фыркнула Алена. – Она же у нас такая вся правильная, прям сама Мисс совершенство, и не понимает, что люди иногда совершают ошибки, и это нормально.

– Алена, – тяжело вздохнула Полина, – не надо так, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что людям свойственно совершать ошибки, но ошибки ошибкам рознь. Выпрыгнуть из окна второго этажа, – обратилась она к Саше, – было не самым разумным поступком.

– Я… я надеялся, что все обойдется, – признался юноша.

– Оптимистично, но глупо, – заметила Полина.

– Да не, я так все время делал, а тут…

Саша осекся, словно сболтнул что-то, чего говорить не следовало.

– Вы постоянно выпрыгиваете из окон ночных клубов? – насмешливо и чуть недоуменно осведомилась Полина.

– Ладно, мы все расскажем, – буркнула Алена, – но только потому что это действительно важно.

Ох, двадцать лет, а ребенок ребенком, «назло маме отморожу уши», а потом позволю себя пожалеть. И не в стрессе и усталости дело, а в воспитании и характере. Была бы сама Полина такой же, если бы ее воспитывала мать?

– Я до сегодняшнего дня никогда в жизни не принимал наркотики, даже травку не курил, я не идиот, знаю, чем это чревато, – срывающимся от боли голосом сказал Саша. – А тут… сессия, семья, везде проблемы, короче. И Иг… приятель мой один, он давно уже наркоту в клубах продает, уговорил меня попробовать. Мол, новинка на рынке, забористая вещь, скоро ее распробуют, и цены на нее взлетят, так что сейчас надо брать побольше. Сказал, что мне, как новичку, сделает скидку. Ну, я и повелся.

– Дурак, – вставила Алена, но, впрочем, беззлобно.

– Знаю, – мрачно ответил Саша. – В общем, я две дозы купил, одну сразу принял – из-за нее я и от лекарств отказался, а то мало ли что, – вторую в карман убрал. Потому так и запаниковал, когда в клуб менты нагрянули, испугался, что меня обыщут, арестуют и посадят. Отец меня убил бы, а мама не пережила бы. Вспомнил, что на втором этаже на окне у туалета решетки уже неделю нет, ну и решил, что получится через него сбежать.

– Наркотики не способствуют ясности мышления, – чуть более нравоучительным, чем ей хотелось бы, прокомментировала Полина.

– Они… это тут не при чем, – сказал после паузы Саша. Алена, на секунду оторвав взгляд от дороги, оглянулась через плечо и посмотрела на него с выражением, которое Полина не разобрала. Сочувствие? Волнение? – На меня тот порошок, который мне Иго… приятель продал, вообще не подействовал никак. А из окна я выпрыгнул, потому что был уверен, что благополучно приземлюсь. Я маг, и хотя магии только в школе учился, у меня всегда хорошо получалась левитация…

Признание было неожиданным, но Полину поразило не то, что Саша маг, а его слова о левитации. Если она его правильно поняла… Да нет, наверняка неправильно, потому что не может такого быть.

– Ты говоришь о левитации предметов? – уточнила Полина, незаметно для себя перейдя на «ты». – Телекинезе?

– Нет, это как раз у меня плохо выходит. Я про левитацию себя. По-дурацки звучит, но я не знаю, как это по-другому назвать. Не полетами же. Когда я откуда-то прыгаю, могу замедлять свое падение и зависать над землей. Если подпрыгиваю на месте, тоже могу, но не всегда и это мне тяжелее дается.

– Он мне это показывал – классное зрелище, – подтвердила его слова Алена.

– Это… весьма впечатляюще, – сказала Полина, переваривая услышанное.

Это было не просто впечатляюще, это было невероятно и потрясающе, если, конечно, Саша говорил правду. Что такое магия до сих пор было никому неизвестно. Особый вид энергии, дар Богов, результат мутации или эволюции? Теорий выдвигалось множество, но точного ответа так никто и не нашел. Пока что господствовала теория о том, что магия – энергия, управлять которой и преобразовывать ее во что-то, было дано лишь определенному проценту населения Земли. Однако управление это происходило посредством заклинаний, ритуалов, амулетов; работать с магической энергией напрямую было сложно, для этого требовались опыт и тренировки, и это отнимало много сил. Левитация – не предметов, а, как выразился Саша, себя, – была крайне трудна, и тот факт, что почти необученный магии маг успешно применял ее, говорил об огромном магическом потенциале этого мага. Интересно, сам Саша знал о том, что был потенциально одним из сильнейших магов Москвы? И как это пропустили его учителя, если, разумеется, он не придумал все под влиянием наркотиков.

– Но в этот раз у тебя не получилось безопасно приземлиться?

– Нет, и не только приземлиться. Я сначала ничего не понял, от боли ничего не соображал, а потом… В травмпункте до меня вдруг дошло, что во мне не осталось магии, совсем не осталось. Я ее не чувствую и не могу сотворить ни одного заклинания.

– Этого не может быть, – мягко сказала Полина. – От стресса и воздействия… неизвестных веществ ты мог потерять концентрацию и справиться с левитацией, это не удивительно, учитывая, как она сложна, а сейчас ты испытываешь боль…

– Нет, – перебил ее Саша, – нет, все не так. Я сейчас словно и не маг вовсе, во мне нет магии, абсолютно. Вы же сами знаете: как бы паршиво магу ни было, магию в себе он всегда чувствует, пусть еле-еле, на заднем фоне, но чувствует. А я ничего не чувствую.

– Так, Алена, останови, пожалуйста, машину.

Алена молча перестроилась в правый крайний ряд и припарковалась на обочине. Полина вышла из машины и пересела на заднее сидение.

– Саша, – сказала она бледному как смерть юноше, на лбу которого выступила испарина, несмотря на включенный в машине кондиционер и прохладную ночь, – я сейчас попробую тебя просканировать, постарайся не сопротивляться, хорошо?

В детских садах и в первом классе школы всех детей магически сканировали, чтобы выявить среди них магов и определить уровень их силы. Это была простая процедура, занимавшая от силы минуту. Однако по мере того, как дети-маги вырастали и учились управлять магией, они непроизвольно закрывались от мира, так что уже становилось невозможным определить сканированием, маги они или нет, если они сами того не желали. Фактически, они невольно защищали свою ауру магическими щитами, делая ее неотличимой от ауры обычных людей.

– Я в принципе не могу сейчас сопротивляться – нечем, – пробормотал Саша, закрывая глаза.

Полина сосредоточилась и осторожно потянулась своей магией к Саше, сканируя его ауру, пытаясь найти окружавшие ее щиты и заглянуть за них, но тщетно.

– Саша, откройся, пожалуйста, – попросила Полина, нахмурившись. Или у него слишком мощные щиты, что вполне вероятно, принимая во внимание его способности, или…

– Да говорю же вам, я не закрыт сейчас, мне нечем закрываться, нет во мне магии, разве вы не видите?

Полина глубоко вздохнула и снова попыталась просканировать Сашу. Ничего, никаких следов того, что он маг. Более того, не было никаких признаков того, что на него было наложено какие-либо чары или применена какая-либо другая магия. С минуту Полина сидела неподвижно, осмысливая то, что только что выяснила, а затем сказала приказным тоном:

– План изменился: мы едем в Башню.

– Мы никуда не едем, пока не объяснишь, зачем нам туда, – отрезала Алена, в то время как Саша устало откинулся на сиденье с видом человека, которому уже все равно, что с ним будет, лишь бы ему дали спокойно умереть.

– Алена, ты же умная девушка и сама все понимаешь.

– Ой, вот не надо этих дешевых манипуляций, – зло сказала Алена. – Я понимаю лишь, что с Сашкой случилось что-то странное, и это, возможно, важно для твоего Управления. И все, больше я ничего не понимаю и не собираюсь везти его в Башню, не зная, что там с ним сотворят. Я не для того просила тебя его из милиции вытащить, чтобы ты его в застенках Башни закрыла!

– Алена, ну какие застенки, не говори ерунды. Я клянусь, что ничего страшного с ним не случится. У него возьмут несколько анализов и сделают пару тестов. Послушайте, то, что Саша мне рассказал действительно очень-очень важно, и ты права, Алена, Управление должно этим заняться. Но я хочу, чтобы вы пообещали мне, что без моего разрешения вы никому больше не расскажете о том, что случилось. Никому и никогда. В первую очередь ради вашей же безопасности.

– Ты что, серьезно? – хмыкнула Алена, явно убежденная в том, что Полина их просто запугивает.

– Да, серьезно, – призвав на помощь все свое терпение, чтобы сохранить спокойствие, ответила Полина. – И когда Саша придет в себя, он непременно тебе все объяснит, или это сделаю я, но позже, потому что сейчас нам нельзя терять время, и чем быстрее мы окажемся в Башне, тем лучше, для всех нас, особенно для Саши.

– Хорошо, едем, – неохотно согласилась Алена. – Но если ты соврала, я тебя никогда не прощу, ясно?

– Ясно. Не волнуйся, я не соврала. Саша, прости, но тебе придется еще немного потерпеть без обезболивающего. Сможешь?

– А что мне остается? – глухо спросил Саша.

– Подожди, – сказала Полина, когда Алена, проложив маршрут по навигатору, готова была тронуться в путь. – Я говорю ерунду, не слушай меня. Никакой Башни, едем к тебе, как и собирались.

Алена раздраженно посмотрела на нее, но с облегчением кивнула и резко рванула с места. Некоторое время Полина, едва сдерживая нервную дрожь, обдумывала план действий, а затем достала номер и решительно набрала нужный номер.

Человечество много веков искало способ, как лишить магов колдовства, хотя бы на время, если не насовсем. Было изобретено несколько средств, но все они использовали магию, что не устраивало тех, кто был против магии как таковой и не хотел  этом деле зависеть от колдовства, и все лишали волшебников магии лишь на короткий срок. Полина не знала, из-за чего конкретно Саша потерял способность к магии, но, чем бы ни был тот наркотик, он не оставил никакого магического следа и действовал уже четыре часа. И неважно, произошло ли это из-за особенностей организма Саши или же наркотики, и впрямь новинка, были экспериментальным составом и еще ни разу не тестировались на магах. Важно то, что это средство было революционным изобретением и могло принести немало бед, попав в не те руки, изменить ход истории. Этого Полина допустить не могла. От осознания значимости неожиданно оказавшейся в ее распоряжении информации, и от ответственности, свалившейся на ее плечи, Полину немного потряхивало. Пока что никто не должен был узнать о том, что произошло с Сашей. В идеале – никто и никогда, но это было нереально. Сейчас Полина могла доверить эту тайну лишь двум людям. Один из них – Макс, но ему можно сказать и завтра, сегодня он все равно ничем не поможет. Второй – Андрей Антипов, глава оперативного отдела, на содействие которого очень рассчитывала Полина.

Антипов дружил с Максом и Лешей, которого он назначил своим заместителем сразу же, как только стал главой отдела, и у них с Полиной всегда были хорошие отношения. Антипов происходил из известной династии врачей, его дед был кардиологом с мировым именем, лечившим многих советских, а затем и российских политиков и бизнесменов, мать – акушером-гинекологом от Бога, отец – знаменитым офтальмологом, тетка – членом организации «Врачи без границ», кузен – гениальным трансплантологом, и вся семья ожидала, что Андрей пойдет по их стопам. Он с детства слышал призывы учиться как следует, чтобы не посрамить честь семьи и стать хорошим врачом. Закончив школу с золотой медалью и на год раньше одноклассников, Антипов отучился в мединституте два года, пока не понял, что, уступив семье, он почти сломал себя – он совершенно, ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотел заниматься медициной, его страстью была магия. Рассорившись с семьей, Андрей бросил мед, поступил в Университет магических технологий, с блеском его окончил и тут же был взят на работу в оперативный отдел, где проходил практику и где его ждали с распростертыми объятиями.

Андрей был прирожденным лидером, отличным профессионалом и хорошим другом и умел держать рот на замке.

Андрей ответил быстро, и Полина понадеялась, что не разбудила его.

– Андрей, здравствуй, это Полина Краснова. Я тебя не разбудила?

– Нет, я на дежурстве. Что-то случилось? – настороженно спросил он. Полина позвонила на его личный номер, чего она никогда не делала, если разговор планировался рабочий.

– Случилось, но не со мной. Андрей, мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты в Башне или на вызове?

– В Башне.

– Отлично. Андрей это очень важно: мне нужно, чтобы ты взял полевую лабораторию и приехал по адресу, который я тебе продиктую.

– Прямо сейчас?

– Да, но так, чтобы никто об этом не узнал, разве что Макс, если он там, тогда можешь взять его с собой. Сможешь?

– Думаю, да. С тобой все в порядке?

– Да. Еще одно, Андрей: захвати, если есть, обезболивающих, эффективных при переломе ноги. Не для меня, не волнуйся.

Полина сообщила ему адрес Алены, и Антипов, сказав после паузы: «Буду через полчаса, может, чуть позже», отключился.

– Саш, ты как? – поинтересовалась у друга Алена.

– Относительно жив, – простонал Саша.

– Это радует, – с фальшивой жизнерадостностью сказала Алена, останавливаясь на светофоре, и спросила шепотом: – Поль, с ним все будет в порядке? Он хороший парень, нечестно, если он из-за одной-единственной глупости всю жизнь будет страдать.

– Он жив, нога у него срастется, его не посадят в тюрьму – по-моему, неплохой расклад.

– А магия? Разве можно вот  разом так разучиться колдовать из-за наркотиков?

– До сегодняшнего дня я была уверена, что нет, в том-то и проблема, – в который раз за ночь вздохнула Полина. – Алена, я серьезно: никому об этом не рассказывай, забудь об этом и, по возможности, не появляйся больше в том клубе, хотя бы какое-то время. И, если можешь, убеди Сашу не ходить туда больше.

– Я понимаю, я догадалась, в чем дело, не так уж я дура. Если кто-то вроде «чистюль» узнает об этом…

– Вот именно. «Чистюли», некоторые правительства, мечтающие избавиться от всех магов в их странах, спецслужбы, даже простые обыватели – в руках любого из них этот наркотик станет оружием против магов. А если это не наркотики на Сашу так подействовали, а что-то другое, его долго и упорно будут изучать в каких-нибудь, как ты выразилась, застенках, пока не дойдут до его препарирования.

– Ноги нашей в том клубе больше не будет, – твердо сказала Алена. – И я позабочусь о том, чтобы Сашка больше не якшался с Игорем, это дружок его, бывший одноклассник и дилер, продавший ему наркоту. А вы, значит, не такие? Препарировать не будете?

– Управлению необязательно об этом знать.

– Да? А кому ты тогда звонила?

– Увидишь, – улыбнулась Полина.

Высокий широкоплечий красавец брюнет Антипов производил неизгладимое впечатление на женщин, которые, добиваясь его внимания, никак не могли поверить в то, что он уже десять лет женат на любимой женщине и не собирался ей изменять.

Транспортировка Саши на пятый этаж, в квартиру Алены, которой предшествовала выгрузка его из машины, оказалась нелегким делом, и к тому времени, как стонущий и искусавший себе все губы страдалец был посажен на диван, с сестер сошло сто потов.

– Мне надо срочно что-нибудь выпить, – пробормотала Алена, наткнулась на неодобрительный взгляд Полина, и сказала обреченно: – Ладно, ладно, пойду поставлю чайник.

Минут через десять раздался звонок в дверь, и открывшая дверь Полина к немалому своему облегчению увидела Андрея, а не незнакомых людей в неприметных серых костюмах, вежливо просящих ее пройти с ними. Прищурившись, Андрей оглядел Полину с ног до головы, чтобы удостовериться, что она действительно в порядке, по крайней мере, физически, и зашел в квартиру.

– Спасибо, что приехал. Ты даже не представляешь, с чем я столкнулась.

– Не с машиной и не с поездом, что меня несказанно радует, – отозвался Андрей, проходя в комнату и волоча квадратный, довольно объемный и тяжелый чемодан – ту самую полевую лабораторию, которую просила его захватить с собой Полина.

По сути, этот чемодан-лаборатория представлял собой нечто вроде синтеза чемоданов криминалиста и судмедэксперта с дополнительным оборудованием и материалами.

– Это, наверное, было бы проще, – пробормотала себе под нос Полина и прежде, чем Андрей успел что-либо на это ответить, представила: – Алена, Саша, это Андрей. Андрей, это моя сестра Алена и ее друг Александр.

– Рад познакомиться, – вежливо и с искренней улыбкой сказал Андрей, цепким взглядом посмотрев сначала на Алену, затем на распростертого на диване Сашу.

Андрей вообще почти все и всегда делал вежливо и с улыбкой – и покупал яблоки на рынке, и допрашивал подозреваемых, и зачищал штаб-квартиру не желающих мирно сдаться террористов-магов.

– Андрей, для начала надо взять у Саши все анализы: кровь, слюна, моча. – Услышав последнее, Саша покраснел. – Потом ему можно будет, наконец, дать лекарство, и я объясню тебе, что происходит.

– Жду не дождусь, – проворчал  Андрей, открывая чемодан.

Увидев шприц для забора крови, который достал Антипов, Алена инстинктивно отступила назад и нервно сглотнула – уколов, иголок и вида крови она смертельно боялась. Заметив это, Антипов предложил с добродушием, под которым скрывался приказ:

– Девушки-красавицы, шли бы вы на кухню.

– Ты один справишься?

– Где наша не пропадала, справлюсь. А ты пока думай, как покороче все объяснить – мне скоро в Башню возвращаться надо, если еще раньше не вызовут.

На кухне Алена молча поставила перед Полиной чашку растворимого кофе, с вызовом глянула на сестру и плеснула в свою кружку с кофе коньяк. Полина никак это не прокомментировала – в конце концов, Алена не ребенок, пусть делает что хочет, на нее у Полины сил не осталось. Отхлебнув кофе, Полина сжала виски ладонями. От недосыпа и усталости у нее разболелась голова. Когда был жив Леша, он обычно даже раньше Полины чувствовал, что у нее вот-вот заболит голова, и массировал ей затылок и виски, прогоняя боль. Как же она по нему скучала!

– Поль, а он кто? – спросила Алена

– Андрей? Друг. Он был другом и начальником Леши.

– Правда? Даже странно.

– Почему? – удивилась Полина.

– Ну… – кажется, Алена смутилась. – Просто Леша был добрым. У него глаза были добрые всегда, а у Андрея этого – как будто он тебя под микроскопом разглядывает и на кусочки режет, чтобы получше изучить.

Полина, позабавленная таким образным сравнением, усмехнулась и покачала головой.

– Что? Скажешь, не так?

– Мало кто видит это с первого взгляда, особенно женщины.

– Ведутся на его типаж героя-любовника? – предположила Алена.

– Угу.

Полина не стала говорить ей, что на работе у Леши были какие угодно глаза, только не добрые.

– Рассказывай. – Вошедший на кухню минут через пять Андрей сел на скрипнувший под его весом стул и глотнул кофе из кружки Полины.

Полина рассказала, не упустив ни одной важной детали, и, как она и предполагала, когда она закончила, Андрей сказал уверенно:

– Это невозможно. Это ошибка или недоразумение.

– Я была бы счастлива, если бы это оказалось ошибкой. Идем, ты сам все проверишь, и я заодно еще раз.

Антипов мрачно посмотрел на нее, отлично сознавая, какое развитие может получить вся эта ситуация, если Полина не ошиблась, и вернулся в комнату. Полина последовала за ним.

Саша, которому Андрей дал кетанов, уже дремал, и Полине было жалко его будить, но пришлось.

– Как твоя магия, Саша? – спросила Полина сонно моргавшего юношу.

– По-прежнему никак.

Переглянувшись, Андрей и Полина начали и совместно, и по отдельности сканировать и тестировать Сашу, пытаясь нащупать его магию, ее уровень, возможное воздействие на нее извне, наложенные на него чары, следы какого-либо магического зелья, но не нашли ровным счетом ничего. Саша, как и час назад, был лишен всякой магии, как обычный человек–не маг.

Оставив уснувшего в процессе их проверки Сашу одного, Полина и Андрей вернулись  на кухню, где угрюмая Алена допивала уже вторую кружку кофе с коньяком, и Андрей сказал с чувством:

– Эх, сигаретку бы сейчас.

В молодости, когда Андрей еще не набрался смелости открыто пойти против семьи, он бунтовал против нее пассивно – курил как провоз, что навсегда придало его голосу хрипотцу, от которой почти все женщины теряли голову. Курить Антипов бросил больше пятнадцати лет назад, и сейчас его желание покурить говорило о многом.

– Что делать будем? – поинтересовалась у него Полина.

– Ничего?

– Тоже вариант.

– А потом очередной маг без мозгов попробует эту дрянь, и это станет уже проблемой всего мира.

– И, возможно, мира после этого не станет.

– Наверняка не станет.

Некоторое время они молчали, пока Полина не сказала задумчиво:

– Может, к нему еще вернется способность колдовать.

– Может, но нам от этого не легче.

– Ну да…

В кухне снова воцарилась тишина.

– Вот что, – решительно сказал, наконец, Андрей, – утро вечера мудреней, мне в Башню возвращаться надо, да и тебе завтра, то есть, уже сегодня, на работу. Я отдежурю и изучу анализы, а потом мы расскажем обо всем Максу и устроим мозговой штурм. Если действовать сейчас напролом – только наломаем дров и все испортим. А вы, Алена, присмотрите за своим другом, и если в его состоянии хоть что-то изменится, тут ж дадите нам знать.

Почти заснувшая за столом Алена встрепенулась и с трудом подавила желание ответить: «Так точно, будет сделано!».

– Дам, дам, – буркнула она.

Андрей обаятельно ей улыбнулся и пошел в коридор.

– Ты сегодня кто? – спросила у него Полина, имея в виду, в качестве кого дежурит его группа – непосредственно оперативников или же отряда быстрого реагирования.

– Мы сегодня ОМОН, – хмыкнул Андрей.

Эта аббревиатура не переставала быть внутренней шуткой Управления – она не применялась к магам-оперативникам, но они утверждали, что в первую очередь ОМОН – это «отряд магов особого назначения», а милиция нагло украла себе это название, заменив «магов» на «милицию».

Полина не стала желать ему легкого дежурства без происшествий – все в Башне знали, что после таких пожеланий дежурства обычно выдаются сумасшедшими.

– Увидимся днем.

– Увидимся, куда ж мы денемся с подводной лодки, – усмехнулся Антипов. – Будь осторожна.

– Постараюсь.

Андрей ушел, Полина укрыла пледом спящего Сашу, растолкала клюющую носом Алену и отправила ее в кровать, после чего, поколебавшись, решила-таки поехать домой. Ей необходимо было поспать хотя бы пару часов и принять душ, иначе она вряд ли сможет нормально работать, а у Алены все спальные места были заняты и не имелось подходящей Полине одежды – не в джинсах же ей на работу идти. Планам Полины не суждено было сбыться: через час после того, как она добралась домой и рухнула на постель, мгновенно заснув мертвым сном, ее разбудил телефонный звонок – в аэропорту задержали семью Амеличева, и за Полиной уже выехала служебная машина…

* * *

Выйдя из дома Камышовой, Богдан сделал несколько глубоких и медленных вдохов-выдохов, чтобы успокоиться и привести в порядок мысли. Он был слишком взвинчен и зол, а это никуда не годилось, потому что ему требовалось ясная голова для решения возникшей проблемы. Будь Богдан менее честным с самим собой, он оправдал бы себя тем, что это у него работа такая – думать об убитой любовнице босса, как о досадной проблеме. Но, не имея привычки лгать себе, Богдан признавался в том, что да, для него теперь уже покойная Камышова – лишняя головная боль и дополнительная работа. Где-то в глубине души его самого коробило от такого отношения, но он не собирался ничего менять – поздновато это делать, разменяв четвертый десяток. К тому же высокие моральные качества при его должности были лишь помехой.

Сев в машину, Богдан надел на ухо блютуз-гарнитуру и, набрав телефон Белозерцева, выехал из двора на улицу. Магом Белозерцев не был, но это ничего не значило: Богдан знал, что и не маг в состоянии убить магическим способом – артефактом, к примеру, или зельем. Мало ли, что произошло между Белозерцевым и Камышовой, Богдан мог придумать десятки сценариев, каждый из которых был вполне реальным: Белозерцев узнал, что любовница ему изменяет и убил ее каким-нибудь артефактом; у Белозерцева появились проблемы с потенцией, он обратился к подпольно работающему магу-знахарю, и в итоге «левая» магическая «Виагра» убила Нелли; Белозерцев по-крупному перешел кому-то дорогу, и Камышову убили в назидание (но это вряд ли, об любых угрозах Белозерцев сказал бы Богдану)… Возможных вариантов – масса, но что толку гадать, когда можно спросить самого Белозерцева? Не факт, что тот расскажет правду, но попытка – не пытка, а до правды Богдан и сам в состоянии докопаться, если очень понадобиться.

Белозерцев долго не подходил к телефону, и Богдан собирался уже звонить ему на городской, когда на том конце провода раздалось хриплое:

– Алло, я слушаю. Богдан, ты?

– Я. Надо встретиться, срочно. Это важно.

– Какого… Ночь на дворе, до утра подождать не можешь?

– Нет, – отрезал Богдан. – Кое-что случилось, серьезное, надо обсудить.

Белозерцеву было отлично известно, что Богдан не склонен к панике и преувеличениям, и если он звонит посреди ночи и говорит, что стряслось что-то серьезное, значит, необходимо бросить все и бежать к нему. А не хотелось, ой как не хотелось Белозерцеву вылезать из теплой кровати и тащиться непонятно куда.

– Да что произошло-то? – недовольно спросил  в надежде что, быть может, на этот раз Стрельников просто перестраховывается, и все можно решить по телефону.

– Это не телефонный разговор, – ответил Богдан, разбив надежды Белозерцева.

– Ладно, давай, приезжай, – вздохнул Белозерцев. – Сам я никуда, сам понимаешь.

Богдан понимал. Жена Белозерцева, Лида, улетела отдыхать в Италию с младшей дочерью, оставив старшую, Анну, в Москве. Формально – чтобы та спокойно сдала сессию, фактически же, учитывая, что сессии Анна сдавала, проплачивая их в деканате, – чтобы шпионить за отцом и докладывать о его возможных шашнях, маскируемых под «много работы, пришлось задержаться» и «срочные переговоры, партнеры только поздно вечером прилетели». Анна, которая не первый раз получала от матери такое задание, унаследовала от отца деловую хватку и докладывала весьма избирательно: она ничего не сообщала матери о подслушанных телефонных звонках отца любовнице и его задержках на работе в обмен на дополнительные карманные деньги от Белозерцева, но закладывала отца, если он не ночевал дома, за что мать поощряла ее деньгами и подарками. Уйди сейчас Белозерцев на встречу с Богданом, Анька наверняка сдаст его потом матери, попробуй потом докажи, что он не к любовнице сбежал. Семейных скандалов Белозерцев не терпел и криков и слез жены не выносил, а уж слез младшей девятилетней дочери, которая обычно начинала рыдать из-за ссоры родителей, он вообще не выдерживал, и готов был достать обеим хоть луну с неба, лишь бы они успокоились. Луну не луну, но, как правило, подобные перебранки дороги ему обходились, так что лучше обойтись без них.

– Позвони, когда к подъезду подойдешь, я тебе дверь открою, – буркнул Белозерцев перед тем, как положить трубку.

Семья Белозерцева жила в одном из Арбатских переулках, в новом элитном доме, построенном на месте старинного флигеля. Припарковавшись в переулке, Богдан взял из бардачка фонарик, поскольку идти ему надо было через неосвещенную арку, а жить ему еще хотелось, и пошел к дому шефа.

– Ну, что там произошло? – спросил Белозерцев, едва Богдан переступил порог квартиры. – Конец света?

– Вполне может быть, – сухо отозвался Богдан.

Пристально посмотрев на него, Белозерцев убедился, что он не шутит – не то, чтобы Стрельникову было это свойственно, но вдруг? – и с силой потер лицо.

– Идем, в кабинете поговорим. Кофе будешь? Или чего покрепче?

– Не отказался бы от кофе.

Как только они оба уселись в мягкие кожаные кресла, стоявшие в кабинете Белозерцева, Богдан сказал в лоб, не тратя время на хождение вокруг да около:

– Нелли убили.

Белозерцев несколько мгновений непонимающе смотрел на Богдана, словно был не в состоянии уяснить смысл его слов, а затем неуверенно улыбнулся, как человек, подозревающий, что его разыгрывают.

– Хреновая шутка.

– Это не шутка.

Богдану говорили, что раньше он курил. Может, и курил. Богдан, очнувшийся два года назад в больнице с почти полной амнезией, этого не помнил и после выписки не выкурил ни одной сигареты. Однако сейчас у него непроизвольно дернулись пальцы, как будто пытаясь нащупать пачку сигарет – впервые за два года Богдану страшно захотелось затянуться.

– Это… это точно? Ты уверен?

– Да, когда я приехал к ней, она уже была мертва. Я первым обнаружил тело.

Белозерцев нетвердо поставил кружку на стол и, встав, налил себе виски и залпом его выпил. Он никогда не был хорошим актером, и Богдан видел, что сейчас он не притворяется, что эта новость потрясла его и стала полной неожиданностью. Нет, Белозерцев и впрямь не имел никакого отношения к смерти любовницы, или же Богдан совершенно не разбирается в людях.

– Будешь? – Белозерцев предложил Богдану виски и, когда тот отказался, спросил: – Что случилось, как ее?..

– Когда ты от нее ушел? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Богдан.

– Часов в семь, наверное, матч же в девять должен был начаться, а я еще собирался… Подожди, ты что, ты думаешь, это я ее?

– Не думаю, я знаю, что это не ты, – покачал головой Богдан. – Это магическое убийство, Василий, я не успел в квартиру зайти, как меня маг-участковый скрутил, а потом следователь из Башни час допрашивала. Ни на тебя, ни на меня убийство это повесить нельзя, но нас в Башню все равно еще затаскают, так что надо подготовиться.

– Ты что, про меня им рассказал? – вскинулся Белозерцев.

– Нет, конечно, – отозвался Богдан, надеясь, что в его взгляде не слишком явно читается возмущенное: «За кого ты меня принимаешь?!» – Но квартира записана на тебя, следов там твоих полно, и консьерж тебя легко опознает, ты же там часто бывал. На тебя следствие быстро выйдет, в этом можно даже не сомневаться.

Белозерцев выругался и налил себе еще виски, сжав стакан так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

– Если об этом узнают…

– Вот именно. Если нам повезет, и убийцу быстро найдут, возможно, тобой никто особо интересоваться не будет, и эта история никогда не всплывет. Однако рассчитывать на это глупо, поэтому я предлагаю тебе добровольно пойти в Башню и все рассказать.

– Что? Ты соображаешь, что говоришь? Чтобы я сам к ним отправился? И что я им, по-твоему, должен рассказать? Я ничего не знаю, я этого не делал!

– Василий, вы ведь с Нелькой не в шахматы играли, и судмедэкспертиза это с легкостью докажет. Разумнее всего сейчас играть на опережение – лучше ты к ним пойдешь и дашь показания, чем они нагрянут в офис или к тебе домой, тебе так не кажется? Было бы это обычное убийство, я бы такого не предлагал, мы задействовали бы нашего адвоката и ушли к глухую оборону, а я попробовал бы решить этот вопрос лично со следователем. Но маги Особого магического взяток не берут, и если они захотят испортить тебе жизнь, они это сделают, не помогут ни деньги, ни связи. Вспомни Радина.

Михаил Радин, миллионер и владелец сети супермаркетов, газеты и телеканала, был обвинен в нескольких изнасилованиях с использованием амулета, подавляющего волю жертвы, а также зелья-афродизиака, и даже его миллионы не спасли его от суда и тюремного заключения.

Белозерцеву не нравилась идея Стрельникова. При мысли о том, что придется идти в Ведьмину Башню, Белозерцева бросало в дрожь, а когда он представлял, что будет, если обо всем узнает его жена, акционеры и партнеры, его охватывала паника. Он с радостью отсиделся бы за широкой спиной адвоката, но Богдан был прав – магическим преступлениям всегда уделялось больше внимания, чем обычным, их, насколько было известно общественности, никогда не спускали на тормозах, особенно после нападения на Ведьмину Башню два года назад. Белозерцев был уверен в том, что его не посадят, но вся эта шумиха, огласка…

– Я… мне надо подумать, – сказал после долгого молчания Белозерцев.

– Ну, до утра у тебя точно есть время, – хмыкнул Богдан, – а что вот что будет завтра – неизвестно.

– Да ладно, хватит меня пугать, хватит, я и так уже… – Белозерцев махнул рукой и допил остававшееся в стакане виски.

– У нее были враги? Может, она рассказывала о знакомых магах?

– Богдан, что ты как маленький, в самом деле: я же не разговаривать к ней приходил, – ухмыльнулся Белозерцев. – Ну, болтала она там что-то о своих подружках, но я ее не слушал.

– Понятно. Ладно, тогда я пошел, когда надумаешь – звони.

– Обязательно.

Белозерцев отлично справлялся с кризисными ситуациями в бизнесе: быстро, эффективно, при необходимости – жестко, но при неприятностях в личной жизни он как-то сразу терялся и до последнего надеялся, что проблема решится сама собой. Богдан был осведомлен об этой особенности характера шефа, и потому и не ждал от Белозерцева немедленного ответа.

Обычно Богдан, как начальник службы безопасности «ИнтерТрейд Групп», любыми доступными способами, включая незаконные, делал все возможное, чтобы имена его «подопечных» не светились в милиции и прочих правоохранительных органах, но сейчас был не тот случай. В сложившихся обстоятельствах оптимальнее всего было сотрудничать с магической милицией, а не противостоять ей.

Спустившись на первый этаж, Богдан разбудил сладко спящего охранника и предупредил, чтобы записи камер наблюдения за воскресенье ни в коем случае не стирали, после чего, морщась от внезапной головной боли – не следовало все же ему пить кофе – отправился домой. Он еще успеет немного поспать перед завтрашним адом.

* * *

«Ну и видок у тебя!», – явно хотел сказать Горячев. Хотел, но не сказал, лишь наградил сонную Полину тяжелым неодобрительным взглядом. Полина его понимала, она бы тоже не пришла в восторг от следователя с красными мутными глазами, похожего на завзятого наркомана.

– Их по нашей ориентировке тут же опознали, ну, таможня их и задержала, под благовидным предлогом, само собой: мол, небольшое недоразумение, не извольте беспокоиться, посидите пока у нас, пока мы не разберемся, – рассказывал Полине Горячев, пока они вместе с Костей и следователем из отдела Горячева Александром Зарайским шли туда, где держали жену, сына и невестку покойного Амеличева.

Полина с Горячевым понятия не имели, насколько родные убитого антиквара увязли в торговле запрещенными артефактами, и не представляли, каким будет следующий ход «Квартета», но понадеялись на то, что никто из группировки не встречает Амеличевых в аэропорту, что существенно облегчило бы расследование. Если Амеличевым известно что-то действительно важное, их прямо из аэропорта увезут в безопасное место, включив в программу защиты свидетелей, а Горячев немедленно займется «Квартетом». Если же нет, то целесообразно будет попытаться использовать их в качестве приманки для «Квартета» – существовала вероятность, что члены группировки обратятся к Амеличевам, и, если это случится, их можно будет взять с поличным. Так или иначе, разговор с Амеличевыми непосредственно в аэропорту показался и Полине, и Горячеву наилучшим вариантом.

– Я вот думаю, – сказала Полина, из-за всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не зевнуть, – может, их развести? Я имею в виду, у нас нет ни единого свидетельства того, что вдова Амеличева имела отношение к незаконным делам мужа, в отличие от Амеличева-младшего и его жены. Возможно, имеет смысл поговорить с ней отдельно.

– Да, пожалуй, ты права. Разделяй и властвуй и все такое. Саш, вы с Костей договоритесь с местными еще об одной комнате и отведите туда вдову Амеличева, а мы с Полиной Викторовной займемся молодыми.

Зарайский состроил страдальческую гримасу, но согласно кивнул. Сообщать о смерти родных и близких всегда было самым сложным в их профессии, а в отделе Горячева к тому же нечасто приходилось это делать, но сейчас Зарайскому деваться было некуда.

Ирину Амеличеву быстро и вежливо препроводили в другую комнату, не дав ее сыну и невестке возможности возразить или потребовать объяснений. На первый взгляд Ирина Амеличева казалась на редкость невозмутимой, даже апатичной, женщиной, и Зарайский малодушно понадеялся, что, может, она не будет особо переживать и убиваться.

– Доброе утро, – попыталась изобразить приветливую улыбку Полина. – Я – следователь Полина Викторовна Краснова, это – мой коллега Сергей Матвеевич Горячев. Вы можете уделить нам время? Нам нужно с нами поговорить.

– А у нас есть выбор? Что вообще это все значит? Что происходит? – громко возмутился Амеличев-младший.

Его жена – невысока худенькая шатенка – слегка вздрогнула и прижалась к мужу.

– У вас есть выбор, вы можете встать и уйти, но после мы все равно обязательно побеседуем, только в более официальной обстановке, и тогда у вас точно выбора не будет.

Полина сказала Амеличеву чистую правду: его задерживать было не за что, а вот для задержания его жены основания имелись. Но этого Полина уточнять не стала, рано пока. И она намеренно не сказала, где именно они с Горячевым работали – незачем открывать карты раньше времени.

Амеличев недовольно надулся, но остался сидеть.

– Скажите, пожалуйста, когда вы в последний раз разговаривали с вашим отцом, Сергеем Владиленовичем Амеличевым?

– В среду… да, в среду вечером, – нахмурившись, ответил Амеличев. – А что? С отцом что-то случилось?

– Это мы и пытаемся выяснить. – И снова Полина не солгала: в конце концов, без экспертизы ДНК они не могли со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что Амеличев-старший мертв. – Для вас было в порядке вещей на отдыхе так долго не созваниваться с отцом?

– Н-нет, все зависит от обстоятельств: в этот раз отец собирался в пятницу на все выходные уехать на рыбалку – он обожает рыбачить, и когда у него выдается свободное время, едет на прикормленное место, – и мы подумали, что он просто уехал пораньше, а там не ловит телефон. Да что случилось-то? – терпение Амеличева определенно готово было лопнуть. – Сначала нас непонятно почему задерживают, теперь вы со своими расспросами? Что с отцом?

Горячев, державшийся пока как бесстрастный наблюдатель – он вмешается потом, когда речь зайдет непосредственно о «Квартете», – искоса посмотрел на Полину: давай, говори, все равно ж придется. Полина мысленно вздохнула.

– Илья Сергеевич, Елена Павловна, мне жаль, но в антикварном салоне, принадлежавшем вашей семье, произошел пожар. После того, как его потушили, в салоне обнаружили труп мужчины, предположительно, Сергея Владиленовича Амеличева.

Несколько мгновений Амеличев-младший осмысливал услышанное, затем растерянно посмотрел на Полину и спросил, тщательно подбирая слова, словно боясь озвучить свои худшие опасения:

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что отец… что отец умер?

– С полной уверенностью это можно будет утверждать лишь после экспертизы ДНК, но у нас почти нет сомнений в том, что ваш отец погиб. Мне очень жаль.

Неверие, шок, боль, гнев – все эти эмоции за несколько секунд промелькнули в глазах Ильи Амеличева, сменяя друг друга.

– Я… Вы! Почему вы сразу не сказали, вместо того, чтобы задавать нам дурацкие вопросы? – зло выкрикнул Амеличев. – Мама, надо сказать маме, – уже тише и с отчаянием сказал он.

Елена Амеличева, глядя на Полину огромными голубыми глазами, в которых с легкостью можно было различить страх и волнение, успокаивающе погладила мужа по руке и по спине.

– Хотите воды?

– Я хочу, чтобы вы оставили нас в покое! – взорвался Амеличев. В подобных ситуациях гнев был вполне нормальной реакций, Полина знала это по опыту. – Я хочу, чтобы вы нормально делали свои работу и выяснили,  действительно ли это мой отец. Что вам для этого нужно?

– Волоса вашего отца будет достаточно, если не найдется – мы возьмем у вас, как у родственника, кровь.

– Отлично, – сказал Амеличев, вставая. – Я должен поговорить с мамой, потом мы поедем домой, и я позвоню вам и скажу, когда вы можете подъехать, давайте свой телефон.

– Илья Сергеевич, я понимаю ваши чувства, – мягко произнесла Полина, – но попробуйте, пожалуйста, успокоиться: мы с вами еще не договорили.

– Я отказываюсь верить в то, что отец умер, пока не будет железных доказательств, – отрезал Амеличев. – И я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы с вами разговаривать, извините. Лена, идем.

– Вас, Илья Сергеевич, мы не держим, – вступил в беседу Горячев, нарочно выбрав слегка насмешливый тон, – но вот супруга ваша останется в нашей теплой компании, мы ее задерживаем.

– Что?! Да вы в своем уме?  За что?

– Считаете, не за что? – хмыкнул Горячев. – Как насчет пособничества в хранении и распространении незаконных артефактов? А, может, и в их изготовлении?

Елена Амеличева нервно схватилась за горло, а Илья разом побагровел и сказал, безуспешно изображая  негодование и непонимание:

– Что за чушь, о чем вы? Лена, идем!

Елена начала подниматься из-за стола, но как-то неохотно, словно не желая уходить.

– Сидеть, – рявкнул Горячев, входя в роль «плохого полицейского».

Амеличева плюхнулась обратно на стул, ее муж, уже стоявший у двери, поколебался, но также снова сел.

– Не понимаете, говорите? Как насчет дюжины темномагических артефактов, обнаруженных в сейфе салона, где единственным работником-магом были вы, Елена Павловна?

– Мы не знаем ни о каких артефактах, – быстро сказал Амеличев.

– Мы, Александр Второй? Вы, допустим, не знаете, а жена ваша, а, Елена Павловна? Вам что-нибудь об этих артефактах известно.

– Я…

– Молчи, Лена! – перебил ее муж. – В чем бы вы ни обвиняли Лену, мы больше не скажем ни слова без адвоката.

– Это ваше законное право, – невозмутимо сообщила Полина. – Вы можете позвонить ему прямо сейчас. А пока мы будем его ждать, я расскажу вам, как убили вашего отца. Простите, предположительно вашего отца.

– Убили? Вы же сказали, что был пожар. Салон что, подожгли?

– Подожгли, – подтвердила Полина. – А перед этим злоумышленники застрелили владельца салона, господина Амеличева. Как вы думаете, кто и почему это сделал?

– Понятия не имею, – мотнул головой Амеличев-младший.

– Не знаю, – прошептала его жена.

– Ну да, ну да, точно так же, как вы ничего не знаете о темномагических артефактах. А мне вот что-то подсказывает, что убийство и артефакты связаны.

– Елена Павловна, Илья Сергеевич, вы, конечно, можете и дальше молчать и связаться с вашим адвокатом, – как можно более доброжелательно сказала Полина, – но вам следует иметь в виду, это может оказаться для вас гораздо опаснее, чем сотрудничество со следствием. Вы уверены, что убийцы вашего отца не планируют расправиться и с вами? Что дома вы будете в безопасности?

– Илья, пожалуйста, – умоляюще произнесла Елена, крепко сжимая руку мужа.

– Молчи, – сквозь зубы вновь приказал ей Амеличев.

– Чистосердечное признание облегчает участь, – заметил Горячев. – Вы в курсе, сколько дают за продажу нелегальных артефактов? В вашем случае это будет не меньше пятнашки.

– Я…

– Молчи! Они просто пытаются нас запугать.

– Не могу! – истерически выкрикнула вдруг Елена и разрыдалась. – Не могу, молчать больше  не могу, и выносить все это. Сил моих больше нет! Расскажу, все расскажу, устала я это терпеть.

– Лен, Лен, ну успокойся, ну что ты, – растерянно бормотал Амеличев, стараясь успокоить всхлипывающую и что-то нечленораздельно бормочущую супругу.

Горячев принес ей воды, Полина дала пачку бумажных салфеток, и когда Елена почти перестала плакать, Илья сказал обреченно:

– Хорошо, я все расскажу, но только если пообещаете нам защиту.

– Считайте, что она уже у вас есть. Рассказывайте.

– Да, собственно, и рассказывать-то особо нечего, вам и так, наверняка, все известно. Где-то полгода назад у нас с отцом возникли финансовые трудности, которые мы никак не могли решить, и тогда нам поступило заманчивое предложение: наши проблемы улаживают в обмен на наше посредничество в торговле кое-каким товаром. Артефактами. Мы отказались, побоялись связываться, но потом наши неприятности стали расти как снежный ком, и с этим предложением к нам пришли во второй раз. Пришлось его принять. От нас требовалось принимать у курьера чемодан с товаром, убирать артефакты в сейф, а потом отдавать их тем, кто за ними придет. Деньги мы за них не брали, а нам ежемесячно переводили на счет определенную сумму за услуги. Перед каждым приходом очередного покупателя нам звонили, сообщали о дате и называли пароль, который этот покупатель должен был сказать. Я поначалу работал с отцом в салоне, но поскольку для приема и выдачи артефактов требовался маг, мое место заняла Лена. Она вообще тут не при чем, это я ее уговорил. Вот и все. Мы никогда не нарушали договоренностей, за что они убили отца? – В глазах Амеличева появились слезы, которые он поспешно сморгнул.

– Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы все выяснить, – твердо сказала Полина.

– Кто предложил вам это посредничество? – спросил Горячев.

– Мужчина, ни я, ни отец раньше его не видели. Невысокий, такой… на крысу похожий, просил называть его Дудочником.

– Вы хорошо его помните, фоторобот составить сможете?

– Д-да, да смогу, наверное.

– Курьер был всегда один или всегда разные?

– Курьеров было три, – тихо ответила Елена Амеличева. – Все серьезные, молчаливые, и десятка слов не сказали.

– Фотороботы их составить сможете?

– Да, – уверенно отозвалась Амеличева.

– А артефакты? Описать все артефакты, которые через вас прошли, сумеете?

– Все – вряд ли, но большинство – скорее всего да. Они… я ведь раньше, до всего этого, простой учительницей магии была, и никогда к таким артефактам и близко не подходила, а тут… Они были такие мощные, что каждый – как ожог. Я же их лично в сейф перекладывала и покупателем отдавала, потом каждый раз отмыться хотелось. Их отпечатки даже специально читать не надо было, прямо сразу видны были.

– Сколько всего было артефактов?

– Пять партий, в первой – три, во второй и третьей – по шесть, в четвертой – четыре, а в последней больше всего – дюжина.

Ничего себе! Полина, которая мужественно старалась не заснуть, мысленно присвистнула – масштабы торговли «Квартета» ошеломляли. Даже если предположить, что салон Амеличева был единственной точкой сбыта за полгода (а это вряд ли), через него прошел тридцать один нелегальный артефакт – огромное количество для черного рынка, учитывая, что кроме «Квартета» в Москве был и другие продавцы.

– Последнюю партию доставили в позапрошлое воскресенье, а на следующий день мы улетели отдыхать. Когда в салоне второй сейф, магический, ставили, его зачаровали на меня и на амулет-ключ, который отдали курьеру, который первую партию доставил. Это было условие той стороны, чтобы у них всегда был доступ к артефактам, поэтому я и смогла взять отпуск.

– Ясно. А…

Горячев продолжил расспрашивать Амеличевых о «Квартете», а Полина, слушая их вполуха, напряженно размышляла о том, что показалось ей странным в словах Елены Амеличевой. Точнее, не столько странным, сколько не укладывающимся в картину преступления.

– Скажите, у Сергея Владиленовича были враги? – поинтересовалась Полина, когда у Горячева кончились вопросы. – Ему никто не угрожал? Ему лично или же салону?

– Нет, никогда, насколько я знаю.

– А конкуренты, у него были конкуренты, способные на убийство? Салон никто не пытался ограбить или же изуродовать: выбить окна, разрисовать граффити и все в том же духе?

– Нет, не было такого. А что?

– Мы должны отработать все версии, – пояснила Полина.

Из аэропорта Амеличевых повезли в Башню – давать показания и составлять фотороботы. Вдова Амеличева восприняла известие о предполагаемой смерти супруга довольно стойко и даже успокаивала мрачного подавленного сына и тихонько плакавшую невестку. После Башни их должны были доставить в надежное охраняемое место. По дороге в Управление Полина не переставала думать о том, что рассказ Елены Амеличевой окончательно опроверг версию о том, что Амеличева убил «Квартет» – раз у них был ключ-амулет от сейфа, они не ушли бы без артефактов. Возможно, это сделали конкуренты «Квартета» или же и впрямь неумелые грабители, но, так или иначе, смерть Амеличева уже не подпадала под юрисдикцию Управления, и дело придется отдать. Не первый раз и не последний, такое временами случалось, но все равно обидно. В принципе, у Полины была неделя до передачи, и можно будет еще попытаться найти убийцу, а потом отдать его Свирину на блюдечке, но это если у Полины останется на это время. Потому что приоритетом для нее была проблема лишенного магии Саши.

В Башню Амеличевых провели через служебный вход. Полина препоручила их заботам Горячева и его людям, а сама зашла в Управление через главный вход – оттуда было ближе к оперативному отделу, где Полина рассчитывала поговорить с Антиповым. Он, правда, сказал, что сам позвонит, когда будут какие-нибудь результаты, но Полине не терпелось побыстрее узнать, что он выяснил. Однако Андрея и его команды на месте не оказалось: уже под утро поступил вызов о серьезной заварушке с применением магии в Московской области, и ОМОН Управления вызвали туда. Вот ведь как не вовремя!

С Аленой Полина договорилась созвониться после двенадцати, чтобы дать сестре и Саше поспать, но ее так и подмывало позвонить прямо сейчас и спросить, не вернулась ли к Саше магия. Запретив себе даже смотреть на телефон, Полина поднялась к себе в кабинет выпить чаю и поговорить с Максом, если у того есть время. Впрочем, даже если нет, Максу придется его найти. Однако уже выйдя из лифта, Полина вдруг поняла, что ужасно хочет есть, но резко разворачиваться, опять спускаться вниз и идти в кафе показалось ей глупым. После недолгих размышлений Полина решила найти Макса и позавтракать в его компании, попутно поведав ему о своих ночных приключениях, но и тут ей не повезло: к Максу только-только пришел свидетель, и допрос, судя по всему, грозил затянуться надолго. «Что такое не везет, и как с ним бороться», – пробормотала себе под нос Полина, рассудившая, что раз так, то она поможет Горячеву с протоколированием показаний и составлением фотороботов, а заодно с определением дальнейшей судьбы Амеличевых. В конце концов, следователем по делу Амеличева была еще Полина, а не Горячев.

Возня с документами и снятием показаний, теперь уже официальным, под протокол, заняли несколько часов, и за это время, после долгих и упорных переговоров и уговоров, было приято решение о том, что Амеличевы продолжат жить в своей квартире, но под охраной. Заполнив все необходимые бумаги, Полина отправила Амеличевых к специалистам по составлению фотороботов, а сама пошла, наконец, завтракать – в животе у нее уже неприлично урчало. Может, и Макс уже освободился, и Андрей вернулся.

К немалому разочарованию Полины, Антипов еще был на вызове, и, поднимаясь на этаж, который занимал Особый магический отдел, Полина держала пальцы скрещенными – на удачу, чтобы у Макса получилось уделить ей время.

Выйдя из лифта и повернув за угол, Полина притормозила у кабинета Кати Беспаловой, которая должна была сегодня выйти из отпуска. Пока Полина раздумывала, стоит ли ей зайти поздороваться с Катей или же отложить это до того момента, как она вернется с завтрака, дверь кабинета открылась, и когда Полина увидела мужчину, вышедшего в коридор, она едва не упала в обморок. Ее сердце, презрев все законы физиологии, с силой ударилось о ребра, как будто пытаясь вырваться из груди, и, не преуспев в этом,  рухнуло в желудок, вызвав волну тошноты, а ноги, казалось, превратились в желе. Полина видела этого мужчину первый и последний раз два года назад, но она сразу же узнала его. Меньше всего на свете она ожидала когда-либо снова встретить его, особенно здесь, в Башне, и сейчас, вновь столкнувшись с ним, Полина была поражена и шокирована. Воспоминания двухлетней давности обрушились на нее, подобно цунами, лишив возможности нормально дышать и почти ввергнув в панику.

_– Не сходи с ума! Что ты творишь?!_

_– Ему уже все равно, а Лешу еще можно спасти!_

_– Это опасно и непредсказуемо!_

_– Макс, оглянись: что может быть опаснее этого? Я должна попробовать спасти его, или помоги, или не мешай!_

_– Хорошо, давай, я страхую…_

Мужчина бросил на нее слегка недоуменный – еще бы, Полина представляла, как странно она выглядит со стороны, – но по большей части равнодушный взгляд, и в компании другого мужчины, вышедшего из кабинета вслед за ним, направился к лифту и вскоре скрылся за углом. А Полина осталась стоять у стены, как пришпиленная к картонке бабочка, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Она осознавала, что надо найти в себе силы и отлепиться от стены, пока ее не застал в таком виде кто-нибудь из коллег, но не могла этого сделать. Не могла – и все.

На помощь пришел Макс. Он всегда умудрялся приходить ей на помощь, даже когда не знал, что она в беде.

– Я как раз тебя искал… – Макс осекся и повнимательнее присмотрелся к Полине. – До кабинета сама дойдешь или тебя донести?

– Дойду, – стиснув зубы и шагнув навстречу Максу, ответила Полина и мертвой хваткой вцепилась ему в руку. – Теперь – дойду.

Макс с сомнением покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Он вообще считал, что каждый кузнец своего счастья, то есть, не мешал никому мучиться, если у него «внятно и четко» не просили помощи.

В кабинете Полина тяжело опустилась на стул и сказала, не веря самой себе:

– Макс, я видела Стрельникова.

– Я догадался, – кивнул Мещерский.

– Ты знал, что он в Башне?

– Да, видел его, когда он пришел к Беспаловой.

– Зачем? – нахмурилась Полина, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы, по детской забытой привычки не начать ломать пальцы. – В смысле, что он у Кати забыл? Ты не в курсе?

Макс помедлил с ответом – всего долю секунду, но этого хватило Полине, чтобы понять, что ответ этот ей не понравится.

– Он проходит фигурантом по новому делу Беспаловой, – пояснил Макс. – Я утром узнал об этом: вчера вечером убили молодую женщину, предположительно, это дело рук очередной «красавицы». Стрельников первым обнаружил тело и был задержан на месте преступления. Но он не маг, так что…

– Макс, он…

– Он не маг, – безапелляционным тоном заявил Макс. – Беспалова его проверяла.

– Макс, это ничего не значит, он мог закрыться!

– Не накручивай себя. – Макс налил в кружку воду из чайника, теплую и противную, и подал ее Полине. – Мы с тобой вдвоем его тогда проверяли, и потом я за ним приглядывал: он не был магом два года назад, не стал им сейчас. То, что он оказался связанным с убийством, – всего лишь совпадение.

– Ты правда в это веришь? Таких совпадений не бывает.

– Бывает. Тебе ли не знать, что в жизни еще и не такое бывает. Поль, успокойся, пожалуйста. – Макс присел на корточки возле Полины и положил руку ей на колено. Если в кабинет в этот момент кто-то зашел, решил бы, что стал свидетелем пикантной сцены, но ничего интимного или романтического в жесте Макса не было, только свидетельство дружбы. – Богдан Стрельников – это Богдан Стрельников, не больше и не меньше. Все, конец истории, пора уже забыть о нем.

– Не могу. Рада бы, но не могу. – Полина накрыла руку Макса своей и крепко, почти до боли сжала ее. – А теперь, наверное, уже никогда не смогу.

Некоторое время они молчали, а затем Полина сказала притворно бодрым голосом:

– Давай оставим пока эту тему, я не о том собиралась с тобой поговорить. Кое о чем даже более серьезном.

– Более серьезном? – переспросил Макс, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я уже весь трепещу. Что стряслось?

– Не здесь. У тебя есть время? Я умру, если не поем, и предлагаю совместить приятное с полезным: ты составишь мне компанию, пока я буду завтракать, я тебе все расскажу.

Макс с сомнением посмотрел на часы.

– Ладно, но у меня не больше сорока минут.

– Постараюсь успеть.

В нескольких автобусных остановках от Управления был небольшой скверик с множеством лавочек, и именно там Полина и собиралась перекусить и поговорить с Максом. В сквер поехали на троллейбусе, это было быстрее и проще, чем несколько раз разворачиваться на машине. Не доезжая остановки до сквера, Полина с Максом вышли, чтобы заглянуть в кафе и купить сэндвичей, американских пончиков и кофе со льдом, благо в последние годы в Москве появилось множество кафе, где можно было взять еду и кофе с собой: в юности им пришлось бы довольствоваться чебуреками или шаурмой.

Рассказ Полины занял на удивление мало времени и ненадолго лишил Макса дара речи.

– Что делать, ты и сама понимаешь, – сказал в итоге Макс. – Вопрос в том, как это осуществить.

– В том-то и проблема, – фыркнула Полина. – Не представляю, как это провернуть.

Полина и впрямь знала, что необходимо было предпринять, чтобы разрешить проблему с лишающим магии наркотиком: найти тех, кто его производил, уничтожить его формулу и все запасы, и каким-то образом устроить все так, чтобы информация об этом наркотике никогда и нигде не всплыла, причем как можно быстрее. Почти нереальная задача. Точнее говоря, реальная, но требующая огромных затрат сил и времени и нарушения закона.

– Я тоже, – признался Макс. – Это надо хорошенько обдумать. Возможно, Антипов подскажет что-нибудь дельное.

– Угу, или выяснит что-нибудь важное и полезное.

– В любом случае, нормально пообщаться с ним получится лишь ближе к вечеру, а ты пока позвони этому Саше, узнай, как он. В идеале, конечно, надо было бы его под наблюдением постоянным держать, но придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.

– Разбужу, – вздохнула Полина, набирая номер Алены.

– Переживут, – отрезал Макс.

Полина ошиблась, Алена с Сашей уже не спали, и на вопрос «Как дела?», Саша ответил печально:

– Без изменений. Как будто муравьи ползают.

– Это как? – удивилась Полина.

– Ну… когда она есть, о ней даже не вспоминаешь, – отозвался Саша, из конспирации называя магию «она», – а когда ее лишаешься, сразу чувствуешь себя так чуднó… словно муравьи где-то в голове ползают и копошатся.

Полину передернуло от такой ассоциации, и она, пообещав приехать вечером и наказав не выходить из дома, закончила разговор.

– Что, спасать мир все-таки придется? – криво усмехнувшись, спросил Макс.

– А ты надеялся отвертеться? – в тон ему отозвалась Полина.

Оба понимали, что отвертеться не получится в любом случае. Потому что это была их работа – защищать общество от любых угроз, связанных с магией, и потому что их, как магов, сложившаяся ситуация касалась напрямую. Полина не хотела испытать на себе, каково это – лишиться магии и ощущать в голове копошащихся муравьев, и не хотела жить в мире, где «чистюли» или правительство насильно пичкают магов наркотиками, чтобы искоренить магию.

– Ну что ты, и мечтать об этом не смел. – Макс точным броском попал пустым стаканом из-под кофе в стоявшую на противоположной стороне дорожки урну и встал со скамейки. – Идем, у меня полно работы, да и тебе, думаю, есть чем заняться. Вечером вместе с Андреем все еще раз обсудим, а пока выбрось это из головы. И Стрельникова тоже. Нервы целее будут.

Полина неопределенно махнула рукой, не уверенная в том, что у нее получится последовать его совету.

– Кстати, что там с делом Амеличева? – спросил Макс, когда они шли к остановке.

– Я им занимаюсь, – уклончиво ответила Полина.

– А подробнее?

И Полина, подумав о том, что за сегодня она точно заработает мозоль на языке, начала описывать свою сегодняшнюю встречу с Амеличевыми.

* * *

Андрей и его группа вернулись в Башню только во второй половине дня, и у Полины хватило совести, чтобы не приставать к Антипову – по Управлению уже разнеслась новость, что та заварушка, которую улаживали оперативники, оказалась серьезнее, чем ожидалось. Андрей скинул Полине смс-ку, что, набросав отчет для начальства, отправится домой отдохнуть, и заедет «к молодняку» вечером. Сделав глубокий вдох, Полина приказала себе, как посоветовал Макс, выбросить пока из головы все мысли о том, что случилось с Сашей, и сосредоточиться на деле Амеличева и остальной работе. Часам к четырем от экспертов пришел список обогревших предметов антиквариата, найденных в салоне Амеличева, и Полина, с тоской посмотрев на часы, пришла к выводу, что незачем откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня. Еще на первом курсе университета преподаватели твердили Полине и ее однокурсникам, что в работе следователя эмоции лишь мешают, и чем раньше они научатся их отключать, тем лучше. Что они имели в виду, Полина поняла уже во время стажировки в Особом магическом. Невозможно эффективно работать, когда сердце обливается кровью при воспоминании о принесенной в жертву – в буквальном смысле этого слова – пятилетней девочке, когда от всей души утешаешь о родителей, чьего сына размазал по асфальту случайно сработавший нелегальный артефакт прохожего, и не перестаешь думать о проблемах тех, чья квартира сгорела из-за соседа – мага-недоучки. Следователи, которые столь эмоционально реагируют все, что связано с работой, быстро перегорают, так же, как и врачи. Естественно, человечность и сочувствие проявлять необходимо, но в меру, и не забывать, что задача следователя состоит в том, чтобы раскрыть преступление, а не в том, чтобы быть жилеткой пострадавшим и их родственникам и ходить пред ними на цыпочках. Полина понимала, что Амеличевы огорошены известием о смерти главы семейства, что им нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, оплакать отца семейства и обдумать все произошедшее, и она им очень сочувствовала… но работа есть работа. И потому Полина решила ехать к Амеличевым сегодня, чтобы показать Елене список найденных в салоне товаров и установить, что конкретно было украдено. В конце концов, вполне могло быть, что целью убийц был какой-то один конкретный предмет, а все остальное они совершили для отвода глаз.

Пока служебная машина везла Полину к дому Амеличевых, которых она предупредила о своем визите через охранявших их оперативников, Полине пришла в голову одна занимательная мысль, которая должна была бы возникнуть у нее раньше: а на что, собственно, Амеличевы жили до того, как связались с к «Квартетом»? Ответ на этот вопрос был настолько очевиден, что Полина выругала себя за то, что не подумала об этом раньше. Разумеется, она может ошибаться, но вряд ли. Небольшой и не похожий на очень уж процветающий салон, шикарная квартира в новом доме, серьезные проблемы, для решения которых Амеличевы согласились на участие в явном криминале – все указывало на то, что и до «Квартета» Амеличев-старший жил не на честные трудовые доходы. Нелегальная торговля антиквариатом – вот в чем, по всей видимости, состоял семейный бизнес Амеличевых. Естественно, если Амеличев-младший в этом не признается, доказать это будет невероятно сложно. Впрочем, даже если признается – тоже, но это не имеет значения, поскольку Полина и не собирается ничего доказывать, это не ее головная боль. Для нее главное – получить от Ильи Амеличева подтверждение этой версии и начать работать в этом направлении, потому что велика вероятность того, что Амеличева убили как раз из-за торговли краденым или контрабандным анитквариатом.

Открывший Полине дверь Илья Амеличев сурово сказал, что его мать прилегла отдохнуть и беспокоить ее он не позволит, на что Полина ответила, что и не собиралась этого делать. Вдова Амеличева, в отличие от Амеличева-младшего и его жены, ей была пока не нужна.

– Елена Павловна, – обратилась Полина к бледной и заплаканной женщине, съежившейся в уголке шикарного белого кожаного дивана, – скажите, сколько примерно товаров было продано в салоне с тех пор, как вы стали там работать?

– Но я же уже говорила! Первый раз было три артефакта, второй…

– Нет-нет, вы меня не поняли, – мягко перебила ее Полина. – Я имею в виду антиквариат. Сколько всего предметов антиквариата вы продали за то время, что работали в салоне?

– Я не… – Елена осеклась, растерянно взглянула на мужа и продолжила, слега запинаясь: – Я не знаю… не помню. Но, кажется, не очень много.

В ее голосе слышалась вина, как будто она извинялась перед Полиной за то, что дела в салоне шли не очень хорошо, и сознавалась, что это все из-за нее.

– Ну хотя бы примерно, – настойчиво сказала Полина.

– Десять? – неуверенно предположила Амеличева. – Или пятнадцать. Около того, но вряд ли больше.

– В таком случае, полагаю, некоторые товары, которые были в салоне в момент пожара, должны быть вам известны, Илья Сергеевич. Так? Не думаю, что когда вы увольнялись, в салоне были выставлены на продажу лишь эти десять-пятнадцать товаров. Я права?

–Да, наверное. – Амеличев устало потер лоб.

– Тогда взгляните, пожалуйста, на эти фотографии и список. – Полина протянула Амеличевым фотографии обгоревших товаров из салона и их описания, сделанные экспертами. – Я прошу вас опознать эти предметы и дать их точное описание, а потом сказать мне, что пропало.

– Что, прямо сейчас? – нахмурился Амеличев.

– Да, это было бы идеально, – кивнула Полина.

Амеличев взял стопку фотографий, быстро перебрал их, не вглядываясь в них, и покачал головой.

– Я не помню наизусть весь ассортимент салона.

– Я тем более, – смущенно вставила Елена. – Я ведь в антикварном деле ничего не смыслю, в салоне я была в роли «подай-принеси», стояла на кассе, но с покупателями обычно общался Сергей Владиленович. Но вся информация есть в компьютере салона.

– Боюсь, уже нет – компьютер был сильно поврежден при пожаре, и едва ли получится восстановить данные. Скажите, эта информация нигде не дублируется? Например, в записях Сергея Владиленовича или его компьютере?

В салоне они нашли лишь один компьютер, так что Полина вполне допускала, что Амеличев-старший, подобно многим другим его ровесникам, не дружил с современной техникой и предпочитал делать записи от руки.

Полина не играла в покер, но зато не раз наблюдала, как в него играет Макс и иногда – Леша (когда у того хватало терпения высидеть на одном месте дольше десяти минут), и, глядя на Илью Амеличева, у которого нервно дернулась щека и забегали глаза, решила, что он в покер точно не играет. Выдержка не та. А двойная бухгалтерия по незаконной торговле антиквариатом, как и подозревала Полина, точно имеется где-то в записях Амеличева-старшего.

– Эм-м-м, в компьютере, да, в компьютере отца. Если вы отдадите нам его лэптоп, мы найдем там все, что вам нужно. Если, конечно, он не пострадал при пожаре.

Судя по тону, Амеличев-младший надеялся на то, что от ноутбука отца остался лишь бесформенный и оплывший ком металла и пластмассы. Полина не стала пока говорить, что никакого лэптопа – ни целого, ни сгоревшего – в салоне найдено не было. Сергей Амеличев оставил его дома в тот день, а его семья его еще не видела? Или же его забрали из салона убийцы?

– Скажите, – неожиданно, по мнению Амеличевых, сменила тему Полина, – ваш семейный бизнес приносил хорошую прибыль?

– Нормальную, – пожал плечами Амеличев.

– Салон специализировался на редких и старинных книгах и всем, что с ними связано, так?

– Инкунабулы, редко, впрочем, встречающиеся, и менее древние книги, антикварные закладки, подставки, чернильницы, полки для книг. Впрочем, мы торговали и другими старинными предметами, не имеющими отношения к книгам.

– Надо же, а по моим наблюдениям салон приносил более чем нормальную прибыль. Ваша квартира, несколько машин, путешествия за границу несколько раз в год… Если мы соотнесем прибыль салона с вашими тратами, что у нас получится? Положительный баланс или отрицательный?

– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – резко произнес Амеличев.

– Неужели? Илья Сергеевич, вы уверены, что у вашего отца не было врагов?

– Я же уже говорил: если и были, то мне о них ничего неизвестно, – напряженно ответил Амеличев. – Но папа не стал бы от меня такое скрывать.

– А как начет финансовых трудностей, о которых вы упоминали? Что это были за трудности?

– Это… это совершенно неважно, мы все уладили, и это не имеет отношения к… – Амеличев неопределенно махнул рукой и добавил твердо: – И вообще, прошу нас простить, но мы хотели бы отдохнуть, поэтому прошу вас уйти. Мы завтра изучим фотографии, и свяжемся с нами. Но, повторюсь: нам будет легче, если вы отдадите нам ноутбук папы.

Амеличев выжидающе посмотрел на Полину, очевидно, рассчитывая, что она вот прямо сейчас извинится, встанет и уйдет. Но Полина лишь откинулась на спинку дивана и сказала с притворным сожалением:

– Илья Сергеевич, а я так надеялась на конструктивный разговор и на ваше сотрудничество. Хорошо, давайте начнем сначала. Илья Сергеевич, у меня есть все основания полагать, что вы с отцом занимались нелегальной торговлей антиквариатом, возможно даже сбывали краденые вещи. – Амеличев открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Полина остановила его предупреждающим жестом. – Выслушайте меня до конца, пожалуйста. Сейчас моя основная задача – найти убийц вашего отца, к тому же преступления в сфере антиквариата не входят в мою компетенцию, поэтому сейчас я с вами просто разговариваю, практически неофициально. – Ну не могла же Полина признаться, что незаконную деятельность Амеличевых все равно практически невозможно доказать, и потому они почти наверняка уйдут от наказания. – Вы уверены, что среди ваших покупателей, _всех_ ваших покупателей, нет никого, у кого имелись бы разногласия с вашим отцом? Серьезные разногласия, которые могли стоить жизни вашему отцу?

– Я, кажется, просил вас уйти, – холодно произнес взявший себя в руки Амеличев.

– Илья Сергеевич,  – подавив тяжелый вздох, сказала Полина, – вы, судя по всему, не вполне осознаете всей опасности вашего положения. Мы пообещали предоставить вам защиту от тех, чьи артефакты вы сбывали, но про защиту от прочих ваших… партнеров речи не шло. Это во-первых. А во-вторых… Илья Сергеевич, ваш отец всегда брал с собой на работу ноутбук?

– Да, всегда, он почти не пользовался рабочим компьютером, – отозвалась Елена Амеличева, заслужив тем самым раздраженный взгляд мужа.

– Елена Павловна, будьте добры, проверьте пожалуйста, не оставил ли Сергей Владиленович в день своей смерти ноутбук дома?

– Я не видела его ни в его кабинете, ни в спальне, когда укладывала Ирину Викторовну спать, ни на кухне, – нахмурилась Елена. – Но я пойду посмотрю.

– Так вы не нашли в слоне его лэптоп? – прищурившись, быстро спросил Амеличев. – Без ордера я вам его не отдам.

– Думаю, нам следует дождаться возвращения Елены Павловны, – дипломатично предложила Полина, и Амеличев не стал возражать.

Елена вернулась минут через пять и, нарушив воцарившуюся в комнате после ее ухода тишину, сказала сдавленно:

– Должно быть, Сергей Владиленович, как обычно, взял ноутбук с собой в тот день.

– Так что, получается, что компьютер отца тоже украли? Или что? – с раздражением, которым он пытался скрыть растерянность, спросил Амеличев. Нет, не умел он держать удар, совсем не умел. И держать себя в руках – тоже.

– Получается, Илья Сергеевич, весьма любопытная картина: убийцы вашего отца пытались изобразить из себя грабителей – или, возможно, и впрямь ими были, – но они забрали из салона всего несколько товаров из витрин, хотя могли бы взять все; даже не притронулись к сейфу, хотя могли бы заставить вашего отца открыть его; забрали ноутбук, где хранятся данные обо всех сделках салона. Ведь хранятся, так? И о легальных, и о нелегальных.

Несколько секунд Амеличевы переваривали слова Полины.

– Вы что, хотите сказать, что папу убили из-за его компьютера?

– Я не знаю, Илья Сергеевич, у следствия несколько версий, но вы определенно не помогаете прояснить картину.

Амеличев с силой потер лицо, подумал и сказал с видом человека, приговоренного к казни:

– Ладно. Но учтите: это не показания, а неофициальная беседа, и я никогда не подпишу протокол и буду все отрицать. Да, сделки, которые мы с отцом заключали, не всегда были… безупречными с точки зрения закона, но у нас никогда не было конфликтов с покупателями. Кроме одного единственного раза, того самого, из-за которого нам пришлось связаться с артефактами. Но тот конфликт был полностью улажен, претензий ни у кого не осталось, так что не он причина убийства папы, я уверен.

– В компьютере Сергея Владиленовича хранилась лишь информация о вашей антикварной деятельности? Мог он узнать что-то о том, кто стоит за артефактами?

– Вряд ли, – подала голос Елена Амеличева. – Если только уже после того, как мы улетели. По крайней мере, когда привезли последнюю партию артефактов, он вел себя как обычно.

– И мне он ни о чем таком не говорил, – поддержал ее муж.

– В чем была суть конфликта? – поинтересовалась Полина.

– Я же сказал, он тут не при чем!

– Ответьте, пожалуйста, на вопрос.

– Я… я нашел утраченную картину одного известного художника. «Пряху» Ватто. Я тщательно исследовал ее всеми возможными способами, и магическими – есть у меня друг надежный, хороший маг, и обычными, и пришел к выводу, что это подлинник. Это была грандиозная удача, один шанс на миллион. Мы с отцом быстро нашли на нее покупателя, нашего старого клиента, одного небедного, как вы понимаете, бизнесмена, и продали картину ему. Его люди тоже ее осмотрели и признали оригиналом. А через несколько месяцев выяснилось, что это гениально сделанная магическая подделка. В один прекрасный день краска просто-напросто растрескалась и осыпалась. Покупатель был, разумеется, страшно зол. Мы смогли вернуть большую часть денег, но для того, чтобы вернуть всю сумму, нам пришлось бы продать квартиру, а на это мы не могли пойти. К тому же перед этим у нас сорвалось несколько сделок, так что мы волей-неволей вынуждены были принять предложение хранить артефакты. За это нам заплатили сумму, которой мы окончательно расплатились с покупателем «Пряхи», и у него не осталось к нам претензий. Это не его рук дело.

– Вот что, – решила Полина. – Я прошу вас составить мне не только список того, какие товары остались в салоне, а какие были украдены, но так же список всех товаров, которые вы продали нелегально, с указанием, кому вы их продали. Если вы оба помните и знаете, кому вы продавали антиквариат официально, составьте список и этих людей.

– Я же сказал, что ничего не признаю и ничего не подпишу! – взвился Амеличев.

– Я не прошу вас ничего подписывать или признавать, – устало ответила Полина. – Мне нужны эти списки, в них может быть имя убийцы вашего отца. И если я их не получу, то мои коллеги из Отдела по расследованию незаконного сбыта антиквариата вплотную займутся вашей семьей, и, уверяю вас, вам не понравится их пристальное внимание. Ни вам, ни всем вашим покупателям.

– Хорошо, – буркнул Амеличев. – Мы постараемся.

Выйдя от Амеличевых, Полина подумала, что это была на редкость бессмысленная встреча. Она, фактически, ничего ей не дала, лишь подтвердила ее подозрения, но пользы от этого было мало. Сколько бы не было имен в списках, которые составят Амеличевы, проверить всех этих людей будет невозможно. К тому же, убийство Амеличева-старшего вообще могло не иметь мотива. Иногда банды устраивают инициации новым членам, давая различные задания, например, ограбить первый попавшийся магазин и убить там кого-нибудь, – для сплочения команды и как гарантия того, что новеньким, на которых теперь висит труп, не сбегут и никого не сдадут. Возможно, убийство Амеличева – итог подобной инициации, и тогда убийц вряд ли получится найти, если только пистолет не засветится в другом преступлении.

Полина с досадой вздохнула и поехала обратно в Башню, чтобы вместе с Максом отправиться оттуда к Алене и Саше.

* * *

Как Стрельников и ожидал, Белозерцев позвонил ему рано утром и сказал, что согласен дать показание следователю Башни. В присутствии, разумеется, Стрельникова. И чем раньше, тем лучше. Богдан заметил, что это разумный шаг, созвонился со следователем Беспаловой и договорился с ней о том, что они с Белозерцевым приедут в Башню к девяти утра. Затем Богдан заехал за шефом и повез его в Башню, не забыв захватить копии записей с камер наблюдения в подъезде Белозерцева и чек из магазина  – как выяснилось, после Камышовой Белозерцев заезжал в супермаркет за пивом.

За последние два года Богдан не раз проезжал мимо Башни, и никогда при этом он не чувствовал ничего особенного. Здание и здание, ничего такого. Вот и сейчас, зайдя внутрь, он не испытал ни волнения, и страха. Хорошо, наверное, что он не помнил ничего из того, что с ним здесь произошло.

Допрос прошел примерно так, как и представлял себе Стрельников. Белозерцев рассказал Беспаловой все, что он знал о Камышовой, то есть практически ничего. Ни с кем из ее подруг он знаком не был, даже имен их полных не знал, к болтовне Камышовой он никогда не прислушивался, так что понятия не имел, чем она занимается в свободное время. Ну, ходила там по салонам красоты, по магазинам, по кафе, все на деньги Белозерцева, само собой, но в какие именно и как часто Белозерцев также не знал. Враги? Да какие у этой курицы могли быть враги?

Богдан, с его собранным на Камышому досье, оказался намного полезнее следствию, чем его шеф. В тот день, когда Камышова была убита, Белозерцев, находясь у нее,  не заметил ничего подозрительного или странного, девушка вела себя как обычно, и Белозерцев не помнил, чтобы она хоть раз произнесла слово «магия».

Беспалова пообещала, что благодаря сотрудничеству со следствием имя Белозерцева не всплывет в СМИ, и согласилась провести осмотр его квартиры на предмет выявления возможных остаточных следов магии, как можно незаметнее. Белозерцев, в свою очередь, согласился вечером осмотреть квартиру, где убили Камышову, чтобы проверить, не пропало ли из нее что. Напоследок Беспалова взяла у него мазок изо рта для анализа ДНК и откатала пальцы, после чего Богдан с шефом подписали все необходимые бумаги и были великодушно отпущены восвояси.

Выйдя из кабинета Беспаловой, Богдан увидел в коридоре симпатичную блондинку, глядящую на него дикими глазами. Учитывая, что едва ли за время пребывания в Башне у него отросла вторая голова или рога с клыками, Богдан проигнорировал выглядевшую полоумной девицу и поспешил к лифту – Белозерцев уже опаздывал на совещание.

Как только за Стрельниковым и Белозерцевым закрылась дверь, Катя откинулась на спинку и прикрыла глаза. Во-первых, она страшно хотела спать, а кофе, которое на нее, в отличие от Полины Красновой, действовало, как ему и положено, бодряще, она последний раз пила аж три часа назад. Во-вторых, ее все донимало ощущение, что Стрельников ей знаком, но она совершенно не помнила, откуда. Да и не похоже было, что Стрельников ее знает. В конце концов Катя сдалась и, ничего не добившись от своей памяти, полезла в базы данных Управления. Поиск занял меньше пяти минут, и когда Катя увидела его результат, то опешила. На мгновение у нее возникло чувство, будто ее ударили под дых, и Кате потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Она не могла поверить, что забыла это имя, но в то же время понимала, почему это произошло – подсознание попыталось вытеснить все воспоминания о том дне в дальние уголки памяти. Богдан Стрельников был одним из двадцати трех выживших после нападения на Башню Неуловимого. Того самого нападения, при котором едва не погибла сама Катя и был убит муж Полины Красновой и блестящий оперативник Алексей Краснов. Нападения, которое иногда снилось Кате в кошмарах, точнее, в кошмаре, потому что снилось ей при этом всегда одно и то же: она бежит по пустым коридорам Башни, тишина которых нарушается лишь эхом шагов самой Кати, а сзади слышатся чужие вкрадчивые шаги, мерные, неторопливые. Катя бежит изо всей мочи, но шаги за ее спиной не стихают, ни капли при этом не ускоряясь, и ужас, который испытывает при этом Катя, невозможно описать. Просыпалась Катя обычно в тот момент, когда она во сне выбегала на лестничную площадку и видела, что вместо лестницы зияет пустота, а шаги за ее спиной останавливались, и чье-то горячее дыхание обжигало ее шею.

В реальности, два года назад, коридоры Башни действительно были почти безлюдны и тихи, поскольку абсолютно вся техника, включая лифты и телефоны, была отключена, а людей в Управлении осталось немного – лето, пятница, рабочий день уже закончен. Вот только тогда Катя никуда не бежала, сломя голову, она передвигалась по коридорам короткими перебежками, чтобы не влететь с размаху с огненную паутину, и крепко держала за руку до смерти перепуганную Женечку – молоденькую уборщицу, замещавшую ушедшую в отпуск Ольгу Павловну. Им с Женечкой повезло, они остались живы, в отличие от почти тридцати других работников Управления.

Катя тряхнула головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания, и постаралась сосредоточиться на настоящем. Богдан Стрельников оказался в тот день в Башне случайно, получил черепно-мозговую травму, но выжил, хотя и потерял память. Это было указано в его досье, да и Катя теперь сама вспомнила, как об этом говорил Дима Горин, который допрашивал тогда Стрельникова в больнице. Как это влияет на расследование убийства Камышовой? Да, в общем-то, никак. Магом Стрельников никогда не был, ни тогда, ни сейчас, так что он все равно не мог оставить то безумное количество магических следов, которые Катя обнаружила в квартире Камышовой. И по времени не совпадало:  даже если предположить, что Камышова умерла от кинжала в сердце, а магия – лишь попытка замести следы или случайное совпадение, Стрельников все равно не успел бы убить Камышову за те пять-семь минут, что он у нее провел, уложить на кровать и стереть отпечатки пальцев. Белозерцев? Тоже вряд ли. Нет, само собой, все могло быть: возможно, у него имелся мотив, возможно, он кого-то нанял, но все равно не похоже. Если такие люди, как Белозерцев, хотят кого-то убрать, они либо сразу делают все чисто, руками профессионала, не найдешь потом ни концов, ни тела, либо тут же подчищают за собой, причем определенно не руками одного лишь начальника службы безопасности крупной и процветающей компании. Судя по всему, о Стрельникове и Белозерцеве следует забыть и сосредоточиться на версии с Красавицей. Только сначала дождаться результатов вскрытия. И посоветоваться с Мещерским.

Кстати о результатах вскрытия. Катя посмотрела на часы и решила, что пора уже наведаться в экспертно-криминалистическую лабораторию Управления, находившуюся в соседнем корпусе и делящую здание с моргом. Катя сомневалась, что вскрытие уже было произведено, но всегда можно попробовать уговорить патологоанатомов поторопиться. Заодно отнесет экспертам отпечатки Белозерцева и его слюну. Катя на всякий случай еще раз пробежала глазами показания Белозерцева в надежде, что там ей откроется какое-нибудь сакральное знание, а еще лучше – имя убийцы, но ничего такого не произошло, и она отправилась в морг.

* * *

По дороге к Алене Полина и Макс заехали в магазин за продуктами. Макс терпеливо катил перед собой тележку, притягивая к себе взгляды покупательниц – магазин был рядовым небольшим супермаркетом, в который явно нечасто заходили одетые в дорогие костюмы лощеные красавцы вроде Макса, – а Полина решала стратегическую задачу: что такого полезного купить, чтобы это можно было легко и быстро приготовить. Впрочем, если что, с голода Алена с Сашей точно не умрут, учитывая ассортимент готовых блюд, начиная с пиццы и заканчивая суши, которые различные рестораны готовы были доставить на дом.

– Ты уверена, что после этого они не загремят в больницу с отравлением? – спросил Макс, скептически глядя на полуфабрикатные котлеты.

– Надеюсь, – хмыкнула Полина. – Это будет очень некстати.

Макс с сомнением покачал головой и добавил в тележку связку бананов – ими отравиться очень сложно. На кассе за покупки расплатился Макс, и кассирша, судя по завистливо-оценивающему взгляду, который она бросила на Полину, приняла их за пару.

– Привет!

По довольно цветущему внешнему виду Алены непохоже было, что она пережила бессонную и не самую спокойную ночь и весь день заботилась о друге со сломанной ногой.

– Добрый вечер, – с легкой улыбкой отозвался Макс.

Макс всегда утверждал, что Алена напоминает ему Полину в молодости, что его немало забавляло, поскольку характеры у сестер, за исключением, пожалуй, упрямства, были абсолютно противоположными. Сама Полина была убеждена, что они с Аленой ни капли друг на друга не похожи.

– А конница будет? – хихикнула Алена и пояснила в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Макса: – Ну, вчера Полька призвала на помощь королевскую конницу, сегодня – королевскую рать. Шалтай-болтай в большой комнате, – махнула она рукой. – Соберете?

– Постараемся, – усмехнулся Макс.

– Конница приедет позже, – пообещала Полина.

Саша выглядел неважно.

– Скажите, что вы знаете, как вернуть мне магию, и что на ужин будет не пицца, а на десерт – викодин, – умоляющим тоном произнес он.

– Нет, да, возможно, – ответила Полина.

– Ну, хоть что-то хорошее, – вздохнул Саша.

После того, как Полина познакомила его с Максимом, они с Аленой ушли на кухню заниматься ужином, оставив мужчин одних, чтобы не мешать Максу спокойно обследовать Сашу.

– Вот это я называю шикарный мужчина, – понизив голос, сказала Алена. – Симпатичный, умный, с деньгами. Не, для меня он, конечно, старый, зато для тебя в самый раз.

– Алена!

– Ой, ну что сразу «Алена» да «Алена». Ты же не собираешься всю жизнь одна оставаться, правда? А Максим твой неплохой мужик, тебя много лет знает, интересы у вас общие – короче идеальная тебе пара. Что, скажешь, я не права?

Полина не удержалась и вздернула сестре нос.

– Скажу, что у тебя чересчур бурная фантазия, тебе бы книги писать. Любовные романы.

– А что, вот возьму и напишу, – фыркнула Алена. – И получу «Букера».

– Не забудь упомянуть меня в посвящении, – улыбнулась Полина. – Мы с Максом испытываем друг к другу исключительно дружеские чувства, ничего больше.

– А…

– Тема закрыта, – мягко, но решительно перебила сестру Полина. – Смотри, вода закипела.

Ужинали в гостиной, чтобы не Саше не пришлось вставать. Впрочем, ужинали – громкое слово. Алена заявила, что она на диете, которую и так нарушила пиццей на завтрак и на обед, и на ужин ей хватит яблока, а Полина и Макс больше разговаривали, чем ели, так что полноценно поужинал лишь Саша.

– Я не представляю, что могло вызвать такой эффект.

– Эффект? Я бы сказала явление.

– Явлением это станет, если начнется эпидемия лишения магии.

– Помнишь, в семнадцатом веке Луи де Шарвель пытался сделать жидкий аналог оков Жакомо?

– Его эксперименты не удались.

– Но если бы удались…

– Брось, если бы они удались, картина все равно была бы другой. Внутренняя магия сохранилась бы.

– Возможно, это модифицированные оковы.

– А возможно – масса других вариантов. Что толку гадать? Сначала надо дождаться результатов его анализов.

Саша, с аппетитом уничтожающий ужин, краем уха слушал беседу Полины и Максима, равно как и Алена, и только он собрался что-то сказать, как в квартире раздался звонок в дверь. Саша вздрогнул, Алена резко подняла голову и прислушалась, словно могла услышать, что творится за дверью, а Макс с Полиной переглянулись и настороженно посмотрели в сторону коридора.

– Оставайтесь здесь, – тихо скомандовала Алене и Саше Полина и пошла вместе с Максом в коридор.

Макс выставил защитный щит и приблизился к двери, Полина встала у него за спиной, готовая прикрыть его в случае необходимости. Но необходимости такой не возникло – за дверью стоял Андрей Антипов.

– Извините, забыл позвонить, – чуть смущенно сказал он, с первого взгляда верно оценив расстановку коллег и мгновенно засекший защитные чары.

– Я чувствую себя шпионом в тылу врага, – пробормотала Полина, закрывая за Андреем дверь.

– Не сглазь, – почти серьезно сказал Андрей.

Это было очень древней шуткой магов, зародившейся в те времена, когда люди еще верили, что наслать порчу, проклясть и сглазить можно просто произнеся вслух пару слов, даже не заклинаний, а просто сказанных в сердцах недобрых пожеланий.

По сравнению с Андреем измученный болью и отсутствием магии Саша выглядел практически супермоделью. Проходя мимо зеркала, Андрей бросил взгляд на свое отражение, поморщился и пятерней пригладил волосы, но это мало что изменило. Всклоченный, с черными кругами под красными воспаленными глазами и темной щетиной – ни дать ни взять разбойник с большой дороги.

– Жив? – риторически просил у Саши Андрей. – Хорошо, потому что больше ничего хорошего нет. Если коротко: я не смог понять, что это за вещество ты принял и тем более – как именно оно лишило тебя магических способностей.

– То есть… я теперь навсегда таким останусь? Вы не знаете, как вернуть мне магию? – с нотками паники в голосе спросил Саша.

– Извини, пока нет, – развел руками Андрей. – Но ты не переживай особо, мы ведь еще толком не начинали над этим работать. Все может наладиться само собой.

Саша явно не поверил в эту перспективу и невольно поежился, а Полина вспомнила его слова о том, какие неприятные ощущения вызывает у него отсутствие магии, и сама чуть не поежилась. Она вряд ли выдержала бы такую пытку долго. Но она гораздо больше и дольше пользовалось магией, нежели Саша, у которого, возможно, получится адаптироваться к жизни без магии. Глядя на Сашу Полина впервые увидела в нем не источник неприятностей для сестры и не жертву необъяснимого происшествия, а человека, попавшего в беду и теперь переживающие нелегкие времена. Среднего роста, стройный, ладно сложенный, с пышной копной русых волос и упрямыми зелеными глазами на скуластом лице – он не был похож на человека, который легко сдается. Но, с другой стороны, Полина совсем его не знала и не могла поручиться, что без магии он не бросится через пару месяцев с моста.

– А подробнее? – спросила вдруг Алена.

– Что? – прикинулся дурачком Андрей. Разумеется, он планировал поподробнее обсудить все с Полиной и Максом, но не позже, без посторонних ушей.

– Ну уж нет, – заявила Алена, – ничего у вас не выйдет! Мы тоже имеем право все знать. В конце концов, Сашку это напрямую касается. Мы уже втянуты во все это, так что говорите все.

Полину совершенно не удивило требование сестры, но ее удивила реакция Макса на него – он едва заметно улыбнулся, словно Алена сказала что-то очень веселое. На самом деле – в чем Макс так и не признался Полине, – его развеселило то, как Алена была в тот момент похожа на Полину – те же интонации, то же выражение лица. Нет, все же они были больше похожи друг на друга, чем им самим казалось.

– Алена, ты не понимаешь…

– Ой, вот только не надо этого, – раздраженно перебила Полину Алена. – Все я понимаю. А то, чего не понимаю, вам лучше объяснить, а то вдруг я по незнанию попаду в неприятности? Это будет тогда на вашей совести. И я реально могу помочь. Вы же не хотите особо распространяться, что о том, что случилось с Сашкой, верно? Значит, вам пригодиться любая помощь.

Макс, Андрей и Полина многозначительно переглянулись. Алена была во многом права, и, кроме того, меньше всего им хотелось, чтобы она нечаянно – или, что маловероятно, намеренно – разболтала кому-нибудь о происходящем, а потому лучше было держать ее поблизости. К тому же, так будет проще присматривать за ней и за Сашей и, в случае чего, вытащить их из возможных проблем. Кто знает, кто стоит за случившемся с Сашей?

– Ладно, – сухо сказал Макс, выразительным взглядом предупреждая Полину, чтобы та предупредила сестру о том, что «то, что произошло в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе» и что «болтун – находка для шпиона».

– В общем, анализ крови мало что дал. Я не врач, не фармацевт и не дилер, я в наркотиках не слишком хорошо разбираюсь, но те вещества, которые я нашел в крови у Александра, не оказывают на организм наркотического воздействия, кроме, разве что, одного. Это какая-то гремучая смесь, которая вообще непонятно как влияет на организм. Диэтиламид лизергиновой кислоты, флуфеназин, мидодрин – что, кстати, странно, поскольку его принимают парентерально, еще кое-что и препарат, который я не смог идентифицировать. – И пояснил: – Вы будете смеяться, но это немного ЛСД, нейролептик, препарат, воздействующий на периферическую нервную систему, бета-блокатор и непонятно что. Что эта мешанина может сделать с обычным человеком, я не представляю, но так или иначе эффект будет, и хорошо, если не смертельный. А Александр, к счастью, был в сознании, адекватен и умирать не думал. Так что сказать, что именно вызвало лишение магии, трудно, это может быть и совпадение, и индивидуальная реакция организма, и, собственно, действие наркотика, созданного специально с этой целью. А, может, и не специально.

– Иными словами, ничего нового и полезного ты не узнал, – констатировал Макс.

– В следующий раз я предоставлю эту задачу тебе, может, тебе повезет больше, – язвительно отозвался Андрей.

Их нельзя было назвать друзьями, но они давно друг друга знали, у них были хорошие приятельские отношения и отличные рабочие, и они могли позволить себе и подшучивать друг над другом, и спорить, и критиковать друг друга.

– Если это не случайность, то сейчас важнее не столько как, сколько почему и зачем, – негромко заметила Полина.

– Версий того, почему и зачем – вагон и маленькая тележка, – отозвался Макс.

– Меньше, – хмыкнула Полина. – Сведение личных счетов, тестирование оружия против магов. Еще вариант – порошок предназначался для другого человека и к Саше попал по ошибке.

– Э-э-э… Некому со мной личные счеты сводить, – вставил Саша. – Тем более таким экзотическим способом.

– Если это было тестирование, то дилер должен был знать, что Александр маг, что он придет в тот день в клуб, или иметь несколько запасных вариантов на тот случай, если Александр не придет, и…

– И все равно это рискованный шаг, если только у них не было…

– Так, стоп, – перебил Андрея Макс. – У нас так мало информации, что сейчас мы не строим версии, а выдумываем их. Как говорит Зубр, на факты надо опираться, а не на богатую фантазию. Во-первых, Александр, вы уверены, что у вас нет врагов, которые хотят вам за что-либо отомстить?

Саша энергично помотал головой.

– А может, это его отцу хотели отомстить? – встряла Алена. – Ну, он не последний пост в Правительстве занимает, и…

– Нет, – твердо сказала Полина. – Личной местью вашего ровесника это могло бы быть, но местью родителям Саши – точно нет. Слишком сложно и неэффективно.

– А друзья, которые могли устроить такой розыгрыш, у тебя есть? – поинтересовался Андрей, мужественно подавив зевок. – Намешали всякой дряни, подсунули под видом наркотика, хотели посмотреть, что с тобой будет, но тут объявился наркоконтроль.

– Милый розыгрыш: дать товарищу непонятно что и ждать с интересом – умрет он или нет, – меланхолично заметил Макс.

– Это могли быть друзья-медики или биологи, которые знали, что делали, – кисло предположил Андрей и добавил, защищаясь: – Ладно, ладно, бред, но что ты хочешь, у меня голова совершенно не варит.

– Вы часто бываете в этом ночном клубе? «Пятое колесо», так? – спросил Макс, обращаясь к Саше и Алене.

– Да, «Пятое колесо», – ответила Алена. – Часто, но мы не постоянно там торчим, как некоторые. Там однокурсник наш барменом работал, мы по его наводке в «Колесо» первый раз и пришли. Нам понравилось, и мы стали завсегдатаями. Володька, ну, этот однокурсник, уже полгода как там не работает, но мы туда регулярно ходим. Хотя и в других клубах тоже тусуемся.

–Вы в «Пятое колесо» в какие-то определенные дни ходите или по настроению?

– По настроению или когда там что-то интересное намечается, концерт или вечеринка какая.

– А в этот раз вы заранее планировали туда пойти?

– Нет, не планировали. Мне… мне как-то паршиво очень было, захотелось отвлечься, оторваться, и я позвонил Алене. Она за мной заехала, и по дороге мы решили, что начнем с «Колеса», а там видно будет.

– Ясно… – протянул Макс. – Расскажите о дилере, который продал вам этот якобы наркотик. Как я понял, вы его знаете.

– Игорь Поливанов, – с запинкой сказал Саша. – Мой бывший одноклассник. Мы с ним никогда не дружили, но общались. Его мать преподавала немецкий у нас в лицее, отца у него не было. Игорь постоянно попадал в какие-нибудь неприятности, и чаще всего именно он и был их зачинщиком. Он вообще лицей не любил. Наш лицей ведь элитным был, платным, и Игорь там учился лишь благодаря тому, что его матери, как учительнице, скидку сделали. Ну и Игорь… он выделялся на общем фоне, и его это бесило. И с учебой у него было не так чтобы хорошо. С матерью он все время в контрах был из-за своих выходок. Классу к девятому он связался с компанией старшеклассников из соседней школы. Это были те еще отморозки, как я слышал. А после десятого класса Игорь перевелся в эту самую школу, и снова я его только год назад увидел, в «Пятом колесе». Он меня не сразу узнал, а когда узнал, первым делом предложил дурь со скидкой, как старому приятелю. Я, само собой, не взял – я не по этим делам. Только вчера я в таком состоянии был… Короче, Игорь соловьем разливался по поводу того, как у него классный новый товар, и я у него купил две дозы. Остальное вы знаете.

Андрей широко зевнул и тряхнул головой, пытаясь не заснуть.

– Короче говоря, не тянет все это на тестирование этой дряни, – сделал вывод он.

– Не тянет, – согласилась Полина.

– Нам нужно полное имя Игоря и его дата рождения. И адрес, если он вам известен.

– Поливанов Игорь… кажется, Дмитриевич, но не уверен. Он мой ровесник,  девяносто первого года рождения, день не помню, месяц тоже, но, по-моему, март. Или апрель. Где он живет, не представляю, но не думаю, что по-прежнему с матерью.

– Имя его матери?

– Поливанова Анастасия Григорьевна.

Андрей записал эти данные, не надеясь на свою память, которая в настоящий момент оставляла желать лучшего, а Макс и Полина – запомнили.

– Итак, что мы теперь будем делать? – живо спросила Алена.

Андрей возвел глаза к потолку, словно прося всех богов Пантеона дать ему терпение, Макс, погруженный в свои мысли, промолчал, а Полина сказала устало:

– _Мы_ будем во всем разбираться.

– У нас уговор, – слегка надулась Алена. – Я тоже участвую.

Полина хотела было сообщить сестре, что ее участие будет, по возможности, сведено к минимуму, но тут Макс сказал неохотно:

– Нам все равно надо достать образец этого порошка, а у _нас_ это вряд ли получится.

– Да, – поразмыслив над этим, признала Полина. – Но мне это не нравится.

– Так никому не нравится, – картинно развел руками Андрей, также сообразивший, о чем шла речь. – У тебя есть предложение получше?

– Нет, – вздохнула Полина.

– Ну вот, – сказал Андрей так, словно это все объясняло и окончательно все решало.

– Эй, вы о чем? – недоуменно спросила Алена.

– Ты же рвалась помочь нам, – сухо усмехнулся Макс, переходя на «ты». – Кажется, твоя помощь понадобится нам раньше, чем мы полагали.

У Алены мгновенно загорелись глаза, а Саша озабоченно нахмурился.

– Это не опасно? – поинтересовался он.

– Если Алена в точности выполнит все наши инструкции, то это должно быть совершенно безопасным. Кроме того, мы будем ее страховать.

– Так что надо делать-то? – спросила едва не подпрыгивающая в кресле от нетерпения Алена.

– Купить у Игоря Поливанова ту же дурь, которую он продал Александру, и отдать ее нам, –  невозмутимо объяснил Андрей.

Переварив это, Алена вскочила на ноги и выпалила:

– Сейчас переоденусь и поедем!

«Кто-то не наигрался в детстве в шпионов», – прошептал Полине Андрей.

– Не сегодня, – непривычно мягко, чтобы не убить в девушке энтузиазм, сказал Макс. – Сначала мы должны проверить Поливанова.

–Ну ла-а-адно, – разочарованная Алена плюхнулась обратно в кресло.

– А вы не можете просто взять ту дозу, которую у меня менты… милиция изъяла? – осведомился Саша.

– Для этого нам пришлось бы официально обосновывать эту просьбу, а мы не хотим привлекать к этому делу ненужное внимание, – ответила Полина.

– Не факт, что в отделении сохранили этот «наркотик», – добавил Андрей. – Нет тела, нет дела. В смысле, дела же на тебя не завели – не завели, так что наркоту, скорее всего, прямо на месте и уничтожили.

– Мы едва ли сойдем в «Колесе» за своих, – улыбнулась Полина, – а ты не вызовешь подозрения. Подробнее мы потом все обсудим.

– Точно, потому что лично я уже валюсь с ног и ничего не соображаю. Завтра пробью Поливанова, у меня вечернее дежурство, – поддержал ее Андрей.

– Угу, – отозвался Макс, и это его «угу» могло означать все, что угодно, от «давай, пробивай» до «попробуй, но вряд ли это что-то даст» или «да я и сам могу» и «да уж, пора расходиться, нам завтра на работу».

– Макс, подбросишь меня? Я машину сюда ловил, боялся, что за рулем засну.

– Да, конечно.

– Поль, а ты не можешь сегодня у меня переночевать? – вдруг смущенно спросила Алена, когда Андрей и Макс дружно встали и пошли в коридор. – У меня кровать широкая, и во что переодеться найдется.

Полина была не в восторге от этой просьбы, но она поняла, что Алене, несмотря на ее браваду и жажду приключений, все же не по себе. Алена внезапно осознала, что все происходящее – не просто опасно, а настолько опасно, что может стоить жизни всем им. Если ночью и днем она это просто знала, понимала умом, то сейчас она буквально всем нутром почувствовала это, и не сказать, что это было приятно.

– Хорошо, – согласно кивнула Полина.

Они попрощались с Максом и Андреем, которые, едва ли не хором, наказали сестрам вызвать их, «если что». Затем Алена помогла то и дело краснеющему Саше устроиться на ночь на «его» диване, они с Полиной по очереди приняли душ и улеглись спать.

Разбудил их крик. Дикий надсадный крик, доносящийся из гостиной. В первую очередь подскочившая на кровати Полина подумала о том, что хорошо, что она когда-то лично ставила магическую звукоизоляцию в квартире Алены – чтобы соседи не жаловались на шумные молодежные вечеринки. Во вторую, уже по пути в гостиную, – кто и как умудрился незаметно проникнуть в квартиру через охранные чары, установленные Полиной изнутри и Максом с Андреем снаружи?!

В комнате не оказалось никого, кроме Саши. С перекошенным от боли лицом он корчился на диване, выгибался дугой, судорожно комкал в кулаке простыню и хрипло кричал, запрокинув голову.

– Зафиксируй ему ноги, – приказала Полина Алене, вовсе, впрочем, не уверенная, что поступает правильно. Но стоять и смотреть на мучающегося юношу и ничего не делать Полина тоже не могла.

Алена оседлала ноги Саши, забыв на мгновение, что одна из них сломана, и уперлась руками в его тазовые кости, прижимая его к кровати. Сама Полина осторожно и с большим трудом положила голову Саша себе на колени, одновременно пытаясь просканировать его. Получалось плохо. Если раньше сканирование не показывало в Саше ни малейших следов магии, то сейчас от него исходили мощные, переплетенные и почти неотличимые друг от друга потоки магии. У соприкоснувшейся с ними Полины мгновенно разболелась голова. Алена дрожащим голосом причитала что-то ласково-ободряющее, а Полина старалась сосредоточиться на том, что она чувствовала, чтобы потом попытаться перекинуть образ этих магических отпечатков на переводку.

– Ежи, – прохрипел Саша. – Как будто… огненные ежи… под кожей. Барабаны в голове. Больно…

Все его тело свело судорогой, на несколько секунд он замер так, словно окаменев, а потом у него закатились глаза, и он мгновенно обмяк.

– Саша, Саша, что с тобой? Что с ним? – в панике спросила у Полины Алена.

Полина, у которой звенело в ушах и все плыло перед глазами из-за задевших ее завихрений чужой магии, осторожно наложила на Сашу медицинское диагностическое заклинание, самое простенькое и единственное, которое она знала.

– Обморок, – констатировала Полина. – И… – Полина сделала несколько пассов над Сашей и, медленно выдохнув, продолжила удивленно и в то же время с облегчением: – к нему вернулась магия.

* * *

В квартиру, где до вчерашнего дня жила его любовница, Белозерцев вошел с явным недовольством и легким презрением, которые он не особо пытался скрыть. То, что его почти ни капли не огорчила смерть Камышовой, было ясно еще утром, но Катю все равно поражало такое равнодушие. Вот сколько за время работы в Башне она видела подобных бесчувственных людей – не счесть, а все равно не переставала им удивляться. Ведь Белозерцев с Камышовой регулярно спал на протяжении довольно долгого времени, подарки ей, наверное, дарил, в рестораны ее водил и всем в том же духе, а ее смерть для него не более чем неудобство. Досадная проблема. И ведь Белозерцев не социопат, нет, а вполне обычный мужчина, умный, успешный. Катя знала, что многие не увидели бы в его поведении ничего предосудительного, и это не переставало возмущать Катю. Иногда ей очень хотелось побыстрее окончательно очерстветь, как бывалые опытные следователи, и перестать так эмоционально реагировать на работу.

Первым делом Белозерцев направился дивану в гостиной, на котором лежала синяя папка.

– Это мои документы, я их случайно здесь вчера оставил, – сказал Белозерцев, зажимая папку под мышкой.

– Гарантирую, что мы вернем их вам в целости и сохранности, – заверила его Катя, протягивая руку за документами.

– Я должен их забрать, это важные и конфиденциальные документы! – слегка повысив голос, заявил Белозерцев.

– Это улики, и до окончания следствия они останутся у нас, – невозмутимо отозвалась Катя, давно уже научившаяся держать при себе шпильки вроде «что же вы такие важные и конфиденциальные документы у любовницы оставили?».

Видимо, поняв по выражению ее лица, что документы ему не оставят, Белозерцев неохотно отдал Кате документы.

– Если содержание этих бумаг станет известно третьим лицам, я буду знать, кого в этом винить, – недовольно буркнул Белозерцев.

Ничего на это не ответив, Катя сказала сухим официальным тоном:

– Господин Белозерцев, посмотрите, не пропало ли что из квартиры?

Белозерцев дернул плечом, что явно означало: «Откуда мне знать, я ее вещам счет не вел», но, тем не менее, стал послушно бродить по квартире, скользя взглядом по отдельным предметам, но ни на чем не задерживая внимания.

– Да вроде ничего, – сказал он через некоторое время.

– Вы уверены? Все на месте – техника, ценности?

– Да какие там ценности, – хмыкнул Белозерцев. – Я ей дорогие украшения не покупал, как она ни просила, а у нее самой на них денег не было.

Он вернулся в спальню и открыл стоявшую на туалетном столике шкатулку.

– Вот, два кольца с бриллиантами, одно с изумрудом, бриллиантовые кулоны, несколько пар бриллиантовых серег – все здесь. Даже ее любимые серьги, она их носила, не снимая, пока я ей недели три назад антикварные сережки не подарил – с тех пор я ее лишь в них и видел.

Еще во время стажировки в Особом магическом Катя крепко-накрепко усвоила, что мелочи, в том числе и те, что кажутся незначительными, в расследовании преступлений могут порой сыграть решающую роль. Вот только не всегда было понятно, какая мелкая деталь на самом деле важна, а о которой можно забыть. Как, например, сейчас: Катя точно помнила, что никаких сережек на трупе Камышовой не было. Возможно, это ерунда, и не стоит обращать на это внимание, а возможно – это очень даже важно.

– А вчера? Вчера на Камышовой тоже были эти сережки?

– Д-да, – неуверенно ответил Белозерцев, немного подумав, и повторил увереннее: – Да, были.

– Василий Игоревич, будьте добры, осмотрите еще раз квартиру – надо выяснить, в доме ли эти сережки или нет.

Ни Белозерцев, ни оперативник Влад, который к нему присоединился, сережек в квартире не нашли. Подпиравший стену мрачный Стрельников бесстрастно наблюдал за шефом и магами, ни во что не вмешиваясь и не делая попыток помочь.

– Василий Игоревич, опишите, пожалуйста, эти сережки. Если у вас вдруг есть их фотография – вообще замечательно.

– Ну откуда, откуда у меня фотографии ее побрякушек? – раздраженно воскликнул Белозерцев. – Золотые сережки, такие… как треугольник, только основание у него дугой. С рубинами и аметистами.

– Вы сказали, что серьги антикварные, так? Они очень старинные?

– Не помню, но, судя по цене, не очень.

– Ясно… – задумавшись, Катя едва подавила искушение погрызть ручку, которой она писала протокол, – идиотская привычка еще со школы. – Вот что, Василий Игоревич, дайте, пожалуйста, мне адрес магазина, где вы их покупали, и распишитесь здесь и здесь.

– Адрес не помню, – буркнул Белозерцев, расписываясь. – Это где-то в центре, салон «Свиток».

– Спасибо.

У Кати было такое чувство, что она уже слышала это название совсем недавно, но она никак не могла вспомнить, где и от кого… Ладно, потом выяснит, на сегодня ее рабочий день точно закончен.

* * *

Богдан шел по отлогому берегу озера, почти по самой кромке воды, и влажный песок приятно холодил его босые ступни. По правую его руку было озеро – большое, глубокое, с удивительно прозрачной водой, по левую – редкая у берега трава, постепенно переходящая в разнотравный луг. День стоял просто чудесный: теплый, но не жаркий, время от времени дувший ветерок был ласковым и совсем не холодным, и Богдан, которому грело спину уже начавшее клониться к закату солнце, лениво размышлял о том, что неплохо было бы узнать, что это за место, чтобы вернуться сюда. Наяву. Потому что сейчас Богдан спал, он это точно знал. Как знал и то, что когда-то, в прошлой жизни, которую он не помнил, он точно бывал здесь, что это озеро, и луг, и песок, и стремительные стрекозы, и запахи воды и клевера – не просто сон и плод его воображения. Возможно, его отец или приятели знали, что это может быть за место.

Песчаная коса заканчивалась там, где озеро круто изгибалось влево, а берег слегка поднимался, и Богдан решил, что дальше он пойдет по берегу и не станет мочить ноги. Сразу за поворотом он увидел приличных размеров черный камень, на котором, уткнувшись лицом в согнутые колени, сидела светловолосая женщина. Плечи ее дрожали, словно она плакала или смеялась (Богдан был почему-то уверен, что первое), и она напомнила Богдану всем известную Аленушку с картины. Только у этой «Аленушки» не было косы, ее светлые волосы была завязаны в длинный «хвост», и одета она была в шорты и голубую кофту. Женщина (впрочем, это могла быть и совсем молоденькая девушка) показалась Богдану знакомой, а вот валун, на котором она сидела, – нет, и Богдан предположил, что в реальности камня на этом месте никогда не было, а с женщиной он был знаком. Странный это был сон, донельзя странный. Богдан не знал, как раньше, но за последние два года сны ему снились крайне редко, и все они были, в основном, о работе. Интересно, это нормально – не только четко осознавать, что спишь, но и при этом анализировать свой сон? Или это все ерунда, и Богдану только снится, что ему знакомы и это место, и это женщина? Тут «Аленушка» подняла голову, взглянув на него красными заплаканными глазами, и Богдан узнал в ней ту полоумного вида блондинку, которую он видел в Башне этим утром. Вот откуда он Богдан ее знает! И, потом, он вполне мог видеть ее в Башне тот день, когда он потерял память.

Вид Богдана вызвал у женщины новый поток слез, и Богдан неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, не представляя, что ему делать. Нельзя было сказать, что, как некоторые мужчины, он не выносил женских слез. Да, он нечасто их видел, но они никогда не особо его трогали. Сейчас же у Богдана возникло необычное для него желание крепко обнять женщину, поцеловать ее в макушку, вытереть слезы завалявшимся в кармане носовым платком и заверить, что все будет хорошо.

– Прости меня, – прошептала  женщина. – Прости, я не хотела. Мне очень-очень жаль. Все должно было быть не так, совсем не так. Пожалуйста, прости.

Что Богдан мог ответить на это? Это был сон, всего лишь, сон, пусть и чуднóй, но у Богдана возникло такое чувство, что его ответ невероятно важен. Важен не только во сне, но и наяву. Дикое и нелогичное ощущение, но сну и положено быть нелогичным, так?

Женщина смотрела на Богдана большими умоляющими глазами, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось ответить: «Конечно, я тебя прощаю. Все в порядке», но Богдан всегда был упрямым, по крайней мере, по словам отца с раннего детства, и не терпел никакого давления. И поэтому он, нахмурившись, сделал шаг вперед и сказал резко:

– Послушайте…

Но договорить он не успел: женщина испуганно вздрогнула, отшатнулась, едва не упав с камня, и исчезла. Богдан удивленно моргнул и вдруг увидел, что на ее месте на камне сидит бабочка. Обыкновенная желтая бабочка, которую он всю жизнь звал «лимонницей». Несколько секунд бабочка сидела неподвижно, лишь ее крылышки мелко подрагивали, точь-в-точь как плечи у ее предшественницы, а затем снялась с места, облетела вокруг головы Богдана (ему даже показалось, что невесомые крылья задели его нос) и улетела прочь. Богдан внезапно почувствовал, как у него из-под ног уходит земля, в буквальном смысле этого слова, и от неожиданности сердце у него ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Богдан взмахнул руками, чтобы удержать равновесие и… проснулся. Просто открыл глаза, словно и не спал вовсе, а так, отдыхал, и некоторое время прислушивался к ощущениям. Дыхание ровное, сердцебиение тоже, никакого холодного пота или дрожащих рук, как это часто бывает после кошмаров, а сознание – удивительно ясное для только что проснувшегося человека. Богдан сел на кровати, с силой потер лицо руками, затем, подумав, сходил отлить, залпом выпил на кухне стакан ледяной воды и снова лег спать. Если ему еще что и снилось в ту ночь, Богдан этого не запомнил.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3**

_< <<>>> _

_Из рабочего дневника Питера Тальбрейна, Килкенни, ноябрь 1375 г._

…Да, на такое я не рассчитывал. Неважно, главное, что результат устроил и меня и леди Маккинли, а как это достигнуто не имеет значения. Вернусь в Лондон – разбогатею на одном этом артефакте, продавая его богатым старым кошелкам, мечтающим вернуть молодость и красоту. Надо пока его разобрать, чтобы не попало в чужие руки, а еще лучше – разобрать и замаскировать. Поставлю контрольные чары на самый крупный камень и сборные – на самый маленький. Потом можно будет еще поэкспериментировать, хотя эффект и так отличный. Хорошо, что леди Маккинли уже никому не проболтается и можно не беспокоиться о сохранении тайны…

 

_Из личного дневника Питера Тальбрейна, Ллемелоу, Ирландия, ноябрь 1375 г._

Эти олухи, местные жители, отчего-то решили, что я врач и теперь таскаются ко мне домой со своими болячками. Варвары и быдло, такое же тупое, как и скот, который они выращивают. Хотел было прогнать их взашей и спустить с крыльца, но потом удачно подумал, что надо же будет мне кого-то использовать в экспериментах. Приходится кого-то лечить, хотя за самые мерзкие случаи, конечно, не берусь. Уже выяснил ряд интересных вещей, которые, впрочем, предполагал в теории.  По-хорошему, для экспериментов мне нужны маги, но где их взять в этой глуши. Ненавижу Ирландию!

_< <<>>> _

 

Богдан сам не знал, что толкнуло его на это. В конце концов, он ведь даже не любил детективы, и у него никогда не возникало желания стать Эркюлем Пуаро или, упаси Пантеон, Дашей Васильевой. К тому же он не был магом. Так зачем, спрашивается, его понесло в «Свиток»? Ответа у Богдана не было, но он, тем не менее, после работы полчаса отстоял в пробке, затем долго плутал по узким переулкам, пытаясь выехать на нужный ему, и, наконец, с грехом пополам втиснул машину между здоровенной «Инфинити» и «Ниссаном-микро» в паре домов от салона. Едва Богдан захлопнул дверь машины и прошел немного вперед, у него появилось чувство сродни тому, которое он испытывал, когда за ним наблюдали. Только сейчас оно было не таким ярким и концентрированным, как если бы кто-то смотрел ему прямо в спину, но не менее неприятным. Богдан поежился, дернул плечом, словно надеясь сбросить с себя и это ощущение, и этот взгляд, и, как ни странно, это помогло: раздражающее чувство, будто на него пристально смотрят, исчезло. Богдан незаметно огляделся, но не увидел никого, подходящего на роль соглядатая и шпиона, только редких прохожих, идущих по своим делам. Если кто и наблюдал за ним сейчас, то только бездушные камеры наблюдения. Мысленно обругав себя за дурацкие фантазии, Богдан направился к салону «Свиток». За последние два года он был здесь однажды с Белозерцевым, когда тот покупал в «Свитке» дорогущую книгу в подарок деловому партнеру, и хотя с тех пор прошло полтора года, Богдан хорошо помнил, как выглядел салон. Но почему-то вовсе не удивился, когда вместо ухоженного светло-голубого старинного домика с вывеской антикварного салона его взгляду предстал обгоревший дом, слепо смотрящий на улицу пустыми окнами, ощерившимися осколками лопнувшего стекла. Когда Богдан уже почти поравнялся с тем, что осталось от салона, он вновь почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Только теперь это было совершенно четкое ощущение, будто кто-то сверлит взглядом его затылок, и исходил этот взгляд от припаркованного на другой стороне улицы фургона с рекламой химчистки. Такие фургончики были настолько привычным элементом городской жизни, что не вызывали ни малейшего подозрения у обычных прохожих. Богдан себя к этой категории не причислял, его инстинкты, навыки и знания из прошлой жизни остались при нем, несмотря на амнезию, и он не сомневался в том, что в этом фургоне сидела наружка. Чья именно: правоохранительных органов, какой-нибудь банды или кого-то еще, было непонятно, но это и неважно, поскольку Богдан не собирался становиться объектом их наблюдения. Проходить мимо сгоревшего дома, совершенно не обратив на него внимания, было бы подозрительно, и поэтому Богдан замедлил шаг, как это сделал бы почти любой прохожий, поглазел на здание, покачал головой и прошел дальше. Нормальное поведение нормального человека, не дающее наружке ни малейшего повода заинтересоваться им. Жаль, что Богдану не удалось заглянуть в «Свиток», но, с другой стороны, что бы он там увидел и узнал, даже будь салон целым? Ничего, это и так понятно. Да и неизвестно еще, попал бы он внутрь – вдруг вход надежно заперт чарами или на замок? Вообще, вся эта затея с приходом сюда была на редкость дурацкой. Каким бы ни был мотив убийства Камышовой: личная месть, одержимость маньяка, банальная кража, в конце концов – мало ли, что там за серьги были на ней на самом деле, – Белозерцеву в любом не случае не грозили больше неприятности, и Богдан мог с чистой совестью забыть о Камышовой и не стоить из себя Пинкертона. Но что-то не позволяло ему так поступить, что-то погнало его сюда, к «Свитку», и подталкивало его начать свое расследование, каким бы сомнительным ни казался его успех, и Богдан, всегда рациональный и циничный, не мог сопротивляться этому неведомо откуда взявшемуся порыву раскрыть убийство Камышовой. Вопрос был в том, как это сделать и с чего начать. Да, и еще – как не пересечься при этом ненароком с магами из Башни, занимающимися этим делом.

Богдан неторопливо пошел дальше по переулку, уверенно зашел в удачно попавшийся ему на глаза банк, подробно расспросил девушку-консультанта, как получить в их банке кредит, и, перейдя дорогу, отправился обратно к своей машине, по пути исподтишка разглядывая «Свиток» и обдумывая ход своих дальнейших действий. Если бы Богдан взглянул на свое отражение в окнах припаркованных сбоку машин, он весьма удивился бы, увидев, что его пальцы вычерчивают в воздухе непонятные символы. Впрочем, это осталось незамеченным не только для самого Богдана, но и для магов из команды наружного наблюдения, мимо фургона которых Богдан прошел с невозмутимым и скучающим выражением лица. Как только машина Богдана тронулась с места, все без исключения камеры наблюдения, нацеленные на переулок, на долю секунды отключились, а затем продолжили работать, как положено. Никто так и не узнал, что около получаса они транслировали и записывали закольцованную картинку, на которой не было и тени Богдана, не то что его самого.

* * *

Когда Богдан очнулся два года назад на больничной койке и осознал, что почти ничего не помнит о себе, он, чего скрывать, запаниковал. Но паника длилась недолго. Кое-что он все же помнил, и этих обрывков воспоминаний ему хватило, чтобы убедить себя, что с ним все будет в порядке. В итоге, благодаря помощи отца, Белозерцева и некоторых приятелей, Богдан действительно смог вернуться к нормальной жизни. Нормальной для него, по крайней мере. Видимо, необходимые для его работы навыки и знания были так глубоко записаны на подкорку, что никуда не исчезли, да и характер остался прежним. А вот со знакомыми дело обстояло хуже. В том смысле, что о них воспоминаний не осталось, и телефонные номера, электронные письма и записи в ежедневнике о встречах и переговорах не говорили Богдану ровным счетом ничего. Между тем, общение с нужными людьми обеспечивало половину успеха в работе Богдана, и ему пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы вновь познакомиться со своим окружением, ничем не выдавая того, что не помнит их. Конечно, с кем-то восстановить былые деловые связи не удалось, но в общем и целом повторное наведение мостов прошло у Богдана отлично, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он как был всю жизнь интровертом и мизантропом так им и остался. Хотя, по словам его отца, после Башни Богдан «добрее к людям стал, общительнее». Так или иначе, за два года Богдан успешно приспособился к жизни с амнезией и почти и не вспоминал, что когда-то ему не посчастливилось оказаться в Ведьминой Башне в тот вечер, когда на нее напал безумный и невероятно сильный маг-маньяк. И потому сейчас, для того, чтобы разобраться с убийством Камышовой, Богдан, не колеблясь, решил использовать старые связи, в надежде получить хоть какую-то информацию. При этом он очень надеялся, что эта встреча не втянет его в неприятности.

* * *

Полина проснулась совершенно разбитой. Можно было по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, сколько раз за свою жизнь она напивалась, и не в последнюю очередь ее удерживали в трезвом состоянии воспоминания о том, каким ужасным бывает похмелье. Сейчас ее самочувствие мало чем отличалось от похмельного, не было только запаха перегара да ужасного вкуса во рту, зато прочие «прелести жизни» в виде гудящей головы, ватных ног и деревянных мышц присутствовали в избытке. Полина едва сдержала стон, выключая пискнувший на телефоне будильник. Вставать не хотелось категорически, идти на работу – тем более.

Алена спала, свернувшись клубочком и перетянув на себя почти все одеяло. Полина позавидовала сестре далеко не белой завистью. Еще бы, Алене не надо было вставать чем свет ни заря и ехать потом на работу. После того, как Саша разбудил их своими криками, Алена и Полина еще пару часов провели возле него, отпаивая горячим сладким чаем, утешая и магически отслеживая его состояние (которое, как ни странно, было вполне удовлетворительным), и уснули все трое уже в четвертом часу ночи.

Горячий душ помог Полине прийти в себя, а большая кружка крепкого кофе и пара бутербродов окончательно вернули ее в мир живых дееспособных людей. Надо было привести в порядок одежду – интересно, у Алены вообще есть утюг? – и вызвать такси. Хотя, наверное, на метро будет быстрее.

– Я тебя отвезу на работу, – буркнула сонная Алена, входя в кухню. Или, точнее говоря, вползая. Фигурально выражаясь, само собой. Надо же, похоже, не выспавшаяся Алена была немножко телепатом. Опять же, фигурально выражаясь.

Налив себе стакан воды, Алена жадно его выпила и, вынув из холодильника банан и очистив его, разом откусила половину. Полина покачала головой.

– Останься с Сашей.

– Он все равно спит, я быстро вернусь, – отозвалась Алена с набитым ртом.

– По утренним-то пробкам? Не надо, я своим ходом доберусь. Ты лучше привези Саше сменную одежду. Когда, кстати, возвращаются его родители?

– Э-э-э… на следующей неделе, кажется.

– Когда они вернутся, Саше придется переехать домой, ты же это понимаешь, так что советую придумать правдоподобное объяснение его сломанной ноге.

Алена пробубнила что-то вроде «что он там забыл, дома-то» и спросила деловито:

– В клуб сегодня идем?

– Нет. Сегодня я лично отсыпаюсь, это во-первых, и сначала мы должны собрать данные на Поливанова, это во-вторых. Не забывай, ты обещала, что обойдешься без самодеятельности, – Полина многозначительно посмотрела на сестру.

– Да помню я, помню, – надулась Алена – ее коронный номер, который в детстве позволял ей получать множество запрещенных вещей, от мороженого до обеда до ночевки на даче у никому неизвестной подруги.

«Очень на это надеюсь», – хотела было сказать Полина, но промолчала.

– У тебя утюг есть? – спросила она вместо этого.

– Понятия не имею, – честно ответила Алена, к которой как минимум раз в неделю приходила присылаемая матерью домработница.

«Большой Пантеон, за что мне все это?» – мысленно посетовала Полина и сказала мрачно:

– Пошли искать. Не хочу, чтобы меня с позором уволили из Управления за неприличный внешний вид.

Алена собиралась было что-то ответить, но ей помешал широкий несдерживаемый зевок. Полина улыбнулась и, сунув ей в руку свою чашку с недопитым кофе, вышла из комнаты. Она никогда не верила по-настоящему в Пантеон, но сейчас готова была молиться ему, чтобы сегодняшний день был не таким трудным, как предыдущие.

* * *

Утро Полины прошло в суде. По делам с использованием магии предусматривался особый порядок судопроизводства, и следователи обязаны были присутствовать как минимум на первом заседании. Целесообразность и необходимость этого положения много раз оспаривалась руководством Управления, утверждавших, что функции следователя с легкостью может исполнять и прокурор-обвинитель, но изменения в Уголовно-процессуальный кодекс в этой части так и не были внесены. После заседания Полина позвонила Амеличевым, чтобы узнать, как у них продвигаются дела с опознанием товаров из «Свитка» и составлением списка их продавцов и покупателей. Амеличев коротко ответил, что они работают над этим, и отключился. Макс и Андрей еще не знали о том, что к Саше вернулась магия, это была не та информация, которой стоило делиться по телефону, да еще и глубокой ночью. Но когда Полина вернулась после суда в Башню, Макса, как и утром, не было – очевидно, его новая должность требовала больше выездной работы, чем представляла себе Полина. Или, может быть, этого требовала не должность, а деятельная натура Макса. Андрей отсыпался после тяжелого дежурства, так что любые возможные шаги по делу Саши, занимавшему в данный момент Полину больше всего, откладывались до вечера.

После обеда к Полине заглянула Катя Беспалова. С момента возвращения Полины в Управление у них еще не было времени толком поговорить, и Полина была искренне рада своей бывшей ученице, а ныне коллеге. Все следователи Особого магического считали своих стажеров, остававшихся потом в отделе, своими учениками, даже если их стажировка ограничивалась парой недель. Правда, не все следователи становились стажерам действительно толковыми учителями, но это были издержки производства.

– Можно к тебе, ты не занята?

– Заходи, Катя.

– Как будто никуда и не уходила, да? – с улыбкой спросила Катя, усаживаясь напротив Полины. Не успела она пожалеть о том, что задала этот вопрос – зачем лишний раз напоминать Полине о прошлом? – как та улыбнулась в ответ.

– Здесь ничего не меняется, кроме людей, и то редко.

Кажется, Полина была решительно настроена на работе жить только настоящим, и Катя  отлично ее понимала.

– Я к тебе по поводу твоего дела об антикварном салоне. «Свиток», верно?

– Да, – несколько настороженно отозвалась Полина.

– Я слышала, что там замешан «Квартет». Возможно, он только возможно, моя последняя жертва имеет к этому какое-то отношение. Или не имеет.

– Твоя последняя жертва – эта та, которую убила «красавица»?

– Предположительно «красавица». Там картинка не складывается. Жертва, Елена Камышова, умерла мгновенно, у «красавицы» просто не было бы времени завершить ритуал. К тому же там такая мешанина следов, что я до сих пор не во всех разобралась, но что они не все они являются частью ритуала – это точно.

– «Красавица» – неопытный маг? – предположила Полина

– Слишком много сильной магии для неопытного мага, – возразила Катя. – Полина, там… там на месте преступления был Богдан Стрельников. Ты помнишь его?

– Помню. Я видела, как он выходил вчера из твоего кабинета.

Катя кивнула.

– Да. В общем-то, он тут не при чем, он и не маг вовсе. Это я так, чтобы ты знала, ну, на всякий случай. – Эта тема не доставляла Кате никакого удовольствия, и она поспешила перейти к сути вопроса: – Короче говоря, ни Стрельников, ни его шеф, любовник убитой, крупный бизнесмен Белозерцев тут ни при чем. Вчера Белозерцев осмотрел квартиру Камышовой, и, по его словам, из нее пропали подаренные им Камышовой серьги. Он, правда, в этом не уверен, но говорит, что когда он уходил от нее, а это было за несколько часов до ее убийства, серьги были на ней. Самое интересное тут в том, что серьги эти он купил как раз в салоне «Свиток». Если бы не темномагические артефакты, я бы подумала, что это просто совпадение, но в сложившейся ситуации… Эти два дела могут быть связаны, и если так, то, вероятно, те, кто убили Амеличева, пришли за чем-то, что было у него в салоне, то есть за серьгами Камышовой, но не нашли их, а потом сняли их с ее трупа.

– Надо же, – задумчиво хмыкнула Полина, теребя кулон – подарок мужа, который она уже много лет носила, не снимая. – Слишком странное совпадение, чтобы быть просто случайностью. Вот что, давай мне дело, я посмотрю его, а когда получу данные по товарам и клиентам «Свитка» от Амеличевых, мы расспросим их о Камышовой и ее серьгах.

– Договорились.

Дело, включая, разумеется, ворох переводок, Катя предусмотрительно захватила с собой.

– Держи, пару часов я без него обойдусь.

– Отлично. А ты держи пока дело Амеличева, посмотри на него свежим взглядом. Да, вот еще что: у Горячева есть фотороботы возможных участников сделок с артефактами – посмотри, нет ли там этого Белозерцева или кого-то из окружения Камышовой.

– Посмотрю, но мне кажется, что Белозерцев и его компания не имеют никакого отношения ни к смерти Камышовой, ни к артефактам.

– Вполне возможно, но лучше проверить. Да, и попробуй выяснить, как обстоят дела в фирме Белозерцева, в особенности, не было ли в последнее время там резкого ухудшения положения дел или, наоборот, резкого улучшения, или и того, и другого. Если он готов сотрудничать, выжми из него все, что можно. – Полина поколебалась и добавила: – Из него и из Стрельникова – как начальник службы безопасности, он должен знать много чего интересного о жизни своего шефа. Вдруг расскажет что-то любопытное.

Катя помолчала немного, но все же спросила о том, что не давало ей покоя уже второй день:

– Хоть Стрельников и не маг, но… Он второй раз попадает в наше поле зрения, да еще и в связи с делом о темномагических артефактах, и учитывая, каким был первый раз… Даже не верится, что это просто совпадение.

– Иногда и так бывает, – криво усмехнулась Полина, чьи подозрения не только совпадали с подозрениями Кати, но и имели под собой веское основание. Впрочем, ничто не указывало на то, что эти подозрения оправданы, и Макс был уверен, что о Стрельникове надо забыть, а Максу в этом случае Полина доверяла как себе. Она и забыла бы, если бы Стрельников вдруг снова не объявился в ее жизни, то ли волей судьбы, то ли своей собственной.

– Не списывай его пока со счетов, – сказала Полина. – На всякий пожарный.

– Не буду, – пообещала Катя и пошла к себе изучать дело Амеличева.

Полина же, ознакомившись с обстоятельствами смерти Камышовой, согласилась с тем, что если бы не связь со «Свитком», это убийство легко было бы принять за работу очередной «красавицы», проводивший бесполезный, выдуманный ритуал. Что до следов мощной магии… А что следы? В конце концов, у всех «красавиц» было, как правило, плохо с головой, так что помешаться на почве вечной красоты и молодости мог и очень сильный маг, поверивший в пустышку. Может, «Свиток» не имеет к убийству «Камышовой» никакого отношения и это и впрямь невероятное совпадение?

Полина вздохнула и пододвинула к себе стопку переводок. Эти перенесенные на бумаги следы-отпечатки заклинаний были не просто ярким абстрактным рисунком, хотя человеку непосвященному показалось бы именно так. Рисунок на переводках, если, конечно, отпечаток был правильно снят и зафиксирован, можно было разложить на составляющие – мазки, завитки, штрихи, являющие частью заклятья, – которые потом анализировались, копировались и использовались в качестве улик. Первые переводки  из дела Камышовой содержали отпечатки стандартных заклятий: запирающее, заглушающее, оглушающее, но дальше пошли непонятные заклинания, о назначении которых Полина пока что могла только догадываться. Складывалось впечатление, что убийца составил бессмысленные сочетания из слов базового латинского магического словаря и произнес их вслух, вкладывая в них много силы, но вовсе не рассчитывая, что они подействуют. Как ребенок, только-только начинающий осваивать магию. Но нет, ребенком убийца быть не мог, это точно. Душевнобольной маг? Тоже вряд ли, на них принудительно надевают оковы Жакомо. Хотя, если эта «красавица» сошла с ума недавно и никто этого не заметил… Логичная версия, но если она верна, то скоро они найдут еще один труп, потом еще и еще, пока не поймают спятившего мага. Хорошо, это один вариант. Что еще могут значить эти странные отпечатки? Полина разложила перед собой непонятные переводки, еще раз задумчиво их рассмотрела, затем достала из шкафа большой рулон бумаги, расстелила его на полу и, закрыв дверь, чтобы ей не мешали, начала копировать отпечатки с переводок на бумагу, надеясь увидеть таким образом картину целиком. В каком-то смысле это походило на складывание мозаики или паззла. Разноцветные кусочки-следы заклятий ложились на бумагу, сначала в том порядке, в каком их использовал убийца, затем – отсортированные по типам, назначению, основам. Полине давно не приходилось заниматься такой нелегкой и трудоемкой работой, но она делала ее с удовольствием, не чувствуя затекшую спину и ноющие колени. Распутывание магических головоломок самого разного рода с детства вызывало у нее такой интерес, что она и следователем Ведьминой Башни решила стать именно из-за него.

Когда копии всех отпечаток заняли свое место на некогда белоснежной бумаге, Полина встала с колен, потянулась и присела на краешек стола, пристально разглядывая сводную переводку. Но и в таком виде отпечатки оставались нагромождением частичек чужой магии, ничего не объясняющим и не имеющим смысла. Хотя… Полина пригляделась к группе сине-зеленых завитков в левом углу, вздрогнула и отвела взгляд, убеждая себя, что ей просто померещилось.

Прежде, чем она набралась смелости снова взглянуть на переводку, в кабинете раздался звонок телефона, испугавший Полину так, что она от неожиданности вздрогнула и рукой смахнула со стола стаканчик с ручками и карандашами. Полина нагнулась было, чтобы собрать раскатившееся по всему кабинету содержимое стаканчика, затем опомнилась и сняла трубку.

– Полина Викторовна, пулей лети к Амеличевым, – приказал Горячев еще до того, как Полина успела что-то сказать.

– Что-то случилась? – спросила Полина, хотя вопрос был скорее риторическим – и так понятно, что что-то стряслось.

– Случилось, – мрачно ответил Горячев. – Мы тебя ждем.

И повесил трубку.

Полина выругалась, быстро свернула бумагу, убрала ее в сейф вместе с делом Камышовой и торопливо вышла из кабинета, на ходу набирая номер служебного гаража. У нее почти не было сомнений относительно судьбы семьи Амеличевых.

* * *

Дом Амеличевых горел. Не весь – дым лишь из окон квартиры Амеличевых, но он был настолько густым и черным, что казалось, будто пламенем объято все здание. Вокруг дома было выставлено магическое оцепление, возле которого толпились ошарашенные жильцы дома и, как это всегда бывает, любопытные прохожие. Амеличевых среди них не было. Маги-оперативники в составе пожарной бригады пытались потушить магический огонь. Это было неожиданно – Полина думала, что это будет обычное пламя, призванное скрыть все магические следы, как в деле Амеличева-старшего и сотнях других дел, но нет. А потом Полина увидела Горячева, пару парней из его отдела и несколько оперативников – мрачные, они все стояли рядом со «Скорыми», курили, переговаривались друг с другом и избегали смотреть на машины с красными крестами. Полина хорошо знала, что это означает. У нее тут же заныло сердце, и стало больно дышать. Сделав глубокий вдох, Полина приблизилась к Горячеву и спросила тихо:

– Кто?

Горячев посмотрел на Полину так, словно впервые ее видел, затем взял ее за локоть и отвел в сторону.

– Саша Яровой и Илья Гулимов.

Гулимова Полина не знала, а вот с Сашей работала не раз. Он был славным, немного застенчивым парнем, специализировался на защитных чарах, женился за пару месяцев до смерти Леши, мужа Полины. Его жена тогда была на шестом месяце беременности, их ребенку сейчас должно быть около двух лет, и он уже наполовину сирота. Полина с силой потерла виски, не позволяя волне жалости захлестнуть ее с головой.

– Как это случилось?

– Мы за Амеличевыми круглосуточно приглядывали, сама знаешь. И ведь недолго оставалось: эти ур… переехать они, в общем, все же согласились, – сквозь зубы сказал Горячев. – На самую надежную конспиративную квартиру. Ну а пока мы с них глаз не спускали. Двое снаружи, сканируют и смотрят трансляцию с камер наблюдения по всему периметру, еще один вместе с охранником в подъезде проверяет всех входящих в дом. Сегодня, где-то через полчаса после того, как на дежурство заступила новая смена – двое, Семен Кожевников опаздывал, но он предупредил, что будет в течение минут сорока, – на Ярового и Гулимова напали. Яровой был в наружке, он успел нажать на «тревожную» кнопку, но толку от этого… Гулимого сняли мгновенно, охранника вырубили, но не убили. Нападавших было трое, все в масках, действовали слаженно – записи с камер наблюдения в подъезде и вокруг дома транслировались нам круглосуточно, так что мы наблюдали все вживую, можно сказать. Нападавшие поднялись на этаж Амеличевых, открыли дверь, забросили внутрь что-то вроде «Перуна», только мощнее, заблокировали дверь и скрылись. Когда подъехал наш ОМОН, квартира уже вовсю горела. Еще чуть-чуть, и весь дом займется. Если бы Амеличевы не телились так долго с переездом, ребята были бы живы, – с нескрываемой злостью выплюнул Горячев.

Полина молча с ним согласилась.

– «Квартет»? – предположила она.

– Кто ж еще? По крайней мере, почерк их – артефакт хитрый, да и предыдущего нашего свидетеля они тоже устранили, хотя там, правда, были другие обстоятельства, – поморщился Горячев.

Да, обстоятельства тогда были действительно другие, Полина читала об этом в одном из дел «Квартета». Поэтому, и еще потому, что «Квартет» всегда действовал тихо и скрытно, не вступая в открытую конфронтацию с милицией, ни Горячев, ни Полина по-настоящему не верили в то, что на Амеличевых нападут вот так: нагло, быстро, средь бела дня. Успешно. Полине было жаль Амеличевых, но к этой жалости примешивалась досада на то, что она так и не получит от них нужную информацию, и на то, что теперь их не удастся использовать для того, чтобы выйти на «Квартет». Погибших оперативников ей было просто жалко, почти до слез.

– Если бы я успел…

Услышав за спиной незнакомый голос, Полина повернулась и увидела Андрея Антипова, стоявшего, положив руку на плечо незнакомого Полине мужчины, который с яростью и виной смотрел то на горящий дом, то на «Скорые». Опоздавший Кожевников. Андрей смотрел туда же, но по его лицу невозможно было прочитать его эмоции. Однако Полина знала, что он тоже зол и горюет, ведь он потерял двух своих людей, двух товарищей, и именно ему придется рассказывать их семьям об их смерти.

Дым и пламя, вырывавшиеся из окон горящей квартиры, стали меньше – надо полагать, маги-ОМОНовцы обезвредили-таки артефакт «Квартета».

– Сергей Матвеич, Полина, идемте, – Андрей кивком показал на фургон оперативников, в котором устраивался обычно полевой штаб, когда в этом была необходимость.

Горячев позвал с собой нескольких своих людей, Андрей – своих. Кожевников с парой коллег остался наблюдать за работой ОМОНа. Андрей знал о «Квартете» и слышал, что Горячев снова напал на их след, но был не в курсе подробностей дела Амеличевых, и для начала Полина и Горячев рассказали ему обо всем в деталях. Впрочем, рассказывал в основном Горячев, в то время как Полина забилась в угол и размышляла о том, что произошло. Руки чесались поработать с оставшимися после пожара следами: артефакт огня от «Квартета» должен был порядочно наследить и, к тому же, Полине было очень интересно изучить все использовавшиеся сегодня артефакты. Задумавшись, она пропустила момент, когда Горячев и Антипов, забыв о ней, перешли на разговор на повышенных тонах.

– Какого ляда вы их сразу за шкирку в надежное место не притащили?

– На каком основании? Они кочевряжились и отказывались сотрудничать и что-либо подписывать. Знаешь, куда меня в Отделе по защите свидетелей послали бы?

– А надо было бы послать, сходил бы, глядишь – поумнел. Какие на хрен три человека? Да с «Квартетом» с их умениями и десятка мало!

– Такие, на хрен, три – я у тебя и их-то с трудом выбил, ты мне заявил, что у тебя свободных людей нет.

– Если бы ты толком объяснил, для чего они нужны, я бы дал больше. Ты объяснил?

– Да нечего было объяснять, нечего! Не должны были они вообще вот так рисковать, чтобы убрать Амеличевых – они «Квартету» как слону дробина, ни хрена о них не знали.

– Значит, знали, – рявкнул Андрей.

– И они не рисковали, – тихо сказала Полина, решив вмешаться в разговор прежде, чем Горячев и Антипов наговорят друг другу лишнего. – Смотрите, они сразу направились прямиком к машине наружки, точно зная, где она. Они справились с Яровым одним, явно отработанным, ударом. В подъезде они устранили именно Гулимова, а не охранника, хотя на обоих была одинаковая форма. Они не вырубили камеры, хотя с легкостью могли бы – значит, ничего не боялись. Нас не боялись, с нами демонстративно играли.

«Ты думаешь?..», «Не может быть!» – одновременно сказали Горячев и Антипов, понявшие, к чему она клонит – к «кроту», заведшемуся в Башне. Что теоретически было возможно, потому как в этом мире и на этой службе все возможно, но на практике признавать этого никто не хотел.

– Я ничего не утверждаю, – устало сказала Полина, – они как минимум пристально следили за нами или за Амеличевыми, а скорее всего, и то и другое.

– А мы этого даже не заметили, – покачал головой Горячев, и по его тону было ясно, что это настолько невероятно – что маги-оперативники не заметили слежку за ними,  что даже версия «крота» кажется более удобной и правдоподобной.

– Почему «Квартет» так обнаглел? – спросил Антипов. – Ладно, я могу понять, почему они убрали Амеличевых, путь даже те и не могли на него вывести, но так открыто, по-позерски?

– Бросают нам вызов, хотят поиграть с нами, Амеличевых почему-то надо было убить очень срочно – да мало ли, – поморщился Горячев. – Главное, без каких-никаких живых свидетелей нам до «Квартета» сейчас не добраться. Что будем делать? – спросил он у Полины.

– Работать. Пожар, вроде бы, потушили, так что лично я буду сейчас осматривать место преступления. Еще заниматься убийством Амеличева-старшего, поскольку в последнем деле Беспаловой фигурирует жертва, убитая, судя по всему, только ради сережек, купленных в «Свитке»

Полина немного неуклюже – от сидения в полускрюченном положении затекли все мышцы – вышла из фургона и направилась к машине наружки: пока в дом еще нельзя войти, она займется местом убийства Саши Ярового.

На часах было уже начало восьмого, и Полина похоронила надежду на то, что сегодня ей удастся поговорить о Саше с Максом и вернуться домой пораньше.

* * *

Утром их долго песочило начальство. Их – это Горячева, Полину и Антипова. Макс тоже присутствовал, но в роли не обвинителя, а защитника. Прикрывал Полину, хотя, по сути, и прикрывать было не от чего: основная порция недовольства начальства досталось Горячеву, что неудивительно – «Квартет» уже так давно оставался неуловимым, что терпение руководства давно уже истощилось. В итоге Горячеву было приказано лучше работать, а Полине – объединить дело Амеличева с делом Камышовой.

– Объединим дела и создадим рабочую группу, – сказал Макс Полине, когда они вышли из кабинета заместителя руководителя Управления. – В составе тебя и Беспаловой.

Полина слегка усмехнулась: само собой, ни ей, ни Кате не хотелось отказываться от своих дел, и Макс нашел оптимальный способ ублажить и начальство, и обеих подчиненных.

– У меня вчера не было времени, чтобы поинтересоваться самочувствием бойфренда твой сестры, – с непроницаемым выражением лица произнес Макс, пока они шли по длинному коридору к лифту. – Как он?

– За исключением ноги – просто отлично. Вновь полон сил и бодрости, – отозвалась Полина, зная, что Макс поймет, что она имеет в виду.

Накануне Полина добралась до дома уже за полночь, и у нее хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы по дороге позвонить сестре и спросить как они там с Сашей. Оказалось – очень даже неплохо: Саша, теперь уже снова маг, повеселел и снова радовался жизни, даже несмотря на сломанную ногу и заточение в четырех стенах в компании Алены. Последнее, впрочем, было для него в радость, надо полагать.

– Вот как? Любопытно. И что за чудодейственные средства позволили ему восстановиться?

– О, я сама была бы не прочь узнать, – фыркнула Полина. – Сие есть тайна, покрытая мраком, к сожалению.

– С Антиповым не консультировалась?

– Нет еще.

Андрей очень некстати остался решать какие-то вопросы с руководством.

– Я навещу его сегодня вечером, – заявил Макс. – С тобой и Андреем, если вы сможете.

– Я постараюсь, – кивнула Полина.

– Жду вас с Беспаловой у себя после обеда с планом расследования.

– Так точно, – с улыбкой ответила Полина и пошла к себе в кабинет.

Она, оказывается, была не готова к такому объему работы. А ведь еще два года назад она и не с таким количеством дел справлялась гораздо легче. Вздохнув, Полина поставила чайник и, пока он грелся, невидящим взглядом смотрела перед собой. Она не представляла, за что ей браться сначала. Если за дело Амеличева-старшего, то надо договариваться с Катей, трясти антикваров, пытаться по деформированным и обгоревшим останкам товаров из «Свитка» понять, как они выглядели, разбираться с отпечатками из квартиры Камышовой… Кстати об отпечатках. Их надо тщательно изучить, определить, действительно ли Полина вчера увидела вчера в них то, что увидела, и если да, то что это означает и что с этим делать. Для дела сожженных вчера Амеличевых, которое автоматически поступило в ее производство, необходимо изучить все материалы с места преступления, побыстрее стрясти с экспертов заключения, особенно по артефактам, просмотреть записи с камер наблюдения, сверить все полученные данные с теми, что у них уже есть по «Квартету»… Короче, работы – непочатый край. А еще есть дело Саши, самое, пожалуй, важное, но если отвлекаться на него, то остальная работа может встать, а времени у Полины и так мало: если убийство не раскрывается за две недели, то потом лишь счастливый случай может навести на убийцу. В деле Амеличевых шансы найти и исполнителей, и заказчиков, были невелики, но все материалы должны быть оформлены так, чтобы комар носа не подточил. То есть так, чтобы на возможных будущих судебных процессах против «Квартета» ни у судей, ни у адвокатов защиты не было оснований придраться к уликам. А на то, чтобы правильно все оформить порой уходит больше сил и времени, чем непосредственно на расследование.

Наконец, определившись – Амеличев-старший и Камышова утром, остальные Амеличевы – после обеда, Саша – вечером, Полина отправилась к Кате.

– Логично, – прокомментировала Катя объединение дел, протягивая Полине кружку чая. – Даже если смерти Амеличева и Камышовой не связаны, у Управления будет на один потенциальный висяк меньше.

– Угу. Я свяжусь с антикварным отделом МВД, может, у них есть что-то на «Свиток».

– Ты посмотрела отпечатки из квартиры Камышовой?

– Нет еще, – непринужденно солгала Полина. – Сегодня обязательно посмотрю.

– Хорошо. Я попробую связаться с друзьями Камышовой, может, они что знают.

– Давай, – согласилась Полина.

Каждая из них будет работать над своим делом, а поскольку расследование убийства Амеличева-старшего было в тупике, Полина спокойно займется отпечатками из квартиры Камышовой, посоветуется с Максом, встретится с коллегами-антикварами, а оставшееся время потратит на возню с делом Амеличевых. Антипова, потерявшего двух людей, она пока не станет теребить с делом Саши. Когда у него будет время, он сам к нему вернется.

Добиться встречи со следователями из отдела по раскрытию преступлений, связанных с антиквариатом было непросто. Полина полчаса провела на телефоне, пытаясь связаться хоть с кем-то из них. Или у них было ну очень масса работы по всему городу, или ее не было вовсе. Полина подозревала последнее. Выбив встречу с начальником отдела на завтрашнее утро, Полина посчитала, что сейчас самое время наведаться в морг и к экспертам. Она не сомневалась в том, что вскрытие Ярового и Гулимова уже произведено, а часть экспертиз – завершена. Строго говоря, в морг она вообще могла бы не ходить – она и так знала, как умерли оперативники, а убившими их артефактами занимались, конечно, не патологоанатомы. Но не увидеться в последний раз с погибшими товарищами Полина не могла.

В коридоре перед дверью в прозекторскую уставший, измученный Антипов успокаивал молодую рыдающую женщину. Слева от них, на низком неудобном диванчике сидела, обнявшись, пожилая пара, оба с отрешенными лицами и невидящими глазами. Вдова Ярового и родители Гулимова, догадалась Полина. Увидев ее, Андрей коротко кивнул и снова повернулся к Яровой. Полина немного помедлила, затем решительно потянула на себя тяжелую металлическую дверь и вошла внутрь.

– Ну что я могу вам сказать, голубчики, это определенно «Квартет», – сказал Семен Вадимович Карташов, эксперт по артефактам, лучший из имеющихся на данный момент у Управления.

Когда Полина, еще не отошедшая от морга, дошла до экспертов, Горячев был уже там, как и Антипов. Карташов при ее появлении с легким недовольством поинтересовался: все, или еще кого ждать придется? – а затем начал рассказывать о том, что он успел выяснить обо всех использованных в деле Амеличевых артефактах. («Всю ночь работал, а у моей внучки, между прочим, сегодня свадьба. Изверги вы». На самом деле Карташов вообще был в отпуске, но лично вызвался заняться этим делом.)

– Смотрите, – Карташов показал на большой стенд, на котором было закреплено несколько листов бумаги для переводок. – Это отпечатки обоих «штопоров», которыми убили Ярового и Гулимова. Видите, они почти на сто процентов совпадают с предыдущими «штопорами» «Квартета».

«Штопором» незатейливо назывался артефакт, мгновенно останавливающий сердце того, против кого он применялся, и даже немедленная реанимация не помогала. А при той модификации «штопора», который использовал «Квартет», отразить действие артефакта защитным контрзаклинанием было невозможно.

Горячев, лучше всех знакомый с работой «Квартета», кивнул, вглядевшись в отпечаток, Антипов слегка нахмурился, а Полина попыталась вспомнить, видела ли она вообще раньше отпечатки «штопора».

– Единственное отличие, вот, – Карташов ткнул в участок переводки, где были изображены крошечные темно-синие искаженные треугольники, обозначавшие быстродействие артефакта. – Эти «штопоры» были быстрее своих предшественников, но ненамного. То ли случайно вышло, то ли они усовершенствовали технологию. Дальше, дверь в подъезд они открыли обычной «разрыв-травой», стандартной, ну а квартиру спалили очень хитрой штукой. Это вам не «Перун» какой-нибудь, видите?

Полина видела лишь, что отпечаток очень сложный, и самостоятельно разобраться в нем она с ходу не сможет, а потому нечего и пытаться, проще дождаться объяснения Карташова. Зато Горячев, похоже, отлично все понял, судя по тому, что его злость усилилась, но вместе с тем к ней примешалось искреннее восхищение чужим гением. Антипов, кажется, тоже частично сообразил, в чем состоит особенность этого артефакта.

– Во-первых, у него была приоритетная программа: сначала сжечь все биологические объекты, людей, то есть – там даже привязка в весу была, чтобы ресурсы на тараканов всяких не тратить, – а уж потом квартиру. Во-вторых, у артефакта были выставлены ограничения по площади действия, чтобы пламя не распространилось дальше квартиры Амеличевых. Но тут «Квартет» то ли в процессе изготовки напортачил, то ли изначально у них были неверные цифры, но пламя перекинулось на соседние квартиры, совсем, впрочем чуть-чуть. В-третьих, огонь артефакта, предназначенный для живой плоти, – это не просто огонь, он выжигает человека изнутри, как в «фениксе». Так что Амеличевы умерли быстро, но мучительно. Их соседям повезло, что они не попали в радиус действия артефакта. В общем, штука эта настолько сложная, что почти граничит с гениальной.

Полину, которой каждый пожар и так напоминал о событиях двухлетней давности, передернуло при мысли о сгорающих заживо людях. Ей приходилось и раньше сталкиваться с чем-то подобным, однако она не переставала испытывать при этом легкую тошноту. Любая смерть казалась ей предпочтительнее этой.

– А что насчет мастеров? – спросил Горячев.

– Все те же, – пожал плечами Карташов. – Нового почерка я не увидел. На этом у меня пока все.

– А…

– Будет еще что важное, я тут же дам вам знать.

– Семен Вадимович, а заключение…

– Вот доделаю все, будут вам заключения. Держите пока копии «переводок» с моими пояснениями, и не мешайте мне работать.

– Дохлый номер, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Андрей, когда они втроем вышли из экспертной лаборатории. – Ничего нового, опять никаких зацепок.

– Еще не готова экспертиза записей с камер наблюдения, – вяло отозвалась Полина. – Может, удастся еще выйти на исполнителей.

Сама она в это не слишком верила.

– Если бы можно было, они б так не показушничали, – фыркнув, озвучил ее мысли Антипов.

Горячев угрюмо молчал.

– Посмотрим, – сказала Полина, упрямо вздернув подбородок. В конце концов, она отступалась от дела, только когда не оставалось ни малейшей надежды его раскрыть. Сейчас у них еще был шанс, пусть один из ста, но Полине хватало и этого. – Сергей Матвеич, попросите, пожалуйста, своих ребят сделать мне пару копий фоторобота Дудочника.

– Сделаем. Есть идея?

– Есть, – не стала скрывать Полина. – Покажу его кое-кому, а там видно будет.

– Ну давай.

Энтузиазма в голосе Горячева не было. Он почти сдался, по крайней мере, в данном конкретном случае, а не по делу «Квартета» в целом.

– Рано или поздно они попадутся.

Это было слабое утешение.

– Через сколько еще трупов и пожаров?

Полина не нашлась, что ответить.

Горячев вернулся в основное здание Башни через связывающий его с корпусом морга и лаборатории подземный переход, Полина предпочла прогуляться, пройдя по верху, и Андрей, правильно истолковав ее взгляд, составил ей компанию. Пока они пересекали залитый солнцем двор, Полина, изменив своему решению, рассказала Антипову о том, что к Саше вернулась магия.

– Сегодня мне не до него, – заявил Андрей. – Пускай Макс к нему один съездит или с тобой. А дилером этим, Поливановым, я завтра займусь.

– Хорошо.

Полине вдруг остро захотелось спросить его, не жалеет ли он о том, что стал магом-оперативником, не хочет ли он все бросить, но она вовремя прикусила язык. Она и так знала ответ: иногда жалеет, но нет, не хочет. Полина его понимала.

Когда Полина дошла до своего кабинета, то увидела, что возле него, подпирая стену, стоит смутно знакомый молодой мужчина, уткнувшись в мобильный телефон.

– Вы ко мне? – спросила она, приближаясь к нему.

– Да. – Мужчина встрепенулся при звуках ее голоса и поднял голову. – Полина Викторовна, не знаю, помните вы меня или нет – я Иван Ковалев, из оперотдела.

Кажется, Полина работала с ним как-то раз года три назад, но не ручалась.

– Да, конечно, проходите.

Полина открыла дверь и жестом пригласила Ковалева внутрь.

– Да я на секунду всего, – сказал, зайдя в кабинет, Ковалев, застывший на пороге. – Я вчера у Амеличевых дежурил, перед ребятами… Я на посту охраны сидел, и перед тем, как меня Илья Гулимов сменил,  к Амеличевым поднялся, как по инструкции положено, проверить, как они там. Они уже вещи собирали, чтобы на спецквартиру переехать, нервные были, злые, и Амеличев дал мне флешку, сказал, чтобы я ее Вам передал, потому что у них времени на вас нет, и все что могли, они сделали. Я вчера, каюсь, совершенно об этом забыл – ну не до того было, сами понимаете, а сегодня полез в карман и вспомнил. Вот.

С этими словами Ковалев протянул Полине черную флешку. Полина медленно досчитала до пяти, чтобы не поинтересоваться раздраженно, где была его голова раньше. И так ясно, где.

– Спасибо, – натянуто улыбнулась Полина, взяв флешку (скорее цапнув, но она надеялась, что Ковалев не обратил на это внимания).

– Да не за что, – пожал плечами Ковалев. – Я ведь поначалу не хотел ее у них брать, не по протоколу это и вообще. А оказалось, что я правильно поступил, а то от нее ничего не осталось бы.

– Совершенно верно.

– Я даже оформил все, как добровольную сдачу улики, – сообщил Ковалев, передавая Полине изрядно помятые документы.

– Отлично! – с совершенно искренней радостью ответила Полина. – То, что нужно. Спасибо.

– Ну, я тогда пошел.

– Да, конечно, – рассеянно откликнулась Полина, вставлявшая флешку в компьютер. Она даже не заметила, как Ковалев вышел из кабинета, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, – ее интересовало только содержавшаяся на флешке информация. Кажется, в конце темного туннеля дела Амеличева наконец-то забрезжил свет.

* * *

– А помнишь, как ты старшине в сгущенку слабительное подсыпал, а него чуть заворот кишок чуть не случился?

– Не помню, потому что не было такого.

Последние два года при встрече с Богданом Алишер Керимов, будучи осведомленным об амнезии старого армейского приятеля, неизменно спрашивал его, помнит ли он тот или иной эпизод из их прошлого. Иногда это были вопросы о реальных событиях, иногда – о придуманных Алишером. Богдан умел различать, когда Алишер врал, а когда говорил правду. По крайней мере, в отношении его, Богдана.

– Было, как не было! Вот этими своими глазами я видел, как старшина со спущенными штанами, скрючившись, в медчасть бежал! – возмутился Алишер.

– Врешь, ой врешь, – хмыкнул Богдан.

– Я вру? Ты меня лжецом назвал, да? Брехуном? Порочишь мое доброе имя? Да за такое я выпущу тебе кишки и развешу на дереве под окном твоего дома!

Громкая и экспрессивная угроза не вязалась с широкой ухмылкой и расслабленной позой Керимова. Его угрозы были такой же игрой, как и вопросы о прошлом.

Алишер Керимов был посредником в уголовном мире столицы. Он сводил людей, которые не доверяли друг другу настолько, что организацию своей встречи поручали посреднику; передавал особо ценные и деликатные вещи и документы одной стороне сделки, и плату за них – другой; вел переговоры в особо сложных случаях и выполнял массу другой работы, за которую ему очень прилично платили, когда деньгами, а когда чем-то другим, не менее ценным. Деловые отношения Богдана и Керимова, как ни странно, строились на принципах взаиморасчета, поскольку Алишер порой работал и с честными бизнесменами, а «ИнтерТрейд Групп» иногда не чурался сотрудничества с криминалом. На текущий момент Керимов был должен Богдану услугу, и последний не преминул этим воспользоваться, попросив Алишера организовать ему встречу с кем-нибудь из тех, кто контролировал нелегальный рынок антиквариата или хотя бы много о нем знал. У Богдана было такое чувство, что деятельность «Свитка» была не всегда легальной, и если так, то их обязательно должны были крышевать.

Керимов на удивление быстро выполнил просьбу Богдана, на следующий же день, и теперь оба сидели в симпатичном ресторанчике средней руки чуть в стороне от Садового кольца и ждали, как назвал его Керимов, консультанта. Когда тот пришел – низенький лысый толстячок с удивительно большими выразительными голубыми глазами и насмешливой улыбкой, – Алишер попрощался с Богданом и ушел.

Толстячок, представившийся просто Борисом, сначала долго и тщательно изучал меню, затем с аппетитом ел, сообщив, что не обсуждает работу за едой, только за кофе. Кофе он тоже пил с аппетитом, так что Богдану, который не слишком любил этот напиток, тоже захотелось его заказать. Богдану показалось, что Борис и жил с аппетитом.

– Антикварный бизнес, – наставительным тоном произнес Борис в ожидании кофе, – будет существовать до тех пор, пока на земле живут несколько поколений людей, бахвалы со средствами и художники.

Богдану нечего было на это ответить, и он просто пожал плечами.

– Так что конкретно Вас интересует? – спросил Борис, делая глоток кофе.

– Салон «Свиток». Вам знаком такой?

– Да, мы с ним сотрудничали. В прошлом, поскольку сейчас, если вы в курсе, его уже нет. Ни его, ни его владельца.

– В курсе. Что вы знаете о «Свитке» и Сергее Амеличеве?

– О, все и ничего, зависит от того, с какой точки зрения на это посмотреть.

– И с какой точки зрения вы знаете все?

– С точки зрения нашей со «Свитком» совместной работы. Я знаю о «Свитке» все, что было необходимо для нашего плодотворного и беспроблемного сотрудничества. Помимо этого я не знаю о делах салона ровным счетом ничего. Детали нашего партнерства я вам раскрыть, конечно, не могу.

– Об этом я не прошу. – По правде говоря, Богдан плохо представлял себе, что он хочет выяснить и о чем именно стоит расспросить Бориса. – Откуда Амеличев брал свой товар?

– Оттуда же, откуда и остальные антиквары невысокого полета. Не на «Сотбис» или «Кристи», само собой. Продавцы-частники, в том числе и с блошиных рынков, иной раз не подозревающие что продают дорогую старинную вещь, а не дешевую старую безделицу, музеи. Амеличев, по моим данным, редко рисковал связываться с вещами, скажем так, сомнительного происхождения.

Под сомнительным происхождением, надо полагать, понимались краденые вещи.

– Вот как? Но разве наши музеи продают свои коллекции?

– В теории или на практике? – Борис допил кофе и подозвал официанта, чтобы заказать еще чашку. – В теории, естественно, нет, но практика, как вы понимаете, часто разительно отличается от теории. Знаете, сколько в запасниках музеев хранится экспонатов, которые никогда не входят в основную экспозицию, никому не демонстрируются, которые не внесли в реестр, задвинули в дальний угол и забыли? Нет, конечно, откуда вам? А я знаю – несть им числа. Вы думаете, экспонаты пропадают только из крупных музеев и исключительно со скандалом? Нет, по-настоящему много их пропадает из средних и мелких музеев, где их они никому не нужны и их еще долго не хватятся. Ну а предприимчивые люди всегда найдут, как этим воспользоваться.

– Ясно. У вас нет информации о том, не было ли в последнее время среди товаров, поставщиков или покупателей «Свитка» что-нибудь… необычного, странного, непривычного?

– Вся наша жизнь – необычная штука, – хмыкнул Борис. – Полагаю, вы и так все понимаете, но все же: я вам этого не говорил, а вы этого не слышали – не так давно Амеличев связался с теми, с кем ни один приличный и умный бизнесмен… да что там бизнесмен – ни один умный человек не свяжется.

– И это?..

– Маги, это все, что я могу сказать. Не из Башни или с лицензией, разумеется. Поэтому, как ни прискорбно, конец «Свитка» и его владельца вполне закономерны. Я и мои… друзья ждали этого и на протяжении уже довольно длительного времени не следили за состоянием дел Амеличева. Себе дороже, знаете ли. От людей с такими связями следует держаться как можно дальше.

– А до того, как Амеличев согласился на это опрометчивое партнерство, у него было каких-нибудь неприятностей с продавцами или покупателями?

– Не исключено, но подобные аспекты его деятельности нас никогда не интересовали. Однако неприятности с клиентами и поставщиками бывают у каждого торговца, это нормальный рабочий процесс. – Борис допил вторую чашку кофе и сказал после едва заметной паузы: – Позвольте дать вам небольшой совет. Вы, как я подозреваю, хотите выяснить, кто убил Амеличева, – не стоит этого делать. Вы не похожи на мага из Башни, к нему Алишер меня и не привел бы, а всем остальным этот противник не по зубам.

– Я учту, спасибо. Скажите, почему вы согласились со мной встретиться и отвечаете на мои вопросы? Это не в ваших интересах, ничего не должны ни мне, ни Алишеру, так в чем подвох?

Борис довольно улыбнулся, словно только и ждал этого вопроса, и был счастлив, что Богдан его не разочаровал.

– Видите ли, мы с друзьями мирные люди искусства, мы не любим насилия – оно не эстетично и мешает бизнесу. Мало кто захочет строить крепкий и долгосрочный бизнес там, где в любой момент можно угодить под шальную пулю или заклинание, мало кто захочет приезжать в такое место, пусть даже ради очень выгодной сделки. К тому же мы считаем, что зарвавшихся магов необходимо останавливать во что бы то ни стало, и даже готовы этому посодействовать в меру наших возможностей.

– Если это вам ничем не угрожает.

– Безусловно. Не думаю, что мой рассказ поможет вам в этом, так же как я не думаю, что вы в состоянии справиться с этой задачей в одиночку, но если за вами стоит сила не меньшая, чем маги Башни, то мы будем рады, если у вас все получится.

Принимая во внимание тот факт, что Богдан наводил справки об убийстве Амеличева лишь потому, что оно могло вывести его на след убийцы Камышовой, надеждам Бориса и его боссов из антикварной мафии на избавление города от группировки магов, занимающихся опасными и нелегальными делами, не суждено было сбыться. Но Богдан понимал их чувства: магов боялись всегда, просто в последнее время это стало считаться неправильным и не толерантным, ведь, в конце концов, государство тратит кучу денег и усилий, чтобы оградить покой граждан от незаконопослушных магов. Тем не менее, это почти не уменьшало общественный страх и неприязнь к магам, недаром «чистюль» становилось все больше и больше. Одна-единственная группировка лихих магов, занимавшихся незаконной магической деятельностью, с легкостью могла утопить город в крови, что – тут Борис был совершенно прав – негативно сказалось бы на бизнесе, не говоря уже о жизнях миллионов людей. Вот только Богдан вовсе не был уверен, что убийство Камышовой было связано с такой группировкой. Амеличева – да, вполне вероятно. Хотя тоже не факт.

Богдан попрощался с Борисом и вышел из ресторана с мыслью о том, что он зря тратит время на всякую ерунду и пора завязывать с доморощенными расследованиями и оставить это профессионалам. Богдан знал, что вряд ли последует этому мудрому решению. И задумался: и что ему теперь делать дальше?

* * *

Информации на флешке было не много, но Полине повезло, что у нее было хоть это: половина обгоревших товаров из «Свитка», фотографии которых Полина передавала Амеличевым, была опознана, список поставщиков, пусть и частичный составлен, и даже указаны некоторые клиенты салона. Негусто, но, вдруг среди этого найдется что-то полезное? Полина скопировала информацию на другую флешку, которую положила в сумку, – завтра она покажет эти материалы следователям из антикварного отдела. А сегодня можно пока заняться отпечатками из квартиры Камышовой. Но они были словно зачарованными: едва Полина открыла сейф, где лежала переводка, как у нее зазвонил мобильный. Захлопнув дверцу сейфа, Полина взяла в руки телефон и озадаченно нахмурилась: звонил Кирилл, сын дяди Ника, что было неожиданно – он звонил ей крайне редко, в основном по поводу общесемейных встреч. Только нажав на кнопку и приняв вызов, она вспомнила о своем обещании Кириллу поискать у себя книги о магии маленьких детей. Нехорошо вышло, но, по крайней мере, у Полины было оправдание.

– Кирилл, здравствуй.

– Привет. Тебе удобно сейчас разговаривать?

– Да. – Судя по голосу, Кирилл был напряжен и не то расстроен, не то чем-то обеспокоен, и Полина, внезапно испугавшись, спросила встревожено: – Что-то случилось? Мама, дядя Ник?

– Что? А, нет, с ними все в порядке. Я… – Он замолк, вздохнул и сказал решительно: – Это Данька. Он, кажется, точно маг. Мы сегодня утром подошли к его кроватке и увидели, что он уже проснулся и занят тем, что мусолит печенье, которое у нас на кухне хранится и которое, разумеется, ему никто не давал. Я подумал, может, если у тебя есть время, ты зайдешь к нам сегодня и посмотришь на Даню. Точно скажешь, прав я или нет. Света очень переживает.

«Зачем?» – хотела спросить Полина, но не спросила. «Я все равно не смогу ничего изменить», – хотела она сказать, но не сказала. «Если ты прав, вам нужно обратиться к специалистам, психологу для вас и магу-няне для Дани», – хотела посоветовать она, но не посоветовала. «У меня нет на это ни времени, ни сил», – хотела признаться она, но не призналась.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Полина. – У меня сегодня есть время.

– Отлично, – не скрывая облегчения, ответил Кирилл. – Во сколько ты освободишься? Я могу уйти с работы, во сколько скажешь.

Ему не терпелось поскорее узнать, действительно ли его ребенок маг, и это нетерпение сжигало его изнутри. Это было объяснимо, большинство родителей детей-магов проходили через это, и Полина сочувствовала Кириллу и Светлане, и потому не могла не помочь, но слишком уж все это было не вовремя. Маг – это не диагноз и не проклятье, однако порой дети с такими способностями воспринимались как чумные не только обществом, но и собственными родителями. Полине хотелось, чтобы это произошло с Даней. Кирилл, вроде бы, был толерантен к магам, но поручиться за его жену она не могла.

– Подъезжай к Башне к половине шестого, сможешь?

– Да, конечно. Я позвоню.

– До вечера.

– Увидимся. Спасибо, Поль.

И он отключился прежде, чем Полина успела что-то ответить.

* * *

Не то чтобы Полине надо было отпрашиваться у Макса, но она все равно собиралась это сделать, просто чтобы обговорить их дальнейшие планы. Но Макса опять не оказалось в кабинете, а на телефон он не отвечал, и Полина с чистой совестью ушла с работы около пяти. Кирилл приехал даже раньше, чем они договаривались, и почти всю дорогу до его дома они с Полиной молчали. Кириллу в тот момент была интересна только одна тема, но ее он предпочитал пока не затрагивать, а Полина использовала это время, чтобы в очередной раз обдумать все, над чем она работала, но так и не придумала ничего ново и полезного. Она была хорошим следователем, но иногда зацикливалась на какой-то одной идее, и у нее не всегда получалось взглянуть на проблему под другим углом. Возможно, ей пойдет на пользу, если она отвлечется сегодня от работы.

Перед съездом на проспект, возле которого жил Кирилл, они попали в пробку.

– Чертов город, – проворчал Кирилл, – людям жить нормально невозможно. Давно уже пора уезжать отсюда.

Он часто возмущался по  этому поводу и не менее часто выражал желание сменить страну проживания, но в этот раз складывалось такое впечатление, что он и впрямь намерен это сделать. Считалось, что на Западе ко всем особенным детям относятся гораздо лучше, чем в России, но Полина видела достаточно статистики и аналитических статей экспертов Башни, чтобы знать, что к детям-магам это относится в гораздо меньшей степени, чем к детям-инвалидам. И все же вполне возможно, что там Дане будет лучше, чем здесь.

– Кирилл? Ты сегодня рано.

Светлана, встречавшая Кирилла и Полина в прихожей, была удивлена внезапным приходом мужа и явно нервничала. Учитывая, что за спиной у нее маячил невысокий худой мужчина с большими залысинами, можно было подумать, что перед Полиной разыгрывается классическая ситуация «вернулся как-то муж домой раньше обычного…». Но для этого неизвестный мужчина был слишком спокоен, а Светлана – недостаточно испугана.

Кирилл пожал плечами и, никак это не прокомментировав слова жены, сказал, сузив глаза:

– Не знал, что у нас сегодня гости.

– Я тоже, – парировала Светлана, бросив многозначительный взгляд на Полину.

На мгновение в прихожей повисла напряженная пауза, а затем Светлана, повернув голову в сторону стоявшего сзади мужчины, сказала Кириллу:

– Ты, конечно, помнишь моего дядю Славу. Он был у нас на свадьбе.

Кажется, никакого дядю Славу Кирилл не помнил, но все же натянуто улыбнулся и сказал с показным радушием:

– Да, конечно, рад вас видеть.

– Я тоже.

Дядя Слава вышел вперед и протянул Кириллу руку, которую тот пожал. Полине он не понравился, но объяснить, почему, она не могла. Неважно, бывает ведь так, что человек не нравится с первого взгляда без малейшей причины.

– Прошу прощения за неожиданное вторжение, – с улыбкой сказал дядя Слава. – У меня были дела в вашем районе, и я решил зайти проведать племянницу и малыша. Надеюсь, я не доставил никаких неудобств.

– Нет, конечно! – со смешком заверила его Светлана. – Познакомься, это Полина, сводная сестра Кирилла. Полина, это мой дядя, Вячеслав Федорович.

– Приятно познакомиться.

Рукопожатие Вячеслава Федоровича было крепким и, по мнению Полины, чересчур долгим. Она едва подавила искушение отдернуть руку, когда он к ней прикоснулся.

– Мне тоже, – ровным тоном ответила Полина, ничем не выдав своих чувств.

– Ну, мне пора, – словно спохватившись, произнес Вячеслав Федорович. – Береги себя и сына, – наказал он Светлане, поцеловав ее в щеку. – Я еще позвоню. Кирилл, Полина. – Он кивнул им, одарил напоследок Полину цепким взглядом и ушел.

– Полина, прости, – нахмурившись, сказала Светлана, когда за ее дядей закрылась дверь, – но у меня очень болит голова, и я не рассчитывала…

– Так иди, полежи, отдохни, – довольно невежливо перебил ее Кирилл. – А мы с Полиной пока с Данькой повозимся.

– Он устал, его пора укладывать спать, – твердо сказала Светлана, и тут же, словно по сигналу, из комнаты раздался заливистый смех Дани, оставленного ненадолго наедине с телевизором.

– Он отлично себя чувствует и ему еще далеко до сна, – отрезал Кирилл.

– Мне виднее. Даня мой сын, и тебе не разрешу…

– Он и мой сын, и в отличие от тебя, я не прячу голову в песок, отказываясь признавать очевидное! – рявкнул Кирилл.

Светлана хотела было ответить ему, судя по ее раздувшимся ноздрям – что-то гневное, но посмотрев на Полину, словно она только что заметила ее, промолчала. Некоторое время между супругами шла битва взглядов, в которой победил Кирилл.

– Через десять минут я заберу его купать, – прошипела Светлана и с обиженным и возмущенным видом скрылась в спальне.

Полине было неловко наблюдать за их ссорой, тем более что ее причиной была в какой-то степени она сама. Светлана отчаянно не хотела, чтобы ее сын оказался магом, и не желала, чтобы Полина это подтвердила.

– Извини, – одними губами сказал Кирилл Полине. – Пойдем, я поставлю чайник, и ты посмотришь на Даньку. Столько, сколько нужно, – с нажимом уточнил он.

– И пяти минут хватит, – заверила его Полина.

Детей не тестировали на магические способности в младенчестве, потому что где-то лет до трех их аура была, как правило, хаотичной и неинформативной. Магия, если она имелась, проявлялась в ребенке года в три-четыре, и лет до десяти была видна любому магу невооруженным, так сказать, взглядом. Затем ребенок начинал инстинктивно закрываться, и определить, является ли магом взрослый человек, было невозможно без его согласия и специального сканирования. Однако аура Дани не оставляла никакого сомнения в том, что мальчик был магом. Вполне возможно – потенциально очень сильным.

– И что теперь? – растерянно спросил Кирилл после того, как Светлана, не произнеся ни слова, унесла Даню в ванную.

– Вам стоит проконсультироваться со специалистом, – отозвалась Полина, прихлебывая чай. Себе Кирилл налил кофе, сдобрив его ликером.

– Я уже говорила, проявление магических способностей в таком раннем возрасте – большая редкость. И трех-четырехлетние дети-маги могут опасны для окружающих, потому что еще мало что соображают и инстинктивно используют магию для удовлетворения сиюминутных желаний, а уж годовалый малыш… Ты знаешь, что такое оковы Жакомо?

– Их применяют к детям? – поразился Кирилл.

– Нет, не их, – успокоила его Полина. – Их аналог, так называемые путы. Оковы Жакомо блокируют доступ к магии, путы просто затрудняют к ней доступ. Ребенок в путах по-прежнему может колдовать, но для этого потребуется столько усилий, что это отбивает у него всякую охоту добиваться своего магическим путем. Но я, откровенно говоря, не имею представления, надевают ли их на таких маленьких детей.

– Я… да, наверное, нам стоит посоветоваться со специалистом… А где его найти?

– В детской поликлинике или специализированных центрах для детей-магов. Точнее не скажу, но могу узнать.

– Да, спасибо. Света… она никак не может в это поверить. Ей трудно с этим смириться.

– Как и многим родителям маленьких магов. Такое часто бывает. Это сродни известию о том, что у ребенка обнаружили хроническую болезнь… ну, или, как сравнивают некоторые, нетрадиционную ориентацию. Одни родители продолжают относиться к ребенку по-прежнему и просто учатся жить, принимая во внимание новые обстоятельства, другие… Ты понимаешь. Может, Свете стоит обратиться к психологу? Вам обоим.

– Наверное, да. Не знаю. Мне надо все обдумать, – Кирилл залпом допил кофе и поморщился. – Спасибо тебе, за все спасибо.

– Не за что.

Полина надеялась, что Дане повезет, и его родители продолжат быть любящими и понимающими. Ей в этом плане очень повезло с бабушкой и, если уж на то пошло, с мамой. Максу повезло меньше, Леше  совсем не повезло.

Перейдя через проспект, Полина вышла на бульвар и неторопливо побрела в сторону метро. Кирилл предложил подвезти ее домой, но она отказалась: ему надо было поговорить с женой, а ей – проветриться. Она успела пройти примерно полбульвара, когда у нее в сумочка завибрировал мобильный.

– Если ты не на срочном вызове, приезжай к сестре, – лаконично приказал Макс.

– Что-то случилось? Алена в порядке? – Полина не успела даже толком испугаться за Алену.

– Пока да, если не считать того, что когда-нибудь ее Варварино любопытство приведет к потере чего-то большего, чем нос, – сухо отозвался Макс. – Она жива-здорова, что даже удивительно. Я буду там через час.

– Постой, а ты где?

– Потом расскажу.

Макс отключился, не сказав больше ни слова, а Полина тяжело вздохнула. Один, ну хотя бы один спокойный вечер – неужели она так много просит у Вселенной?

* * *

Решение отправиться домой к покойной Камышовой пришло к Богдану внезапно, и он, еще размышляя над тем, насколько неудачна эта идея, уже был на пути в Марьино. Машину он припарковал за несколько домов от нужного ему, помня о вездесущих видеокамерах. Был еще консьерж, но о нем Богдан пока волноваться не стал. Вдруг ему повезет, и консьержа не будет на месте? В каком-то смысле Богдану действительно повезло: консьерж на месте был, но он даже не повернул голову в сторону Богдана, когда тот зашел в подъезд. Удивительный непрофессионализм, особенно с учетом недавнего убийства Камышовой. Своим людям Богдан за такое снял бы голову, после чего уволил. Очень удачно, не все такие профессионалы, как он сам. Радоваться своему везению Богдану мешала лишь внезапно начавшаяся головная боль. Поднимаясь пешком по лестнице, Богдан, морщась, на ходу потирал висок, не задумываясь о том, что голова у него начала болеть ровно в тот момент, когда он подошел к дому Камышовой.

Квартира Камышовой была закрыта, причем не только ключом и стандартной полицейской лентой с сургучной печатью, которую ничего не стоит сорвать, но и заклинанием. Стоя перед запертой дверью, Богдан ругал за себя за идиотизм и думал, как ему теперь быть, а его головная боль между тем все усиливалась и усиливалась, пока левый висок не пронзила такая острая боль, что Богдан пошатнулся и привалился к стене, не видя перед собой ничего, кроме ослепительно белых пятен. Через несколько мгновений, показавшихся Богдану вечностью, боль утихла, он осторожно отлепился от стены, провел рукой по двери и осознал вдруг, что он словно бы наблюдает за своим телом со стороны. Его пальцы вписывали на двери какие-то символы не по его приказу, а его губы шептали какие-то непонятные слова не по его воле. Богдан как будто превратился в чью-то марионетку, а кукловод управлял им непосредственно через его сознание. Ему следовало испугаться, попытаться взять под контроль свое тело, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но Богдан продолжил следить за тем, как его пальцы вычерчивают на двери невидимые символы, а воздухе – затейливые знаки. Он не испытывал ни страха, ни беспокойства, точно его эмоции онемели, как и его воля. Лента с печатью Башни упала на пол, целая и невредимая (ее Богдан убрал в карман), щелкнул открывшийся замок, затем второй, раздался похожий на разряд шокера треск – с двери были сняты запирающие чары, хотя откуда Богдан знал все это, он не представлял. Голова по-прежнему болела, а к горлу пару раз подступала тошнота, но Богдан почему-то твердо был уверен, что его не вывернет наизнанку. Не здесь и не сейчас, по крайней мере.

Бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь, Богдан включил свет в прихожей, затем прошел в гостиную и отстраненно порадовался тому, что не может говорить – комната была залита Северным сиянием. Во всяком случае, именно на него были больше всего похожи зависшие в воздухе тусклые разноцветные огни, смахивающие на мазки масляной краски на холсте. Они были различных размеров, цветов и форм, иногда крайне причудливых, в каких-то местах их было много, в каких – то не было совсем. Владей Богдан сейчас своим телом, он непременно застыл бы на месте, рассматривая эту странную картину, но ноги сами несли его вперед, а руки продолжали танцевать в воздухе, будто бы ощупывая огни, изучая их. В спальне их было еще больше, чем в гостиной, и у Богдана сначала резко закружилась, а потом снова нестерпимо заболела голова. Последним, что Богдан запомнил перед тем, как провалиться в беспамятство, был неприметный серо-голубой огонек, зависший над прикроватной тумбочкой.

Когда к Богдану вернулось сознание, он обнаружил, что сидит в своей машине, а за окном уже почти стемнело. Надо полагать, его кукловод – кем или чем бы он ни был – благополучно доставил его сюда. Голова еще болела, но уже меньше, однако Богдана так трясло, что он не удивился бы, если бы вместе с ним тряслась вся машина. Дрожащими руками он достал из бардачка припасенную для всяких экстренных случаев фляжку с коньяком и сделал несколько судорожных глотков. Мысли разбегались, и Богдан отхлебнул еще коньяка. Он перестал трястись минут через десять и потом еще долго сидел, пытаясь понять, что же произошло. Ответа у него не было. Он не был магом, он точно это знал, нельзя прожить почти сорок лет и ни разу не проявить магических способностей. Его должны были проверять как минимум трижды: в детском саду, школе и перед армией, и никто из окружения Богдана за два года ни разу не заикнулся о том, что он маг. Но то, что он проделал сегодня – это совершенно точно магия. Как такое возможно? Даже нет, не так: это же совершенно невозможно! Если только… Богдан с силой потер лицо руками и уперся лбом в руль. Если только это все не следствие того, что случилось с ним в Ведьминой башне два года назад. Он отправился туда тогда, чтобы навести справки о кандидате на должность главы Отдела рекламы «ИнтерТрейд Групп», который был магом. У Богдана имелся в Башне приятель, у которого он узнавал о том, нет ли за работниками компании, в том числе и потенциальными, грешков в части использования магии. И надо же было так совпасть, что именно в тот вечер на Башню напал спятивший маг-маньяк с подельником, перебил большую часть магов, находившихся в тот момент в здании, и приложил самого Богдана так, что тот пролежал в коме несколько дней и очнулся с амнезией. Теперь Богдан стал сомневаться в этой версии событий. С другой стороны, нападение-то действительно было, Богдан читал об этом, тогда СМИ долго не могли оставить эту тему. И черепно-мозговая травма у него тоже была. Так где здесь подвох? И как его найти?

Богдан тряхнул головой, надеясь прояснить мысли, понял, что смертельно устал и рассудил, что лучше он займется решением этой задачи завтра, когда приходящие ему на ум идеи перестанут быть такими пугающими, а сейчас ему лучше отправиться домой. Вести машину в таком состоянии он не собирался и планировал поймать машину, но сперва ему надо было собрать все, что понадобится ему завтра утром. А машину он заберет вечером. Перекладывая портмоне в карман, Богдан нащупал вдруг какую-то бумажку, которой раньше там определенно не было. Он вынул ее из кармана – на небольшом клочке бумаги было изображен бледно-голубой завиток. При виде его головная боль вновь усилилась, и Богдан поспешно затолкал бумажку обратно в карман. Завтра, все завтра.

Добравшись до дома, Богдан разделся и тут же рухнул в кровать и мгновенно заснул беспокойным сном. Наутро он не помнил ничего из того, что ему снилось, но у него было смутное ощущение, что ему снилась бабочка. Опять.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4**

 

«Идиотка», – хотела сказать Полина, но промолчала, только устало вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула. Желание придушить сестру немного поутихло, но все еще оставалось довольно сильным.

– Ты, помнится, давала обещание, что обойдешься без самодеятельности, – заметила Полина.

Только у Саши хватило совести выглядеть пристыженным, хотя он, в отличие от сообщницы, ничего такого не обещал. Алена была в равной степени напугана и возбуждена, и у нее не оставалось сил на раскаянье. Впрочем, она никогда не раскаивалась в том, что считала верным поступком, как бы ни ругали ее за это родители и учителя.

– Я не могла больше сидеть и ждать, – возмутилась Алена. – Чем дольше мы тянем, тем меньше шансов раскрыть это дело.

Полина сжала руку в кулак и досчитала до двадцати, а затем медленно выдохнула. Дело! Тоже мне, сыщица фигова нашлась. Нет никакого дела, только один странный факт и куча неподтвержденных догадок. К счастью, Полина вовремя прикусила язык и не выпалила, что дело это еще подождало бы, одним днем больше, одним меньше – без разницы. Как оказалось, разница все же есть.

– Ты уверена, что тебя никто не видел? – в который раз спросила Полина.

– Говорю же, я никого не видела, но мало ли, всякое может быть, любопытные соседи, подглядывающие в глазок и всякое такое.

В подробности своей авантюры Алена не вдавалась – Макса еще не было, так чего два раза одно и то же рассказывать, – поэтому Полина знала лишь основные моменты, которые ее совсем не радовали. Больше всего ее волновало, что эта дуреха потенциально рисковала жизнью и теперь могла к тому же загреметь за решетку.

Раздавшийся в квартире звонок в дверь заставил всех – в очередной раз за последние пару дней – вздрогнуть.

Макс – а это, к счастью, был он, – был недоволен. Хотя нет, недоволен – это мягко сказано. Он был откровенно раздражен, умудряясь при этом, по обыкновению, выглядеть для стороннего наблюдателя спокойным и расслабленным. Судя по тому нервному взгляду, который бросила на него Алена, она уже успела научиться определять, что на самом деле скрывается за бесстрастным выражением лица Макса.

– Ее в детстве не пороли? – спросил Макс у Полины, когда они прошли в комнату.

– Нет, – с притворным сожалением ответила Полина – идея физического наказания детей всегда была ей не по вкусу.

– А надо было бы, – констатировал Макс.

Алена сделала вид, что не услышала этого, а Саша ухмыльнулся и тут же отвернулся, чтобы Алена этого не увидела.

– Ну, рассказывай.

Приказ в голосе Макса не услышал бы только глухой. Впрочем, Алена не слишком испугалась и стала охотно рассказывать о том, что с ней случилось, потому что ее распирало от желания поделиться этим.

– Мы с Сашкой подумали, что чем быстрее мы начнем действовать, тем выше шансы на успех. Поэтому мы решили взять дело в свои руки и связаться с Игорем как можно скорее, не дожидаясь, пока вы его проверите и мы сможем, наконец, выбраться в клуб, – Алена многозначительно посмотрела на Макса и Полину, давая понять, что ругать ее за такую инициативу по меньшей мере глупо.

– Теперь я знаю, что твоему слову нельзя верить, – заметил Макс. – И?

Алена чуть покраснела, но продолжила невозмутимо.

– И мы рассудили, что лучше всего действовать по вашему плану, только немножко его переделали. Я специально купила новый ноут и в палатке в переходе, где не просят документы, – модем для мобильного интернета, чтобы нас не вычислили, если что. Потом я завела в « _насвязи»_ аккаунт от имени Сергея Добровольского…

– Это мой бывший одноклассник, – перебил ее Саша. – Его родители после десятого класса отправили учиться в Америку, а потом и сами туда уехали – кажется, у его отца проблемы с бизнесом какие-то начались. В общем, Добровольский и здесь-то ни в каких соцсетях не сидел, считал их тупыми, а сейчас и вовсе только в фейсбуке появляется, и то редко. И про это мало кто знает, потому что он ни с кем из класса не дружил, только со мной и еще одним парнем общался. Короче, от его имени можно смело заводить аккаунт в _«насвязи»_ или _«одноклассниках»_ и не спалиться. У меня в одном онлайн альбоме даже фотка его завалялась с одной днюхи, мы ее и использовали, чтобы все достовернее выглядело.

– Потом «Добровольский» подружился с некоторыми бывшими одноклассниками, тоже для достоверности, а потом списался с несколькими друзьями Игоря Поливанова…

– …у которого тоже есть аккаунт в _«насвязи»_ , но он там почти не бывает…

– …и попросили у них адрес Игоря, – перехватила у него эстафету Алена. – Ну, будто бы перед тем, как «Добровольский» уехал за границу, он занимал у Поливанова деньги и теперь хочет их вернуть, а его нового адреса не знает. Вроде как они договорились встретиться в  «Пятом колесе», но он там не появился и на звонки не отвечает, а «Добровольскому» уезжать обратно через пару дней – нехорошо выйдет, если он все-таки не отдаст долг.

– И что, вам дали адрес Поливанова? – удивился Макс.

Хотя чему тут удивляться? Для некоторых дать адрес друга незнакомому человеку, особенно руководствуясь благими намерениями, – раз плюнуть.

– Дали, – подтвердила Алена. – Сегодня утром дали, и я поехала туда. А что? – защищаясь, воскликнула она в ответ на обвиняющие взгляды Полины и Макса. – Не ждать же у моря погоды, когда можно действовать здесь и сейчас.

Да, с терпением и здравым смыслом у Алены было плохо. А ведь временами она казалась такой разумной… Макс и Полина промолчали, и Алена продолжила:

– Я поехала туда – на общественном транспорте, между прочем, а это у самого МКАДа, какой-то трущобный спальный район. Хорошо, что нужный мне дом был убитой хрущобой: никакого консьержа, естественно, и домофон не работает, так что я спокойно зашла, и никто меня не видел. Я поднялась на четвертый этаж, там во всем подъезде света не было, позвонила в дверь квартиры Поливанова, но никто не ответил. – Алена непроизвольно поежилась, и Полина поняла, что сейчас их ждет самая главная и неприятная для Алены часть истории. – Я хотела еще раз позвонить, но пока в темноте нащупывала звонок, задела дверь. А она оказалась открытой.

– И ты, конечно, зашла в квартиру, – констатировала Полина, давая возможность Алене собраться с мыслями и успокоиться.

Алена кивнула.

– Было страшновато, признаю, но я же пока стояла перед дверью прислушивалась, и в квартире, как будто, никого не было. Я и рискнула войти. А там в комнате на полу лежал Поливанов. Мертвый. У него был завернут рукав, а рядом валялся шприц. Я… я немного запаниковала и почти сразу же убежала оттуда. Понято же, что он не сам себя так. Хотела позвонить тебе, но передумала и позвонила Максиму, чтобы тебя лишний раз не волновать и не дергать

Была у Алены и еще одна причина позвонить не Полине, а Максиму, о которой она умолчала: сестра сестрой, а Макс представлялся Алене человеком, у которого было больше возможностей вытащить ее из неприятностей, чем у Полины, и к тому же он станет при этом так волноваться.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, как это было опасно и…

– Так, давай ты проведешь воспитательную работу позже, хорошо? – прервал Полину Макс. – А сейчас сосредоточимся на деле.

Полина перевела взгляд на Макса, игнорируя Алену.

– Что там?

– Ничего, ровным счетом ничего. Кроме трупа, разумеется. Никаких магических следов, указывающих на то, что к смерти Поливанова причастны маги. Я даже не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что его убили. У него чистые руки, он либо не кололся, либо кололся редко. Это, однако, ничего не доказывает: почти все наркоманы рано или поздно переходят на более тяжелые наркотики, возможно, первая его попытка попробовать что-то другое закончилась неудачно.

– А возможно, его убили, – вставила Алена.

– Возможно. На глаз я это определить не могу, и сомневаюсь, что если его убили, убийцы оставили какие-то следы. В комнате бардак, но непонятно, то ли Поливанов так жил, то ли квартиру так сравнительно аккуратно обыскали.

– Это не может быть простым совпадением. Два дня назад был еще жив, потом продал Сашке какую-то дрянь и скоропостижно скончался? Так не бывает, – упрямо сказала Алена.

– В жизни все бывает, – машинально ответила Полина.

– Его мог дилер убить, – предположил Саша. – Ну, за долги там, например.

– Убивать за долги бессмысленно, труп деньги не отдаст. Должника имеет смысл убить только в качестве назидания остальным должникам, но тогда это убийство должно быть кровавым и жестоким, а здесь все представлено как самоубийство.

– Что же тогда делать? – нахмурился Саша.

Макс пожал плечами. Если он и знал, что делать, то не спешил делиться планами с Аленой. Полина, смертельно уставшая за день, также промолчала. Она пока не представляла, как им действовать дальше. Пока Саша был лишен магии, угроза всему магическому сообществу казалась страшной, неминуемой и заставляла лихорадочно пытаться ее ликвидировать, но сейчас, когда Саша снова пришел в норму, желание побыстрее докопаться до сути произошедшего несколько поутихло.

– Найти подружку Поливанова, – сказала Алена как ни в чем не бывало.

Она явно была уверена в том, что у Поливанова была подружка, и, разумеется, всем стало интересно, откуда.

– Коврик у двери у него в прихожей, – пояснила Алена. – Квартира у него почти бомжацкая, запущенная, везде беспорядок, зато в прихожей перед дверью лежит чистый и с виду новый коврик. Вряд ли Поливанов его там сам положил, чувствуется женская рука.

– Это могла быть его мама.

– Да ладно. Мама скорее расчистила бы его свинарник, привезла еду и постирала. Говорю вам, это подружка.

– Допустим. Но если его смерть и будут расследовать – а я в этом сомневаюсь, – у нас нет оснований для участия в расследовании, а без этого узнать что-либо о Поливанове и его знакомых будет сложно.

– Вот с этим – очень даже легко, – с этими словами Алена достала из кармана и показала всем телефон. И это был нее ее «Гэлакси».

– Ты что?..

– Ну а что? Ему он все равно больше не нужен. Его никто и не хватится, решат, что потерял где-нибудь, или продал, или дружки, с которыми он кололся, украли, разве нет?

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя могут обвинить в убийстве? – взорвалась Полина.

– Не обвинят – доказательств нет, с Поливановым я никак не связана, ручку двери я протерла, в подъезде меня никто не видел, и вообще кому нужен умерший от передоза торчок? Не бойся, все будет в порядке.

Полина собралась было что-то ответить, но тут Макс ловко выхватил телефон Поливанова из руки Алены и убрал его во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Спасибо, он нам очень пригодится, – с вежливой улыбкой поблагодарил Макс Алену.

Она задохнулась от возмущения, но поняла, что спорить бесполезно.

– Хорошо, только потом расскажите нам, что вы там найдете, – заявила она, скрестив руки на груди.

Судя по выражению его лица, Саша не горел желанием и дальше заниматься этим делом: ему было достаточно того, что к нему вернулась магия, а все остальное его хоть и волновало, но меркло по сравнению с неприятностями, которые мог.

– Мы обдумаем это предложение и дадим вам знать, – сухо сказал Макс, вставая с кресла. – Полина, ты остаешься?

Полина задумчиво посмотрела на сестру, потом на Макса и кивнула.

– Да. Подвезешь меня?

– Разумеется.

– Спасибо. Подожди меня, пожалуйста, внизу, я сейчас.

Полина напомнила себе, что воспитывать Алену уже поздно и это не ее задача, и что она имеет право злиться на нее, но уходить, не сказав ей ничего, Полина не хотела. Оставаться же Полина не хотела еще больше: ей необходимо было время, чтобы спокойно отдохнуть, и им всем – чтобы остыть и все обдумать.

– Я понимаю, что это, скорее всего, бесполезно, но постарайся все-таки в следующий раз не совершать глупостей и не пугать меня так, хорошо? Я заеду к вам завтра.

«Если ничего не помешает», – чуть было не добавила Полина, но сдержалась. Ну его, еще накаркает.

– Пока, – буркнула Алена.

– До свидания, – дружелюбно и чуть смущенно – все же он был сообщником Алены – попрощался Саша.

Сев в машину Макса, Полина бессильно откинула голову на подголовник и закрыла глаза. Неужели она и правда стала слишком старой для этой работы? Раньше она совершенно точно так не уставала. В глубине души Полина понимала, что дело не в возрасте и не в ее двухлетнем перерыве в работе, – просто раньше у нее был Лешка, который поддерживал ее и придавал ей силы. Сейчас она осталась одна, и ей было тяжело жить, не то что работать без Леши.

– Ты займешься телефоном? Антипову не до этого.

– Я в курсе. Займусь.

При всей его бесчувственности, которая чаще всего была далеко не показной, Макс тем не менее умел не  только определять, когда близким ему людям по-настоящему плохо, но и как лучше при этом себя вести. В данную минуту Полина меньше всего хотелось обсуждать все, что произошло днем, особенно выходку Алена. И смерть Амеличевых. И оперативников. Которые были не ее виной, но Полина все равно чувствовала себя немного виноватой. А больше всего она не хотела обсуждать следы из квартиры Камышовой. Не сегодня, на сегодня с нее хватит убийств, магии и прошлого.

– Ты можешь прийти завтра на работу на полчаса пораньше? Мне надо кое-что тебе показать.

– Я всегда прихожу на работу на полчаса раньше, – хмыкнул Макс.

– Значит, на час раньше.

– Мне не понравится то, что ты мне хочешь показать?

– Если я не ошибаюсь, а я очень надеюсь, что ошибаюсь, то нет, не понравится. Мне самой это очень не нравится.

– Ровно в восемь у тебя в кабинете. И выспись, наконец, а то все подумают, что Управление уже начало нанимать на работу зомби.

– Так они существуют? – с преувеличенным интересом и восторгом спросила Полина. – Тебе рассказали это, как главе Отдела?

Разумеется, никаких зомби не существовало, но вся Башня знала, что главы отделов при назначении на должность дают подписку о неразглашении, после чего им дают ознакомиться с документами, которую все Управление называло Книгой тайн. По слухам, в книге раскрывались многие секреты не только страны, но и всего мира, включая существование (или, наоборот, не-существование) зомби, а также вампиров, фей, Зоны 51 и прочих мифов и легенд современного и не очень современного мира.

Макс как раз остановился на красный сигнал светофора, поэтому смог, наклонившись, сказать Полине на ухо:

– Если я отвечу тебе правдиво, то мне придется тебя убить. Поэтому… нет, не существуют.

Он с напускной серьезностью и многозначительностью посмотрел на нее, и Полина рассмеялась. Многие из тех, кто представлял, как с Максом невозможно не то что дружить, но даже нормально общаться, не поверили бы в то, что у него есть хоть какое-то чувство юмора. Как не поверили бы и в то, что Макс продолжает общаться с Полиной только из-за того, что ее муж был его лучшим другом. Да, если бы не Леша, они едва ли стали бы дружить, и Полина знала, что поначалу Макс ревновал к ней Лешку, своего не просто лучшего – единственного друга. Но Макс тщательно скрывал это и ради Леши старался подружиться с Полиной, которая, в свою очередь, давала понять ему, что не претендует на круглосуточное внимание Леши и не стремиться разрушить их дружбу. В итоге Макс и Полина сумели найти общие точки соприкосновения и интересы, помимо Леши, и подружиться. И сейчас Полина в который раз не могла не благодарить за это судьбу.

Следующим утром Полина встала на полтора часа раньше обычного – не сказать, что хорошо отдохнувшей, но, по крайней мере, не такой разбитой, как накануне. Она уже пожалела, что решила показать Максу отпечатки из квартиры Камышовой прежде, чем как следует изучить их самой. Просто вчера она была настолько уставшей, и эти отпечатки и сгоревшие Амеличевы так остро напомнили Полине прошлое, что она не нашла в себе силы вновь встретиться с ним в одиночку. Наверное, это было не совсем справедливо по отношению к Максу, в конце концов, по нему события двухлетней давности ударили по нему так же сильно, как и по Полине. Однако вдвоем им будет проще справиться с эмоциями и с ситуаций, если подозрения Полины оправдаются. Но перед тем как продемонстрировать Максу отпечатки, Полина все же хотела еще раз как следует взглянуть на них. Впрочем, в глубине души она знала, что права. Что ей ничего не показалось. Что среди мешанины следов она увидела тот, который уже видела два года назад. Редкий след, уникальный след, след от магии, которую не использовал никто, кроме убийцы Леши. Мысль об этом не переставал вызывать у Полины дрожь.

 

Если в Башне случалось что-то радостное, вроде удачного ареста преступника, за которым давно охотились, или прибавки жалования – во всей Башне царило приподнятое настроение, и это ощущалось сразу, стоило только войти внутрь. Если случалось что-то плохое, а это чаще всего была смерть кого-то из оперативников, напряженная и подавленная атмосфера в Башне также чувствовалась буквально с порога, мешая свободно дышать. Особенно возле мемориальной доски с портретами погибших с начала существования Баши ее сотрудников.

Поднявшись к себе в кабинет, Полина первым делом включила чайник – почти автоматическое движение, затем достала сводный лист отпечатков из квартиры Камышовой, вновь разложила его на полу, после чего, вздохнув, вынула из сейфа несколько толстых папок. Это были копии дела Призрака, которые Полина сделала перед тем, уволиться, хотя это противоречило правилам. Первые месяцы после увольнения Полина проводила за изучением этих папок дни напролет, пытаясь понять, можно ли было сделать что-то по-другому, вычислить Призрака до того, как он напал на Башню, или даже до его шестой или седьмой жертвы, или… Но все это было бесполезно, потому что они так и не смогли этого сделать, и в итоге случилось то, что случилось, и Полина уже никак не могла этого исправить. Ей потребовалось достаточно жесткая отповедь Макса, чтобы прекратить убивать время и нервы и хоть как-то попытаться начать новую жизнь. Однако папки она не выбросила и, вернувшись в Башню, перевезла их на работу и убрала в сейф. Отсюда их проще достать, чем из Архива, в случае необходимости, хотя Полина никогда не верила, что такая необходимость действительно возникнет. Ведь, казалось, все было кончено, когда и Призрак, и его сообщник погибли в ходе налета на Башню. Судя по всему, и впрямь только казалось. Полина боялась думать о том, что будет, если оправдаются ее худшие подозрения.

Найдя нужную страницу, Полина вгляделась в отпечаток: россыпь разноцветных мазков, завитушек, штрихов и пятен. До Призрака часть этих заклинаний не были известны, после него – занесены в список запрещенных. Одно из них предназначалось для того, чтобы парализовать человека, который оставался при этом в сознании, но не мог говорить, хотя все чувствовал. В самом по себе в этом заклинании не было ничего опасного, но ввиду того, что его использовал Призрак, непонятно откуда взявший его, было решено не только запретить его, но и по максимуму ограничить круг лиц, кому оно было известно. Несколько бледно-голубых завитков, отливающих зеленым. Почти идентичные тем, которые сняла Беспалова в квартире Камышовой. Небольшая разница в исполнении, но не в сути. Вчера это совпадение еще можно было списать на игру воображения, сегодня это было уже невозможно.

Максу не требовалось даже сравнивать старые отпечатки с новыми, чтобы понять, почему Полина позвала его. Ведь это они с Лешей пытались два года назад понять, что за заклинание скрывается за каждым новым отпечатком, и воссоздавая неизвестные заклятья из пепла, иногда даже не фигурально, а буквально. Если даже Полина, занимавшаяся этим гораздо меньше, помнила наизусть половину отпечатков, то что уж говорить про Макса.

– Это не совпадение, не может быть совпадением, – твердила Полина, сжимая в руке кружку нетронутого чая. – Почерк Призрака и появление на месте преступления Стрельникова… Ты все еще считаешь это совпадением?

– Считаю.

Макс устало вздохнул и кивнул.

– Беспалова не в курсе, но я лично проверял все, что она выяснила по делу Камышовой. Я отсмотрел все записи с камер наблюдения, я разговаривал со свидетелями, кроме самого Стрельникова и Белозерцева. Я приглядывал за Стрельниковым эти годы, более того, – тут Макс поморщился и понизил голос, – я установил в его квартире маячки: за полтора года он ни разу не использовал магию, даже банальные амулеты ширпотреба. Я снял маячки месяцев пять назад. Поля, я повторю: Стрельников не маг. Это действительно совпадение.

– Если это так и Призрак действительно мертв, то кто тогда убил Камышову?

– Мы даже не знаем, кто был Призраком. Не знаем, был ли у него один подельник или несколько. Мы до сих пор не знаем, сколько жертв на его счету. Может быть, это его ученик, или сообщник, или тот, у кого он нашел все эти заклинания, или подражатель, неведомо как разжившийся деталями деятельности Призрака…

– Но не Стрельников?

– Нет, если он не стал вдруг Мерлином Всемогущим, который, говорят, был далеко не всемогущим и вообще, возможно, не существовал.

– Хорошо. Положим, все так и есть и появление Стрельникова не более чем совпадение, хотя мне все же трудно в это поверить… – Полина немного помолчала и закончила: – В свете всего этого интересует даже не столько то, кто убил Камышову, сколько то, рассказывать ли о следе Призрака остальным… и связывает ли что-то Квартет с Призраком.

Макс скривился.

– Мы расскажем Беспаловой, Антипову и Горячеву – но только ему, не его орлам. И не оперативникам, им тем более пока лучше не знать.

В этом Макс был прав: услышав про Призрака, оперативники, еще не забывшие события двухлетней давности и только-только потерявшие двух товарищей, могли сгоряча натворить дел.

– Маловероятно, что Квартет и Призрак связаны, – продолжил Макс. – У следов от их артефактов нет ничего общего с отпечатками заклинаний Призрака. Ты сама это видела.

– Это ничего не доказывает. Такое впечатление, что сейчас ничему нельзя верить, не перепроверив как минимум трижды.

– В итоге это может оказаться самым верным, – согласился Макс. – Обсудим это через час в моем кабинете, сообщи остальным, скажи, что это очень срочно и важно – их дела подождут.

– Угу, – откликнулась Полина, продолжавшая размышлять о Призраке, Квартете, Амеличевых, с которых все началось, и прошлом, и вдруг сказала в спину уже почти вышедшему из кабинета Максу: – Нет, стой. Через два часа, ладно? Мне надо кое-что проверить.

Пришедшее в голову Полине смутное подозрение основывалась лишь на ее воспоминаниях, за которые она не могла ручаться, и поэтому ей требовалось время, чтобы все уточнить.

– Помочь?

Полина покачала головой.

Четыре папки с делом призрака, одна с делом Амеличевых и одна копия дела Камышовой. Где-то в них содержалась нужная Полине информация, но открывать папки Полина не спешила. Три года назад она и предположить не могла, что вполне обычное на первый взгляд дело закончится вот так...

 

_Три года назад, Москва._

 

– Иван Трушкин, семидесятого года рождения, не привлекался, не состоит.

Черные стены и вообще все – черное, запах гари и чего-то химического и обгоревший труп на постели – таким было место преступления, куда Полину вызвал следователь «убойного» отдела местного ОВД. Мол, это дело было по профилю следователей Башни, но Полина, разумеется, не собиралась верить ему на слово. Висяков у Полины и своих хватало, брать чужих подкидышей она точно не собиралась.

– Холост, работал бухгалтером, жил один, – продолжал нудно выкладывать подноготную еще недавно живого, а теперь ставшего головешкой человека следователь Корин.

Квартира была однокомнатной и сгорела дотла, вместе с половиной квартиры слева и частью квартиры сверху. Часто пожары служили способом сокрытия магических следов, если преступление было совершено с помощью магии, но в большинстве случаев пожар все же был просто пожаром, случайным или нет.

– Причина смерти пока не установлена, как вы понимаете.

– Понимаю. И поэтому не понимаю, зачем я здесь. Где свидетельства того, что к его смерти причастна магия?

– Нет, – развел руками Корин. – Пока нет. Я вас сюда не просто из-за пожара пригласил и не из-за того, что Трушкин был магом. Тут такое дело… полтора месяца назад в Подмосковье нашли обгоревший труп. Он там около недели пролежал в канаве – весна, снег, грязь, попробуй его там разглядеть. Личность не сразу удалось установить. Да что там не сразу – на прошлой неделе только. Патологоанатом сразу определил, что бомжом он не был, больно зубы для бомжа хорошие у него… были. Пока лазали по базе данных пропавших, для начала Москвы и Подмосковья хотя бы, пока ДНК сверяли… В общем, чудо, что вообще личность удалость установить. Покойник оказался Виталием Слепцовым, шестьдесят пятого года, врачом-стоматологом, пропавшим два месяца назад по дороге с работы. И в придачу магом. А три недели назад в своем гараже был найден Василий Селин, семьдесят девятого года рождения, инженер. Гараж сгорел дотла, стоявшая в нем машина – тоже, как и находившейся в ней Селин, который был магом. И Слепцов, и Селин умерли до того, как их подожгли. Причина смерти предположительно инсульт.

– Серия? – обреченно спросила Полина.

– Похоже на то. Причем ваша.

Серийные убийства были особым видом убийств. При их расследовании требовалось знание психологии серийных преступников и особые методы. Полина не могла похвастаться глубокими познаниями в области психологии маньяков, но кое-что она знала. Во всяком случае, достаточно, чтобы предположить, что три сожженных мага, два из которых умерли от инсульта во цвете лет, почти автоматически означают, что к их смерти причастна магия. Но даже если нет, милиция с легкостью передаст эти дела Управлению через голову Полины: в подобных случаях руководству Башни безопаснее признать, что это магическое дело, чем слушать потом от журналистов и начальства поток обвинений в некомпетентности и потворстве действий опасных магов.

– Давайте, – вздохнула Полина.

Единственное, что ей удалось установить за три последующих дня, так это что жертв объединяли лишь магические способности, причем весьма неординарные, если верить данным освидетельствований, которое все трое проходили в школе. Еще через неделю ей повезло, если можно назвать везением очередной труп. Который на этот раз не был сожжен. Точнее, не до конца сожжен, хоть и не воле убийцы, которого с чьей-то подачи – как ни странно, но Полина даже не помнила, чьей именно, – окрестили Призраком. Он пытался сжечь четвертую жертву также как и вторую – в машине. Но его, по всей видимости, спугнули проезжавшие мимо свидетели, по иронии судьбы – милиционеры, ехавшие на вызов в отдаленный район Подмосковья и немного заблудившиеся. В итоге машина загорелась, но ее успели потушить. Машину Призрака разглядеть не удалось, как и его самого, поскольку был уже вечер и он к тому же применил маскирующие чары. Причиной смерти четвертой жертвы также был инсульт, но на сей раз на теле и в машине осталось немало магических следов. Которые, впрочем, ничего не прояснили, только запутали. Потому что Полина, а также Макс и Леша – а это о многом говорило, – даже не представляли, что за заклинания могли их оставить. Если до этого момента Призрак был для Леши очередным убийцей, разве что изощреннее и удачливее прочих, то теперь он стал для него загадкой, которую ему необходимо было разрешить. Чем больше трупов оставлял за собой Призрак, чем больше у Полины и остальных возникало вопросов. Самым же главным, ответ на который интересовал всех больше всего, был один: зачем Призрак это делает? В чем его цель? И еще один: как его остановить?

Ответ на первый вопрос нашел Леша. Ответ на второй вопрос они получили слишком поздно и чересчур высокой ценой.

Личность же Призрака так и осталась неустановленной…

 

 

Тем не менее, у них имелись предположения на этот счет, и Полина открыла последний том дела Призрака. Подозреваемых тогда было трое, ни один не был найден ни живым, ни мертвым. Двое, очевидно, были жертвами Призрака, один – самим Призраком, но кто из них кто? Одним из подозреваемых был Александр Залесский, выпускник иняза, специалист гэльскому и валлийскому языкам, не говоря уже о староанглийском, консультант нескольких музеев Москвы, в частности, «Английского подворья». Он пропал без вести незадолго до обнаружения Слепцова, и, равно как и прочие подозреваемые, мог быть и жертвой Призрака и им самим. Полина вспомнила о нем лишь из-за списков, переданных ей Амеличевыми, хотя в них было гораздо меньше информации, чем ей хотелось бы. Если верить этим спискам и памяти Амеличева-младшего, то из «Свитка» пропало как минимум пятнадцать вещей: несколько книг и старинных закладок и подставок для них, украшения, в том числе пара фибул, и предметы обихода: кубок, вилка, ложка, нож. Помимо списка товаров Амеличев предоставил и список поставщиков салона, слишком куцый, чтобы быть хотя бы наполовину полным. Полина поискала одного из поставщиков, отмеченного Амеличевым буквой «н» – неофициальный, по базам данных и выяснила, что он уже привлекался к ответственности за нелегальный сбыт вещей, имеющих культурную ценность, а также некоторых древних и неопасных артефактов, и сделала вывод, что Амеличев сдал тех своих продавцов, которых было не жалко и безопасно сдать. Одним из таких неофициальных поставщиков был Вадим Никонов, обозначенный как «музейщик, западник, англофил». Сверив внимательно все списки, Полина увидела, что часть пропавших предметов и тех, что были проданы за последние несколько месяцев в «Свитке», Амеличев-старший купил именно у Никонова. Предположительно пропавшие у Камышовой серьги, подаренные ей любовником и приобретенные в «Свитке», попали в салон именно от Никонова. Если Никонов, «музейщик-западник-англофил», был как-то связан с Залесским, то… Хотя что – то, Полина пока не знала. В любом случае, эта связь могло дать подсказку относительно следа Призрака, самого Призрака и всего, что происходит.

Оторвавшись от вороха бумаг, Полина посмотрела на часы: вот ведь, уже опаздывает! Макс не любил опозданий, какие бы объективные причины за ними не стояли. Полина надеялась, что вместе они смогут придумать что-то дельное, потому что у нее уже начинала болеть голова.

 

* * *

 

– Они паразиты, пиявки, присосавшиеся к человечеству, к нормальным людям, и живущие за наш счет, за счет наших жизней! Они творят все, что им вздумается, безнаказанно и нагло, с попустительства властей, либо запуганных ими, либо прикормленных и заботящихся лишь о деньгах, но не о благополучии людей, а не этих порождений зла. Им не место среди нормальных людей, не место среди нас, и если никто не желает принять меры, чтобы исправить это, мы возьмем дело в свои руки!

Оратор мысленно улыбнулся овациям своих слушателей, чувствуя их поддержку, упиваясь той властью, которую имели над ними его слова. Правдивые, искренние слова, открывавшие людям глаза на истину, проникавшие в их сердца, побуждавшие их действовать, брать на себя ответственность за судьбу мира и не тяготиться этой ношей. Оратор был доволен собой и своими людьми, которые скоро, совсем скоро получат шанс показать себя в действии.

 

Оратор с нетерпением ждал этого момента.

* * *

Когда Управлению выделили деньги на «техническую модернизацию», во все отделы Башни было закуплено новое оборудование, вот только не совсем то, которое действительно требовалось. Так, например, предполагалось, что проекторы и широкоформатные экраны будут использоваться на совещаниях и летучках. Никто из руководства не подумал, что ни следователи, ни их начальники не будут тратить время на то, чтобы осваивать новые программы и делать красивые презентации. В итоге техника пылилась в углу, а совещания проводились по старинке – на столах лежали папки с материалами следствия, а на пластиковые доски прикреплялись фотографии и ключевые документы дел. Вот как сейчас.

Доска, стоявшая возле стола Макса, была разделена на четыре части: дело Квартета, дело Амеличева, дело Камышовой и – Полина неохотно добавила эту часть – дело Призрака. Информация о том, что Полина нашла в квартире Камышовой следы заклятия, которое использовал когда-то Призрак, произвела, как и ожидалось, эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Антипов настаивал на том, чтобы немедленно арестовать Богдана Стрельникова, Катя Беспалова была с ним согласна, Горячев, пожевав губами, начал в который раз анализировать, действительно ли Квартет не связан  с Призраком или он что-то упустил. Однако Максу, при поддержке Полины, удалось убедить их, что Стрельников не имеет отношения к убийству Камышовой – за это говорили все факты.

– Допустим, – кивнул Горячев. – А как насчет убийства Амеличева?

Макс и Полина переглянулись – об этом они не подумали.

– Можно выдвигать какие угодно версии, – ответил, наконец, Макс, покачав головой. – Пока что у нас недостаточно данных, чтобы что—либо утверждать.

– Тогда мы просто переливаем из пустого в порожнее, – фыркнул Горячев, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Мог – не мог, был – не был, возможно – невозможно. Делать-то нам что?

– Работать, – сухо отозвался Макс. – Полина, Екатерина, проверьте в первую очередь все антикварные зацепки. Узнайте у коллег и друзей Камышовой, не интересовался ли кто в последнее время ее серьгами. Еще раз проверьте алиби Стрельникова во время убийства Амеличева: вдруг антиквара заказал по какой-то причине Березин, а Камышова была убита для отвода глаз. Или наоборот. В конце концов, Стрельников мог не сам быть исполнителем, а нанять кого-то. Сергей Матвеевич, пожалуйста, на всякий случай проверьте еще раз, нет ли в артефактах Квартета почерка Призрака или хотя бы отдельных похожих элементов. Пока мы не узнаем, откуда вообще взялся Призрак с его трюками, нельзя исключать, что у кого-то еще есть в арсенале те же приемы. Андрей…

– Знаю, знаю, – не дал договорить ему Антипов, – мои парни должны стать вашими рабами. Ничего нового.

– И это тоже, но вообще-то я хотел попросить, чтобы ты пока не рассказывал никому о том, что здесь может быть замешан Призрак. Я всех об этом прошу.

– Ладно.

– Отчет по антиквариату должен быть у меня послезавтра утром.  Я уверен, что Стрельников не имеет отношения к Призраку, но он может быть виновным в чем-то еще, поэтому его нельзя спугнуть. Дела Амеличева и Камышовой остаются пока в одном производстве. На этом все.

Полина хотела было задержаться, чтобы спросить, смог ли Макс выудить что-то из телефона Поливанова, но он уже включил свой мобильник и ответил на немедленно раздавшийся звонок. Мысленно вздохнув, Полина ушла и, выбросив из головы все мысли о Поливанове, сосредоточилась на работе.

* * *

Коллеги с Петровки мало чем смогли ей помочь.

– Вот этого я знаю, – сказал старший следователь «антикварного» отдела, изучив список, который Полина получила от Амеличева. – И этого тоже. Этот у нас в разработке, и вот этот. Все так, мелкая шушера. Вадим Никонов… Никонов… а, да, был такой. Если я не ошибаюсь, то мы его пару раз пытались прищучить, но доказать, что он ворует из музеев, где работал, так и не смогли. Насколько я помню, когда мы последний раз с ним сталкивались, он работал в «Английском подворье», но с тех пор от него не было ни слуху, ни духу. Или работать чище стал, или завязал, но это вряд ли. Описание украденных вещей я у вас возьму, но сомневаюсь, что они где-то всплывут. Судя по описанию, они не слишком дорогие – уж точно не настолько, чтобы ради них убивать. Если действовал какой-нибудь слетевший с катушек коллекционер – а их, бывает, переклинивает на каких-то определенных предметах, – то он будет любоваться своими сокровищами до конца дней своих. Если не коллекционер, то… то не знаю. Даже если эти вещички на самом деле стоили больше, чем нам кажется, то ваш убитый антиквар об этом не подозревал, иначе не выставлял бы их в салоне. А значит, их было проще купить, чем красть, что наталкивает меня на мысль, что здесь что-то нечисто и, скорее всего, связано с магией. В общем, с убийством вы сами разбирайтесь, а с украденными вещами я вам помогу – дам описание своим ребятам, и мы будем отслеживать их на черном рынке. Но, как я уже сказал, не надейтесь особо, что что-то всплывет.

Поблагодарив его, Полина отправилась прямиком в «Английское подворье».

* * *

– Ален, ты ненормальная, – сказал Саша, глядя на то, как подруга распаковывает новый телефон.

– Я находчивая и инициативная, – парировала Алена, вертя в руках телефон.

Ей крупно повезло, что эта модель еще была в продаже.

– Ты пообещала больше не лезть в это.

– Если бы я не лезла в это, никто еще сто лет не узнал бы, что Поливанов умер.

Саша, в основном из-за сурового отца, который всегда много требовал от сына и был им недоволен, считал себя нелепым неудачником. В школе ему казалось, что одноклассники дружат с ним исключительно по недоразумению, и уверенно он себя чувствовал лишь в компании ботаников. Он не переставал удивляться тому, что при этом на него обращают внимание девушки, но от общения с ними не отказывался. Алена, однако, была самой красивой, умной и веселой из них и считала его настоящим другом, и ради нее Саша готов был если не на все, то на очень многое. Вот только он не был уверен в том, что может, особенно сейчас, защитить ее от нее же самой.

– Ален, не рискуй, а? – более жалобно, чем ему хотелось бы, попросил Саша.

– Я ничем не рискую, – отмахнулась Алена и, заметив его умоляющий взгляд, добавила серьезно: – Честно, я ничем не рискую. Я не собираюсь встречаться с ней наедине… ну, по крайней мере, не собираюсь допрашивать ее и выдавать себя. Я просто прощупаю почву для Полины.

– Которая убьет тебя, когда узнает об этом. Не говоря уже о Максе. У меня от него каждый раз по спине бегут мурашки.

– Не убьет меня никто… надеюсь. Вот, готово.

Когда Алена приехала домой после того, как обнаружила тело Поливанова, первым делом она включила взятый в его квартире телефон и скопировала с него на компьютер все, что только могла. Тогда она и сама не смогла бы ответить, зачем это сделала, но сейчас это оказалось как нельзя кстати. Скептически осмотрев новый телефон той же модели, что и у Поливанова, Алена достала из сумки пилочку для ногтей и поцарапала ей телефон, чтобы он стал похож на старый телефон наркомана. Идеально! Теперь у нее была почти точная копия телефона Поливанова, и неважно, что у него другой номер, это Алене не помешает.

Саша хотел было сказать что-то еще, но Алена шикнула на него, выключила едва заряженный телефон и  взяла в руки свой «Гэлакси», в котором она поменяла сим-карту. Набрав предусмотрительно записанный на бумажке номер, Алена сказала, когда ей ответили:

– Здравствуйте. Я разговариваю с Ксенией? Отлично! Ксения, простите, что беспокою, но скажите, пожалуйста, вам известен номер девятьсот три, сто семнадцать, пятьдесят четыре, ноль три? Нет-нет, все в порядке, я просто нашла телефон с этим номером… на улице нашла, вчера. Там не указано имя владельца, и я решила позвонить тому, кому он чаще всего звонил, то есть вам. Да, да… Мне надо как-то отдать телефон владельцу, и… да, мне нужные его контактные данные, городской телефон или адрес… Нет городского… хм, а адрес? Да, конечно, но… А может, вы сами с ним свяжетесь или… скажите, а вы не планируете увидеться с ним в ближайшее время? Тогда я могла бы передать телефон вам. Дело в том, что у меня крайне мало свободного времени, и не хотелось бы затягивать… Желательно – сегодня, часа через три я как раз освобожусь. Где и когда вам удобно?  А может, лучше на «Новослободской»? Можете? Замечательно. Тогда у метро в половине шестого. Как я вас узнаю? А я буду в голубых джинсах, полосатой кофе и с зеленой сумкой. У вас же высветился мой номер телефона, да? Если что – звоните по нему. Нет, тот телефон разряжен, я едва успела посмотреть записать хоть один номер, пока он не отключился, а моя зарядка к нему не подходит. Значит, договорились. Ой, простите, конечно – меня зовут Елена. До встречи, Ксения.

Алена положила трубку и победно взмахнула сжатым кулаком. Когда она просматривала информацию с телефона Поливанова, то решила, что чаще всего он должен был звонить тем, кто поставлял ему наркотики, и своей девушке, если та у него была. И она действительно была: с некой «Ксюхой» Поливанов разговаривал как минимум пару раз в день, причем в основном по ее инициативе. Алена рассудила, что ничего страшного не случится, если он поговорит с ней и попытается выяснить что-нибудь о Поливанове, на худой конец, просто присмотрится к ней – а вдруг она была сообщницей своего бойфренда? Да, Полина ей голову за это оторвет, но ведь победителей не судят, так? Зато Алена поможет расследованию. Страх Полины за ее безопасность Алена считала преувеличенным, даже после того, что случилось с Поливановым, и на этот раз была уверена, все пройдет, как она задумала.

* * *

Когда два года назад стало очевидно, что поймать Призрака силами одного следователя и пары оперативников невозможно, была создана следственная группа, и на раскрытие этого дела бросили все силы Отдела. К тому времени у Призрака было уже множество жертв как найденных, так и потенциальных, из списка пропавших без вести людей, и Полина чисто физически не сумела бы опросить всех, кого требовалось. Поэтому со свидетелями по делу одного из  троих пропавших тогда магов, Залесского, Полина лично не разговаривала, но читала материалы допросов и, освежив их в памяти, поняла, что ей имеет смысл обращаться непосредственно к Аделаиде Романовне Козинской, куратору «Английского подворья». Давая в прошлый раз показания, Козинская отзывалась о Залесском как о хорошем человеке и отличном специалисте, и, судя по всему, неплохо его знала, что было неудивительно, учитывая, что они работали вместе много лет. При этом показаний Никонова, который предположительно также работал в то время в «Английском подворье», в деле не было, и Полина рассчитывала, что Козинская сможет рассказать ей и о нем. Предупреждать о своем визите заранее Полина не стала: лучше впустую проездить, чем спугнуть потенциального свидетеля – люди, которых застали врасплох, зачастую были более разговорчивы.

Полине повезло: Аделаида Романовна была на работе и охотно согласилась пообщаться с Полиной.

– Что-то стало известно об Александре Семеновиче? – первым делом спросила Козинская, когда они с Полиной устроились за столиком небольшого кафе рядом с музеем.

– Нет, к сожалению, – покачала головой Полина.

Козинская вздохнула в ответ.

– Столько времени прошло, глупо, наверное, надеяться, – сказала она. – Но тяжело осознавать, что, возможно, никто так никогда и не узнает, что с ним случилось. В таком случае… боюсь, я ничем не могу вам помочь – я уже рассказала вашему коллеге все, что могла.

– Аделаида Романовна, я хочу поговорить с вами не о Залесском, а о Вадиме Никонове. Вы его знаете?

– О нем? – поджала губы Козинская, явно не испытывавшая теплых чувств к Никонову. – Да, я его знала. А что?

– Он работал в «Английском подворье», верно?

— Работал… Сейчас принято считать, что о мертвых надо либо молчать, либо говорить только хорошее. Глупости все это, о мертвых надо говорить правду, меня так с детства дедушка учил, он был известным латинистом. Вадим Никонов пришел сюда пять лет назад и работал с нами до самой смерти. И, скажу честно, он был неприятным человеком.

— До смерти? Он умер?

Нет, все-таки разговаривать со свидетелем без предварительной подготовки – полное безобразие. С другой стороны, порой так можно было узнать больше интересного, чем задавая хитрые продуманные вопросы.

— Да, конечно, — удивленно отозвалась Козинская таким тоном, словно это было давным-давно всем известно. — Незадолго до исчезновения Александра Семеновича он попал в аварию — сел за руль пьяным, врезался в фонарный столб и погиб на месте. Неудивительно, учитывая, что он и на работе позволял себе появиться в нетрезвом виде.

Полина сделала себе пометку узнать все обстоятельства гибели Никонова у коллег из «человеческой» полиции.

— Кем он работал в «Подворье» и почему вы считали его неприятным человеком?

– Пять лет назад Сергей Викторович Городец, наш бывший директор, стал совсем плох. Он был уже пенсионером, когда я пришла сюда работать, а это было очень давно, – с легкой улыбкой сказала Козинская. – Сергей Викторович был очень уважаемым человеком и известным в своей области ученым, такие как он обычно уходят со своих постов прямиком на кладбище, вот его и оставили формально директором. Мы надеялись, что исполняющим обязанности директора назначат кого-то из нашего коллектива, но, увы. К сожалению, мы не автономное учреждение, и вынуждены были смириться с тем, кого нам навязали. А навязали нам Никонова. Мы, конечно же, сразу все о нем выяснили – в нашем кругу все обо всех знают, – и пришли в ужас, но сделать ничего не могли. Уж не знаю, чей он там был сват или брат, но директором его назначили точно не из-за профессиональных качеств: о том, что он приторговывал на черном рынке украденными из музеев, где он работал, предметами, всем было известно. Хотя, признаю, он и профессионалом был неплохим, да и человеком обаятельным. Но с гнильцой. Как я уже говорила, выпить любил и, хотя никто ничего доказать не мог и не пытался даже, начал воровать и у нас. Это ведь несложно сделать, зная систему изнутри: то списать какой-то экспонат, как безнадежно испорченный без возможности реставрации, то объявить предмет «не представляющим музейной ценности» – после этого его можно хоть на помойку выбрасывать, а то и вовсе составить акт о пропаже. Никто не помнит наизусть все фонды музея, если только это какой-нибудь крошечный музей в деревне. Разумеется, в наше время, особенно после нескольких громких скандалов, за такими вещами все стараются следить, и свои, и чужие – инспекции, да и коллеги ваши, но это не всегда помогает. К тому же редко кто занимается такими делами масштабно, как это делал Никонов – надо, знаете ли, обладать особой наглостью и куражом, чтобы вот так, никого не стесняясь, обстряпывать свои делишки.

Чувствовалось, что Козинская могла долго и охотно рассказывать о злочинствах Никонова, и Полина, дождавшись, когда она замолкнет, чтобы перевести дух, спросила:

– Залесский имел к этому какое-то отношение? Помогал Никонову, был с ним в доле?

– Нет, – убежденно ответила Козинская с нескрываемым  возмущением. Александр Семенович был кристально честным человеком. Некоторые из наших сотрудников, врать не буду, хотя имена их я вам не назову, действительно Никонову помогали, но Александр Семенович никаких дел с ним не имел, можете даже не сомневаться. Он был очень порядочным и интеллигентным мужчиной, экспертом по Англии, особенно ее средневекового и позднесредневекового периода. Знал в совершенстве английский и староанглийский, а также гэльский, валлийский и множество их наречий, не говоря уже о латыни. Он у нас на полставки работал, а еще преподавал в инязе и МГУ. И магом был неплохим, насколько мне известно, – это-то его и сгубило.

Козинская вздохнула, а Полина задумалась над тем, как ей лучше поступить дальше. Надо было бы, конечно, опросить о других сотрудников «Подворья», но это могло занять много времени и оказаться совершенно бесполезным. Значит, проще будет отправить сюда оперативников, но потом, а сейчас… Она протянула Козинской распечатки с описанием украденных из салона Амеличева вещей.

– Вам знакомы эти предметы?

– Нет, – сказала Козинская, едва пробежав глазами по распечатками, – но я не занимаюсь украшениями. У нас нет возможности устраивать большие выставки – слишком мало помещений, и, потом, мы не совсем музей, по документам мы числимся как памятник культуры и выставочно-экскурсионный центр – мы проводим экскурсии, театрализованные представления для детей о разных исторических событиях, культурные мероприятия. Однако фонд у нас большой: давным-давно кому-то из министерских функционеров пришло в голову, что раз мы «Английское подворье», то к нам надо сводить все, что так или иначе связано с Англией, а заодно и с Францией, Новой Зеландией и даже Канадой. Чего у нас в фонде только нет! Хранить только это негде. Простите, я отвлеклась. В общем, я занимаюсь в основном текстами, организацией экскурсий и разными другими вещами, но украшения и всякие разные… изящества не совсем моя специализация. Но если вы мне это оставите, я спрошу у коллег, не встречались ли им эти вещи и проверю, не было ли их в нашем фонде. Вас ведь это интересует, так?

– Да, в первую очередь, но я также хотела бы знать, не увидят ли ваши коллеги что-нибудь необычное в этих предметах.

– По описанию? Возможно, но маловероятно. Я спрошу их.

– Спасибо.

Полина оставила Козинской свой номер телефона, и та пообещала позвонить как можно быстрее. Минут через десять после того, как они попрощались, Полину вызвали на новое преступление, никак не связанное с Амеличевым, что она даже восприняла с облегчением – ей надо было немного отдохнуть от текущего дела.

* * *

Богдан смотрел стоящую впереди машину, но видел не ее разбитый зад, а мешанину цветных пятен, в которые превратилось все вокруг. Люди, автомобили, фонари – все было окутано цветными… аурами? Богдан понятия не имел, что это такое. Скорее всего, это была галлюцинация, но надо же было ее как-то назвать.

Водитель машины впереди вышел и направился к сидевшему в своей «Сузуки» Богдану, зло выговаривая что-то на ходу — сквозь лобовое стекло было видно, как раздуваются у него ноздри и шевелятся губы. На груди у него мерцало сине—зеленое пятно, похожее на мазок акварели, а туманное облако такого же цвета окутывало его «Ниссан». И не только его — такие же облака Богдан заметил краем глаза вокруг проезжающих мимо машин. Водитель «Ниссана» постучал по окну «Сузуки»: судя по всему, кажущееся спокойствие Богдана взбесило его еще больше чем, то, что ему только что въехали в зад. Богдан же смотрел перед собой, стараясь понять, окончательно он сошел с ума или еще не совсем. Он зажмурился, потряс головой, а когда снова открыл глаза, морок исчез. Богдан сделал глубокий вдох, сказал себе, что разберется со своим помешательством позже, и опустил окно. Вот только этого ему сейчас не хватало для полного счастья.

На работу он, конечно, опоздал, но его это ничуть не волновало. Даже погнутый бампер своей машины не слишком занимал его мысли, хотя с этим следовало что-то делать. Войдя к себе в кабинет, Богдан первым делом закрылся, сел за стол, обхватив голову руками,  и какое-то время неподвижно сидел с закрытыми глазами. Он не думал о том, что произошло несколькими часами ранее, не анализировал, что случилось, просто сидел, словно погруженный в транс. Затем он встряхнулся, как будто проснувшись от короткого сна, и, открыв кабинет, занялся первоочередными делами.

Со всем, что не терпело отлагательства, Богдан постарался покончить как можно быстрее, затем сделал то, что будет важно завтра утром, после этого завершил еще пару пустячных дел, остальные поручил своим наиболее толковым сотрудникам и с чистой совестью ушел домой. Коллегам и Белозерцеву он сказал, что отправляется в мастерскую, не забыв вполне правдоподобно пожаловаться на идиотов, которые «покупают права, но не отличают право от лево».

Тратить время на мастерскую Богдан не стал, у него были другие планы. Строго говоря, то, что он хотел сделать, он мог бы сделать и на работе, но от одной мысли об этом его передернуло. Нет, ему нужны были тишина и одиночество, а не кабинет в высотке, похожей на гудящий улей, где его в любую минуту могут отвлечь.

Оказавшись дома, он первым делом включил компьютер и заварил себе чай. Открывая браузер, он, усмехнувшись, подумал, что современные технологии были в некоторых отношениях как нельзя удобны. Богдан помнил долгие часы, проведенные в библиотеках, запах книжной пыли, царапины от острых страниц…  Помнил? Богдан мало что помнил из прошлой жизни, воспоминания ускользали от него, и он уже смирился с этим. Неужели сейчас и впрямь в его памяти всплыло новое вспоминание, или же он просто придумал себе ощущение тонких хрупких страниц под пальцами, потертые корешки и ящики с каталожными карточками? После выхода из больницы он выяснил о себе все, что мог, и непохоже было, что он проводил университетские годы, корпя над книгами.

Рука, которую он положил на мышь, дрожала.

Для начала Богдан, благодаря побочный эффект развития компьютерных технологий – интернет-пиратство, скачал несколько книг из серии «Магия для чайников». Он полагал… нет, не полагал, откуда-то точно знал, что найдет там информацию о том, что привиделось ему утром. Он не мог сформулировать, что это было, хотя теперь не сомневался, что это точно не галлюцинации. Книги убедили его в том, что он был прав, и дали имя этому явлению: магическая аура. Очевидно, любое магическое воздействие оставляло на предмете следы, которые назывались аурой или отпечатками. Видеть их могли лишь маги, но это Богдана не смутило, скорее наоборот, он немного успокоился, подтвердив свои догадки, даже несмотря на то что совершенно точно не был магом.

Впрочем, основной целью его исследований было не это. Закрыв книги по магии, Богдан зашел на сайты десятка газет и новостных ресурсов, радуясь тому, что почти у всех из них имелись архивы как минимум за пять лет, а то и больше. Ему требовались новости трехгодичной давности, чем больше, тем лучше. Сделав глоток уже холодного, подернутого пленкой чая, Богдан открыл одну из газет, и окружающий мир перестал для него существовать.

* * *

Ксения оказалась примерно такой, какой Алена («Елена, меня сейчас зовут Лена, не забыть», – твердила она себе) и представляла: одних с ней лет, одетой дешево и просто, явно с рынка, настороженной и какой-то… блеклой. Она почти сразу заметила Алену, но долго не решалась к ней подойти, делая вид, что оглядывает прохожих, но в упор не видит назначившую ей встречу девушку. Наконец, она «разглядела» Алену и медленно пошла к ней. Сама Алена сделала все возможное, чтобы замаскироваться, но так, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза. Она накрасилась намного ярче, чем привыкла, но не настолько, чтобы казаться проституткой, ждущей клиента. Джинсы и кофта были на размер больше и в стиле то ли хиппи, то ли этно, которые Алена никогда не носила, а волосы она распустила и слегка намазала маслом, чтобы они казались грязными — почему-то в представлении Алены «дети природы» и все им подобные были неряхами.

— Это вы мне звонили насчет телефона? — с места в карьер спросила Ксения.

— Я, — радостно улыбнулась Алена. — Вот.

Ксения быстро схватила телефон, словно опасаясь, что Алена в последний момент передумает и не отдаст его.

— Вы ведь передадите его владельцу, да? —  с притворным смущением от такого вопроса спросила Алена, и ей вдруг пришло в голову, что она крупно просчиталась: она планировала проследить за Ксенией и выяснить, где та жила, работала или училась, но поняла, что та, возможно, сразу отправится к Поливанову. Интересно, кстати, нашли его уже или нет?

— Конечно! — возмущенно ответила Ксения и добавила сухо, сунув руку в сумочку: — Сколько я вам должна?

— Нисколько, ‒ настала очередь Алены возмущаться.

— Спасибо, — буркнула Ксения, явно не настроенная на общение. — Ну, я пойду, до свидания. Еще раз спасибо.

Она повернулась и поспешно пошла обратно в метро, не оборачиваясь. Алена ринулась за ней, надеясь, что Ксения ее не заметит. Жаль, что доверительного разговора не получилось, это было бы намного проще.

Не потерять из виду в толпе пассажиров невысокую худенькую девушку оказалось непростой задачей, и Алена несколько раз была уверена, что все, она ее упустила, но каждый раз снова находила взглядом. Когда Ксения перешла на конечную станцию желтой ветки и села в вагон — хорошо, что народу было много, и Алена могла спрятаться за ними, — стало понятно, что она, скорее всего, действительно ехала к Поливанову. Раздосадованная Алена уже готова была выйти из вагона на следующей станции, когда ей повезло: Ксения достала из сумки телефон — свой, не якобы Поливанова, прочитала пришедшее ей сообщение, недовольно скривилась, бросила телефон обратно и встала с места. «Только не ко мне, только не ко мне», — мысленно взмолилась Полина, стоявшая у дверей и наблюдавшая за Аленой в отражении в противоположных дверях, которые не открывались. К счастью, Ксения решила выйти через другие двери, и Алена, последовав за ней, продолжила наблюдение.

Ксения вышла из метро на конечной станции фиолетовой ветки и направилась в сторону автобусных остановок. Алена чертыхнулась себе под нос, увидев стоявшие рядом с автобусами маршрутки, — в них не будет ни малейшего шанса скрыться от Ксении. К счастью, та встала в длинную очередь непонятно чего ждавших людей, и Алена сделала то же самое. Когда стало ясно, что вся эта самоорганизовавшаяся толпа ждала автобуса, Алена поблагодарила родителей за то, что ей приходилось ездить только одним видом общественного транспорта — метро, и то нечасто. Если бы ей каждый день приходилось стоять вот в такой вот очереди, она бы точно кого-нибудь убила.

Не попасться на глаза Ксении в автобусе было непростой задачей, но Алене вновь помогли пассажиры, стремившиеся, несмотря на очередь, побыстрее войти в внутрь, чтобы успеть занять сидячие места. Под их прикрытием Алена встала так, чтобы ей было видно Ксению, сидевшую к ней спиной. Она уже начала думать, что они едут куда-то на Северный Полюс, не иначе, когда Ксения, наконец, пошла к выходу. К этому времени народу в автобусе осталось совсем мало, и Алене казалось, что они уже где-то в Подмосковье, поскольку вокруг были сплошь низкие частные домики, среди которых были как нормальные приличные дома, так и маленькие развалюхи, окруженные гнилыми  покосившимися заборами. Если кроме Ксении никто больше из автобуса не выйдет, Алене придется ехать дальше: шансов остаться незамеченной на узенькой безлюдной улице у нее не было. Но ей опять повезло, потому что вместе с Ксенией на выход засобиралась компания из трех дам, сложением напоминавших рубенсовских моделей, и Алена постаралась затесаться между ними. Выйдя из автобуса, Ксения повернула налево и побрела вдоль заборов по утоптанной дорожке. Минут через пять она остановилась у калитки, открыла ее и зашла внутрь. Спрятавшуюся за деревом Алену, делавшую вид, что читает пришедшую смс, она не увидела. Она вообще не смотрела по сторонам, погруженная в свои мысли, а перед тем, как войди во двор, она сгорбилась и втянула голову в плечи. Подождав немного, Алена пошла дальше. Номера на небольшом аккуратном доме, как ни странно, не было, но он был на соседнем. Теперь оставалось найти название улицы и как-то выбраться отсюда. Алена очень рассчитывала, что Ксения жила здесь, а не просто приехала к кому-то в гости. Но даже если и не жила, то, судя по тому, как она хорошо знала дорогу и уверенно открыла калитку, она часто здесь бывала, и, возможно, это поможет выяснить что-нибудь о ней и, в перспективе, о Поливанове.

Домой Алина вернулась смертельно уставшей и голодной, не представляя, как оперативники  добровольно соглашаются на такую работу.

* * *

Когда Богдан проснулся, было уже темно. Он сразу же понял, что находился не в кровати и, резко сев, поначалу решил, что задержался на работе и заснул за столом. Но быстро осознал, что под ним не огромное кожаное кресло в кабинете, а домашнее, пониже и попроще.

Встав, Богдан первым делом подошел к окну и задернул шторы. Затем он включил свет и с немым удивлением, граничащим с ужасом, уставился на стены: все они были увешаны распечатками новостных статей и фотографий, какими-то картами и рисунками. Присмотревшись, Богдан увидел, что рисунки были не распечатаны на принтере, тем более что он у него был не цветным, а нарисованы. Коробка с акварелью, кисточки и стакан с грязной водой стояли на полу. Богдан, пошатываясь, подошел к креслу и бессильно опустился на него, обхватив голову руками. Какое-то время он сидел, пытаясь уложить в голове то, что он, судя по всему, сошел с ума, а затем, резко втянув в себя воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, поднялся и стал осматривать стены. Некоторые из рисунков еще даже не высохли, и все они представляли собой мешанину разноцветных мазков. Богдан заметил на столе пакет, которого там раньше не было, и заглянул в него. В пакете не было ничего, кроме чека. Если верить ему, то сегодня в полшестого вечера Богдан сходил в книжный магазин на противоположной стороне улицы и купил там акварельные краски. Этого он не помнил, как распечатывал и расклеивал статьи ‒ тоже. У него еще оставалась надежда, что сдвиг у него произошел из-за утренней аварии, но в глубине души он понимал, что она здесь ни при чем, что он начал терять рассудок еще раньше.

Все новостные статьи, облепившие стены, были преимущественно из криминальной хроники. «Сгоревший труп был найден…», «Тело неопознанного мужчины нашли…», «Новая жертва Призрака…», «Управление по обеспечению правопорядка в области применения магии создало следственную бригаду…»... Все они были трехлетней давности, и Богдан поморщился, поняв, что все они посвящены Призраку, тому самому, из-за которого он лишился памяти и чуть не лишился жизни.

На той стене, где было больше всего места, висели фотографии, рядом с которыми имелась краткая справка с именем и фамилией, возрастом, профессией и двумя датами: насколько понял Богдан, это были даты исчезновения и обнаружения трупа. Александр Залесский, Павел Лечин, Михаил Тарский, Виталий Слепцов, Василий Селин, Игорь Вяткин, Семен Карачаров, Илья Зуев, Михаил Иванченко, Андрей Кравцов, Алексей Лаевский. Жертвы оставшегося безымянным Призрака. Под фотографиями был приклеен листок с одним-единственным написанным от руки словом: «Военкомат?»

Богдан понятия не имел, что это означало, и знать не хотел. Его устраивала та жизнь, которую он смог построить после больницы, и он не готов был что-то менять. И, тем не менее, он не стал ничего снимать со стен.

Он долго сидел на кухне и пил чай, то и дело поглядывая на открытую, но так и не початую бутылку коньяка. Спать он лег уже под утро, и сны его были наполнены яркими красками.

* * *

_Из рабочего дневника Питера Тальбрейна, Килкенни, январь 1376 г._

 

Отказываюсь считать это неудачей. В конце концов, именно из ошибок и экспериментов рождается истина и по-настоящему гениальные творения. Я буквально дрожу от нетерпения ‒ а со мной такое редкое случается, ‒ и жажду продолжить эксперименты. Однако же уже сейчас предельно ясно, что моя теория о природе магии и переходе магической энергии верна.

 

_Из личного дневника Питера Тальбрейна, Килкенни, Ирландия, январь 1376 г._

 

Кажется, этот пройдоха, местный священник, что-то подозревает. Все пытается зазвать меня в церковь на исповедь. Нашел дурака. Хотя, может, ему просто не хватает денег, ведь прихожан-то здесь раз-два и обчелся. Но все равно лучше перестраховаться и прятать тела подальше.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5**

 

Проснувшись, Полина решила, что вошла, наконец, в колею, потому что после долгого и тяжелого дня накануне она чувствовала себя вполне сносно и готова была к новым трудовым подвигам. Вызов, на который она отправилась после встречи с Козинской, оказался хоть и простым, но отнял много времени. Ревнивый муж, напившись, отправился на работу жены поквитаться с ней и ее любовником, вооружившись несколькими амулетами, купленными на черном рынке, а потом пустился в бега, но далеко не ушел. Итог — один труп, одно трудно снимаемое проклятие, одна черепно-мозговая травма (секретарша, испугавшись, шарахнулась назад и, упав, стукнулась о столик) и куча бумаг, которые нужно было заполнить.

Делая первый глоток черного кофе, Полина потянулась и довольно выдохнула. Когда-то она очень любила свою работу и, кажется, снова начинает испытывать то же чувство.

По дороге на работу ей позвонили. Нахмурившись, Полина ответила, напомнив себе, что ей теперь часто будут звонить с незнакомых номеров.

— Полина Викторовна? Здравствуйте, это вас беспокоит Аделаида Романовна Козинская, мы с вами вчера разговаривали.

— Да, конечно. Я вас слушаю, Аделаида Романовна.

— Я побеседовала с коллегами о том, что мы обсуждали, и кое-что выяснила, однако это не телефонный разговор. Вы не сможете подъехать ко мне сегодня, чтобы я могла вам все рассказать?

— Разумеется. Когда вам будет удобнее?

— Как говорится, нет лучшего времени, чем сейчас: чем раньше, тем лучше.

— Я буду у вас… через час. Это приемлемо?

— Более чем. Я буду ждать вас у хода, позвоните мне, когда будете подходить, и я вас встречу.

— Спасибо, до встречи.

Закончив разговор, Полина позвонила Максу, предупредила, что задержится, и отправилась к Козинской.

Та, как и обещала, ждала ее у входа, и была не одна: рядом с ней стояла женщина примерно одного с Полиной возраста, неброско, но со вкусом одетая, и в интересных, явно авторских, украшениях.

— Полина Викторовна, это моя коллега Машенька… Мария Сергеевна Саутина. Маша, это следователь Краснова.

— Спасибо, что согласились встретиться, — сказала Полина, понимая, что у Саутиной наверняка есть для нее информация.

Саутина кивнула и смущенно улыбнулась.

— Аделаида Романовна сказала, что это важно, и, потом, мне скрывать нечего.

Они присели на скамейку, и Саутина раскрыла большой блокнот, который держала в руках.

— Когда Аделаида Романовна дала мне вчера описания вещей, которые вы ей оставили, кое-какие показались мне знакомыми. Правда, я не была в этом уверена, но посмотрела в свои записи, и убедилась, что права. Видите ли, я занимаюсь всем, что связано с украшениями и предметами обихода, и зарисовываю их все, в дополнение к снимкам и словесному описанию. По большей части для подруги: она делает украшения и везде ищет источники вдохновения. Впрочем, я все копии фотографий себе сохраняю, на всякий случай. Так вот, эти, — тут она передала Полине распечатки, на которых были отмечены вещи, о которых она говорила, — эти и еще вот эти точно были у нас в музее. Серебряный кубок с черненым рисунком, инкрустированный четырьмя мелкими сапфирами, золоченая фибула с рубином, серебряный нож и серебряная ложка с рисунком идентичным тому, что был на кубке. Они находились в числе прочих предметов, переданных в музей после разбора Сухаревской башни. Вот, я все записала: они поступили к нам в деревянном сундуке, в котором также имелись серьги, браслет, блюдо – судя по всему, из того же сервиза, что кубок, вилка и нож, — еще одна фибула и несколько тетрадей с записями на латыни и древнегэльском. Если надо, я могу предоставить полное описание…

— Чуть позже, спасибо.

— Собственно, я так хорошо запомнила эти вещи из-за серег и браслета — они были хоть и простыми, даже немного грубоватыми, но с изюминкой, и вовсе не смотрелись устаревшими, — продолжила Саутина. — Правда, никакой особой ценности они не представляли: типичная работа того периода, таких много сохранилось. Никонов сразу же отправил их в запасник, а тетради отдал на экспертизу Александру Семеновичу Залесскому.

— Скажите, Мария Сергеевна, а потом вы эти вещи в музее видели?

Саутина покачала головой.

— Мне незачем было снова на них смотреть, но вчера я хотела найти их, но не смогла. Тогда мы с Аделаидой Романовной подняли документацию и выяснили, что они числятся как не имеющими исторической и культурной ценности, не подлежащими реставрации и списанными. Но они точно были в полном порядке, их требовалось только почистить!

— Ясно… — Все и впрямь было ясно: Никонов незаконно продал Амеличеву антикварные вещи, часть из которых была похищена потом из салона, а часть, вероятно, продана. И они не были магическими, поскольку все, что было вынесено из Сухаревской башни, бывшей когда-то Отделением магического надзора, тщательно инспектировалось и сканировалось. — Мария Сергеевна, а вы не знаете, о чем было написано в тетрадях, поступивших с украшениями и остальным?

— Я спрашивала об этом Александра Семеновича. Признаться, из чистого любопытства: ведь не просто же так этот сундук держали в Сухаревскую башню, хотя по их документам он и проходил как лишенный магических свойств. Но Александр Семенович сказал, что там ничего интересного, только бытовые записки скучающего помещика. Видимо, они и впрямь попали в Сухаревку по ошибке.

— Понятно. Мария Сергеевна, это очень важные сведения, и мне они очень помогли, спасибо. Но теперь надо, чтобы вы официально дали показания. Вы это сделаете?

— Если это действительно необходимо…

— Да. Это не отнимет у вас много времени, обещаю. Вы сможете подъехать завтра в Башню, скажем, к десяти часам?

— Д-да, пожалуй, смогу.

— Отлично, я буду очень признательна. Будьте добры, позвоните мне, если у вас вдруг поменяются планы. Пропуск я вам закажу.

— Хорошо.

Распрощавшись с Козинской и Саутиной, Полина поехала на работу, пока еще не понимая, действительно ли то, что она узнала, хоть как-то поможет.

* * *

Рабочий день Кати Беспаловой тоже начался с телефонного звонка.

— Привет, Катя-Катерина, — весело поздоровался с ней звонящий. — Как дела, как жизнь молодая?

Шурик Ефремов был бывшим однокурсником Кати, работавшим теперь следователем «убойного» отдела. Его магические способности были настолько слабы, что он ушел из Университета, не проучившись и одного семестра. Впрочем, расставаться с мечтой работать в правоохранительных органах он не собирался и потому перевелся в Университет МВД и теперь раскрывал обычные, не связанные с магией преступления.

— Замечательно, — в тон Ефремову отозвалась Катя.

— А вот у меня — не очень, — явно с напускной скорбью признался Ефремов. — Все людям не живется спокойно: то они грабят друг друга, то избивают, а бывает, что и убивают.

— Ужас какой.

— И не говори. — Ефремов секунду помолчал и сказал уже без тени веселья, сдержанно и деловито: — Я тут ваши ориентировки посмотрел — раньше времени не было, замотался совсем, — и так понял, что вы антикварные вещички ищите?

— А ты что-то нашел? — насторожилась Катя.

— Да нет, как раз наоборот… У нас тут девушку вчера утром убили. Классика жанра: она гуляла в сквере с собакой, а ее пырнули ножом. Не изнасиловали, только ограбили: взяли браслет и телефон, больше у нее ничего с собой не было. Но тут такая странность нарисовалась: телефон у нее с магмаячком был — игрушка из дорогих, а ты сама знаешь, какой это гемор… прости, как это сложно его снять. И отследить как нечего делать, если только не совсем уж профи работал, что вряд ли. Короче, пробиваем мы сигнал маячка — все честь по чести, с запросом к провайдеру, — смотрим, а телефон-то не более чем в полукилометре от места убийства находится. Мы ноги в руки — и туда. Вламываемся в квартиру, а там бабуся — божий одуванчик и шкет лет двенадцати с телефончиком в руках. Откачали мы бабусю, и шкет нам рассказывает, что телефон в кустах нашел, когда утром  в школу шел. Причин не верить ему нет, он убить девушку ну никак не мог. Начинаем копать дальше, хотя уже понимаем, что это глухарь: небось, нарик какой-нибудь, на все ради дозы готовый, первую попавшуюся девушку убил, потом сообразил, что телефон ему толкнуть не удастся, и выбросил его. Говорим с матерью убитой, и та нам рассказывает, что браслет украденный дочка ее уже пару лет практически не снимала, потому что ей его отец на день рождения подарил, а сам через пару дней на машине разбился. И не простой тот браслетик, а старинный, в антикварной лавке друга отца купленный. Берем мы у нее подробное описание и даже пару фотографий, на котором хорошо этот браслетик видно, готовимся дать ориентировки по ломбардам и скупкам — а ну как повезет? — и тут я смотрю пришедшие уже к нам ориентировки и вижу что-то до боли знакомое. Слушай… так, где это? а, вот: «серьги из черненого серебра с узором, украшенные камнями синего цвета». Там еще вилка, нож и стакан с похожими описаниями фигурируют. Ваше?

— Кубок, — машинально поправила его Катя. — Да, наше.

— Во-о-от, — довольно протянул Ефремов. — А теперь слушай, как мать убитой описала украденный браслет: «из темного серебра, черненый, так, кажется, это правильно называется. С мелким узором, напоминающим листья, и украшенный синими камушками. Не драгоценными, нет, что-то вроде лазурита». Что скажешь?

— Скажу, что мне надо посмотреть дело, — вздохнула Катя. — Но не сейчас, вечером. Сделай мне копию, я подъеду, и там будет видно. Кстати, магических отпечатков никаких?

— Ни единого. И фонилки ничего не показали, и я сам ничего не нашел, а уж на это-то я способен. В общем, ноль.

— А, и поэтому ты решил скинуть дело на нас, — усмехнулась Катя.

— Вот всегда так: ты к людям со всей душой, а они тебе гадость, — притворно возмутился Ефремов и добавил: — Но если вы его у меня заберете, я вздохну с облегчением. У меня уже столько висяков, что мне уже по ночам снится, как на меня начальство всех собак спускает. В прямом, между прочим, смысле слова. Все, мне пора, жду тебя вечером.

Он повесил трубку, и в первую очередь Катя подумала о том, что если им придется взять в производство еще и это дело, Мещеряков съест их с потрохами, даже Полину, если они не раскроют его как можно быстрее. И только во вторую — о том, что это им дает, если украденный браслет и впрямь был связан с убийствами Амеличева и Камышовой.

* * *

По пути к Башне Полине пришла в голову блестящая, на ее собственный взгляд, идея: об антиквариате из Сухаревской башни, попавших сначала в «Английское подворье», потом к Амеличеву, а потом к Камышовой и неизвестным грабителям и убийцам, мог знать бывший глава Отдела по контролю артефактов, а ныне преподаватель Университета Илья Дроздов. Сейчас ему было около семидесяти восьми лет, но насколько Полина знала, он сохранял редкостную трезвость ума, был очень крепким для своего возраста и обладал феноменальной памятью. У него учились почти все московские следователи Башни. Дроздов всю жизнь проработал в Управлении и отлично помнил большую часть того, что хранилось в Архивах как нынешней Башни, так и Сухаревской, снесенной в середине прошлого века, материалы из которой были частично разобраны и списаны, а частично отправлены в первозданном виде сначала на Зубовский, а потом и в нынешний Архив. В Архиве Башни хранились не только старые дела и улики, но еще и множество различных предметов, так или иначе связанных (а порой и нет) с магией, некоторые из которых были весьма интересными со всех точек зрения. Дроздов мог знать, почему вещи какого-то английского мага сначала попали в Сухаревскую башню, а потом переданы в музей, —  история содержимого Архива, в особенности артефактов, была его страстью. Нет, понятно, что, скорее всего, сперва в этих предметах заподозрили магические артефакты, а потом, обследовав, не обнаружили и следа магии, но, возможно, у Дроздова имелась более полная информация, особенно о происхождении этих вещей. Они ведь, как выяснилось, могут оказаться не такими уж и простыми. Кстати, а ведь они до сих пор… Тут Полина подошла к своему кабинету и, увидев там уже собравшихся свидетелей по вчерашнему делу, сбилась с мысли. Порадовавшись, что вызвала их не к девяти утра, она поздоровалась и зашла в кабинет, сосредоточившись на допросе и выкинув на время из головы мысли и деле Амеличева.

* * *

Накануне Алена хотела честно рассказать сестре о своем небольшом расследовании, но, позвонив ей, узнала, что Полина занята и вряд ли сможет приехать к ней вечером. С одной стороны, это Алену разочаровало, но с другой… Не то чтобы она считала, что совершила что-то дурное, в конце концов, она добыла полезную информацию, но все же ее царапало чувство вины, ведь она обещала Полине больше не рисковать. Разочаровывать и злить ее Алене не хотелось, и она рассудила, что, может, и к лучшему, что они не увидятся сегодня, когда воспоминание о данном обещании было еще свежо в памяти.

К тому же родители Саши внезапно вернулись из-за границы раньше, чем планировали, и, узнав, что с ним случилось, настояли на том, чтобы он немедленно приехал домой. Для этого они даже заказали ему машину из частного медцентра. Проводив Сашу, Алена решила, что из-за всей этой кутерьмы она совсем забыла про подруг, и тут же позвонила парочке из них. Они договорились встретиться через пару часов в торговом центре, чтобы пройтись по магазинам, а к вечеру перебраться в какой-нибудь клуб. Жизнь продолжалась, несмотря ни на что.

* * *

Покончив с допросом свидетелей, Полина поняла, что больше никаких запланированных дел у нее не было, а значит, она могла поехать к  Дроздову. Но для начала она позвонила Вике Ненашевой, своей бывшей однокурснице. Мир магов, легально практикующих магию в том или ином виде, был довольно тесен и многие из них так или иначе знали друг с друга. Вика после окончания Университета проработала в Башне совсем недолго, поняла, что ей больше по душе преподавание, и теперь читала лекции по Чарам.

Они немного поболтали, и Полина попросила Вику найти ей телефон Дроздова и его расписание. Это оказалось еще проще, чем Полина думала, поскольку кафедра Теоретического и прикладного чароведения находилась рядом с Кафедрой артефактов, и, так уж совпало, и у Вики, и у Дроздова было в этот момент окно в расписании, которое оба проводили на своих кафедрах. Полина тут же перезвонила Дроздову, и он не только мгновенно вспомнил Полину, но и согласился встретиться с ней через два часа, когда у него кончится последняя на сегодня лекция. Полина пообещала быть вовремя, как штык, и, закончив разговор, отправилась отчитываться перед Максом.

* * *

Дроздов принял Полину в пустой лаборантской.

— Чай, кофе? — предложил он.

— Нет, спасибо.

— А я, с вашего позволения, выпью. Лекции отнимают столько сил, что их можно восполнить только чашечкой хорошего чая. Точно не хотите? У нас есть отличный чай с горными травами — Ниночка, наша лаборантка, ежегодно привозит его с Кавказа.

— Уговорили, давайте, — улыбнулась Полина.

Они сделали по глотку душистого чая, и Дроздов спросил, глядя на Полину добродушными, но цепкими голубыми глазами:

— Ну-с, чем могу быть полезен? Мальчики Горячева ко мне за консультациями нет-нет да забегают, а вот с вашим отделом мне после пенсии работать не приходилось.

— Илья Вадимович, я к вам как к непревзойденному знатоку Архива пришла.

— «Непревзойденному»! Скажете тоже. Я просто интересуюсь… точнее, интересовался всеми теми любопытными вещичками, что годами, если не сказать веками собирались в Архиве. Теперь-то, конечно, у меня туда доступа нет. Чего только среди них не попадалось, вы не поверите.

— Охотно поверю, но сейчас меня интересует один конкретный предмет, вернее, ряд предметов. Илья Вадимович, вы что-нибудь помните о сундуке, в котором находились кубок, вилка, нож, ложка, блюдо, серьги, браслет, пара фибул и тетради с записями на древнегэльском языке. Предположительно конца четырнадцатого века, не магические.

— Сундук, сундук… Да, что-то такое вспоминается. Подождите, чтобы сказать точно, я посмотрю свои записи. Я ведь сделал для себя картотеку с ключевыми словами — с годами память, увы, не та стала. Не беспокойтесь, ничего секретного там нет, секреты Башни в целости и сохранности.

Он открыл ноутбук — модель «Мака» примерно двухлетней давности, Полина это точно знала, потому что Леша когда-то приценивался к такому, но счел слишком дорогой, хоть и желанной игрушкой, — и, дождавшись, когда откроется нужный файл, сказал:

— Да, да, теперь помню точно: был такой сундук, деревянный, хорошо сохранившийся, с железной отделкой. Его нашли при сносе дома купца Абрамова, ничем непримечательного, кроме, разве что, того, что был он женат на англичанке-аристократке. На сундуке стояла магическая защита, которая убила одного рабочего, поэтому его и определили в Сухаревскую башню. Защиту сняли, но кроме предметов, которые вы назвали, старинного мужского костюма, негодных гусиных перьев и нескольких чернильниц с давным-давно высохшими чернилами — все без единого следа магии — ничего не обнаружили. Решили, что, когда будет время, обследуют предметы более тщательно, но, как вы понимаете, до этого ни у кого руки так и не дошли. А потом Сухаревку снесли, и весь ее Архив, практически не разбирая, перевезли на Зубовский бульвар. Только когда была построена нынешняя Башня, Архив частично рассортировали и обновили каталог. В первую очередь, чтобы освободить место, занялись вещами, магическая составляющая которых была под вопросом, и те, в отношении которых это подтвердилось, либо передали в музеи, либо попросту выбросили. В том сундуке не было ничего особо интересного, старинного или дорого, и вещи отдали тематическому музею.

— И все? — не скрывая разочарования, спросила Полина.

— Да, к сожалению, — развел руками Дроздов. — А что, позвольте спросить, случилось? Неужели кто-то ошибся, и вещи оказались магическими артефактами и кого-то убили?

— Мы пока не знаем, — призналась Полина и, решив, что ничего страшного не будет, если она расскажет об этом Дроздову, добавила: — Они были украдены вместе с некоторыми другими предметами, и мы пытаемся понять, кто и зачем это сделал.

— Хм, даже так. Что ж, пожалуй, в таком случае я могу сообщить вам кое-что еще. Не знаю точно, кому принадлежал сам сундук и остальные предметы в нем, но вот автора записей в тетрадях могу вам назвать: Питер Тальбрейн. Это было очень разборчиво написано на обычном английском.

— Первый раз слышу.

— Мне тоже незнаком данный человек. Что неудивительно, поскольку, согласно сопроводительной записке, его записи были обычными дневниками фермера.

— Ясно… Спасибо за помощь, Илья Вадимович.

— Да разве же это помощь? Жаль, что не смог рассказать вам большего.

— Ничего, нам и это пригодится.

— Приятно слышать. Обращайтесь еще — я всегда рад помочь, чем могу, бывшим коллегам. Кстати о коллегах: Полина, удовлетворите, пожалуйста, любопытство старика, скажите, не поймал ли Сережа Горячев ту банду, изготовляющую темномагические артефакты? «Квартет», так, кажется, он их называл. Он приходил ко мне когда-то за консультацией по этому делу, но, как ни прискорбно, о них мне решительно ничего не известно.

— Нет еще.

— Жаль, жаль. Ну, ничего, я в Сережу верю. Передавайте ему от меня привет, если увидите.

— Непременно. До свидания, Илья Вадимович.

— До свидания.

Не успела Полина выйти из комнаты, как едва не столкнулась с мужчиной, лицо которого показалось ей смутно знакомым. «Простите», — пробормотал он и скрылся в лаборантской. Должно быть, это был преподаватель, которого Полина видела в свое время в Университете, но который не вел лекций у ее группы.

Довольная тем, что узнала хоть что-то, Полина снова отправилась на работу.

* * *

— Макс, выпиши мне пропуск в Биму, — с порога попросила Полина.

«Бимой» маги Москвы называли Библиотеку магической литературы, в которую невозможно было попасть без пропуска, выданного предусмотренным инструкцией рядом лиц. Эти правила были введены из-за того, что в библиотеке хранилось много книг с описанием темномагических ритуалов, чар и артефактов, которые, конечно же, нельзя было выдавать любому желающему.

Макс оторвался от дела, которое внимательно изучал, и поднял бровь.

— Неожиданно. Основание?

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Питере Тальбрейне?

— Нет.

— И я нет. В Интернете я о нем ничего не нашла и хочу попробовать выяснить, если ли упоминание о нем хоть в одной книге.

— А должно быть?

— Не знаю. У меня есть одна идея… — она осеклась, не договорив.

— Так поделись.

— Рано пока, — покачала головой Полина.

— Скажи хоть, по какому делу.

— В этом-то и загвоздка: если я права, то по всем, кроме «Кварета».

— Не похоже, что тебя это радует, — заметил Макс.

— Тут нечему радоваться, потому что если я и права, то нам это мало чем поможет, скорее всего, просто прояснит некоторые вещи.

— Хорошо, держи.

Он выписал Полине месячный пропуск в Биму и спросил:

— Ты туда завтра?

— Сегодня, еще успею заскочить туда на часок. Кстати, ты что-нибудь выяснил о Поливанове?

— Его нашли, смерть — передозировка наркотиков. В его телефоне ничего подозрительного, на первый взгляд, но я еще не успел проверить все номера. Как Алена и Саша?

— Сашу забрали домой родители — кажется, он не слишком этому обрадовался. Алена сейчас гуляет с подружками, и, надеюсь, хоть сегодня она ни во что не ввяжется.

Макс лишь усмехнулся, давая понять, что он думает о такой наивной надежде, и Полина, фыркнув, вышла из кабинета.

* * *

Бима располагалась у метро «Октябрьская», недалеко от Башни, и Полина оставалась там до самого закрытия. Она перерыла весь каталог — и электронный, и еще не полностью оцифрованный карточный, — в поисках Питера Тальбрейна и всевозможных вариаций этого имени, но безуспешно. Зато при поиске по словам «серьги», «серебряные серьги», «фибула» и «кубок» нашлось столько всевозможных книг и статей, что их и за месяц невозможно было бы прочитать, — что поделать, любили маги, особенно древние, и этот металл, и эти формы.

Дома Полина до поздней ночи лазала по Интернету, все еще надеясь найти хоть какое-то упоминание об английском или ирландском — а заодно и уэльском или шотландском, — маге Питере Тальбрейне на специализированных англоязычных ресурсах, но по-прежнему безрезультатно.

* * *

— Не знаю, — вздохнула Катя. — Правда, не знаю. Может, есть связь с нашими делами, а может, и нет. Точнее, подозреваю, что есть, но подозрений и интуиции недостаточно, чтобы забрать у вас это дело. Давай так, я сделаю копию, покажу ее завтра Мещерскому, и если он даст добро, я сразу же официальный запрос пришлю.

— Без ножа режешь, Катя-Катерина, — огорчился Ефремов.

— Что, ты уже в мечтах нам это дело сбагрил и умыл руки? — хмыкнула Катя.

— Естественно, — не стал отпираться Ефремов. — А если серьезно, Катя, то я пообщался с местным участковым — хороший парень, район свой знает, и всех нариков, бомжей и буйных алкашей на карандаше держит. Так вот, он по территории днем прошелся и клянется, что все его «клиенты» сегодня тихие и мирные, и непохоже, что кто-то из них вчера утром девушку на тот свет отправил. Понятно, что это не доказательство, но… Вот, почитай, что судмедэксперт пишет в заключении о предварительном осмотре трупа: «видимых повреждений кожных покровов, за исключением ножевого ранения, не обнаружено». Смекаешь?

— Нет, — честно призналась Катя.

Ефремов закатил глаза.

— Беспалова, давай, соображай: думаешь, какой-нибудь забулдыга или наркоша стал бы аккуратно расстегивать браслет? Да у них банально руки тряслись бы так, что они все равно поцарапали бы девушку — если не браслетом, то ногтями своими, они ж по маникюрным салонам не ходят, как ты понимаешь. Ну, по крайней мере, не те, кто могут опуститься до убийства. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, убийца ее дважды пырнул, быстро и внезапно, так что она не успела даже зажать рану, и, судя по всему, аккуратно уложил ее на землю, потому что иначе у нее были бы ссадины от падения, грязные колени и все в том же духе. А раз так, то убийца непременно выпачкался бы в крови. Верно?

— Ну, допустим.

— Не допустим, а так оно и есть. А запястья и руки жертвы чистенькие, и на телефоне ее, который тот шкет нашел, тоже крови не было. О чем это нам говорит? Что убийца — если он вообще был один, без сообщника, — вытер руки, прежде чем снять браслет. Много ты знаешь чистюль-наркоманов?

— Я вообще ни одного наркомана не знаю, — сообщила Катя. — И все твои доводы неубедительны. В том смысле, что ее мог просто маньяк убить, а браслет в качестве трофея забрать. Мало ли, может, его на выгуливающих собак брюнетках переклинило. А маньяки всякие бывают, в том числе и на чистоте помешанные.

— Такие маньяки обычно серийники.

— Так еще не вечер: может, скоро еще один похожий труп появится.

— Типун тебе на язык! — возмутился Ефремов. — Накаркаешь еще. Не надо мне никаких серийных маньяков.

— Хорошо, не надо, так не надо, — покладисто согласилась Катя. — Но, может, ее в принципе из-за браслета убили. Может, он намного ценнее, чем она думала. Отдать она его никогда не отдала бы, сам говоришь, она им очень дорожила, и за символические деньги не продала бы, вот убийца и решил устроить так, чтобы браслет ему даром достался.

— Тоже верно, — неохотно сказал Ефремов. — Но ты все равно покажи дело Мещерскому, вдруг мне повезет.

— Покажу, куда мне деваться.

* * *

Утром Полина и Катя столкнулись, почти буквально, у кабинета Макса. Полина несла показать копии материалов, которые передала ей пришедшая на допрос Саутина, Катя — копию дела убитой девушки, Лилии Холмогоровой.

— У меня есть кое-что новое, возможно, связанное с убийствами Амеличева и Камышовой, — сказала Катя Полине.

— А у меня — точно связанное, — ответила Полина. — Пойдем, продолжим собирать этот паззл.

— Нам повезло, что Саутина делает себе копии фотографиий почти всех вещей, что попадают ей на экспертизу, — первой начала Полина, когда они с Катей сели напротив Макса. — И хранит на компьютере свои отчеты и рабочие заметки. Вот подробное описание и фотографии вещей, часть из которых была украдена при нападении на салон, а часть — продана раньше. В сухом остатке получается, что Амеличев продал браслет, серьги, блюдо и фибулу, а остальное оставалось в «Свитке». Почти все вещи, кроме одной из фибул, — из черненого серебра, выполнены в одном стиле.

— Полина, а там есть фотографии браслета? — спросила Катя.

— Да, вот.

Катя взглянула на фотографию, протянула ее Мещерякову и, в свою очередь, вынула другую фотографию, из дела Холмогоровой.

— А это, — сказала она, показывая снимок Полине и Максу, — убитая позавчера Лилия Холмогорова, у которой был украден браслет, который вы видите на фотографии.

— Одинаковые, — констатировала Полина.

— Очень похожи на первый взгляд, — поправил ее Макс. — По фотографиям нельзя утверждать, ни что это один и тот же браслет, ни что это разные, но абсолютно идентичные браслеты.

— Нельзя. Но давай все же предположим, что это один и тот браслет, — сказала Полина. — Что тогда?

— Тогда Холмогорову точно убили из-за него, — ответила Катя и повторила все то, о чем она спорила накануне с Ефимовым.

— Да, все сходится, — обдумав ее слова, сказала Полина. — Допустим, что, как мы и полагали, «Квартет» не имеет никакого отношения к смерти Амеличева, и на него напали, чтобы найти вещи, полученные им от Никонова. Часть вещей к тому времени уже была продана, но остальные находились в салоне, их-то и взяли грабители, а остальное захватили для отвода глаз. Ноутбук Амеличева они украли, чтобы найти информацию о том, у кого находятся проданные вещи, возможно даже, Амеличева заставили рассказать все, что он помнит, с помощью чар. После этого преступники избавились от него, как от ненужного свидетеля, и стали искать тех, кто купил фибулу, браслет, серьги и блюдо.

— Стройная теория, но пока что бездоказательная. К тому же непонятно, что такого в этих вещах, что за ними так охотятся. И почему Камышову убили, наложив на нее столько заклятий, а Холмогорову — просто зарезали. Да и наличие в отпечатках из квартиры Камышовой следа Призрака никак пока необъяснимо.

— У меня есть на этот счет одна идея, подтверждение которой я и хотела найти в Биме, но, увы.

— Рассказывай без подтверждения, а там видно будет.

Полина едва сдержалась, чтобы не поморщиться: она очень не хотела говорить об этом в присутствии Кати, но у нее не было выбора.

— Мы еще два года назад полагали, что Александр Залесский был либо жертвой Призрака, либо им самим,  — медленно начала Полина. — Теперь выясняется, что он был консультантом и переводчиком в «Английском подворье» и читал записи, найденные в сундуке с вещами, которые ищут убийцы Амеличева. Эксперты Башни в свое время решили, что эти записи ‒ никому не интересные дневники какого-то старого английского помещика, а сам Залесский сказал то же самое своим коллегам. Но… что, если на самом деле это не так, и эти записи ‒ темномагический текст? Он ведь исчез бесследно, его нет в «Подворье» и едва ли Амеличев купил бы его у Никонова. Возможно, записи, не представляющие никакой ценности, остались у Залесского. Возможно, они нужны был Призраку, поэтому тот убил Залесского. Или же Залесский, прочитав его, стал сам Призраком. В конце концов… в конце концов, мы так и не знаем чего хотел Призрак и зачем… делал то, что делал. А теперь об этих записях узнал кто-то еще.  Вероятно, предметы, которые были в сундуке, не такие обычные, как все думали. Поэтому в квартире Камышовой мы нашли след Призрака — кто-то просто пользуется его арсеналом, — тихо закончила Полина.

Какое-то время в кабинете царила тишина: Макс и Катя обдумывали ее слова.

— А масса запутанных отпечатков в квартире Камышовой — лишь попытка нас запутать и сбить с толку, чтобы мы не поняли, что  им нужны были только серьги, — сказала, наконец, Катя. — Ее трудно было застать одну на улице, она передвигалась в основном на машине и, как правило, проводила время или дома, или на работе, или в людных местах.

— Это могло бы все объяснить, — сказал Макс. — Полина, продолжай искать доказательства. Надо еще раз заняться исчезновением Залесского и частым гребнем пройтись по всем местам, где он жил и работал. Это тоже на тебе. Дело Холмогоровой мы берем себе. Екатерина, готовьте официальный запрос, я подпишу.

— Сейчас же этим займусь.

Макс кивнул, давая понять, что совещание закончено.

Полина с Катей встали и пошли к двери. Чуть поотстав, Полина обернулась и бросила на Макса быстрый взгляд. Она знала, что он поймет ее: на самом деле ее теория наверняка была верной, и они оба это осознавали. Потому что только им одним было известно то, что до сих пор оставалось загадкой для остальных, — что именно и делал Призрак со своими жертвами и зачем.

 

_Два с половиной года назад, Москва_

 

Настроение было паршивым с самого утра, но Полина сделала все возможное, чтобы этого никто не заметил. В итоге, когда они доехали до Башни (полчаса на троллейбусе и десять минут на маршрутке), погруженный в свои мысли Леша, рассеянно поцеловал Полину и отправился к себе, в оперотдел, а коллективно поздравившие ее позже с днем рождения коллеги были уверены, что Полина довольна и счастлива, как и полагается имениннице. Только  Макс, поздравившей ее потом еще раз, наедине, все понял, но на то он и Макс. Для человека, который, казалось, не испытывал и половины обычных человеческих эмоций, он на редкость хорошо разбирался в эмоциях и настроении других людей. Особенно тех, кого хорошо знал. Правда, лишь тогда, когда сам этого хотел.

— Забыл, — даже не спросил — констатировал Макс.

— Забыл, — не стала отпираться Полина.

— Так напомни, — пожал плечами Макс.

Сам он свои дни рождения никогда не отмечал (Полина подозревала почему, но никогда не спрашивала об этом ни Лешу, ни, тем более, самого Макса), и не понимал, почему большинство людей придают им такое значение.

— А смысл?

Вопрос был риторическим: оба сознавали, что смысла в этом действительно нет, поскольку подобной забывчивостью Леша страдал, лишь когда решал очередную сложную задачу, и отрывать его не стоило.

— Не вспомнит сам, завтра напомню, все равно в субботу шашлыки, — сказала Полина, изо всех сил старавшаяся казаться спокойной.

В субботу они втроем, Полина, Лешка и Макс,  плюс несколько их друзей и коллег собирались праздновать день рождение Полины на даче, с шашлыками, домашним вином и обалденными пирогами, которые пообещала напечь подруга Полины, и об этом Полина не напомнить мужу не могла. Но это будет потом, а сейчас пусть он пока работает и не отвлекается: в конце концов, поимка Призрака была важнее дня рождения Полины. Во всяком случае, Полина усиленно себя в этом убеждала. Вообще-то, они должны были сегодня ужинать с ее семьей, но Полина по опыту знала, что когда ее муж зациклен на решении какой-то проблемы, он задерживается допоздна на работе, проверяя свои теории в надежно защищенных стенах лаборатории и внутреннего полигона. Так что на ужин, если Лешка о нем чудом не вспомнит, Полине придется идти одной. Правда, о дне рождении жены Леше мог напомнить кто-то из коллег, но это вряд ли — когда Алексей Краснов находился в таком состоянии, вокруг него все ходили на цыпочках, чтобы не сбить с мысли.

 

— Как скажешь, — невозмутимо отозвался Макс и ушел.

И в этом весь Макс. Абстрактно жалеть и утешать он не умел, он мог лишь невозмутимо дать конкретные советы о том, как все наладить или устранить источник неприятностей. Но делал он это только тогда, когда его об этом просили, а не делали вид, как сейчас Полина, что все в порядке.

Она твердила себе, что это глупо — вот так совсем по-детски дуться на Лешу, что это первый раз, когда он забыл о ее дне рождении,  что рано или поздно такое должно было произойти, но ей все равно было ужасно обидно, и она ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Весь день Полина напряженно работала, отчасти потому что работы действительно было много, отчасти чтобы заглушить эту дурацкую обиду. Утро Полина повела на выезде и, вернувшись в Башню к обеду, позвонила мужу, но он отказался с ней поесть, так что до вечера Полина его не видела. Домой она отпросилась на полчаса пораньше и перед тем, как уйти, заглянула в оперотдел. Первым, кого она там увидела, был Андрей Антипов.

— Привет! — широко улыбнулся Андрей. — С Днем рождения! — Андрей с женой были приглашены на субботние шашлыки и по-настоящему, с подарком, они собирались поздравить Полину именно там. — Он в лаборатории, — сказал Андрей, с первого взгляда догадавшийся о цели ее визита.

— Давно?

— С самого утра. И не похоже, что он планирует в ближайшее время оттуда уходить. Одолжить тебе домкрат, чтобы оторвать его от стула?

— А он у тебя есть?

— Для тебя я найду все, что угодно.

— Я тронута, — улыбнулась в ответ Полина, — но не стоит.

Андрей вернулся к своим делам, а Полина скользнула в полупустую лабораторию: кроме обложившегося распечатками и книгами Леши, уставившегося в монитор, там был лишь один оперативник, который сидел спиной к двери, изучая что-то в микроскоп. Полина бесшумно приблизилась сзади к Леше, обняла его за шею и поцеловала в щеку. Лешка не вздрогнул и довольно хмыкнул — значит, он услышал, как она к нему подкрадывается. Или почуял. Он всегда утверждал, что чувствует ее, когда она рядом, как бы занят он ни был.

— Привет.

Он улыбнулся и, повернув голову, быстро поцеловал Полину в губы.

— Привет. Я домой, — сообщила Полина.

— Что-то случи… — Леша осекся и взглянул на часы. — Ничего себе! Куда делся целый день? — Полина ничего не ответила, только слегка насмешливо на него посмотрела, и он сказал виновато: — Я еще здесь подумаю, хорошо?

— Думай, — хмыкнула Полина, ничем не выдавая своего расстройства.

— Я не долго, — пообещал Леша все с той же виноватой интонацией. На его языке это значило «вернусь домой около полуночи».

— Ловлю на слове.

Полина поцеловала его на прощание — он ответил, но уже рассеянно, вновь погружаясь в размышления. Полина едва слышно вздохнула и покинула лабораторию.

Заскочив ненадолго домой, она переоделась и, поймав машину, отправилась в ресторан. Семейной традиции  отмечать ее день рождения в каком-нибудь небольшом уютном ресторанчике в кругу семьи было лет семь. Полина никогда не была любительницей таких посиделок, но семья есть семья, даже такая, как ее.

Мама, кажется, поверила в историю о том, что Леша вынужден был остаться на работе («срочный вызов, как обычно не вовремя»), Алене было все равно, а вот дядя Ник ей явно не поверил, но ничего не сказал. В ее возрасте было уже смешно называть так отчима, но Полина привыкла  к этому и считала, что уже поздно что-то менять. Не поворачивался у нее язык называть его ни просто по имени, ни еще как,  и все тут.

В общем и целом ужин прошел неплохо: хорошая еда, приятная атмосфера, никаких неловких моментов, никаких долгих пауз в разговоре — Полина не знала, о чем говорить с родными, но оживленная болтовня матери и сестры с лихвой компенсировали ее молчание и отвлекали ее от мыслей о Леше. Она рассчитывала, что вернется еще до того, как муж придет домой, но что если нет? Впрочем, если бы он пришел и не обнаружил ее дома, он непременно позвонил бы ей. А так как телефон Полины молчал и во время ужина, и по пути домой, то Полина была уверена, что вернется в пустую квартиру. Вот почему она едва не вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда, открыв входную дверь, увидела стоящего в проеме двери, ведущей в комнату, Лешу. Он опирался плечом на косяк, спина чуть сгорблена, руки в карманах, непонятый взгляд темных глаз из-под растрепанной челки — ну прямо как нахохлившийся мокрый воробей.

— Привет, — немного неуверенно сказала Полина.

Изображать жизнерадостность она не стала, сил не было. Недавняя обида ушла, уступив место усталости. А секунду спустя у Полины екнуло сердце: что, если что-то случилось? У магов-оперативников была опасная работа, они постоянно рисковали жизнями, вдруг кто-то из коллег-друзей Лешки… Нет, тогда у него была бы другая реакция, Полина точно знала.

— Привет, — угрюмо сказал Леша, и качнулся было, подаваясь ей навстречу, но все же остался стоять на месте, только еще сильнее нахохлился.

— Что-то стряслось?

Полина подошла к Леше и убрала волосы с его глаз.

— Я забыл про твой день рождения.

Если бы Полина так хорошо его не знала, то, услышав тон, которым это было сказано, решила бы, что он обвиняет в своей забывчивости ее. Но нет, конечно же, Лешка винил себя, а с виной у него всегда были сложные взаимоотношения. Особенно если он чувствовал себя виноватым перед Полиной. Такое случалось не часто, но все же случалось, и тогда Алексей страшно переживал, не знал, как загладить вину и как лучше извиниться.

— Не страшно, — с легкой улыбкой отозвалась Полина и чмокнула его сначала в щеку, а потом в губы. — У тебя голова сейчас другим занята, и это важнее, чем я.

Леша нахмурился, обхватил ее лицо руками и сказал серьезно, глядя ей в глаза:

— Для меня нет ничего и никого важнее тебя.

Полина могла бы сказать, что он для нее тоже важнее всего. Что он любовь всей ее жизни, и ей безразлично, сколько важных дат он забудет, лишь бы он был рядом. Однако она промолчала, потому что ей показалось, что любые слова в этот момент прозвучат фальшиво и пафосно. Вместо этого она крепко и жадно поцеловала Лешу, а когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха,  потянула его к кровати — ценность разговоров была явно преувеличена.

Утром, когда сонная и довольная Полина, сидела на кухне, то и дело сладко потягиваясь, Леша, сварив себе кофе, сел напротив нее и некоторое время смотрел, как она гладит подаренный им кулон, купленный заранее, — чудо еще, что он про него вообще вспомнил, — и пьет чай. Полина видела, что его что-то тревожило, но не собиралась ни о чем спрашивать — он сам все ей расскажет, если сочтет нужным. На ее месте многие женщины сочли бы, что ему не понравилась прошлая ночь, но Полина видела, что он думает о чем угодно, только не о ней и о ее забытом дне рождении.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты продолжала заниматься делом Призрака, — сказал вдруг Леша мрачно. От хорошего настроения, в котором он проснулся, не осталось и следа.

Он взял Полину за руку и переплел свои пальцы с ее.

— Вчера что-то случилось? — нахмурилась Полина. — Еще одна жертва? С кем-то из наших что-то случилось? Леша, ну же!

— Нет, пока все тихо. — Он немного помолчал и, произнес, глубоко вздохнув: — Я кажется… я понял, что делает Призрак. И если я прав — а я прав, это точно, — то тебе лучше держаться подальше от этого дела. Потому что все очень, очень скверно, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

 

* * *

Листая на ходу копию дела Холмогоровой — пусть им и занималась Беспалова, но все равно его надо было изучить, — Полина едва не врезалась в Горячева.

— Полина Викторовна, ты прям как… — он осекся, но Полина, понимая, что он хотел сказать, к собственному удивлению, не ощутила ставшей привычной острой тоски и боли.

— Мне до него далеко, — чуть улыбнувшись, ответила Полина.

Леша, когда был погружен в свои мысли, действительно не замечал никого и ничего вокруг, но сама Полина была неспособна так отключаться от реальности.

— Кстати, я тут заезжала к Илье Вадимовиче Дроздову, спросить об украденных у из «Свитка» предметах — оказалось, что они раньше были в Сухаревской башне, — и он передавал вам привет.

— Как он?

— По-моему, ничуть не изменился со времен моей учебы в Университете.

— Поразительный старикан, правда? — жизнерадостно спросил Горячев. — Так здорово держаться после того, что случилось, да еще в таком возрасте — это мало кому под силу. Люди часто ломаются в таких обстоятельствах, а он все тот же.

— А что случилось? — нахмурилась Полина.

— Ну да, вы не в курсе… У него около двух лет назад дочка, внучка и зять на машине разбились. Дочь с мужем на месте погибли, а внучку вытащить удалось, но она инвалидом осталась. Мы с теми ребятами из отдела, кто с ним работал, помогли ему, чем смогли, но это все как слону дробина. Там, как я понял, девочке лечение долгое требовалось, но Дроздов особо об этом не распространялся. Кремень, а не мужик. Он и преподавать практически не переставал

— Да уж… Сергей Матвеевич, а вам в последнее время не попадались старинные артефакты? Не обязательно темномагические, возможно, просто редкие или необычные?

— Не припоминаю такого, а что? Думаешь, вещички из салона Амеличева были магическими?

— Это я и пытаюсь выяснить.

— Выясняй, выясняй, а то, может, окажется, что это дело все же по моей части.

Вернувшись к себе в кабинет, Полина снова открыла дело Залесского, пытаясь понять, что они упустили в прошлый раз.

* * *

Богдан проснулся неожиданно бодрым и полным сил. Он помнил все, что случилось накануне, и его не удивило новое «украшение» стен, но сейчас все это его мало волновало. Ему нужно было успеть завезти машину в сервис перед работой, а потом разделаться с бумажной волокитой, на которую не хватило времени вчера, провести пару встреч и разобраться с одним недобросовестным арендатором ‒ строго в рамках закона, разумеется. Потому что вечером он должен быть совершенно свободен.

* * *

До конца рабочего дня Полина и оперативник Костя успели поговорить с дальней родственницей Залесского, которая, к счастью, никуда не переехала, и парой его коллег по МГУ и инязу, но ничего нового не узнали. Все они повторили свои прежние показания: Залесский был очень вежливым и эрудированным человеком, имел хорошее чувство юмора, но общительностью не отличался. Студенты его уважали, но с ними он всегда соблюдал дистанцию. Друзей среди коллег у него не было, да и вообще друзей — тоже. Точнее, они были, но так получилось, что все разъехались по разным городам и странам, и он общался с ними в основном по скайпу, но не очень часто. Родители Залесского давно умерли, братьев и сестер у него не было, с бывшей женой, брак с которой продлился год, когда они еще учились в университете, он контактов не поддерживал, а постоянной дамы сердца у него не имелось.

Поскольку обстоятельства исчезновения Залесского оставались неясными, то об объявлении его умершим речи пока быть не могло, ведь пять лет еще не прошли. Квартира его, таким образом, по-прежнему оставалась его собственностью, а платила за нее все та же его родственница, которой она должна была отойти по закону. И поэтому ничто не мешало Полине, взявшей у нее ключи, осмотреть квартиру на следующий день.

Вечером Полина собиралась заехать, наконец, к Алене, чтобы узнать, как у нее дела, но, позвонив ей, узнала, что она навещает Сашу, и потому отправилась домой. Не успела она переодеться, как ей позвонили. Когда она увидела на экране телефона номер дяди Ника, сердце у нее ушло в пятки: она почему-то подумала, что что-то случилось с мамой.

— Да? — резче, чем хотела, сказала она.

— Ты чего орешь? — удивился дядя Ник.

— Ничего, так получилось. Что-то случилось?

— Да ничего, вроде, — озадаченно отозвался  дядя Ник. — Ты мне фоторобот присылала, помнишь? Просила присмотреться на всяких тусовках, не появится ли там этот тип. Ну, вот, кажется, он появился. Правда, его и родная мать на этом фотороботе не узнала бы, но, по-моему, это он.

Полина не сразу поняла, что речь идет о фотороботе Дудочника, который приходил к Амеличевым и договаривался с ними о хранении и сбыте артефактов «Квартета».

— Где ты? Я сейчас приеду. Сможешь сделать так, чтобы меня впустили?

— Не проблема. Будешь подъезжать, набери меня, я встречу и проведу тебя. Записывай.

Полина торопливо записала адрес и спросила:

— Как мне одеться так, чтобы сойти за свою?

— Это неформальная вечеринка богемы, так что…

— Понятно. Дядя Ник, пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу: постарайся держать его в поле зрения, но так, чтобы он этого не заметил. Сможешь?

— Я, конечно, постараюсь, — с сомнением ответил дядя Ник, — но не уверен, что у меня получится.

— Постарайся, пожалуйста.

Полина положила трубку, быстро стянула с себя одежду и замерла перед гардеробом. Стараниями мамы, на которую время от времени находили приступы нестерпимого желания одеть старшую дочь по последней моде, у Полины было довольно много ненужных, но модных и брендовых вещей. Поколебавшись, она влезла в обтягивающие черные брюки и накинула сверху тунику с чересчур откровенным, на ее взгляд, декольте, которое она частично прикрыла вычурным массивным ожерельем. Чтобы дополнить образ, пришлось становиться на высокие каблуки, но Полина готова была пойти на такую жертву, чтобы выяснить хоть что-то о «Квартете».

Поймать машину труда не составило: у автобусной остановки всегда стояла парочка «бомбил», и уже через сорок минут Полина была у клуба — ей повезло, что пробки были в основном по направлению из центра, а не в него. Она очень надеялась, что Дудочник еще не ушел.

— Он там? — первым делом спросила она у дяди Ника, встречавшего ее на улице.

— Да.

Полина облегченно выдохнула и решительно пошла в клуб, взяв отчима под руку. Она молилась всем богам Пантеона, чтобы ей повезло.

Внутри было не так страшно, как Полина себе представляла: музыка не грохотала так, что тряслись стены, просто была очень громкой, а народу было не настолько много, чтобы проходилось локтями прокладывать через них путь.

Дядя Ник неторопливо повел Полину вперед, по пути перебрасываясь парой слов со знакомыми, чтобы со стороны казалось, что он прохаживается по залу, беседуя с нужными людьми. Когда они остановились у барной стойки, дядя Ник посадил Полину слева от себя и сказал, наклонившись к ней:

— За моей спиной, у стены справа, под картиной. Видишь?

Полина посмотрела в ту сторону, поискала глазами того, кто хотя бы отдаленно был похож на изображенного на фотороботе человека, а найдя, не сдержалась и выругалась сквозь зубы.

— Что-то не так? Я ошибся?

— Не так, — коротко ответила Полина. — Но ты не ошибся, это он. А мы все идиоты, — добавила она, потому что узнала этого человека. И не только по фотороботу — она видела его вчера, это с ним она чуть не столкнулась в Университете.

Догадка, поразившая ее, была самой простой и самой невероятной, какая только могла быть, и от нее у Полины даже перехватило дыхание. «Идиоты», ‒ шепотом повторила она себе под нос. Ну конечно же, как они раньше до этого не додумались?

Занятая своими мыслями, она не успела вовремя заметить, как мужчина повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на нее. Полина быстро отвернулась, но, кажется, было уже поздно, и мужчина увидел ее. «Ничего страшного, — сказала она себе. — Я не скрываю, что мой отчим — известный продюсер, нет ничего удивительного и подозрительного в том, что я пришла с ним на вечеринку». Но в глубине души она понимала, что совершила огромную ошибку.

— Посмотри, только как-нибудь незаметно, он еще там? — попросила она дядю Ника.

— Нет, — ответил тот, показывая ей взглядом на висевшее за барменом большое зеркало, в котором отражалась противоположная стена.

Полина снова выругалась.

— Пожалуйста, ты можешь обойти клуб… ну, сделай вид, что ищешь туалет, или что-нибудь в этом роде, и посмотреть, тут ли еще этот человек?

— Сделаю.

— Спасибо. Это правда очень важно.

Дядя Ник ушел, а Полина, не обращая внимания ни на удивленный взгляд бармена, ни на заигрывающий — мужчины справа, заказала себе лимонада. Когда она взяла запотевший стакан, у нее дрожала рука.

Ник вернулся минут через пятнадцать.

— Я его нигде не нашел.

— Этого-то я и боялась, — вздохнула Полина. — Мне надо идти. Спасибо за помощь.

— Да не за что. Похоже, не слишком-то много от меня сегодня пользы.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты помог, — грустно усмехнулась Полина.

— Тебя проводить? Давай я тебя подвезу.

— Не надо, спасибо, у меня еще дела.

— Ты ведь будешь осторожна, да? — взяв ее за руку, спросил дядя Ник.

— Я постараюсь, — честно ответила Полина. — В конце концов, это даже не мое дело. Все, я побежала. Привет маме.

Выйдя из клуба, она достала из сумочки телефон и… нет, не выругалась, просто раздраженно зашипела — мобильный разрядился. Она попыталась вспомнить, сколько заряда у него оставалось днем, но не смогла. Прижав руки к пытающим щекам, она приказала себе успокоиться. Ей всего-то надо добраться до дома, и тогда она позвонит и Максу, и Антипову, и Горячеву и все им расскажет. Ничего не случится, если она сделает это через час, а не сию же секунду.

Убрав обратно бесполезный телефон, Полина, чуть покачиваясь на непривычных каблуках, быстро пошла в сторону дороги.

За ее спиной от стены отделился невидимый прежде человек и довольно погладил висевшую на груди подвеску. Набрав номер на мобильном, который держал в руках, он приказал: «Давайте», тут же закончил разговор и не спеша пошел к своей машине.

* * *

Вечером Богдан опять ушел с работы пораньше, на этот раз довольный собой и с чувством выполненного долга. В гараже у «ИнтерТрейд Групп» имелось несколько «разъездных» машин, которые использовались для встреч гостей, при форс-мажорах, для выполнения деликатных поручений начальства и в других подобных обстоятельствах, и Богдан взял одну из них во временное пользование, благо его должность это позволяла. Когда он сел за руль, то не знал, куда направляется, но точно знал, что ему туда надо. Он вел машину, не задумываясь, позволяя своему подсознанию («Психозу», — твердил ему разум, но Богдан был не в состоянии к нему прислушиваться) выбирать дорогу.

Он припарковался во дворе между двух длинных серых девятиэтажек. Богдан не считал этажи, но все равно ему откуда-то было известно, что этажей в этих домах ровно по девять, что в подвале одного из них всегда живут кошки, которых, невзирая на запреты, подкармливают дворники, что перед третьим подъездом второго рос когда-то высоченный тополь. Возможно, он бывал здесь до того, как потерял память, но что-то мешало ему в это поверить. Он не помнил об этом дворе и этих домах, он просто знал о них, словно кто-то вложил эти знания ему в голову, и Богдана в который раз за последние дни передернуло. От мысли о том, что у него появилась вторая личность, очевидно, обладавшая собственной волей, он покрывался холодным потом. Желание ворваться в Ведьмину Башню и потребовать, чтобы они объяснили, что с ним происходит и что случилось два года назад, становилось все нестерпимее и нестерпимее.

Богдан тряхнул головой, беря себя в руки. «Не стоит делать глупости», — вкрадчиво прошептал ему внутренний голос, так не похожий на его собственный. Богдан вышел из машины и посмотрел на балкон четвертого этажа пятого подъезда. «Неправильно, неправильно, неправильно», — начал вдруг исступлено твердить все тот же внутренний голос, и Богдан тут же понял причину столь бурной реакции: на балконе сушилась детская одежда. В этой квартире не должно было быть никаких детей. По крайней мере, Богдан был в этом почему-то уверен. «За последние два года я здесь точно не был, — мысленно сказал он не то себе, не то своему новому второму «Я». — Дети могли и появиться». Это предположение вызвало у него короткий приступ головной боли. «Ясно», — усмехнулся Богдан, хотя что именно ему было ясно, он до конца не понял.

Код от подъезда был ему известен, и неожиданностью это не стало. Нужные цифры Богдан набрал почти на автомате и взбежал на четвертый этаж, даже не подумав вызвать лифт. Нерешительность он почувствовал только тогда, когда увидел дверь 152-й квартиры — она была не такой, как он ожидал

— Кто? — спросили из-за двери, через полминуты после того, как Богдан нажал копку звонка.

Молодой женский голос был незнакомым, и это ответило Богдану на все его вопросы. Не отвечая, он быстро развернулся и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, побежал вниз. Ему еще надо было успеть на Ленинский проспект до конца рабочего дня.

* * *

Напротив Башни была удобная остановка, точнее, четыре стоявших в ряд остановок, лишь две из которых были «рабочими» — только к ним подъезжали автобусы и троллейбусы. Еще две, в нескольких метрах от них, были установлены непонятно для чего, вероятно, для защиты от непогоды, и это очень устраивало Богдана, который уселся на скамейку той из них, что располагалась ближе всего к подземному переходу и прямо напротив Ведьминой Башни, возвышавшейся на противоположной стороне дороги. Он не сводил глаз со во всех, кто входил в Башню и выходил из нее. Богдан понятия не имел, кого ждет, но знал, что узнает этого человека, как только увидит. И он подозревал, что это будет женщина.

Он увидел ее без двадцати семь. Невысокая блондинка вышла на улицу и неторопливо направилась к переходу. Сердце Богдана прошила острая боль, и он стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать. Имя женщины билось у него в голове, словно птица в клетке, но никак не могло выбраться наружу. Богдан сжал на секунду виски ладонями, стараясь успокоиться, и тут же снова посмотрел на женщину, которая уже начала спускаться в переход. Значит, она поедет к метро. Богдан встал со скамейки  и отошел к магазину позади остановки, чтобы не попасться на глаза остававшейся безымянной блондинке. Троллейбус подошел быстро, и Богдан порадовался тому, что в нем всегда бывает много людей, среди которых можно затеряться. Теперь главным было не упустить блондинку. Войдя в троллейбус последним, он заставил себя сосредоточиться на этой задаче. Нервное напряжение немного отпустило Богдана, но все равно сердце замирало каждый раз, когда он видел краем глаза светлый «хвост».

Район, в котором жила женщина, Богдану не понравился. Он с легкостью проследил за ней до самого дома, и счел, что тот район, где он уже побывал сегодня, был намного лучше этого. Безопаснее и чище. Хотя, возможно, ему это лишь казалось.

Богдан не знал, зачем вообще следил за этой женщиной, и когда она скрылась в подъезде, куда он не мог за ней пойти, не выдавая себя, он бессильно опустился на скамейку перед соседним подъездом. «И что теперь?» —  спросил он себя. Его раздвоение личности вдруг куда-то делось, и Богдан снова ощутил себя самим собой. Он сидел в незнакомом районе, служебная машина была припаркована далеко отсюда, и он только что зачем то шпионил за совершенно незнакомым ему человеком, который, весьма вероятно, был магом-следователем.

Возможно, ему следовало плюнуть на налаженную жизнь и карьеру и пойти к врачу. Кто знает, что взбредет ему в голову в следующий раз? А ведь у него, между прочим, и пистолет легальный имеется, который сейчас спрятан под пиджаком.

Богдан уже собирался было встать и отправиться за машиной, когда из соседнего подъезда выскочила все та же блондинка, только переодевшаяся, и торопливо пошла, если не сказать поковыляла на высоких каблуках к остановке.

Богдан хотел уже последовать за ней, но передумал. Его чужое «Я» не то чтобы снова активировалось, но тихо прошелестело где-то в подсознании: «Смотри, как она одета. Не так, как всегда». Богдан был начальником службы безопасности и отлично умел складывать два плюс два. Домой женщина не торопилась, зато из дома выскочила как ошпаренная. Была одета в непривычном для нее стиле. Работала в Ведьминой Башне. Либо она забыла о каком-то мероприятии, на которое теперь опаздывала, либо сорвалась куда-то по работе. Второе казалось более вероятным: очень уж озабоченной она казалась.

Она могла вернуться когда угодно, —  через час, два, три, под утро, но Богдан все равно решил: «Подожду». Хотя, скорее всего, это решил вовсе не он, но Богдан уже устал разделять себя.

Он снова сел все на ту же скамейку и стал ждать.

* * *

Всю дорогу до дома Полина корила себя за непрофессионализм. Так глупо подставиться! Почему ей не пришло в голову использовать какие-нибудь маскирующие чары? В общем-то, ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден: она не предполагала, что членом «Квартета» будет кто-то, с кем она уже встречалась, кто мог ее узнать. Один из своих.

Полина иррационально чувствовала себя преданной. Дудочник был преподавателем Университета, коллегой Дроздова и… Нет, о роли Дроздова Полина думать пока не хотела, это требовало трезвой ясной головы, а она была сейчас слишком взбудоражена. Рассказать обо всем Горячеву и Антипову. Вызвать в Башню на всякий случай дополнительную опергруппу. Запросить списки преподавателей и всех сотрудников Университета и их личные дела. Установить личность Дудочника и задержать его или же объявить в розыск, если он успел сбежать — а так, наверное, оно и было. Всем этим следовало заняться в первую очередь, а уж потом — строить теории и проверять их.

На город уже опустились сумерки, набросив на улицы сети из причудливых теней и жидкого света высоких бестолковых фонарей и ярких неоновых вывесок. Выйдя из машины, Полина вдохнула сладкий вечерний воздух, чувствуя, как к ней возвращаются спокойствие и собранность.

Первый удар она засекла за пару мгновений до того, как он должен был бы настичь ее.

У заклинаний не было формы, но каждое из них имело свой магический контур, невидимый, но осязаемый с помощью магии. На начальных этапах обучения магии некоторым ученикам было проще представить для начала этот контур, перед тем как начать творить заклятье. Разновидностей щитовых чар было много, но Полина предпочитала тот, что в ее воображении выглядел как выпуклая полусфера, ощетинившаяся острыми пиками ледяных кристаллов, — «белый щит». Полный щит она создать не успела, но и того, что успела, хватило, чтобы отразить брошенное в нее заклятье.  Атаковавший ее стоял под липой, скрываясь в тени, и невозможно было даже понять, мужчина это или женщина. Зато было видно, что он не один.

Второй удар, аналогичный первому — у Полины не было времени опознать его, но она уловила общий класс: воздействующие на сознание чары, — был нанесен через пару секунд. Щит выдержал, но, занятая его удержанием, Полина пропустила третий удар, нанесенный сзади. Доли мгновения хватило ей, чтобы упасть на землю, пытаясь избежать летящего в него заклятья, но при этом она потеряла концентрацию, и щит исчез. «Железная клетка» — самые мощные щитовые чары — требовали времени, которого у Полины сейчас не было. Она снова выставила «белый щит», но, уже творя его, поняла, что не успевает. В нее летела «мумия» — чары-ловушки, пеленавшие жертву и не дающие ей сбежать или колдовать. Она откатилась в сторону, но это не помогло. «Мумия» поймала ее, на мгновение вышибив из нее дух, и обездвижила. «Не паниковать!» — приказала себе Полина и мысленно приготовилась к новому удару – больше она ничего не могла сделать. «Мумия» спадала сама по себе в интервале от десяти минут до получаса, в зависимости от того, кто и с какой силой накладывал ее, — вряд ли Полина этого дождется. Она не имела не малейшего понятия, что приготовили для нее те, кто напал на нее, но едва ли стоило рассчитывать на их милосердие.

Вместо магической атаки она услышала выстрел. Полина сжалась, ожидая боли, но ее так и не последовало. Еще один выстрел — и снова ничего. Не понимая, что произошло, Полина слегка повернула голову и увидела двух убегавших в сторону дороги людей. «Их было три», — отстраненно подумала она. Повернув голову в другую сторону, она увидела приближавшиеся к ней ноги. Мужские, в кожаных ботинках. Полина подняла глаза, но разглядеть лицо того, кто подходил к ней, не смогла. Через пару мгновений мужчина присел перед ней корточки, и Полина, несмотря на чары, дернулась от неожиданности и шока, увидев его. «Мумия» впилась в ее тело, причиняя резкую боль, и Полина застонала.

— Ты в порядке?

Мужчина нерешительно протянул к ней руку, словно желая дотронуться до ее щеки, но так и не сделал этого. Полина смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, не в силах ответить.

— Ты в порядке? Что мне сделать?

В его голубых глазах было искреннее беспокойство, видимое даже в полутьме, и Полина нашла в себе силы прошептать пересохшими губами первое, что пришло ей в голову:

— Макс… Надо позвонить Максу. Рассказать ему все. Сейчас здесь будет полиция, и…

Она хотела было сказать, что номер есть в ее телефоне, но потом вспомнила, что тот разрядился. Но он и не понадобился: Полина услышала звук нажимаемых кнопок телефона — точно не ее — и даже не удивилась тому, что Богдан Стрельников знал номер Макса.


	7. Chapter 7

** Глава 6 **

Пока Богдан торчал во дворе, ожидая непонятно чего, он зверски проголодался, устал, отсидел на жесткой скамейке весь зад, замерз и даже познакомился с теми местными алкоголиками, пытавшимися пригласить его «стать третьим», которых не испугал его мрачный взгляд. Вопрос, зачем он торчит здесь, как бельмо на глазу, не переставал терзать его, но, несмотря на это, Богдан продолжал сидеть на скамейке, рассеянно читая открытую на уже начавшем разряжаться телефоне книгу, но больше все же глядя в сторону дороги. Когда он уже сказал себе, что все, он остается здесь еще десять минут, а потом уходит, у дорожки, ведшей во двор, остановилась машина и из нее вышла та блондинка, за которой он следил парой часов раньше. Машина тут же уехала, а блондинка, постояв пару секунд неподвижно, пошла к дому. 

Богдан не сразу понял, что произошло. Проходя мимо раскидистой липы, под которой курила пара молодых парней, она вдруг вздрогнула, вскинула руку и шарахнулась в сторону, а затем упала. Со стороны казалось, что она оступилась и упала, и Богдан, расположившийся у дома напротив, так сначала и подумал, но тут блондинка перекатилась на бок, потом на спину и замерла. А Богдан заметил, что в паре метров от нее стоял мужчина, не сводивший с нее глаз, но даже не шевельнувшийся, чтобы помочь ей, и что парни под липой уже не курят, а медленно приближаются к лежавшей на земле женщине. 

Он не понял, когда успел вытащить пистолет. Только что он сидел, наблюдая за тем, как блондинка идет к своему подъезду, а сейчас он уже стоял, расставив ноги, и целился в мужчину, застывшего позади нее.

Надо было крикнуть, пригрозить, что он будет стрелять, если они сейчас же не уберутся отсюда, но… «Стреляй», — хладнокровно приказал ему внутренний голос, и Богдан подчинился, не раздумывая.

Выстрел прозвучал за секунду до того, как один из мужчин протянул к блондинке руку. Мужчина упал, а Богдан, не колеблясь, сделал еще один выстрел, целясь в одного из парней, скрытых тенью липы, и, судя по раздавшемуся вскрику, попал. Парни побежали к дороге – один из них зажимал рукой плечо, — а Богдан пошел к женщине. Она даже не шелохнулась — вероятно, ее накрыли каким-то заклинанием.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Богдан, присаживаясь перед ней на корточки. 

Было бы легко счесть страхом появившееся на ее лице выражение, но Богдан понимал, что это было что угодно, но не страх. Или, по крайней мере, не только страх. 

Он не знал, что делать дальше. То, что он минуту назад застрелил человека, его почти не волновало. Он вообще, к собственному удивлению, был неестественно спокоен.

Блондинке явно было больно и неудобно. Она смотрела на него так, словно не верила своим глазам, и Богдан снова спросил:

— Ты в порядке? Что мне сделать?

— Макс… — прошептала она. — Надо позвонить Максу. Рассказать ему все. Сейчас здесь будет полиция, и…

Богдану показалось, что это чужая рука вынула у него из кармана телефон и набрала незнакомый ему номер, что это чужие губы произнесли:

— Макс, на Полину напали. Один из нападавших застрелен, остальные сбежали. Она у своего дома, и на ней «мумия». Скоро приедет полиция. Ты нам нужен.

— Кто это? — требовательно спросили на другом конце провода, и тут Богдан будто очнулся. Он сжал телефон, подавляя искушение потереть занывшие виски, и ответил, запнувшись: — Богд… меня зовут Богдан Стрельников. 

Какое-то время неведомый ему Макс молчал. Богдан было решил, что он отключился, но тут услышал сухой и короткий ответ:

— Буду через полчаса.

Полиция приехала через десять минут.

* * *

Даже если бы Богдан был невинной овечкой, одного его присутствия рядом с лежавшей на земле женщиной и трупом у подъезда, где слышали выстрелы, хватило бы, чтобы полиция скрутила его сразу по прибытии. А уж пистолет, лежавший на земле, мгновенно сделал его глазах полицейских убийцей. Естественно, что его с криками окружили, наставив на него оружие, заломили ему руки — Богдан благоразумно поднял их, сдаваясь, едва увидел полицейский фургон, — и ткнули лицом в землю. Это, конечно, было неприятно, но далеко не так плохо, как могло бы быть.

— Я следователь Отдела по раскрытию особо тяжких преступлений, совершенных с применением магии, — сказала Полина. — В сумочке лежит мое удостоверение, проверьте. Этот человек спас мне жизнь, застрелив того, кто напал на меня, и…

Тут Богдана запихнули в фургон, и больше он ничего не услышал. 

Полицейские были немного растеряны, это стало ясно по их разговорам. При любых других обстоятельствах они уже увезли бы Богдана в отделение, оставив кого-нибудь одного дожидаться оперативников, но все осложнялось тем, что Краснова — надо полагать, это была фамилия Полины, — утверждала, что это дело находится в ведении Башни, поскольку напавшие на нее были подозреваемыми в преступлении, которое она расследовала. Пока полицейские переговаривались с дежурным, которому уже позвонили из Башни, заполняли протокол и неловко топтались возле Красновой, которая продолжала лежать на земле с подложенным под голову пиджаком Богдана, сам Богдан, отвечая на вопросы, думал о том, что влип он по полной. Шансов, что его оправдают, было мало. Скорее всего, обвинят в превышении пределов необходимой обороны, и тогда… Нет, жизнь его, само собой, кончена не будет, возможно, он даже отделается только исправительными работами, но о карьере можно будет забыть. С другой стороны, учитывая все, что творилось с ним в последние дни, этого и так можно было ожидать. Из людей с раздвоением личности выходят плохие начальники службы безопасности крупного холдинга, Богдан в этом не сомневался.

* * *

Полина не ощутила, как спали чары. Ее одеревеневшее и окоченевшее тело потеряло чувствительность, и только по начавшемуся покалыванию во всех мышцах она поняла, что уже может двигаться. Она с трудом села, но встать на ноги даже не попыталась, прекрасно осознавая, что у нее это не получится. Ее всю даже не трясло — колотило, так, что у нее стучали зубы.

Она сидела спиной к дороге, стиснув руки в кулаки и стараясь прийти в себя, когда сзади раздался визг тормозов, она невольно улыбнулась — ей не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать кто это.

— Ты в порядке?

Немало женщин многое отдали бы за то, чтобы Максим Мещерский встал перед ними на колени в своих светлых льняных брюках, и в другое время Полина непременно оценила бы это, но сейчас она могла только крепко обнять его, наплевав на то, что он не любил «телячьи нежности» даже от близких людей. 

И по ее судорожным объятиям Макс понял, что с ней далеко не все в порядке.

Вскоре Полина заставила себя отпустить его, и он помог ей подняться.

— Со мной все нормально, — сказала она. Неправда, но в качестве аутотренинга сойдет. 

Опираясь на руку Макса, Полина подошла на еще негнущихся ногах к трупу и, склонившись над ним, покачала головой.

— Никогда его раньше не видела, но, по-моему он похож на фоторобот одного из курьеров, который составил Амеличев, — сказала она.

Тут во двор, половина жителей которого с любопытством выглядывала в окна, въехали две машины, а буквально через минуту — еще одна. 

В одной был Антипов, которого Макс выдернул из дома, в другой — оперативники и криминалисты Башни. В третьей — оперативники и следователь «обычного» убойного отдела, не собиравшиеся так легко отдавать дело, в котором уже даже не нужно было искать убийцу. Формально они были правы: убийство было совершено из пистолета, преступник — не маг, и это была их подследственность, но Полина знала, что Макс сумеет забрать дело себе.

Разборки двух ведомств Полина пережидала на скамейке у своего подъезда, и к тому времени, как полицейский наряд и «убойники» уехали, оставив Стрельникова на попечение магов, уже пришла в себя. Она заметила, с каким выражением лица посмотрел на Стрельникова Антипов, и ее слегка затошнило при мысли о том, что ему — им обоим — придется рассказать о том, что случилось два года назад. Что они с Максом сделали. Точнее, что сделала она. Хотя, если подумать, сейчас она и сама не могла сказать, что тогда произошло. 

Нет, она не будет об этом думать. Пока не будет. Сначала — «Квартет».

— Нам надо в Башню, — решительно сказала она Максу и Андрею, когда криминалисты сняли с нее отпечатки заклятий и начали работать с трупом и местностью, собирая улики и делая фотографии.

— К врачу тебе надо, — отозвался Андрей, искоса поглядывая на Стрельникова.

— Я в порядке, правда.

— Врет, — тут же сказал Макс, — но ты ее все равно не переубедишь.

— Вот именно. Пускай ребята пока занимаются трупом, а мы едем в Башню. Я позвоню…

— Что здесь случилось? — перебил ее Макс.

— Я все объясню в Башне, — сказала Полина, на секунду прикрыв глаза. — Но сейчас нам надо ехать, это срочно. Я позвоню Горячеву и попрошу его приехать. Андрей, вызови на работу еще одну группу оперативников, пусть будут наготове. — Она сделала паузу и добавила: — Я знаю, откуда взялся «Квартет» и как его найти.

— Умеешь ты удивлять, Полина Викторовна, — хмыкнул Антипов. — Хорошо, едем. А этого куда? — кивком показал он на Стрельникова. — Кстати, откуда он вообще взялся, да еще и с пистолетом? 

— Он спас мне жизнь, — не отвечая на вопрос, сказала Полина. — Надо взять его с собой, допросить, как положено, а потом будет видно. Сейчас главное заняться «Квартетом».

— Согласен, — поддержал ее Макс. — В конце концов, если бы Стрельников хотел ей навредить, давно бы сделал это. Возможно, это чистое совпадение, что он оказался в этом месте и в это время. В любом случае, нам стоит радоваться, что у него был с собой пистолет.

— Определенно, — невесело усмехнулась Полина. — Все, едем.

— Не хочешь сначала переодеться?

Полина нахмурилась и вопросительно посмотрела на Макса, но потом вспомнила, как она сейчас выглядит, и поняла, что да, это не самый подходящий для работы наряд. Макс проводил ее до квартиры, где Полина быстро умылась, влезла в джинсы, блузку и мокасины и в самый последний момент, едва не забыв, надела подвеску, подаренную когда-то Лешей. 

Когда они вернулись на улицу, Антипов смерил напоследок Стрельникова подозрительным взглядом, но все же сел в машину и отправился в Башню. Полина поехала с Максом, а Стрельникова повезли на своей машине оперативники, обещавшие потом вернуться за оставшимися на месте преступления коллегами.

— Это он, Макс, — прошептала Полина после того, как переговорила с Горячевым, имея в виду вовсе не его.

— Мы не можем знать наверняка, — спокойно ответил Макс, не сводя глаз с дороги.

— Я не говорила ему твой номер телефона, — сказала Полина. — И свое имя — тоже.

— Тем не менее, это не доказательство, — возразил Макс, но по его тону было ясно, что он и сам в это не верит.

— Что нам делать?

— Решать проблемы по мере поступления, — грубовато ответил Макс, и Полина вдруг поняла, что ему также тяжело, как и ей. 

Она протянула руку и коротко сжала его ладонь, а затем отвернулась и до самой Башни не говорила ни слова.

* * *

В Башне Макс первым делом повел Полину в морг — раз уж она отказывалась ехать к врачу, то пусть ее хоть осмотрит патологоанатом, имевший и медицинское, и магическое образование.

Пока тот шутил — «редкий случай в моей практике — живой клиент», — попутно проверяя, действительно ли с Полиной все в порядке, Макс по ее просьбе успел получить санкцию на немедленное изъятие всех личных дел сотрудников и студентов Университета за последние десять лет. Для начала этого должно было хватить.

— Ну что у вас опять стряслось? — проворчал Горячев, когда они все — он, Макс, Полина, Антипов и также вызванная на работу Катя Беспалова — собрались в комнате для совещаний.

Полина разложила перед всеми фотороботы Дудочника и курьеров «Квартета», доставлявших Амеличеву артефакты.

— Мы знаем, что «Квартет» находил клиентов на светских вечеринках и приемах. Мой отчим известный продюсер, и я отправила ему фоторобот Дудочника, попросив присматриваться к гостям на всяких тусовках. Сегодня он позвонил мне и сказал, что увидел Дудочника на вечеринке, где он в тот момент находился. Я немедленно отправилась туда…

— Без поддержки и согласования со мной, — прервал ее Максим.

— У меня не было на это времени, — быстро сказала Полина. — Я собиралась проверить, действительно ли это он, а потом…

— Да, а что потом? — теперь ее перебил Антипов. — Что бы ты сделала? Проследила за ним? Одна, без прикрытия, никому не сказав?

— Я бы действовала по обстоятельствам, — вздохнула Полина, зная, что поступила бы точно как, как сказал Антипов, и чувствуя себя виноватой. — Суть не в этом, а в том, что когда я увидела этого человека, то поняла, что уже видела его раньше, причем совсем недавно. И знаете где? В Университете.

— Нашем Университете? — уточнила Катя.

— Да. Понимаете? — Полина обвела всех присутствующих нетерпеливым взглядом.

— Нет, — призналась Катя.Время было позднее, и она уже спала, когда начальник лично позвонил ей и приказал явиться на работу.

— Мы не могли понять, как «Квартет» умудрился найти таких опытных, талантливых и в то же время неизвестных нам мастеров, так? Пока мастера нелегальных артефактов набивают руку, остаются следы, так всегда было, а эти словно появились из воздуха, но…

— Но они могли учиться в Университет и совершенно легально оттачивать свои навыки там, — закончил за нее Горячев и в душах треснул кулаком по столу.

— Именно! А потом, после выпуска, к ним пришел с заманчивым предложением какой-нибудь преподаватель, и они не смогли отказаться. Мы привыкли, что большая часть выпускников Университета работает либо в Управлении, либо где-то еще, но все равно на нашей стороне, не говоря уже о преподавателях, поэтому и не подумали сразу о таком варианте.

— Ты уверена, что он преподаватель?

— Не совсем. Но он выглядел так, словно работает в Университете, и… и он свободно зашел к Дроздову.

Она многозначительно посмотрела на Горячева, который, уловив ее мысль, энергично покачал головой.

— Нет, — убежденно сказал он. — Дроздов тут не при чем.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — резонно заметил Антипов.

— Я бы не подумала об этом, если бы не твой рассказ, — сказала Полина. — «Квартет» появился примерно года два назад, верно? Примерно тогда же, когда погибла семья Дроздова, а его внучка осталась инвалидом.

— Давайте не будем бежать впереди паровоза, — предложил Антипов, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Мне в целом нравится эта версия. По крайней мере, она многое объясняет. Что случилось потом, Полин? После того, как ты его увидела? Я так понимаю, он тебя — тоже. Это же его люди тебя пытались убить?

— Что? — удивился Горячев.

— Ах, да, вы же не в курсе. Пытались, — подтвердил Антипов. — Спасибо… случайному свидетелю, он ее спас.

По всей видимости, он пока решил не развивать тему Стрельникова, и Полина была ему за это крайне благодарна.

— От людей «Квартета»? — скептически спросил Горячев.

— Против неожиданного выстрела даже они не могут ничего сделать.

— Это хорошо. А ты, Полина Викторовна, уж не геройствуй больше, ладно? Ведь в следующий раз может и не повезти.

— Постараюсь. Да, наверняка это был «Квартет», больше некому, — мрачно ответила Полина. — Я признаю, что это все моя вина, но я думала, что мы успеем задержать Дудочника. Вот только сначала у меня сел телефон, и я не смогла вам позвонить — кстати, его надо проверить на проклятие, в слишком уж удачный момент он отключился, — а потом на меня напали. Я не думала, что «Квартет» на такое пойдет. И ведь узнали же адрес…

— Что неудивительно. Да и вообще, Дудочник действовал логично: если побыстрее тебя устранить, никто ни о чем не узнает. Мало ли за что могут убить следователя особого магического? А случайную встречу на вечеринке ни к чему не пришьешь.

— Кстати, тогда понятно, почему «Квартет» рискнул в открытую напасть на Амеличевых. Если Дудочник преподает в Университете, то рано или поздно его мог узнать по фотороботу кто-то из нас, а без личного опознания Амеличевым никто никогда не смог бы доказать, что это точно он.

— Между прочим, мне кажется, что я его узнаю, — сказала Катя. — Он похож на преподавателя раз или два ведшего у нас семинар… или практические занятия по артефактам… да, точно, их! Но я не помню его имени. Да и самого-то его я плохо помню, так что могу ошибаться.

— Без показаний Амеличева нам нечего ему вменить. А от фоторобота он может легко откреститься.

— Поэтому сейчас мои орлы привезут документы из Университета, и будем искать Дудочника, а когда найдем, то в первую очередь изымем работы его студентов — какие-то точно должны храниться в Университете, да хотя бы дипломные, — и будем сличать их почерк с почерком мастеров «Квартета», — сказал Антипов.

— Студентов Дроздова тоже надо проверить.

— Проверим. Но их у него наверняка уйма, у Дудочника должно быть меньше, поэтому начнем с него.

— В первую очередь будем проверять тех, кто не работает в Управлении.

— Хорошо. Екатерина, у нас внизу КПЗ сидит человек, который убил одного из напавших на Полину. Я забрал его дело нам, его надо оформить как полагаетсяи передать Отделу по контролю за артефактами. После этого можете идти домой. Я останусь помогу с «Квартетом», — сказал Макс и добавил в ответ на несколько удивленные взгляды остальных: — Это дело вообще не в моем отделе, не забыли? 

— Забудешь тут, — проворчал Горячев, хотя было понятно, что все действительно подзабыли, что, формально, этим всем должен заниматься Горячев и его люди, которые, впрочем, тоже скоро подтянулись в Башню.

Оперативники Антипова были отлично вымуштрованы им самим и Алексеем Красновым, поэтому руководство Университета было быстро доставлено на работу, а документы изъяты и доставлены в Башню в рекордно короткий срок. 

Налив себе уже не по первой за ночь кружке кофе или чая, следственная группа приступила к поискам Дудочника.

* * *

— Деревянко Владимир Иванович, семидесятого года рождения. Закончил Новосибирский магический университет в девяносто третьем, в этом же году поступил в аспирантуру, закончил ее через три года, преподавал в университете до двухтысячного, затем переехал в Москву и стал преподавать уже в Московском магическом на Кафедре артефактологии…

Полине казалось, что в глаза ей насыпали горячий песок, и теперь они болели и были такими же сухими, как безводная раскаленная пустыня. От чая и кофе уже тошнило, а больше ничего не помогало ей не заснуть, и Полина, прикрыв на секунду глаза, поняла вдруг, что клюют носом. Она поспешно выпрямилась и пошире распахнула глаза, но надолго ее не хватило, и она снова начала задремывать. Она страшно устала, хотела спать и никак не могла сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Горячев, потому что прекрасно все это знала — они работали всю ночь, чтобы собрать эту информацию. 

Уходить с брифинга было неправильно, но оставаться — совершенно невыносимо, и в конце концов Полина решила, что если продолжит сидеть в душной, битком набитой людьми комнате, то точно заснет и свалится со стула, и выскользнула за дверь, стараясь сделать это как можно незаметнее.

В коридоре она прислонилась спиной к холодной стене и медленно выдохнула. Много лет назад, когда она еще училась в Университете и боялась какого-то экзамена, она не спала несколько суток, зубря учебник и конспекты, для чего выпила крепкий кофе, смешанный с «Кока-колой». Правда, при этом у нее болели голова и желудок, сердце колотилось как бешеное, а руки дрожали, и Леша и бабушка ругали ее так, что она пообещала никогда не повторять этот эксперимент, но сейчас Полине очень хотелось нарушить это слово. Хуже ей точно не станет, зато, возможно, не будет так клонить в сон. 

Встряхнувшись, Полина отправилась к себе в кабинет. Идти домой было неспортивно: помимо того, что ей просто было интересно, чем закончится операция по поимке «Квартета», она еще могла понадобиться — для массовых задержаний требовалось больше сил, чем имелось у отдела Горячева. К тому же она прекрасно понимала, что Макс не по доброте душевной помогает Горячеву — нему надо было заработать очки в глазах начальства, раз уж пока что Особый магический не мог похвастаться стопроцентной раскрываемостью, которую ждали от нового начальника. Впрочем, вероятнее всего, никакой поимки в ближайшее время не будет. Ночью они установили наружное наблюдение за квартирой Деревянко, которого Полина опознала по фотографии в личном деле как Дудочника. Потенциального Дудочника, по крайней мере. Оперативники сделали все возможное, чтобы не спугнуть его, но, судя по всему, он уже успел сбежать, что, в общем-то, было предсказуемо. Никакой собственности в Москве у него не имелось, во всяком случае, официально, и это означало, что где его искать — неизвестно. Мужчина, убитый Стрельниковым, тоже был опознан — когда-то он был аспирантом Деревянко, но мастером «Квартета» не являлся. Пока что поиск по хранившимся в Университете работам студентов — выпускные экзамены и диплом включали в себя демонстрацию всех полученных во время учебы навыков и знаний, включая создание и обезвреживание артефактов — ничего не дал, но это было делом времени: не оставалось сомнений, что они на верном пути. За Дроздовым Горячев, скрепя сердце, согласился также установить наружку, но пока что было неясно, дома он или нет. Ночью Полина, понимая чувства Горячева, запросила дело погибшей семьи Дроздова (точнее, это сделал по ее просьбе Макс), — любой преступник с чего-то начинал, и какой бы неправдоподобной не казалась версия о причастности к «Квартету» бывшего главы Отдела контроля, необходимо было изучить обстоятельства, которые могли подтолкнуть его к тому, чтобы нарушить закон. 

В целом все было так, как рассказал ей Горячев: дочь Дроздова, Елена Семенова, с мужем Виктором и дочерью Анной попала в аварию — их машина столкнулась с грузовиком. В живых осталась только Анна, у которой было изуродовано лицо и поврежден позвоночниктак, что она не могла больше ходить. Водителя грузовика, Юрия Удальцова, посадили — выяснилось, что он давно уже был лишен прав, а до этого не раз попадал в аварии, — и вскоре он умер в тюрьме от инфаркта. Бинго! Но это было еще не все: он работал на одного мелкого индивидуального предпринимателя, Сергея Уткина, который прекрасно знал, что его грузы перевозит человек без прав, поскольку их отобрали, когда Удальцовв уже работал на него. Однако предприниматель отделался лишь штрафом. Полина попыталась представить себя на месте Дроздова и поняла, что непременно захотела бы, чтобы Уткин ответил за все. Еще несколько запросов и телефонных звонков — благо, к тому времени рабочий день уже начался, — и Полина выяснила, что Уткин скончался от инсульта через полгода после аварии. Само по себе все это ничего не доказывало, но убедило Горячева в том, что к Дроздову стоит присмотреться. 

Вот только вряд ли сегодня их усилия к чему-то приведут. Если Дроздов имел отношение к «Квартету» — особенно, если имел, — он давно ужескрылся. Наверняка «Квартет» теперь заляжет на дно, и достать их будет еще труднее. Следственная группа собирала данные на Анну Семенову — дед не мог бросить ее, но она была инвалидом, а значит, ей нужны были специальные условия и, вероятно, медицинская помощь, поэтому стоило узнать, где она лечилась и к каким специалистам могла обратиться. Запросы в банк на проверку счетов Дроздова и Деревянко также были готовы, но по ним еще не начинали работать. Необходимо было опросить массу людей — друзей, родных, коллег Деревянко, его убитого аспиранта и Дроздова, — и тогда Полину могли подключить к расследованию, но сейчас она была свободна. И она отдавала себе отчет в том, что еще одной причиной, по которой она не хотела уходить с работы, было то, что ее как магнитом тянуло в КПЗ, где сидел Стрельников. Увидеть его, посмотреть ему в глаза, поговорить… Полина сжала руки в кулаки и решительно закрыла за собой дверь кабинета. Она должна была забыть о Стрельникове, хотя бы на время. 

Чтобы отвлечься, она вернулась к делу Амеличева — еще одна головная боль. Итак, история не знала мага по имени Питер Тальбрейн, жившего в Англии в четырнадцатом веке. Но с такими талантами он просто не мог оставаться в безвестности. Или Полина ошибалась, и дневники на старогэльском тут совершенно не при чем, или же… Многие люди — писатели, актеры, даже ученые — брали псевдоним, а то и несколько.Имя «Питер Тальбрейн» могло быть псевдонимом или, наоборот, настоящим именем кого-то, известного лишь под псевдонимом. Скорее всего, оно писалось как « Peter Talbrain » или, что вероятнее,  Peter Tallbrain ». И что это дает? Фамилия « Tallbrain » была редкой, и это укрепило Полину в мысли о том, что это был скорее псевдоним. Если переводить дословно – высокий мозг… Так, стоп. Это если переводить сейчас. Вполне возможно, то в четырнадцатом веке слова « tall » и « brain », да и « peter », имели другое значение. Всю сонливость Полины вдруг как рукой сняло, и она быстро ввела несколько запросов в поисковик. Слово « peter » происходило от греческого слова, означавшего «камень», и, прочитав это, Полина невольно вздрогнула — она догадывалась, что прочитает в следующем окне. Слово « tall » произошло от английского « tal », имевшего много значений, например, «красивый», «храбрый» или «большой» и первоначально употреблялось в значении «высокопоставленный». 

Полина закрыла глаза и потерла виски. Надо было сразу об этом подумать, когда она только услышала о старинных дневниках, лежавших в сундуке с предметами, за которыми охотился маг, оставлявший те же отпечатки, что и Призрак. Она прекрасно помнила, как чуть больше двух лет назад Леша собрал их с Максом в этом самом кабинете, чтобы рассказать о своей теории относительно методов и целей Призрака…

_ Два года назад, Москва, Ведьмина башня. _

— Что за секретность? — нахмурился Макс, глядя на то, как Леша накладывает на кабинет еще один слой чар, предотвращающих любую возможность подслушать или подсмотреть их разговор.

— Надо, — лаконично отозвался Леша и наложил еще одни чары, после чего удовлетворенно кивнул и сел за стол. 

Достав из портфеля несколько папок, он роздал их Полине и Максу.

— Давай ты сэкономишь нам время и расскажешь, о чем тут написано, — предложил Макс.

— Да я так и собирался, — невесело усмехнулся Леша. — Это так, в качестве иллюстрации.

— Отчеты патологоанатомов? — выгнула бровь Полина, заглянув в одну из папок.

— С моими заметками, — уточнил Леша. — Смотрите, мы никак не могли понять, что Призрак делает с жертвами, считали его обычным маньяком. Что, думаю, недалеко от истины, но все сложнее, чем кажется. В отчетах патологоанатомов говорится, что первые жертвы Призрака умерли от инсульта. А еще они были истощены так, словно их много дней держали без еды и воды, хотя нам достоверно известно, что максимальный срок между исчезновением жертвы и ее смертью — четыре дня. Когда мы нашли Зуева, я сделал тест Эдисона‒Теслы — нам повезло, что тело не успело до конца сгореть, — и выяснил, что у него не осталось энергии. Ни капли.

— Подожди, тест Эдисона‒Теслы выявляет остаточный уровень энергии мага после его смерти, так ведь? — спросила Полина.

Это был редкий тест, в основном потому, что данные, которые он открывал, требовались кому-то в исключительных случаях.

— Этого не может быть, — заявил Макс. — Даже если он перед смертью выложился по полной, какая-то энергия должна была остаться.

— Ни капли, — повторил Леша. — Я повторил тест с Вяткиным — та же картина.

— Как такое может быть? — Было очевидно, что на языке у Макса вертелся совсем другой вопрос: «Ты уверен?», но он не стал задавать его, чтобы не оскорблять друга.

— Говорят, Мерлин и Распутин могли отнимать чужую магию, — сказал Леша. — Забирать ее себе целиком, оставляя магов беспомощными и бессильными.

— Это то, чего пытались добиться тысячи магов, начиная с первобытных, — покачала головой Полина,— но еще ни один не преуспел. Этому нет ни одного доказательства, ни одного теоретического обоснования или практического руководства. И, между прочим, любые исследования в этой области запрещены почти по всей планете.

— Как будто запреты когда кого останавливали, — пробормотал Макс.

— Вот именно. Доказательств нет, но есть свидетельства. И я говорю сейчас не о воспоминаниях учеников Мерлина или врагов Распутина. Я перерыл все, что смог достать по этой теме, и нашел кое-что любопытное. Помните английского мага Брэйвстоуна Мудрого?

— Смутно.

— В конце четырнадцатого века в Англии было восстание крестьян, к которому присоединился никому неизвестный маг, называвший себя «Брэйвстоун Мудрый». Он сказал, что отринул имя свое и род свой, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа ипривести Англию к величию, а ее народ —к благополучной жизни. Поначалу мятежники с его помощью добились крупных побед, и все его соратники утверждали, что он — величайший маг после Мерлина. И не только соратники — шпионы короля писали в донесениях то же самое. Правда, в итоге Брэйвстоуна схватили и убили, но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что Ват Тайлер, лидер восстания, писал про Брэйвстоуна, цитирую: «Он высасывает жизненные соки и магические силы у своих противников, которые умирают быстро, но страшно, оставляя после себя высохшие серые останки, мало похожие на человеческие, в то время как Брэйвстоун становится все сильнее и непобедимее, готовясь сокрушить наших врагов». Ничего не напоминает?

— Притянуто за уши. Это могло быть чем угодно, в том числе и художественным преувеличением.

— Могло. Но я провел несколько экспериментов, чтобы понять, возможно ли такое в принципе — прежде меня эта проблема не волновала, но если Пятый принцип Теслы применить к заклятью частичного переноса… В общем, это возможно. Я проверял на трупах, и…

— Так, подожди, — перебила его Полина. — Ты хочешь сказать, что понял, как отнимать у магов силу? Всю, целиком? Речь идет не о частичном переносе или подпитке?

— Хочу. Конечно, я не проводил полноценных опытов, но я уверен. Этот Брэйвстоун наверняка делал то же самое, а теперь этим занимается Призрак.

— Полагаешь, Призрак нашел записи Брэйвстоуна?

— Необязательно. Призрак мог сам до этого додуматься, как и я — после Брэйвстоуна ничего не осталось: то ли он сам осторожничал, то ли власти все уничтожили или убрали под замок. 

— Допустим, Призрак действительно высасывает из жертв энергию, — задумчиво сказал Макс, не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд Леши, обиженного таким недоверием. — Но это колоссальное количество энергии, ее невозможно хранить без ущерба для себя.

— Точно! — с энтузиазмом подтвердил Леша. — И именно поэтому остальные жертвы Призрака умерли уже не от инсульта…

Полина с силой потерла лицо, возвращаясь к реальности. Брэйвстоун Мудрый — Bravestone the Wise.  « Brave » — храбрый, « stone » — камень, с мудрым и так все понятно. Леша ошибся, он оставил после себя записи, только под своим настоящим именем. 

Не в силах усидеть на месте, Полина вскочила на ноги и начала мерять шагами кабинет. Мысль о втором Призраке — а сейчас она казалась как нельзя более реальной, — вызывала у нее дрожь, но еще больше ее пугала возможность того, что первый Призрак… Нет, нет, нет. Этого не могло быть, просто потому что не могло.

Нервное возбуждение, охватившее Полину, стало совсем уж нестерпимым, и она, решившись, отправилась в КПЗ.

* * *

— Я… я хотела поблагодарить вас за то, что вы спасли мне жизнь, — сказала Полина, чувствуя себя невыносимо глупо.

Придя в КПЗ, она вдруг поняла, что не знает, что сказать этому суровому мужчине, с непонятным выражением смотревшему на нее ярко-голубыми глазами. Она не имела права допрашивать его, даже просто разговаривать с ним было плохой идеей, и кроме благодарности Полина не могла произнести ничего без того, чтобы не затронуть тему, которую ни в коем случае нельзя было затрагивать. Только не здесь и не сейчас.

В ответ Стрельников кивнул, не отрывая от нее взгляда, и Полина, не сдержавшись, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, пытаясь увидеть в них… Поймав себя на том, что жадно вглядываетсяв лицо Стрельникова, она опустила голову и отступила назад. Она понимала, что нельзя этого делать, что Макс оторвет ей за это голову, но все же спросила:

— Что вы делали у моего дома?

Стрельников прищурился и, усмехнувшись, ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Что произошло здесь два года назад?

— П-простите?

— Я хочу знать, что сделал со мной Призрак, — жестко сказал Стрельников.

— Вы получили черепно-мозговую травму, и…

— Правду!

Он повысил голос, и Полина вскинула голову, в который раз за последние сутки ругая себя за глупость и непрофессионализм.

— Боюсь, мне нечего больше вам сказать.

— Я проходил мимо и увидел, что вам нужна помощь, вот и все, — снова усмехнулся Стрельников. 

— Ясно. 

Полина постояла пару секунд неподвижно и, повернувшись, пошла к двери.

— Ты никогда не умела убедительно врать, — сказал ей в спину Стрельников.

Полина вздрогнула, замерла на миг и, не обернувшись, буквально выскочила из камеры, запертой на заклятье.

* * *

— Полина Викторовна?

Полина, все еще не пришедшая в себя после неудачного разговора со Стрельниковым, неловкого, странного и мучительного, недоуменно нахмурилась. Она не узнала голос звонившего, а определителя на городском телефоне не было. (Ее мобильный еще находился у экспертов.)

— Это Егор Брылев из антикварного отдела, мы с вами недавно разговаривали.

— Да, конечно. Здравствуйте, Егор, — машинально отозвалась Полина и только потом вспомнила, кто это и о чем они, собственно, разговаривали. — Что-то случилось?

— Можно и так сказать. Со мной тут связался один надежный человек из ломбарда, говорит, ему приносили тарелку, по описанию похожую на ту, что вы ищите.

— Она еще у него?

— Нет, говорит, что уже продал ее.

— Когда?

— Пару месяцев назад.

— Надеюсь, он не против поговорить со мной?

— Не против, — заверил Полину Брылев и добавил с явной усмешкой в голосе: — У него нет выбора.

— Хорошо. Диктуйте адрес.

Полина совершенно по-детски, как получившая освобождение от уроков школьница, порадовалась тому, что у нее появился предлог сбежать из Башни, от Стрельникова и, на всякий случай, от Макса. Ломбард располагался хоть и не на другом конце города, но все же довольно далеко, однако Полина не стала брать служебную машину и отправилась своим ходом. Ей нужно было время, чтобы подумать и побыть одной, и метро, с его толпами равнодушных людей, отлично подходило для этого.

* * *

Богдан понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как его сюда привезли. У него были часы, их почему-то не забрали, как все остальное, но ему не пришло в голову посмотреть на них. Собственно, на самом деле его ничуть не волновало, сколько он уже здесь просидел. Он вообще почти не воспринимал окружающую реальность, находясь не то в забытьи, не то в полусне, из которого выныривал, только когда к нему приходили — сначала оперативники с допросом, потом та, ради которой он без колебаний убил.

Ей не шли глубокие тени под глазами и потухшие глаза. И нерешительный ищущий взгляд — тоже. Ей шел солнечный свет, игравший в золотистых волосах, и веселая улыбка, он точно это знал. Откуда — оставалось загадкой.

Богдан не ожидал ее увидеть, и ее появление застало его врасплох. Он словно очнулся ото сна, когда она зашла в камеру, но не смог найти нужных слов, чтобы выразить все, что он хотел ей сказать. Он чувствовал, что им о многом надо было поговорить, хоть и не представлял, о чем именно. Неведомые слова вертелись у него на языке, но был не в состоянии произнести их. Все, что он мог — это смотреть на нее, испытывая одновременно раздражение от того, в каком положении он оказался, и в то же время сумасшедшую радость, волнение и немалую долю злости.

Разговора у них не получилось.

Единственное, что Богдан сумел спросить у Полины — называть ее по фамилии у него почему-то не получалось даже мысленно, — так это что случилось с ним два года назад, ведь маги Башни так и не объяснили действия Призрака, отделавшись сухим перечислением фактов и событий, новостями о которых пестрили в свое время газеты.

Последняя его реплика о том, что Полина никогда не умела лгать, вырвалась у него сама собой, и он даже удивился тому, какая агрессия прозвучала в его голосе.

После ухода Полины Богдан снова погрузился в странное оцепенение, из которогоего вывел звук открывающейся двери.

— Богдан Степанович Стрельников, вы освобождаетесь из-под стражи с применением статьи 102 Уголовно-процессуального кодекса: вы должны подписать обязательство не покидать места жительства без разрешения следователя или суда, согласиться на наложение следящих чар, в назначенный срок являться по вызовам в суд и не препятствовать производству по уголовному делу. Если вам ясны условия, подпишите здесь и здесь.

Богдан знал и в то же время не знал мужчину, зашедшего к нему. Высокий, лысый, широкоплечий, он смотрел на него серыми холодными глазами, и это был… неправильный взгляд, от которого Богдана мысленно передернуло. Этот мужчина не должен был смотреть так, только не на него.

— И все?

— Вы или ваш законный представитель имеете право ознакомиться с материалами заведенного на вас дела, о чем вам было сообщено ранее. Для дальнейших следственных действий или судебного разбирательства вы будете вызваны повесткой, — монотонно ответил мужчина.

Богдан скрестил руки на груди, не тронувшись с места.

— И все? — повторил он

— На данный момент — да, — многозначительно сказал мужчина, выделив первые три слова. — Полина благодарна вам за то, что вы сделали для нее, но до конца расследования вам запрещено вступать с ней в контакт. 

— Неужели? — хмыкнул Богдан, подавляя искушение спросить: «А она об этом знает? По-моему, нет».

Мужчина открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Богдан поднял руку и добавил быстро:

— Понял, понял никаких контактов.

Мужчина недовольно посмотрел на него, однако Богдан подчеркнуто не обратил на это внимания. Он подписал требуемые бумаги и вытянул вперед руку для наложения следящих чар, повернув ее ладонью вниз. Если бы у него спросили, откуда он знает, что чары накладываются именно на предплечье, от запястья до локтя, он ответил бы, что он этого и не знает. Тем не менее, он сделал все правильно, и безымянный мужчина, не потрудившийся представиться, бросил на Богдана цепкий взгляд, прежде чем начертить на его руке светящуюся вязь не то иероглифов, не то узоров, которые погасли и стали невидимыми уже через пару секунд. «Руны, — подумал Богдан. — В основу конкретно этих чар легли древние руны. Одобренное Управлением, но редко используемое из-за своей сложности заклятье. Он всегда любил выпендриваться».

Получив назад свои личные вещи, Богдан пошел к выходу, сопровождаемый все тем же лысым здоровяком с хмурой физиономией и стальными глазами.

Перед тем, как выйти на улицу, Богдан обернулся и сказал:

— Макс, я не враг. Ни тебе, ни, тем более, ей.

Слова опять пришли из ниоткуда и были совершенно искренними. Не дожидаясь, что ответит на это подавшийся вперед Макс, Богдан торопливо сбежал по ступенькам пошел к автобусной остановке, спиной чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд.

Сев в троллейбус, Богдан увидел на телефонедесяток непринятых вызовов и несколько сообщений от Белозерцева и коллег, но отмахнулся от них, даже не подумав позвонить на работу и сообщить, где он и что с ним. У него было дело, которые не терпело отлагательств.

* * *

Разговор с управляющим ломбарда ничего не дал. И не потому, что Полина, как она запоздало поняла, в джинсах, без макияжа, с «хвостом» на затылке и с темными кругами под глазами была похожа на студентку, страдающую похмельем после бурной вечеринки. Нет, проблема была в том, что управляющий ничего толком не знал. Да, ему приносили блюдо, похожее на то, что продал когда-то Амеличев. Когда это было? Где-то полгода назад. Кто приносил? Какой-то юноша, смахивающий на наркомана, но из благополучной обеспеченной семьи, из тех, что тащат из дома последнее, когда родители отказываются, наконец, финансировать их пагубное пристрастие. Собственно, потому управляющий его и запомнил — на всякий случай, чтобы быть готовым к возможным неприятностям. Блюдо юноша не выкупил, и вскоре его продали. Кому и когда? А вот этого уже решительно никто не помнил. Кажется, какой-то молодой парочке пару месяцев назад. Судя по всему, парочка эта была ничем не примечательной, потому никто не мог ничего о ней сказать. Расплачивались они наличными — карточки в ломбарде вообще не принимали, — так что выяснить, кто они, было невозможно. 

Записав показания управляющего и продавцов, Полина отправилась обратно в Башню. То, что ей не удалось выяснить ничего полезного, было досадно не столько само по себе, сколько потому, что это означало новые жертвы. Теперь, когда все разрозненные факты складывались в единую стройную картину, было понятно, чего ожидать. Сундук с рядом якобы не магических предметов и записями мятежного мага с огромными способностями, Брэйвстоуна Мудрого, он же Питер Тальбрейн, попал сначала в Сухаревскую Башню, а потом в «Английское подворье», где записи оказались в руках Александра Залесского, а предметы забрал Вадим Никонов, продавший их в антикварную лавку Амеличева. Залесский стал Призраком, чьи мотивы и методы Полине были понятны и известны. В том, что он был мертв — по крайней мере, в том виде, в котором он совершал все свои преступления, — Полина не сомневалась, особенно теперь. Скорее всего, кто-то либо завладел записями Тальберйна, либо узнал об их содержимом от Залесского, и начал искать предметы из сундука. Зачем — оставалось только догадываться, но ради них этот неизвестный преступник убил Амеличева, выудив из его памяти и компьютера все, что могло помочь в поиске. Часть предметов оставались в лавке, но остальные преступнику пришлось забирать у владельцев. Кстати, а ведь убивать Камышову и Холмогорову было вовсе необязательно, проще и безопаснее было просто украсть. Но девушек все же убили. Почему? Преступник просто не смог удержаться или же ему это было зачем-то необходимо? На этот счет у Полины была догадка, которую еще надо проверить в Биме или спросить для начала Макса, но в общем и целом это сейчас не имело решающего значения. Гораздо важнее было то, что убийца мог выйти на юношу, заложившего блюдо в ломбард, а потом и на сам ломбард, работникам которого тогда не поздоровится. Значит, ломбард надо было как можно быстрее взять под наблюдение, причем незаметно, чтобы попробовать поймать преступника в ловушку.

Вернувшись в Башню, Полина первым делом пошла к Антипову, но тот был на выезде, и она битых полчаса уговаривала его зама выделить для охраны ломбарда оперативников, которых и так не хватало. В конце концов Полина добилась своего и пошла к себе. И не слишком удивилась, когда встретившаяся ей в коридоре Катя, которая была в курсе, куда она уезжала, сообщила:

— Тебя Мещерский искал.

— Бушевал?

— Нет, но был недоволен. И я его в чем-то понимаю: тебе опасно сейчас ходить без охраны.

— Сомневаюсь, что я еще интересую «Квартет», все равно они уже подались в бега. Кстати, есть что-нибудь новое?

— Нашли двоих студентов, которые явно стали мастерами «Квартета». Один был круглым отличником, у которого на третьем курсе умерла мать-одиночка, оставив на него двух сестер, второй ничего кроме артефактов и не умел делать. Обоих объявили в розыск — они успели сбежать.

— Ясно. 

Полина рассказала Кате все, что выяснила в ломбарде, и пошла сдаваться Максу. 

— Теперь я ясно вижу, в кого пошла Алена, — устало сказал Макс, когда Полина поскреблась к нему в кабинет под сочувствующе-насмешливым взглядом Танечки, ответственной за делопроизводство и периодически выполняющей роль секретаря начальника Особого магического.

— Мне надо было допросить свидетеля, и я ничем не рисковала.

— Тебе не следовало ходить к Стрельникову, — вздохнул Макс, откладывая ручку.

— Я… мне надо было убедиться, неужели ты не понимаешь?!

Полине стало стыдно за истерически нотки, прозвучавшие в ее голосе, но она имела на них право, учитывая обстоятельства. 

— Понимаю, — еще более устало сказал Макс. — Но это не значит, что ты должна вмешиваться… в естественный ход вещей.

— Естественный ход вещей? Ты считаешь все случившееся естественным?

— Поля, два года ничего не происходило, а теперь…

— А теперь убили Камышову, и это спровоцировало его…

— Он не мог за два года ни разу соприкоснуться с магией, — покачал головой Макс. — В Москве сталкиваешься с ней каждый день, вольно или невольно.

— В квартире Камышовой был след Призрака, — стояла на своем Полина, — он мог стать катализатором.

— Хорошо, возможно, все так. Но с момента убийства Камышовой прошел не день и не два, а до этой ночи мы лишь раз мельком встречались со Стрельниковым. Все, что случилось с ним за это время, случилось без нашего участия или влияния, по неизвестным нам причинам, и лучше, если так и будет продолжаться. 

— Мы можем помочь. Объяснить ему все. Это ведь он, да? После сегодняшнего я в этом не сомневаюсь. Ты его видел, что ты думаешь? Это он, а не… — она осеклась, не желая вслух произносить то, чего так боялась.

— Не знаю. Я не меньше тебя хочу верить, что это он, но сейчас невозможно ничего сказать наверняка. Поэтому прошу: не вмешивайся. Ты можешь ввести его в заблуждение и еще больше запутать. Он сам должен все вспомнить… если ему есть, что вспоминать. Пожалуйста.

Он был прав. Полина прекрасно это понимала и была согласна с его доводами. Не в последнюю очередь это из-за них она не ринусь к Стрельникову сразу же, как приехала ночью в Башню, и не ответила честно на его вопрос. И еще из-за не оставлявшего ее два года чувства вины. Однако все это не означало, что Полине нравилось это решение.

— Хорошо, я не буду вмешиваться, — пообещала она. «Пока», — мысленно добавила она, сознавая, что если Стрельников еще раз задаст правильный вопрос, она не сможет не рассказать ему правду.

— Спасибо, — искренне ответил Макс. — А теперь иди домой, на тебя смотреть страшно.

Обидеться на него не получилось, потому что Полина видела свое отражение в зеркале в приемной. 

— Что будет со Стрельниковым? — спросила Полина.

— Ничего, скорее всего, — пожал плечами Макс. — Ему повезло, что он не маг: он не мог в полной мере оценить степень опасности для твоей жизни и действовал по обстоятельствам так, как только мог. Превышения допустимой обороны не будет.

— Долго он еще будет у нас сидеть?

— Я его уже выпустил.

— Это радует, — невесело усмехнулась Полина и прикрыла рот рукой, не в силах сдержать зевок. — Да, пожалуй, я действительно пойду домой. Звони, если что.

— До завтрашнего утра ты мне здесь не нужна. Все, иди, мне еще готовиться к совещанию в прокуратуре. 

— Сочувствую, — сказала ему напоследок Полина и вышла из кабинета.

Забрав у экспертов свой телефон, Полина поехала домой.

* * *

— У тебя совесть есть?

Учитывая, что обычно этот вопрос задавала Полина Алене, а не наоборот, Полина предсказуемо удивилась и, подняв бровь, вопросительно посмотрела на сестру, которая стояла у скамейки с обеспокоенным и в то же время обиженным видом.

— Что-то случилось?

— Вот и я хотела бы узнать! — возмущенно ответила Алена. — Я до тебя полночи и весь день пыталась дозвониться.

«Да, точно, совсем забыла», — пробормотала Полина, включая мобильный.

— Я вчера к родителям поехала, — продолжила кипятиться Алена, — и когда папа с какой-то очередной вечеринки вернулся, то взял у меня телефон, чтобы тебе позвонить. Сказал, что его вдруг разрядился, а он хочет, узнать, нормально ли ты до дома доехала. Звонит — а там «абонент недоступен». Я, конечно, его успокоила, сказала, что у тебя сейчас работы много и ты, наверное, телефон отключила, чтобы выспаться. Пообещала, что сама тебе позвоню, и просила маму пока не волновать, а сама как подорванная стала названивать тебе, а ты не отвечаешь! Хорошо, что я, наконец, додумалась позвонить Максу, чтобы узнать, что с тобой, а то так и сходила бы с ума от неизвестности. И то, знаешь, что он мне сказал? «Вчера вечером на нее покушались, но с ней все в порядке. Я скоро отправлю ее домой. Прости, мне надо идти». И повесил трубку! Успокоил, можно подумать! Я тебя тут уже битых два часа дожидаюсь. Приехала — а тут труп на земле нарисован.

У Полины было стойкое подозрение, что Макс сделал это нарочно, чтобы Алена на своей шкуре поняла, каково это — беспокоиться за близких людей, ведущих себя безответственно.

— Прости, у меня тоже разрядился телефон, — чуть улыбнулась Полина. — Но со мной правда все в порядке.

Она искоса взглянула на почти не прекращающий чирикать телефон, доставляющий сообщения о непринятых вызовах и непросмотренных сообщениях. 

— Честно, — добавила она, заметив все еще встревоженный взгляд Алены.

— Хорошо, — буркнула та и неловко обняла Полину, на секунду положив голову ей на плечо. — А… ты кого-то убила, да? — спросила она, отстранившись.

— Нет, это сделал… — Полина осеклась, когда возле них резко остановился джип, и машинально закончила, увидев водителя: —…он.

Вышедший из джипа Стрельников немного удивленно посмотрел на Полину, сказал себе под нос: «А я уже приготовился звонить в каждую квартиру» — и произнес уже громче:

— Нам надо поговорить.

Полина, несмотря ни на что, невольно шагнула вперед, заслоняя собой Алену.

— Я…

Телефон в ее руке вдруг зазвонил, и она сбросила вызов, даже не глядя на экран. Еще полчаса назад она ничего так не хотела, как поговорить со Стрельниковым, но сейчас она внезапно почувствовала себя смертельно уставшей и предпочла бы отложить этот разговор до тех пор, пока не сможет нормально соображать.

— Может быть… — начала было она, но ее снова прервал телефонный звонок.

На этот раз Полина поняла, что слышит мелодию, которая стояла у нее на телефоны членов семьи, и ответила, решив, что это мама или дядя Ник.

— Она забрала его, Полин, она его забрала, и я не знаю, что делать. Ты можешь приехать? Пожалуйста, я не знаю, к кому еще обратиться, полиция не станет меня слушать…

Нахмурившись, Полина посмотрела на экран, не сообразив, с кем разговаривает.

— Подожди, Кирилл, о чем ты? Что случилось?

— Света забрала Даню! Надо их найти, пока поздно, пока не сделала какую-нибудь глупость.

«Наш Кирилл?» — почти беззвучно спросила Алена, дернув ее за рукав, и Полина кивнула. 

— Ничего не понимаю. Куда Света забрала Даню? Что может случиться?

— Вчера он раскапризничался и разнес полкомнаты, — сбивчиво сказал Кирилл. — Разбросал игрушки, разбил лампочки в люстре, сломал телевизор. Я сумел его успокоить, как написано в книгах, но у Светы случилась истерика, она все кричала, что избавит его от этой мерзости, сделает его свободным, нормальным человеком. А сегодня я специально отпросился с работы пораньше, чтобы отвезти Даню к магврачу, но когда подъехал к дому, то увидел, что Света садится в какую-то машину и уезжает. Я кричал ей, просил остановиться, поехал за ними, но не смог догнать. Я боюсь, что она сделает что-нибудь с Даней. Полина, пожалуйста!

Просить его успокоиться было бесполезно.

— Я сейчас приеду. Жди меня.

— Что стряслось, что с Даней? — спросила Алена, вцепившись Полине в руку.

— Пока не знаю. Я еду к Кириллу.

Полина не успела ничего больше сказать, как Алена быстро вставила:

— Я с тобой! Он мой брат, и, к тому же, я на машине.

— Я с вами, — сказал вдруг Стрельников, про которого Полина успела забыть.

— Нет. 

— Да, — отрезал Стрельников. — Поедем на моей машине. Тебе мало было вчера? — обратился он к Полине. — Я с вами. Позвони Максу и Андрею, может понадобиться подкрепление.

Алена изумленно посмотрела на него, перевела взгляд на Полину, а потом снова на Стрельникова.

— Полина?..

У Полины не осталось сил спорить.

— Едем. На месте разберемся.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 7**

 

Перед тем, как сесть в машину, Полина сбегала в квартиру и захватила сумку с заряженными артефактами, которую держала на всякий случай. На такой, как сейчас. За те несколько минут, что ее не было, Алена успела познакомиться со Стрельниковым, и, судя по всему, он ей понравился. Она еще настороженно смотрела на него, но стояла довольно расслабленно, а на лице у нее было написано живое любопытство.

— …да. У меня не было другого выбора, — услышала Полина, приблизившись к ним, и тихо вздохнула: речь наверняка шла о том, как Стрельников вчера спас ее.

Во взгляде Алены появилось явное одобрение, и Полина подавила еще один вздох.

Увидев ее, Стрельников молча открыл дверь со стороны переднего пассажирского сидения и сел в машину.

— Так что с Даней? — спросила Алена, когда они тронулись с места. — Только не говори, что не знаешь.

— Не знаю. — Полина затылком чувствовала неодобрительный взгляд сестры и, сдавшись, добавила: — Выяснилось, что Даня маг. Света восприняла эту новость… без энтузиазма, скажем так. Вчера Даня опять применил магию, а сегодня Света увезла его куда-то. Кирилл боится, что она может сделать какую-нибудь глупость.

— Идиотка, — прошипела Алена. — Голову ей оторвать мало. Магия — это круто. Мне Света никогда не нравилась. Я все понимаю: ответственность, благородство и все в том же духе, но зря Кир на ней женился. Заботиться о ребенке он бы и так мог, а жениться по залету на той, кого и полугода не знаешь, — глупо, как по мне. Представляешь, она даже маму как-то из себя вывела, а это еще надо постараться. — И, обращаясь к молча ведшему машину Стрельникову, пояснила: — Наша мама старается не злиться или огорчаться на публике — от этого появляются некрасивые морщины, которые все видят, и неудачные фотографии. А еще она обычно так увлечена собой, что не замечает вокруг ничего, из-за чего могла бы разозлиться или огорчиться. Но когда по телевизору показывали очередной сюжет про то, как Призрак напал на Башню — ты тогда еще была в больнице, Поль, — эта дура, Света то есть, ляпнула что-то вроде того, что занятие магией никогда не приводит к добру. Типа, сами виноваты. Ух, как мама разъярилась! Сказала ей, что к добру, особенно в ее доме, не приводит только скудоумие, нетерпимость и дрянные люди. Представляешь, так и сказала: «дрянные люди». После этого Света о магии вообще старалась не заикаться. Думаешь, она и правда может сделать что-нибудь Дане? Она же не совсем ненормальная и вообще — мать.

— Не знаю, — повторила Полина, радуясь, что Алена не видела ее лица. Она не была уверена, что все закончится благополучно. Людей, так или иначе калечащих тех, кого они не выносили из-за их природы или убеждений — магов, гомосексуалистов, либералов или панков, — было больше, чем представлял себе средний обыватель. И родителей, безжалостных к собственным детям, среди них хватало. 

Кирилл ждал их на улице у подъезда. Он с обреченным видом держал у уха телефон, и было ясно, что ему никто не отвечает. Кому он звонил, тоже было очевидно.

— Слава Пантеону, — выдохнул он, увидев Полину. На Стрельникова он не обратил внимания, посчитав его, по всей видимости, коллегой Полины, а вот Алене удивился, хотя ничего по этому поводу не сказал.

— Я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, но, пожалуйста, постарайся успокоиться, хорошо? — Она взяла его за руку и, слегка сжав ее, посмотрела ему в глаза. — Давай поднимемся сначала в квартиру.

— Я… — Кирилл посмотрел на дорогу, словно ожидая, что Света с Даней сейчас приедут обратно, но почти тут же осознал, что это глупо, и, встряхнувшись, пошел домой.

— Кирилл, расскажи, что случилось, — попросила Полина, когда они устроились в гостиной. — Подробно. Вчера Даня снова спонтанно колдовал, так?

— Да. У него опять режутся зубы, последние несколько дней он капризничал, а вчера у него была настоящая истерика, мы со Светой час пытались его успокоить, но ничего не помогало, он только расходился все больше и больше, а потом у него случился всплеск магии, и он разбил люстру, вазу, какие-то безделушки. После этого истерика началась уже у Светы. Она… она чуть не ударила его. Кричала, чтобы он перестал, что он не должен поддаваться искушению, что она ему поможет и избавит от этой мерзости. Даня-то, вымотанный, тут же почти заснул, а Света потом долго не могла успокоиться. Потом раскаивалась, плакала, просила прощения. Я ей сказал, что она должна принимать Даню таким, какой он есть, что он все еще наш сын, несмотря на свои способности. Она, вроде бы, согласилась. Я решил сводить на следующий день… сегодня, то есть, Даню к врачу: я читал, что такие всплески могут оказать негативное воздействие на нервную систему, и хотел убедиться, что с ним все нормально. Мы должны были поехать в частную клинику в три, но утром мне позвонили от врача, спросили, можем ли мы прийти пораньше, и я согласился. Поехал домой, и у подъезда увидел, как Света садится в какую-то незнакомую машину. Я… я сначала подумал, что она просто в магазин собралась ‒ когда я на работе, она всегда такси вызывает, если ей куда-то надо. Я просто хотел, чтобы она оставила Даню со мной, нам ведь к врачу… Я ей крикнул, и она меня услышала, это точно. Она оглянулась, увидела меня, быстро села в машину, и они рванули с места… Я подумал, что, может, она меня все же не увидела, или что с Даней что-то случилось и его срочно надо везти к врачу… я позвонил Свете, но она сбросила мой звонок и выключила телефон. Тогда я поехал за ними, но не догнал. Я не знаю, что делать!

Полина краем глаза заметила, что Стрельников вышел из комнаты, но почти тут же вернулся, вложил что-то небольшое в руку сидевшей в кресле Алене и прошептал ей что-то на ухо. Она кивнула, встала и ушла — Полина услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь.

— Кирилл, может, она решила спокойно обдумать все без твоего давления. Куда она в таком случае могла поехать? Может, к родным или друзьям. Ты не пробовал звонить им?

— Нет, в том-то и дело! — с отчаянием воскликнул Кирилл. — Света из Иркутска, переехала в Москву лет пять назад. Все ее друзья остались там. Она снимала однушку напополам с сестрой одного из иркутских знакомых, но та девушка переехала обратно год назад, а больше Света ни с кем близко не общалась, если только с парой коллег, но с ними я уже говорил, они ничего не знают. Родных у нее нет, она сирота, единственный ребенок в семье. Полин, я никогда ее не видел такой, как вчера. Я боюсь, что она может сделать что-нибудь… не знаю, что, но Даня… — он осекся и ударил кулаком по дивану. — Она сбежала, Полин, украла Даню — если бы она хотела просто уйти, бросить меня, она бы так не поступила. Она все объяснила бы, или оставила записку, или позвонила, ведь так?

Интересно, он сам знал, чего больше хотел: чтобы Полина согласилась с ним или чтобы сказала, что в жизни и не такое бывает и что Свете просто понадобилось время, чтобы со всем разобраться.

— Подожди, у нее, как минимум, есть в Москве дядя. Я его видела, когдав последний раз к вам приходила, помнишь? Как же его… дядя Слава… Вячеслав Федорович, да?

— Что? — нахмурился Кирилл. — А, этот. Он не ее родной дядя, то ли дальний родственник, то ли вообще друг отца. Я его видел всего пару-тройку раз и не… — тут он запнулся, задумался и сказал медленно: — А ведь я, кажется, ездил как-то к нему. Ну, не совсем к нему: Света как-то давно, еще до свадьбы, просила забрать ее от дяди — куда-то ей срочно надо было, уже не помню, — но в дом я не заходил, она меня на улице ждала. Может, она у него? — с надеждой спросил Кирилл. — Это где-то на юго-востоке, если мне память не изменяет, там частный сектор, а улица называется как праздник, но не помню…

— Не улица 8-го марта, случайно? — тихо спросила вернувшаяся Алена. — Дом 19?

— Да, точно! Улица эта, но номер дома я не помню. Ты что, знаешь, где Света? Почему ты раньше ничего не сказала? — вскинулся Кирилл.

Алена сморщила нос и сказала, старательно не глядя на Полину:

— Я не знаю, просто… — Она сделала паузу и выпалила на одном дыхании: — ЯвстретиласьсдевушкойПоливановапроследилазанейонаживетнаэтойулице.

—Что? — хором спросили Кирилл и Полина.

— Еще раз и членораздельно, пожалуйста, — попросила Полина, заранее предчувствуя, что не услышит ничего хорошего, потому что уловила фамилию «Поливанов».

— Я встретилась с девушкой Поливанова, — неохотно призналась Алена. — Позвонила ей, сказала, что нашла его телефон… короче, это долгая история. Но она ничего не заподозрила, и мне ничего не угрожало, клянусь, — заверила она Полину, заметив ее яростный взгляд. — Я проследила за ней — она вошла в дом на улице 8-го марта. Там вокруг сплошь частные дома, так что это наверняка та же улица.

— Мы еще с тобой об этом поговорим, — на секунду прикрыв глаза, пообещала Полина. Она хотела, чтобы это прозвучало угрожающе, но получилось скорее обреченно и устало. 

— Кто такие Поливанов и его девушка и какое они имеют отношение к Свете?

— Никакого. Не знаю. — В последнее время она ненавидела эти два слова. — Скорее всего, никакого.

— Надо ехать туда, — решительно сказал Кирилл, вставая с дивана. 

В это время в комнату зашел Стрельников, держа в руке открытый ноутбук — Полина даже не видела, как он выходил.

— Эта машина? — спросил он у Кирилла, показывая ему видео, записанное, по всей видимости, на видеорегистратор, подсоединенный сейчас к ноутбку.

По всей видимости, Стрельников взял в коридоре ключи от машины Кирилла и попросил Алену принести видеорегистратор — умный и очевидный шаг, о котором Полина, тем не менее, даже не подумала.

На видео машина Кирилла въехала во двор и остановилась в нескольких метрах от красного автомобиля, возле которого стояла Света.

— Да, — кивнул Кирилл.

— Хорошо, номера четко видны.

— Поль, правда, надо туда ехать, — сказала Алена, косясь на Кирилла. Было видно, что ее распирает поделиться с сестрой своими догадками, но она не могла сделать этого, не выдав информацию о веществе, лишившим Сашу магии.

Полина потерла виски — голова тупо ныла, а глаза закрывались сами собой, но расклеиваться ей было нельзя.

— Хорошо, мы поедем туда, чтобы выяснить, действительно ли дядя Светы живет в том же доме, что и девушка Поливанова. Но при одном условии: никакой самодеятельности. Будете делать только то, что я скажу, ясно? Алена, тебя я вообще пристегну наручниками к машине, если что. Согласны? Кирилл, я понимаю, каково тебе сейчас, но если ты не пообещаешь, что будешь меня слушаться, ты остаешься здесь.

— Обещаю, — мрачно сказал Кирилл.

— Я тоже.

Не то чтобы Полина им поверила, но так ей будет проще с моральной точки зрения обездвиживать их, если они решат поиграть в героев — а в том, что так и будет, Полина почти не сомневалась. Но деваться ей было некуда.

Как только они все сели в машину Стрельникова, Полина, снова выбравшая переднее пассажирское сидение, позвонила дежурному.

— Это следователь Особого магического Полина Краснова, 572695. Мне срочно нужна все информация об автомобиле, — она на мгновение замолкла, поняв вдруг, что не знает марку машину, и Стрельников сказал негромко: «'Опель Астра', М591ТР, 197». Полина повторила это и продолжила: — Узнайте, кто владелец. Еще мне нужны все данные о проживающих в доме номер 19 по улице 8-го марта, это Москва или ближнее Подмосковье: кто владелец, кто там прописан и зарегистрирован, есть ли сведения об этих лицах во всех доступных базах. Еще…

Она повернулась к Кириллу и спросила:

— Какая у Светы девичья фамилия и в каком году она родилась?

— Бронникова, в 84-м.

—…на Светлану Бронникову 84-го года рождения, место рождения — Иркутск. Я хочу знать, если она в базах. — Она понизила голос и добавила: — Повторяю: это срочно, речь может идти о жизни ребенка.

— Так кто такой Поливанов? — тихо спросил Стрельников, когда увидел в зеркало, что Кирилл снова взялся за телефон.

Его появление сегодня у ее дома удивило Полину, но после она сосредоточилась на проблемах Кирилла и, как ни странно, стала воспринимать Стрельникова как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Как надежного напарника, который всегда рядом, знает, что делать и придет на помощь, когда необходимо. Сейчас же ей вдруг стало немного неуютно от осознания того, что, по сути, с проблемами ее семьи разбирается чужой человек, которого она не знала, как бы ей не хотелось поверить в обратное.

— Мелкий распространитель наркотиков, — так же тихо ответила она. — Ныне покойный. Он… — Она знала, что эту информацию ни в коем случае нельзя было никому разглашать, что они с Максом не для того приложили столько усилий ради сохранения тайны, чтобы открывать ее чуть ли не первому встречному, но вместе с тем… Она просто не могла не рассказать обо всем Стрельникову. И не потому, что у нее было сил держать язык за зубами, а из-за совершенно иррационального убеждения, что ему необходимо все знать, потому что тогда он сможет помочь. Полина решила, что как только все это закончится, она уволится: такому непрофессионалу было не место в Башне. — У него было некое вещество, которое на время превратило одного юношу, такого же, как я, в такого, как Алена. 

— Разновидность оков Жакомо? — спросил Стрельников, переварив эту информацию, и пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: «Если б я еще знал, что это такое».

— Нет. Не блокировка, а отсутствие магии. Абсолютное. 

— Но потом все вернулось?

— Да, но очень мучительно.

Какое-то время они молча ползли по вечно загруженному МКАДу, и Полина исподтишка рассматривала Стрельникова: большие сильные руки уверенно лежали на руле, челюсти были угрюмо сжаты, внушительный нос выдавался вперед — далеко не красавец, но все же было в нем что-то притягательное. Хотя, возможно, Полина просто обманывала себя. 

На заднем сидении Алена пыталась отвлечь Кирилла ничего не значащей болтовней, но ей это плохо удавалось. Когда телефон Полины зазвонил, она мысленно с облегчением вздохнула — слишком уж напряженной была атмосфера в машине, хотелось ее хоть чем-то разбавить. Звонил один из оперативников, которому дежурный передал запрос Полины, — тот самый Костя, работавшей с ней по делу Амеличева.

— Полина Викторовна, я выяснил все, что вы просили. Там много пересечений: дом 19 по улице 8-го марта принадлежит Бараненкову Виктору Андреевичу 87-го года рождения, место рождения — Москва. Кроме него в доме зарегистрирована его сестра Ксения Андреевна Бараненкова 92-го года рождения и их дядя Бараненков Вячеслав Федорович, 68-го года рождения, оба также родились в Москве. Вячеславу Бараненкову принадлежит автомобиль 'Опель Астра', М591ТР, 197, купленный им четыре года назад. Это что касается собственности. Теперь самое интересное: в двухтысячном Вячеслав Бараненков был осужден за умышленное причинение средней тяжести вреда здоровью с отягчающими обстоятельствами — по мотивам политической, идеологической, расовой, национальной или религиозной ненависти или вражды. Догадываетесь, к какой социальной группе у него была ненависть?

— Маги?

— Именно. У него произошел конфликт с группой магов-старшеклассников. Бараненков утверждал, что они применили к нему магию — пускали в него болезненные магические разряды. Он попросил их этого не делать, они над ним посмеялись, и началась драка. Школьники же утверждали, что, в ожидании автобуса, они практиковали навыки управления потоками магической энергии, которые освоили на уроке в школе, — не более чем безобидный фейрверк, даже не материальный. Бараненков потребовал прекратить это, заявив, что они находятся среди нормальных людей, не желающих наблюдать за потенциально опасным уродством, которое они творят. Школьники послали его, и он полез в драку. Учитывая, что его противниками были две девочки и один парень, а Баранков использовал в качестве оружия трубу, которую вез домой, силыбыли неравны. Бараненков был осужден на три года, которые он провел в колонии под Иркутском. Не знаю, когда он вернулся в Москву, но через два года после его освобождения Светлана Игоревна Бронникова, 84-го года рождения, была задержана в Иркутске за участие в несанкционированном митинге, участники которого выкрикивали угрозы магам и призывали к их уничтожению. Ее занесли в картотеку «чистюль», поэтому данные на нее легко было найти.

Ну конечно, «чистюли» — радикальные группы, объявленные вне закона, но маскирующиеся под разные легальные течения, которые призывали уничтожить магов или, по крайней мере, лишить их возможности колдовать, надев на них оковы Жакомо. Причастность к ним Светы и Бараненкова многое объясняло. 

— Виктор Бараненков был задержан за то же самое, только уже в Москве годом позже. После этого все трое в поле зрения правоохранительных органов больше не попадали, — закончил Костя.

— Кто они все по профессии или образованию? — спросила Полина. 

— Так, сейчас… Старший Бараненков по образованию химик, на момент задержания работал техником на заводе по производству бытовой химии. Младший Бараненков закончил строительный колледж, на момент задержания нигде не работал. Бронникова закончила педколледж, работала секретарем.

— Ясно. Спасибо, Костя. Ты не в курсе, Антипов еще на вызове?

— Вернулся, но снова уехал — прочесывают по поручению Горячева потенциальные штаб-квартиры «Квартета». Ему что-нибудь передать?

— Нет, спасибо. Я позвоню, если что.

Полина закончила разговор и откинулась на спинку сиденья. Все было хуже, чем она полагала. Оба Бараненковы — «чистюли», а Света когда-то была в их рядах, и, возможно, там и оставалась все это время. И, судя по тому, что она увезла Даню, ее любовь к сыну и материнский инстинкт оказались слабее ненависти к магам. Что она имела в виду, когда говорила, что избавит Даню от магии? Оковы Жакомо или что похуже? Но для такого малыша хуже была только смерть. Неужели?.. Стоп!

— Алена, расскажи про девушку Поливанова. Как ты на нее вышла?

— Да кто такой этот Поливанов? — спросил Кирилл, повысив голос.

— Уже никто. Кирилл, пожалуйста, я потом все объясню. Алена?

— Ну… я скопировала все данные с телефона Поливанова перед тем, как отдать его Максу, — призналась Алена. — Потом я посмотрела, с кем он общался больше всего — если у него была девушка, то наверняка с ней. Купила такой же телефон, как у него, и позвонила этой девушке, Ксении. Притворилась, что нашла телефон на улице и хочу вернуть владельцу, но не знаю, как его найти, и потому набрала того, с кем он чаще всего разговаривал. Пришла на встречу, отдала телефон и проследила за ней до дома. Точнее, тогда я не знала, что она живет именно там, но адрес записала. Я хотела тебе об этом рассказать, честно, но все не было времени. Что, все плохо?

— Кирилл, — осторожно начала Полина, оглянувшись, — ты знал, что Света когда-то была «чистюлей»?

— Что? Нет, я не… Я даже не представлял, она никогда… Поля, она ведь действительно может сделать что-то с Даней!

Казалось, несмотря ни на что, Кирилл только сейчас в полной мере поверил в это.

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы этого не случилось, — сказала Полина, вовсе не уверенная в том, что ее усилия увенчаются успехом.

Могло статься, что они уже опоздали, но она не хотела даже думать об этом.

— Надо вызывать полицию! — воскликнул Кирилл. — Омон, опергруппу или что у вас там. Надо освобождать Даню!

— Кирилл, во-первых, мы даже не знаем точно, в этом ли доме Света с Даней.

— А во-вторых, они все равно не поедут, — добавил Стрельников.

— Как это? Почему? — возмутилась Алена.

— Потому что мало доказать, что ребенок в доме, надо еще убедить полицию втом, что ему грозит реальная опасность. А пока что все выглядит так, что один родитель, к тому же мать, всего лишь забрала ребенка и скрылась с ним в неизвестном направлении, что уголовно ненаказуемо. Пока мы будем убеждать следователей и судей в том, что Даня в опасности, потеряем время, и будет уже поздно.

Стрельников был прав, и Полина это понимала. Даже Макс и Антипов не смогут помочь, потому что это дело было не в компетенции Башни.

— И что делать? — с отчаянием спросил Кирилл.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Стрельников, не сводя глаз с дороги.

Полине очень хотелось, чтобы так оно и было.

* * *

Богдан был горд собой — не каждому удастся нормально вести машину и следить за происходящим вокруг, когда у тебя в голове разговаривают чужие голоса. Ну, хорошо, не голоса — всего один голос, но тем не менее.

Он помнил, как вышел из Ведьминой Башни, помнил, как забрал со стоянки машину, как поехал домой. Он даже помнил, как поднялся в квартиру и устало опустился на стул, но что делал потом — не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он снова осознал себя, только когда въехал в знакомый двор, где только этой ночью убил человека. На соседнем сидении лежал портфель, и Богдан осторожно заглянул в него — внутри лежали распечатки, еще недавно «украшавшие» его стены. Вопрос, зачем он их взял к Полине, оставался открытым. Зато он откуда-то знал, что приехал сюда потому, что был уверен: после бессонной ночи Полина вернется домой пораньше, если уже не вернулась (тогда ему придется звонить в каждую квартиру, потому что он так и не выяснил, в какой она жила). Богдан не ожидал, что сразу же увидит Полину во дворе с сестрой — то, что девушка рядом с ней, была ее сестрой, он знал точно, хотя и опять не представлял, откуда. Стоило ему затормозить возле них и выйти из машины, как его сознание снова раздвоилось, после чего добрые две трети времени он делал и говорил то, что нашептывала ему его вторая личность, но вместе с тем не терял связи с реальностью и, в общем-то, одобрял все свои действия, как сознательные, так и продиктованные чужой волей.

Однако сейчас, сидя в машине недалеко от дома, где предположительно находился племянник Полины, Богдан думал о том, что он ненормальный идиот и что ему надо если не звонить прямо сейчас в полицию, то, по крайней мере, убедить сделать это Полину. Потому что в самодеятельность таких обстоятельствах была просто недопустима.

— Что будем делать? — поинтересовался он у Полины.

Они припарковались в сотне метров от дома Бараненковых, который Кирилл смутно припомнил, а Алена уверенно опознала как тот самый, куда зашла Ксения. 

— Для начала надо убедиться, что Даня в доме, — вздохнула Полина. — У них стоят датчики, которые засекают магическое сканирование и вообще любое магическую активность.

— То есть, они знают, что ты пыталась их просканировать? — нахмурилась Алена.

— Нет, я была осторожна. Но это значит, что я не могу даже определить, сколько внутри людей.

— Я уже встречалась с Аленой и могла бы…

— Нет, — отрезала Полина. — Ты сидишь в машине с телефоном наготове и ждешь. Кирилл, ты тоже. 

— Что, ты собираешься просто пойти туда и спросить, не у них ли Света с Даней?

— Я пойду, — вызвался Богдан. — Меня никто из жильцов не знает, и есть шанс, что я не вызову подозрений, если притворюсь, скажем…

— Риэлтором, — предложила Полина. — Если повезет, это даст тебе шанс зайти в дом и осмотреться. Сейчас нам важнее всего узнать, где Даня — возможно, все не так страшно, как нам кажется. Если он там — будем думать, как действовать дальше, если нет — попробуем объявить их со Светой в розыск.

Богдан кивнул и хотел было выйти из машины, но Полина остановила его.

— Подожди. 

Она достала из сумки амулет в виде заглавной буквы «А» с двойной планкой, перевернутой и помещенной в круг, — символ Велеса, одного из богов Пантеона. 

— Сигнальный амулет, — пояснила она. — Если окажешься в опасности или тебе понадобится помощь, сломай круг — он легко ломается, — и я приду. В неактивном состоянии он не ловится бытовыми антимагическими сканерами.

Такие символы носили многие, так что амулет не должен был привлечь внимания.

— А это, — продолжила Полина, протягивая ему на кольцо, похожее на обручальное, — «ураганный ветер». Для активации его надо повернуть, поэтому не вздумай крутить его на пальце. Он действует четыре секунды и отбрасывает того, на кого ты его наведешь, назад. Это дасттебе возможность сбежать, если что-то пойдет не так. Твоя задача — только наблюдать. Не провоцируй никого и не вступай в конфликт.

Она говорила сухим деловым тоном, словно со своим подчиненным, и у Богдана сложилось впечатление, что она не слишкомволновалась о том, что он провалит задание. Или, точнее, что она была уверена в его успехе. Это в равной степени было приятно и вызывало удивление — они были незнакомы, и у нее не было причин доверять ему. И все же, судя по всему, она ему верила, не задумываясь.

Полина положила руку ему предплечье и сжала его, а затем, словно осознав, что сделала что-то не то, быстро отдернула руку и опустила глаза.

— Удачи, — пожелала она.

Алена и Кирилл тоже что-то ему сказали, но их Богдан уже не слушал. Он вышел из машины и неторопливо отправился к дому номер девятнадцать.

* * *

Только спустя какое-то время Богдан понял, как ему повезло: дверь, когда он уже решил, что дома никого нет, открыла невзрачная девушка, кутавшаяся в видавший виды кардиган.

— Добрый день, — просиял Богдан и начал говорить бодрым голосом опытного коммивояжера: — Простите за беспокойство, но я не отниму у вас много времени. Я хотел бы поговорить с вами об одном замечательном предложении, которое мы хотим сделать владельцу этого дома. Вы ведь здесь проживаете, верно?

При этом Богдан не переставал улыбаться и аккуратно, но решительно теснил опешившую от такого напора девушку, по всей вероятности, Ксению Бараненкову, в дом.

— Я не могу…. мне сейчас некогда… дядя будет сердиться… — лепетала Ксения, но физически вытолкать незваного гостя взашей она и боялась,и физически не могла, чем Богдан и воспользовался.

— Я представляю компанию «СитиИнвест», мы занимаемся строительством и девелопингом и в настоящий момент реализуем первый этап программы развития и реконструкции вашего района, призванной полностью изменить его облик…

Вдохновенно болтая, Богдан прошел по короткому темному коридору, который так и тянуло назвать сенями, и оказался в небольшой комнате, бывшей, вероятно, гостиной. Дом казался пустым, и любой другой подумал бы, что так оно и есть, тем более что Богдан, как ни прислушивался, ничего не услышал. Но то, как Ксения настороженно оглядывалась, наводило на мысль, что она была не одна.

— …вам, как первым нашим клиентам, мы можем предложить особенно выгодные условия: мы не только выкупим вашу землю по ее рыночной цене, но и дадим скидку на покупку квартир в одном из домов, которые будут построены на этой территории! — радостно закончил Богдан и улыбнулся еще шире, выжидающе глядя на Ксению.

— Мы не… Я ничего об этом не знаю, вам лучше поговорить с дядей, но его сейчас нет, и…

— А когда он вернется? — перебил ее Богдан. — Я могу его подождать, а пока расскажу вам обо всех нюансах…

— Нет! Он будет поздно, вам лучше прийти в другой день.

Где-то в глубине дома что-то негромко стукнуло, и вскоре раздался громкий и явно недовольный голос:

— Ксюха, с кем ты там?

— Дядя вернулся, — прошептала Ксения и крикнула: — Это к тебе, дядь Слав.

А вернулся ли? Если бы он только что зашел в дом через заднюю дверь, понял бы он так быстро, что Ксения разговаривала с кем-то посторонним?

— Ко мне? — удивился, входя в комнату, невысокий мужчина с глубокими залысинами. Он казался старше своих лет, но глаза у него были молодые, внимательные и жесткие.

— Чем могу помочь? — вежливо спросил он у Богдана.

— Я представляю «СитиИнвест», мы занимаемся…

— В двух словах, пожалуйста, — прервал его Бараненков-старший, — у меня мало времени.

— Мы хотим купить вашу землю.

— Нет, — не терпящим возражения тоном ответил Бараненков.

— Но я еще не рассказал об условиях, которые мы можем предложить…

— Меня это не интересует. Мы не станет продавать дом.

— Поверьте, я понимаю ваши чувства, но этот район все равно будет реконструирован, и, боюсь, у вас не будет выбора.

— Вот тогда и поговорим. Простите, но я вынужден попросить вас уйти.

Видно было, что Бараненков начал раздражаться, но все же старался вести себя учтиво. Богдан почти не сомневался, что Света с ребенком здесь: учитывая начинающиеся вечерние пробки, Бараненков просто не успел бы отвезти ее куда-то и приехать домой, даже несмотря на имевшуюся у него фору. Но где они тогда? Ребенок не плакал, и само по себе это ничего не значило, он мог спать, но никаких признаков того, что в доме была его мать, также не было. Даже если бы она спряталась и затихла, услышав стук в дверь, она бы уже перестала паниковать, поняв, что к ним пришел не Кирилл, и хоть как-то себя проявила бы, верно? Конечно, это было натянутое предположение, но…

— Пусти! Это Кирилл, я знаю! — раздался вдруг пронзительный женский голос. — Пусти! Кирилл, я передумала, забери нас отсюда!

Богдан, который уже судорожно придумывал, как бы ему изловчиться и обследовать дом — просьба воспользоваться туалетом была бы наиболее удачной, но едва ли ему это разрешили бы, — резко повернулся, и как раз в этот момент в комнату влетела женщина с растрепанными волосами и диким блеском в глазах. За ней по пятам следовал высокий крепкий мужчина с угрюмым выражением лица. Богдан узнал женщину по фотографиям, которые видел в доме Кирилла: это была Светлана. Когда она осознала, что перед ней стоит не муж, в ее взгляде появилось отчаяние, и она бросилась к Богдану и, вцепившись ему в руку, взмолилась:

— Помогите, пожалуйста! Увезите меня отсюда, я больше не хочу…

Все случилось за доли секунды: здоровяк ринулся к Светлане, сжав кулаки и явно намереваясь заткнуть ее, а Бараненков-старший двинулся в сторону Богдана со словами:

— Не обращайте внимания, это наша родственница, и у нее, к сожалению, нестабильная психика…

Быстро сломав амулет Велеса, Богдан крутанул на пальце кольцо и вскинул руку, направив ее на Бараненкова-старшего и стоявшую рядом Ксению. Они, как и говорила Полина, отлетели назад, ударившись о противоположную стену. Здоровяк, который, скорее всего, был Бараненковым-младшим, замер от удивления, и Богдан, воспользовавшись этим, подскочил к нему и постарался исполнить свой лучший хук справа. Это, однако, почти никак сказалось на Бараненкове-младшем: он потряс головой и ринулся на Богдана.

— Бери ребенка и беги, — успел крикнуть Богдан перед тем, как на него налетел Бараненков.

Богдан давно не дрался — он вообще не помнил, когда последний раз делал это, — и с сожалением констатировал, что сейчас его навыки никуда не годились. Пока они кружили по комнате, обмениваясь ударами, Богдан старался держать в поле зрения Ксению и Бараненкова-старшего, уже пришедших в себя. Ксения забилась в угол, пытаясь казаться незаметной, а вот Бараненков-старший явно прикидывал, как лучше вклиниться в драку, чтобы помочь племяннику. Светы нигде не было видно.

Присесть, уйти от удара в солнечное сплетение, пропустить удар по касательной в челюсть, нанести удар в плечо, снова присесть… Богдан не заметил, когда в дом вбежала Полина, но когда он в следующий раз резко повернулся, уходя влево и вниз, чтобы лишить противника равновесия, то увидел, что Полина стоит перед застывшим на месте Бараненковым-старшим и чертит что-то пальцами в воздухе. «Паутина Арахны», — вдруг четко произнес голос в голове Богдана и, отвлекшись на него, он пропустил удар Бараненкова. Согнувшись пополам, он не смог увернуться от еще одного удара мощным кулаком, приземлившимся ему на голову, и, падая на пол, подумал о том, что, наверное, тут ему и конец. Но нет, еще одного удара, как ни странно, не последовало, и, повернувшись на спину, он увидел, что Бараненков лежит на полу, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами в потолок, а над ним стоит Полина.

— Мумия, — сказала она. — Полчаса продержится. — Она выдохнула, выпрямилась и спросила озабоченно: — Ты в порядке? 

— Буду.

Богдан с кряхтением поднялся с пола и сплюнул окровавленную слюну, потирая челюсть.

— Полина!

В комнату осторожно заглянула Света, державшая на руках спящего Даню, и тут же разразилась слезами при виде Полины.

— Он говорил, что все будет хорошо и нет никакой опасности, что он все проверил, а потом они что-то ему вкололи и привязали ремня-я-ями, — всхлипывая, сквозь рыдания проговорила она. — Сказал, что это чтобы он себя не поранил, что будут судороги-и-и… И я испугалась, а он сказал, что уже поздно! Я не хотела-а-а…

— Надо уходить отсюда, — резко сказала Полина. — Остальное — потом.

Но уйти они не успели: она еще не договорила, когда входная дверь открылась, и в комнату зашли шестеро мужчин.

— Что за?.. — начал было один из них, но осекся, увидев лежавших на полу Бараненковых, зареванную Свету с неподвижным ребенком на руках, Богдана со следами драки на лице и увешанную амулетами Полину.

Взревев, он бросился на них, даже не пытаясь выяснить, что произошло. Его спутники последовали за ним с криками: «Смерть магам!»

Света шарахнулась назад, едва не упав, а Полина активировала оставшиеся заряженными амулеты. Однако в комнате было слишком много людей, и потому двое мужчин, державшихся за спинами товарищей, которые стали их живыми щитами, смогли избежать парализующих чар и «ураганного ветра». Возможно, Полина смогла бы нейтрализовать и их, но на это требовалась хотя бы несколько секунд, которых, как оказалось, у нее не было: один из мужчин быстро поднял пистолет, который незаметно достал под прикрытием царившей вокруг суматохи, и выстрелил, не колеблясь.

Богдану показалось, что время вокруг остановилось, что он бесконечно долго наблюдал, как маленькая, но такая опасная пуля, летит к цели, и удивился тому, что он не успел помешать ей.

Полина коротко вскрикнула и осела на пол, а все тело Богдана вдруг пронзила острая невыносимая боль. И опять у него появилось такое впечатление, что время замедлило свой ход, только чтобы помучить его, чтобы эта боль длилась как можно дольше, выворачивая его наизнанку, раздирая на куски и снова складывая в единое целое. Однако когда боль прошла, Богдан увидел, что мужчина так и стоит с пистолетом, направленным в ту сторону, где секунду назад стояла Полина. Богдан кивнул, сделал шаг вперед, подняв руку, и умер.

* * *

Поначалу Полина не ощутила боли. Просто что-то тяжелое ударило ее в грудь, и она, покачнувшись, опустилась на колени, отстраненно подумав о том, что если упадет на них со всего размаха, то потом еще неделю не сможет ходить. Несколько долгих мгновений она стояла на коленях, понимая, что это все, что она практически своими руками убила четырех людей, включая одного ребенка. Стрельников ничего не мог сделать против вооруженного человека — на этот раз у него не было с собой оружия, и это значило, что их всех убьют. И его, и Свету с Даней, если они не успели сбежать, и саму Полину. Чего она не понимала, так это почему она не может подняться на ноги, почему не может сосредоточиться, чтобы обезвредить мужчину с пистолетом той же «мумией» или «ураганом». Она попробовала было вытянуть руку, но осознала, что просто не в состоянии этого сделать: одной рукой она опиралась на пол, другую крепко прижимала к груди и никак не могла ее оторвать. Между пальцев текла кровь, и Полина удивленно посмотрела на нее, не представляя, откуда она взялась. А потом пришла боль. Дикая раздирающая боль. У Полины не хватило воздуха, чтобы закричать. Рука под ней подломилась, и она упала на пол, ударившись головой. Она еще успела увидеть, как пистолет взмывает в воздух, словно подхваченный порывом штормового ветра, прежде чем потерять сознание.

* * *

Алена нервничала. Даже нет, нет так: она лезла на стенку от беспокойства. Перед тем, как ринуться на помощь Стрельникову, Полина оставила ей сигнальный амулет. «Если он загорится — звони по этому номеру, — сказала она, торопливо записывая номер телефона на листок, вырванный из записной книжки. — Антипов на выезде, а Макс, скорее всего, на совещании, к тому же это все равно не его компетенция. Тебе ответит дежурный Башни. Скажешь ему, что Полина Краснова, 572695, просит подкрепления. Назовешь адрес и скажешь, что применены амулеты «ураганного ветра» и «паутины Арахны». Это амулеты из категории не-бытовых, и любое их применение расследуется в Башне, даже если ими воспользовался кто-то из следователей или оперативников. Оставь свой телефон для связи. Скажи, что не знаешь, что происходит, но объясни, что я в доме тех самых Баранековых, о которых наводила справки. Предупреди, что в доме могут быть заложники, в том числе и маленький ребенок».

Все происходящее по-прежнему казалось Алене нереальным. Приключение с Сашей не вызывало у нее таких чувств: он был магом, все началось в ночном клубе из-за наркодилера — это вполне вписывалось в Алёнино представление о реальности. Жена брата, похитившая их сына-мага, чтобы сделать из него не-мага, реальной быть ну никак не могла. Но, тем не менее, была. И это не укладывалось у Алены в голове.

Сигнальный амулет сработал почти сразу же, как Полина вошла в дом, и Алена дрожащими руками схватила телефон и набрала дежурного. Если тот и удивился такому звонку, то ничем этого не выдал, лишь пообещал, что спецгрупппа и медики скоро приедут, и настоятельно попросил Алену сидеть на месте, а еще лучше по возможности выбрать надежное укрытие, и ни в коем случае не приближаться к дому. Алена не стала говорить, что Полина, выскочив из машины, быстро закляла двери так, чтобы их можно было открыть только снаружи, а окна — чтобы они вообще не открывались. Она не поверила обещанию Кирилла не вмешиваться и правильно сделала: тот и без того вел себя как тигр в клетке, а уж когда в дом зашла группа мужчин, явно не магов Башни, в приступе отчаяния начал дергать ручки дверей, но все было бесполезно. Он даже сломал одну и зло швырнул ее в окно. После этого Алена, неожиданно для себя, разревелась. Она думала, что сохраняет трезвую голову и хладнокровие, но собственная беспомощность и, тем более, беспомощность всегда сильного и сдержанного старшего брата, оказались просто невыносимыми. Кирилл уставился в окно сухими воспаленными глазами, неловко потрепав ее по плечу.

Оба вздрогнули, услышав глухой хлопок, который они, возможно, пропустили бы, если бы не прислушивались чутко к тому, что творилось на улице, где редко проезжали машины, да и пешеходов почти не было.

— Это могло быть чем угодно, — неуверенно сказала Алена, но оба подозревали наихудшее. 

Она пнула ногой дверь и зашипела от боли. «Я маме ничего говорить не буду, — чувствуя подступавшую истерику, подумала Алена. — Кто угодно, только не я». Эти мысли оставили во рту привкус желчи.

Спецотряд оперативников Башни приехал на удивление быстро. Их было не так много, как ожидала Алена, но все же достаточно и, вроде бы, среди них был Андрей Антипов. Пара оперативников тут же подошли к машине, где были заперты Алена с Кириллом, и пока один стоял, пристально глядя на нее отсутствующим взглядом, второй быстро расставил что-то вокруг и побежал к товарищам.

— Выйдете, когда все закончится, — сказал, заглянув в машину, оставшийся оперативник. — Чары я пока оставляю и сейчас активирую сферу сопротивления, вы будете в безопасности.

Он отошел, и после его взмаха рукой машину накрыл прозрачный мерцающий купол.

Время тянулось невероятно медленно, как ползущая по меду улитка. Оперативники ворвались в дом и провели там, казалось, целую вечность, пока стоявший у калитки не махнул рукой медикам, ожидавшим у «скорой». Алена вцепилась в руку Кирилла так, что потом, когда все закончилось, тот с удивлением увидел у себя пять внушительных фиолетовых синяков, не помня, откуда они взялись. Когда из дома вышла Света, державшая Даню, Кирилл, как безумный, начал биться в дверь машины, пытаясь выйти, и один из магов Башни, заметивший это, переговорил с коллегами и выпустил его. 

— Стоп, — сказал оперативник, схватив Кирилла за локоть, когда тот помчался было к жене и сыну. — Спокойно. Идемте. От меня не отходить, делать, что я скажу.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, повел Кирилла к испуганной и заплаканной Свете. Даня мирно спал, и Кирилл, скользнув по Свете неприязненным взглядом, выхватил у нее из рук сына и крепко обнял, прижавшись щекой к его макушке. Он бормотал что-то ласковое и успокаивающее, но Алена, увязавшаяся за ним, не прислушивалась, потому что следом за Светой медики вынесли носилки, и сердце Алены екнуло и ухнуло в пятки.

* * *

— Держись, держись, это все ерунда, правда.

Смутно знакомый голос доносился до нее сквозь красное марево боли, но у нее не было сил даже на то, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть, кто это. 

— …навылет, главное — легкое не задето, все будет в порядке. Ты только держись. Сейчас, подожди…

Боль утихла, но при этом она погрузилась в еще большее оцепенение, так что теперь она даже думать могла с трудом — мысли уплывали от нее, как неповоротливые киты.

— Лучше?

На слова сил тоже не было, но, похоже, от нее и не ждали ответа.

— Хорошо.

Чьи-то пальцы успокаивающе погладили ее по щеке, и она смогла, хоть и с огромным трудом, повернуть слегка голову, стремясь продлить контакт.

— Держись, Полька-бабочка, — прошептал ей на ухо все тот же голос. — Все будет хорошо.

«Правда?» — хотелось спросить ей, но она не успела и не то уснула, не то потеряла сознание.

* * * 

— Привет, Макс.

Пожалуй, мало кто понял бы, что Максим Мещерский, с невозмутимым видом неторопливо вошедший в камеру, на самом деле волновался.

— Добрый вечер, — с равнодушной вежливостью отозвался Макс, садясь за стол с острым чувством дежавю.

— Как она?

— Пожалуйста, назовите свое полное имя, дату рождения и адрес по которому вы зарегистрированы и проживаете.

— Как она? 

Теперь этот вопрос прозвучал требовательно и почти отчаянно. Что-то в тоне говорящего и в его взгляде заставило Макса повнимательнее к нему присмотреться, и увиденное заставило его облизнуть губы и ослабить узел безупречно повязанного галстука. Десяток вопросов пронесся у него в голове, но вслух он хрипло задал только один:

— Когда?

— Несколько часов назад. Когда ранили Полю.

Макс кивнул: да, это было… правильно. Он потер лоб и прикрыл на секунду глаза, вспоминая…

_ Два года назад, Москва, Ведьмина башня. _

—…остальные жертвы Призрака умерли уже не от инсульта.

— Они умерли от неустановленных патологоанатомами причин, в числе которых мог быть и инсульт, — возразил Макс. — Помимо кровоизлияния в мозг у них были выявлен инфаркт, признаки болезни Паркинсона и ранние стадии лучевой болезни — все вместе и у всех жертв.

— Я знаю. Но умерли они не от инсульта. По крайней мере, в последний раз.

— Это как? — подняла бровь Полина. — По-твоему, они умирали несколько раз?

— Именно! — энтузиазм Леши не угасал. — Макс, ну подумай: ты сам сказал, что магическую энергию, отнятую у нескольких магов невозможно хранить в одном теле — ни один организм, ни одна нервная система такого не выдержат. Как с этим справиться?

— Избавиться от лишней энергии.

— Не получится. Во-первых, тогда сам факт ее кражи обесценивается, становится бессмысленным, а для Призрака это недопустимо. А во-вторых, изъятие всей энергии до последней капли означает изъятие не только ее самой, но и естественной способности организма мага вырабатывать ее. Представьте, что в одном теле одновременно активированы несколько биолого-магических программ, восстанавливающих истраченный запас магии. Для того чтобы истощить такой резерв, требуется устроить что-то сравнимое по мощности с атомным взрывом. Но Призрак явно хочет сохранить всю это колоссальную энергию. Так что ему делать, когда его тело начинает разрушаться?

— Искать способы предотвратить это.

— Нет. Вспомнить Мерлина, Юнга, Лурия. Джекила и Хайда, в конце концов! — воскликнул Леша.

— Я понятия не имею, кто такая Лурия, — призналась Полина. — И при чем здесь Джекил и Хайд.

— Не такая, а такой: русский основатель нейропсихологии. Неужели вы не понимаете? — вцепившись пятерней себе в волосы, спросил Леша. — Мерлин известен тем, что мог превращаться в зверей и птиц, но это лишь миф, который все бездумно повторяют. На самом деле — и это не секрет, это есть во многих открытых источниках, — он писал, что «я смотрю глазами ястреба и оленя», а потом: «опасаюсь лишь, что однажды я не вернусь вовремя, и пучина безумия поглотит меня». Он не превращался в животных, он лишь проникал в их сознание.

— Я понял, к чему ты клонишь, — отозвался Макс. — Юнг пытался заглянуть в сознание своих пациентов, но, хочу напомнить, что, во-первых, у него это не получилось, и ни у кого из его последователей тоже, а во-вторых, любые исследования в этой области запрещены также строго, как и разработка методов отъема магии,и приравнены к пыткам и причинению тяжелого вреда здоровью.

— К тому же Джекил и Хайд — литературные персонажи, они никогда не существовали, — добавила Полина.

— Юнгу ничего не удалось, потому что он хотел заглянуть в сознание психически больных людей. Лурия пошел дальше и проводил опыты по подселению сознание одного человека другому. Зато Джекилу и Хайду удалось обменяться сознаниями: умный мирный доктор Джекил переместился в сознание преступника Хайда и наоборот. Да, Стивенсон выдумал этот сюжет, но он ухватил, тем не менее, самую суть: перемещение сознания в другое тело возможно, только если родное сознание это тело уже навсегда покинуло, но мозг при этом еще жив. Юнг писал, что некоторые пациенты после его экспериментов проявляли признаки болезни Паркинсона. А Лурия при описании опыта, который был почти успешным в длинной череде неудач, говорил о проявившихся у подопытного симптомов, характерных для лучевой болезни. И то и другое научно объяснимо — отторжение чужого сознания начинает разрушать нервную систему и вообще организм, разрывая связи между… короче, все выкладки есть в ваших папках.

— То есть ты считаешь, что Призрак… что, перепрыгнул в другое тело, когда его собственное перестало выдерживать накопленную им магию? — уточнил Макс.

— Да. Перепрыгнул и продолжает перепрыгивать.

— Безумие какое-то, — пробормотала Полина.

— Я тоже так сначала подумал. Но все сходится! Я даже подтвердил эту теорию.

— Что?! — в один голос воскликнули Макс и Полина.

— А что? Да на мышах, на мышах. Я не перемещал их сознания — это возможно только если хотя бы один из участников процесса маг, но я смог найти способ… — он на мгновение запнулся, увидев, как сморщилась жалевшая животных Полина, но продолжил: — …выбить сознание из тела. Навсегда. Тело оставалось живым от пяти до семи минут — достаточно, чтобы провести процедуру перемещения. Я разработал метод, с помощью которого это можно сделать: ничего сложного, на самом деле, просто огромное количество энергии, правильное заклятие и воздействие на нервную систему парой чар из разряда лечебных. Но проверить, работает ли это, я само собой, не мог.

— Значит, сейчас Призрак выглядит последний из пропавших магов?

— Да, — кивнул Леша. — Но, думаю, скоро мы найдем очередной труп: Иванченко пропал неделю назад, его организм уже начал отторгать магию, долго он не продержится.

— Скоро Призрак похитит новую жертву.

— Боюсь, что да. Понять бы еще, как он их отбирает…

__

— А ты еще не хотел читать материалы, которые я вам дал, — слегка усмехнулся Стрельников… Леша, угадав ход мыслей Макс. — Видишь, как они пригодились?

— Да уж, — слабым голосом ответил Макс, очнувшись от воспоминаний, и налил в пластиковый стакан воды из стоявшей на столе бутылки. — Ты не представляешь, сколько я всего хочу…

— Макс, — мягко перебил его Леша, — как она?

— В порядке. Настолько, насколько это возможно в данных обстоятельствах. В первую очередь благодаря тебе: не знаю, что было бы, не приостанови ты кровотечение. Операция еще идет, но врачи сказали, что все должно быть нормально.

— Не зря в нас вдалбливали основы первой помощи.

— Да.

Макс все еще никак не мог поверить в то, что сидевший напротив него человек был его давним и лучшим другом. Это казалось слишком нереальным.

— А ты, я смотрю, так и не нашел ту девочку? Ну и правильно, не представляю тебя с волосами, — сказал неожиданно Леша.

Он был одним из немногих, кто знал причину, по которой Макс был лыс, как бильярдный шар, с самого детства. Кто-то предполагал, что это последствия болезни, кто-то — что это затянувшийся подростковый бунт, но правда заключалась в том, что когда он был совсем маленьким и гулял на детской площадке, какая-то бабушка, выгуливавшая внучку, похвалила его густые светлые волосы. «Смотри какие у мальчика хорошие волосики? Причесанные, аккуратные, не то, что у тебя. Вечно ходишь растрепанная, как чучело. Как тебе только не стыдно?» Девочка оказалась магом, как и сам Макс, и в приступе вполне обоснованной злости прокляла «плотивного мальчишку». Так Макс лишился волос, а поскольку это было так называемое личное проклятье, которое мог снять только тот, кто его наложил, то ему пришлось ходить лысым, потому что четырехлетняя девочка просто не знала, как отменить проклятье. Было решено подождать, пока девочка вырастет, но потом обе семьи переехали, и все контакты были потеряны. А Макс не стал искать свою обидчицу. Пару раз он говорил Леше о том, что, может, стоит ее найти, но так и не сделал этого.

Макс хмыкнул и, прерывисто вздохнув, положил руку на руку Леши и крепко сжал ее.

— Я очень рад тебя видеть.

— Я тоже.

Широкая улыбка на чужом лице была непривычна, но выражение глаз было до боли знакомым.

— Нам надо о многом поговорить.

— Да, но не здесь. Допрос не записывается, но все же… 

— Я понимаю.

— Антипов лично снимал отпечатки в том доме, и, согласно его отчету, все заклятия и активированные амулеты — дело рук Полины. Более того, она, героически превозмогая боль, сумела наложить на себя чары, приостанавливающие кровь.

— Она такая, она может, — серьезно сказал Леша, но в глубине его глаз плескалось веселье. — Кстати, что за история со взрывом дома?

— Очевидно, Бараненковы на всякий случай заминировали подвал, установив таймер, который начинал автоматически обратный отсчет, если не дать ему команду отмены в определенное время. Нам невероятно повезло, что взрыв произошел, когда в доме уже никого не было.

— И не говори.

Они обменялись понимающими улыбками: да, им очень повезло, что подвал взорвался, не причинив никому вреда и погребя под обломками то, о чем никто не должен был узнать, но при этом уже после того, как оттуда успели изъять достаточно улик для предъявления Бараненковым обвинения.

— Мне надо заполнить протокол и все оформить, после этого можешь быть свободен. Я приду тебя выпустить.

— Снова.

— Снова. Она в 10-й горбольнице. Я живу все там же.

— Хорошо. — Леша помолчал немного и сказал тихо, нахмурившись: — Макс, я не могу обещать, что я такой, каким было до… до всего этого, но я — это я. Клянусь.

В ответ Макс лишь снова сжал его руку и вынул из портфеля протокол допроса.

* * *

«Чистюли» были всегда. Они по-разному назывались, по-разному действовали и выступали под разными лозунгами, но люди, которые не просто не терпели магов, но еще и объединялись в группы, чтобы дать выход своим чувствам, были всегда.

В современном обществе их осуждали, но осуждение это было скорее морального и этического свойства. Правда, ровно до тех пор, пока чистюли не начинали нарушать закон. Их никто не трогал, пока они являлись, скажем, общественной организацией «За безопасную магию» или «Комитет пострадавших от магического насилия» и занимались тем, что с помощью высокооплачиваемых адвокатов пытались добиться вышей меры наказания для нарушивших закон магов, или лоббировали законы, ухудшавшие положение магов, или устраивали шествия с растяжками «Миру — мирную магию», поскольку они не делали ничего противозаконного. Однако как только они высказывали призывы к убийству магов, выходили с этими воззваниями на улицы, устраивали антимагические демонстрации, конечно же, незаконные, погромы или покушения на известных магов, за них бралась полиция. Часто первые перерождались во вторых или же изначально подвизались и там, и там. «Чистюли» были не единым и однородным фронтом, наоборот, из-за несовпадения требований, программ и методов, а также опасения попасться полиции, они, особенно те, кто всегда выбирали насилие, предпочитали собираться в небольшие группы, часто называемые ячейками, и действовать, полагаясь на верного товарища. 

Несколько из тех мужчин, что зашли в дом после того, как Полина и Богдан обезвредили Бараненковых, были членами ячейки Бараненкова-старшего. Двоих из них уже арестовывали за участие в незаконных антимагических митингах. Бараненкова-старшего они воспринимали как пророка и мессию, который вел их в новый мир без магов. В немалой степени они так доверились ему из-за того, что он был химиком и утверждал, что разработал препарат, лишавший магов возможности колдовать. А еще потому, что тот был великолепным оратором и манипулятором и умел убеждать людей.

Все это рассказала Антипову Ксения Бараненкова. На магов ей была наплевать, а дядю и старшего брата она боялась, и, к тому же, она была уверена, что это они убили ее парня. Около месяца назад Поливанов, несмотря на запрет родных Ксении, пришел к ней домой и из любопытства сунул нос в святую святых Бараненкова-старшего — его химическую лабораторию, оборудованную внизу. Там он увидел пакетики с белым порошком, похожие на те, в которых обычно продавали наркотики, и прихватил себе несколько — лишние деньги никогда не помешают. Бдительный Бараненков, ведший строгий учет своих экспериментов, пропажу вскоре обнаружил и криком и кулаками выяснил у Ксении, что в доме был ее парень. Когда она узнала, что Поливанов погиб якобы от передоза, она сразу подумала, что это дело рук ее дядя. «Он меня любил, — шмыгая носом, сказала она. — Он и так-то мало употреблял, а ради меня пообещал совсем бросить. Говорил, что мы в следующем году поже-е-енимся».

Воодушевленная перспективой надолго избавиться от дяди и брата и испуганная тем, что иначе ее могут записать в соучастницы, Ксения охотно сдавала родных.

«Дядь Слава говорил Витьке, что порошок неэффективен, зато в виде укола он сработал на ура. Он его на Гошке испытывал, который за два дома от нас живет. Гошка маг и пьяница, но тихий и безобидный, и дядь Слава ему это вколол. Только Гошку неделю назад инсульт разбил, теперь слюни пускает. А дядь Слав говорит, что это все от водки. Ага, как же».

С допросом Светланы Темниковой дело обстояло сложнее и легче одновременно. Она призналась, что познакомилась с Бараненковым-старшим еще в Иркутстке, и была в курсе его взглядов на магию, однако утверждала, что в этот день он, услышав о ее волнении за благополучие сына-мага, подверженного истерикам, пригласил ее к себе, поскольку у него имелось безвредное средство, успокаивающее детей. Она не знала, что он собирался сделать с Даней, испугалась, когда Бараненков вколол ему снотворное и привязал к кушетке ремнями, и позвала на помощь. После того, как неизвестный Света мужчина, которого она, выбежав из подвала, увидела в доме, оттолкнул Бараненкова-старшего и ударил Бараненкова-младшего, она вернулась в подвал, где забаррикадировалась, надеясь, что ее спасут. Больше она ничего не видела и не слышала, пока снова не вышла из подвала, поняв, что наверху все затихло. Она твердо стояла на этих показаниях, и Макс, которого Стрельников уже ввел в курс дела, даже облегченно вздохнул: пытаться привлечь к ответственности жену брата Полины ему не хотелось. Не столько из-за ее родственных связей, сколько из-за того, что доказать ее вину будет очень сложно.

К концу дня, а точнее, к началу ночи Макс был совсем без сил. Кирилл уехавший с Даней на «скорой», а из больницы — сразу домой, где дал показания сопровождавшему его оперативнику, приезжать за женой отказался. Макс его не осуждал. Он взял со Светланы подписку о невыезде, дал ей деньги на такси и отпустил на все четыре стороны. Куда она пойдет, домой или нет, его не слишком волновало, лишь бы не скрывалась от следствия.

Когда Макс смог, наконец, выпустить Стрельникова — называть его «Лешкой» пока не получалось, — было уже за полночь. 

— Одолжишь деньги на такси? — первым делом спросил Стрель… Леша.

— Я тебя отвезу, — ответил Макс, прекрасно понимая, куда он собрался. Он уже передал ему раньше записку, в которой сообщил, что операция прошла нормально и теперь с Полиной все должно было быть в порядке.

— До первого столба. Ты на себя посмотри: серый и на ногах еле держишься, езжай домой, только за руль не садись.

— Хорошо, — от души зевнув, согласился Макс. — Я не сяду за руль, но в больницу мы поедем вместе.

— Договорились.

— И, кстати, ты тоже выглядишь отвратно, — заявил Макс, ловя машину.

Леша только хмыкнул и засунул руки в карманы. Он балансировал на краю пропасти, и старая дружба помогала ему сохранять равновесие. Пока, по крайней мере. О том, что будет завтра, он предпочитал пока не думать.

* * *

_ Держись, Полька-бабочка… Ему уже все равно, а Лешу еще можно спасти… Я тебя люблю, Полька-бабочка… Прости, прости, прости, все должно было быть не так… Он ничего не помнит… Это не он…  _

Полина не понимала, где она и что с ней происходит, но ее это не волновало, потому что она была сосредоточена на том, что снова и снова наблюдала со стороны за тем, что случилось два года назад. Она видела, как они с Максом и Лешей бегут в оперотдел, где засел Призрак, как выбивают совместными усилиями дверь и застают его склонившимся над Мишей Колесниковым, совсем еще молоденьким и горящим энтузиазмом стажером. Видела, как мгновение спустя Призрак падает, а Миша встает, и в его глазахпоявляется безумный блеск. Как они сражаются с Призраком, едва уворачиваясь от его контратак: трое на одного — не самый справедливый расклад, но сейчас он не в их пользу. Как Призрак получает тяжелое ранение, но выставляет щит и под его прикрытием бежит к застывшему на месте, как муха в янтаре, мужчине, чей рот раскрыт в беззвучном крике. Как мужчина вдруг тяжело оседает на пол, и Призрак бросает в него заклятье, которое выглядит как кроваво-красная игла, вонзившаяся в голову. Как Макс взрывает щит Призрака, и в него летит ответный смертельный удар… вот только попадает он в стоявшего рядом Лешу. Полина видела, как от нее собственной сети чар с говорящим названием «мясорубка», усиленной Максом, Призрак в теле Мишы разлетается в разные стороны кровавыми ошметками. Как затихает Леша, на губах которого пузырится кровавая пена. Как она бежит к неизвестному мужчине, чье сознание уничтожил Призрак, и принимает самое трудное решение в своей жизни. В своем странном состоянии, этом не то небытие, не то забытье, Полина наблюдала эту картину сотни, тысячи раз, и понимала, что ни о чем не жалеет, особенно сейчас. Но, несмотря на это, видеть это было настоящей мукой, рвущей душу словно колючая проволока, и потому Полина спокойно и счастливо вздохнула, когда это закончилось, и все погрузилось в темноту.

А потом она проснулась.

* * *

Не было таких дверей, которые не смогло бы открыть удостоверение начальника Особого магического, особенно если это двери больницы. К тому же Макс добавил, что они здесь для охраны пациентки, и их с Лешей пропустили, строго приказав не шуметь и не беспокоить пациентов.

Полину обещали перевести в общую палату к утру, как сказала Алена, приехавшая с сестрой на «скорой» и теперь дежурившая в коридоре. Покидать больницу она отказалась категорически и даже смогла убедить в том, что ей непременно надо остаться, завотделением, имевшего слабость к хорошеньким несчастным девушкам, волновавшимся за близких. Ну, и просьба сопровождавшего ее оперативника, заявившего, что присутствие Алены в больнице необходимо для следствия, не помешала. Операция действительно прошла удачно, ничего важного не было задето, крови Полина потеряла не так много, как могла бы, и даже сотрясение мозга, полученное при падении на пол, у нее было небольшое.

— Мама еще ни о чем не знает, — потирая глаза, мрачно сказала Алена, скрючившаяся в неудобном пластиковом кресле. — Боюсь представить, что будет, когда узнает.

— Ехала бы ты домой, — сказал Леша. — И ты тоже. — Это было обращено к Максу, который не спал уже двое суток и теперь дремал стоя, прислонившись к стене.

Алена посмотрела на того, кого знала под именем Богдан Стрельников, затем на Макса, потом снова на Богдана и, кивнув, сказала:

— Да, пожалуй. Но только если Макс меня проводит: из этой Тмутаракани еще неизвестно, как выбираться, одной страшно.

Макс не мог не поддаться на эту манипуляцию.

Проводив их, Леша занял место Алены и, несмотря на все усилия держать глаза открытыми, вскоре заснул. 

— Прости.

Во сне он смотрел в свои и в то же время чужие голубые глаза мужчины с залысинами и большим носом и видел в них свое отражение, которое почему-то двоилось, словно на его месте стояли сразу двое, занимая одну точку в пространстве и времени.

— Это не твоя вина, — отозвался мужчина, пожав плечами.

— Если бы все осталось, как прежде…

— Она умерла бы, — отрезал мужчина. — И ты тоже. Любое эхо рано или поздно стихает, я не исключение.

— Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже, но что делать?

— Я… буду помнить тебя.

— Конечно, — чуть усмехнулся мужчина, — по-другому у тебя все равно не получится. Берги ее. Скажи, что она ни в чем не виновата.

— Обязательно.

— Прощай.

— Прощай.

Леша шагнул вперед и прошел сквозь мужчину. Обернувшись, он увидел, что тот исчез. А через мгновение он проснулся.

* * *

— Пить.

Полине с трудом удалось разлепить пересохшие губы и хрипло выдавить из себя это коротенькое слово. 

Чья-то заботливая рука приподняла ей голову, и она почувствовала, что ее губ что-то коснулось.

— Пей маленькими глотками, — попросил знакомый мужской голос, и Полина догадалась, что к ее губам поднесли трубочку.

Она жадно сделала несколько глотков и застонала от разочарования, когда вода закончилась.

— Много пока нельзя, — сказал тот же голос. 

Полина вдруг поняла, что у нее закрыты глаза и с усилием открыла их. Над ней склонился Богдан Стрельников.

— Я же сказал, что все будет хорошо, Полька-бабочка, — улыбнувшись, сказал он, и Полине показалось, что она увидела в его голубых глазах карий проблеск.

Раньше только Леша называл ее так, и в ее последний день рождения, который они провели вместе, он подарил ей подвеску в виде бабочки.

— Да, будет, — прошептала она, когда он снова осторожно положил ее голову на подушку. 

Теперь она в этом не сомневалась.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 8**

 

— Надо поговорить. Пожалуйста.

У Андрея Антипова был выходной, который он заслужил еще несколько дней назад, но никак не мог взять. Он больше недели работал без перерыва и почти без сна, и теперь хотел только одного: отоспаться в тишине и покое. Этот план провалился. Когда ему на мобильный, который он никогда не отключал, позвонил Макс, Андрей хотел было послать его — шесть часов сна, которые он урвал, было слишком мало, — но передумал, услышав почти магическое слово «пожалуйста» и неожиданно просящую интонацию. Такого Макса Андрей еще не знал, и не то чтобы очень стремился узнать, но… Ему было любопытно, и, потом, им действительно надо было поговорить. Поэтому он пригласил Макса к себе, благо он был дома один.

Макс появился на пороге его квартиры ровно тогда, когда и обещал, и выглядел он таким же не выспавшимся, как и сам Андрей.

Для коллег и знакомых Макс и Андрей были друзьями, но на самом деле тесной дружбы между ними никогда не было. Оба в глубине души знали, почему, но никогда не то что не заговаривали, а даже и не думали об этом, особенно Макс. Он был собственником — у него всегда было мало вещей и людей, которых он по-настоящему любил, но зато имеющиеся он считал безраздельно своими и терпеть не мог ими делиться. К Леше это тоже относилось. Если к Полине Макс привык относительно быстро — отчасти оттого, что она искренне ему нравилась, отчасти оттого, что романтические отношения все же отличаются от дружеских, — то к Антипову, который мог потенциально занять его место в жизни Леши, он относился настороженно, и тот это чувствовал. Однако они уважали друг друга, слаженно работали, когда возникала такая необходимость, и доверяли друг другу настолько, насколько это было возможно. Иначе Макс не пришел бы сейчас к Андрею, жалея, что не может позволить себе выпить: он редко пил и никогда — посреди рабочей недели, но сейчас он не отказался бы от хорошего выдержанного коньяка.

— Как Полина?

— Будет в полном порядке. Ты ведь успел изучить отпечатки из дома Бараненковых, так? — спросил Макс, устроившись за кухонным столом, пока Андрей варил кофе в доставшейся ему от деда турецкой кофеварке.

Андрей молча кивнул, не поворачиваясь, дождался, пока сварится кофе, разлил его по чашкам — в маленькую старинную для Макса и большую керамическую, с добавлением кипятка, сливок и изрядного количества меда для себя, — и сел за стол.

— Ты знал, что я в них увижу, так? — спросил он, но это прозвучало скорее как утверждение.

Несмотря на слова Полины, после звонка дежурному Башни Алена набрала номер Макса. Тот действительно был на совещании и не мог ответить, и потому Алена оставила ему сообщение, в котором объяснила, что Полина со Стрельниковым отправились в дом к людям, у которых, предположительно, Поливанов взял лишивший Сашу магии наркотик. И первым, что он сделал, узнав об этом, — позвонил Андрею и попросил его официально считать все магические следы, которые он найдет в доме, делом рук Полины, кроме тех, что явно оставлены артефактами Бараненковых.

Андрей никогда не сделал бы этого без очень веских причин, но свежие отпечатки, как две капли воды похожие на отпечатки магии Алексея Краснова, убедили его держать пока все в тайне.

— Догадывался, — признался Макс, не глядя на Андрея.

Пожалуй, ему впервые было неловко и… стыдно? смотреть кому-то в глаза.

— Этого не может быть, — спокойно сказал Андрей, но спокойствие это было деланым.

Он был другом Леши и восхищался им, как руководителем и профессионалом, и видеть сейчас отпечатки его магии, которые он прежде видел сотни раз и точно знал, что это его почерк, было непросто. Прошлое должно оставаться прошлым, и когда оно вот так вторгается в настоящее, ничего хорошего из этого обычно не выходит, Андрей всегда так считал.

— Он был гением, — сказал Макс, глядя куда-то в стену за спиной Андрея. — На последнем курсе Университета его приглашали на работу военные и «секретники», но он отказался.

— Из-за Полины?

— И из-за нее тоже. Но в основном потому, что ему было интереснее работать в Башне. Как бы то ни было, его гениальность признавали не только мы с Полиной, — чуть усмехнулся Макс.

— Гениальность сама по себе не умеет накладывать «солнечный удар».

— Не умеет, — не стал спорить Макс. — Я хочу… мне надо тебе кое-что рассказать. Кое-что даже важнее и серьезнее ситуации с Сашей и тем, что состряпал Бараненков.

Он вынул из принесенного с собой портфеля папку и положил ее перед Андреем. Когда-то эту папку дал Максу Леша, и с тех пор она хранилась в одном из самых надежных сейфов в мире под парой десятков охранных заклятий.

— Потом почитаешь, — продолжил Макс. — Тебе понравится. А пока я тебе на словах объясню все степень гениальности Лешки.

И объяснил. Он рассказал теорию Леши, подтвержденную выкладками и экспериментами, о том, что Призрак научился подчистую забирать энергию у своих жертв, которые умирали, не выдержав такой нагрузки. О том, что после двух или трех жертв, тела которых были сожжены, чтобы скрыть все улики, тело самого Призрака начало отторгать накопленную магию, но он нашел способ продлить себе жизнь. О такой простой и в то же время кажущейся невероятной и невозможной схеме, которой пользовался Призрак: стереть, «выбить» сознание мага, поместить в его тело свой разум, повторить все, когда это тело придет в негодность.

— Ты в это веришь? — спросил Андрей, когда Макс замолк, собираясь с духом перед самой тяжелой частью своего рассказа.

— Я это знаю, — вздохнул Макс и залпом выпил уже остывший кофе.

Андрей прищурился, пристально посмотрев на него, и когда выражение его глаз из недоверчивого стало потрясенным, Макс понял, что он догадался, что услышит дальше.

— Я не знаю, зачем Призрак и его сообщник, кем бы он ни был, напали на Башню, — сказал Макс устало. — Нам троим — мне, Лешке и Полине повезло, что мы в момент находились в разных местах и далеко от оперотдела. Когда мы до него добрались, то в живых там остались лишь Призрак, стажер Колесников и Богдан Стрельников. Конечно, тогда мы не знали, кем был Стрельников, — он вполне мог оказаться еще одним подельником Призрака, обезвреженным кем-то из наших. Это сейчас понятно, что все произошло за считанные минуты, но тогда казалось, что это заняло не один час. Призрак переместился в тело Колесникова буквально на наших глазах, мы не могли ему помешать. Потом мы попытались его задержать, но он, естественно, отбивался. Лешке удалось его ранить, и тогда Призрак решил снова поменять тело. Мне кажется, он не знал, что Стрельников не был магом: встретить в Башне не мага, особенно в опертотделе, довольно сложно. Он отвлекся на Стрельникова, и это был наш шанс. Мы усилили атаку, но он продолжал сопротивляться и ранил в ответ Лешку. При этом он раскрылся, и мы с Полиной смогли достать его… вот только перед этим он все же успел выбить сознание Стрельникова из тела. У нас не было выбора… — Тут Макс замолк и, скривив на  секунду губы, поправился: — У нас был выбор, и мы выбрали то, что выбрали. После того, как Лешка рассказал нам с Полиной о своих предположениях, мы начали отрабатывать используемые Призраком заклинания. В теории, разумеется. Мы говорили себе, что делаем это на всякий случай, но, думаю, дело было в том, что мы ощущали себя беспомощными при мысли о том, на что способен Призрак. Хотели уравнять наши шансы, так сказать. Уметь то, что умел он. Знаешь, потом, в отчетах и при даче показаний, мы практически не врали: Призрак действительно убил Колесникова и Лешку перед тем, как Полина бросила в него «мясорубку». Просто Лешка не сразу умер. Но это было дело времени, он не продержался бы и десяти минут — ты ведь представляешь, что делает с внутренностями «копье Горгоны». Мы убили Призрака и остались с умирающим у нас на руках Лешкой. И лежавшим в отключке незнакомцем, чье сознание уничтожил маньяк, который хотел позаимствовать его тело. Стрельникому было уже не помочь, по крайней мере, мы так считали — вряд ли стертое сознание можно вернуть, — но Лешку еще можно было спасти. Если это можно назвать спасением.

— Вы поместили сознание Лехи в Стрельникова, — севшим голосом прошептал Андрей и воскликнул уже громче: — Вы совсем спятили?!

Не совсем, но и здравым продуманным решением их действия назвать было нельзя, Макс это прекрасно понимал.

— Мы не знали, получилось у нас или нет: Лешка… его тело, во всяком случае, умерло сразу после того, как Полина завершила ритуал, но Стрельников так и не очнулся. Что было потом, ты знаешь. Когда Стрельников пришел в себя в больнице и выяснилось, что он потерял память… Это, наверное, было страшнее всего, — неведение. Мы могли принять неудачу, она, по крайней мере, значила бы, что эта история закончена раз и навсегда. Но Стрельников ничего не помнил, а мы хорошо представляли, что могло пойти не так.

— Не так? Это теперь так называется? Да в его теле мог находиться Призрак! Он, может, до сих пор там. Ты абсолютно уверен, что это Лешка?

— Не кипятись, пожалуйста. Да, уверен. Сейчас — уверен. Но да, ты прав, этого мы тоже боялись. Призрак мог успеть незаметно для нас переместиться в Стрельникова. Призрак мог не успеть или не суметь стереть сознание Стрельникова, потому что тот не был магом, и тогда наши попытки перемещения сознания Лешки в его тело были заведомо обречены на неудачу.

— Или же вы подселили Лешку к Стрельникову.

— Или так. — Они с Полиной много говорили об этом, пока Макс не увидел, что эти разговоры, только бередят никак не заживающую рану. После этого они перестали вообще обсуждать это. — В любом случае, я приглядывал за ним, и когда стало ясно, что память к нему не вернулась, но при этом он продолжил жить прежней жизнью, мы решили, что у нас ничего не вышло.

Андрей посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, вздохнул и, встав на стул, достал из верхнего шкафчика пачку сигарет.

— Лена меня убьет, — сказал он, закуривая и протягивая пачку Максу.

Тот, поколебавшись, взял сигарету и с наслаждением затянулся.

— Свали все на мое тлетворное влияние, — предложил он.

— Не получится, Лена все еще считает тебя милейшим и интеллигентнейшим человеком.

— Меня?

— Не волнуйся, она просто плохо тебя знает и вообще предпочитает думать о людях хорошее.

Некоторое время они молча курили, и каждый думал о своем.

— Стрельников был человеком. Даже если сейчас он действительно Лешка… вслух это звучит еще более дико, чем мысленно… тьфу ты, бред какой. Но ты меня понял. Как он может колдовать?

— Понятия не имею. Не сомневаюсь, что у него самого и на этот счет есть теория. Что первично, сознание или тело? Маги являются магами, потому что колдовство ‒ это функция организма, химический процесс, еще не открытый учеными? Или магия — это в первую очередь свойство души, сознания, и неважно, в каком теле оно окажется? Если найдешь ответы на эти вопросы, и тебе дадут Нобелевку, не забудь поделиться со мной, как твоим идейным вдохновителем.

— Может, и поделюсь, — задумчиво сказал Андрей. — Та дрянь, что сварганили Бараненковы, воздействовала на нервную систему, блокируя нейронные сигналы. Возможно, под действием сознания Лехи организм перестроился, мутировал… Так, ладно, об этом потом. Учитывая, что он был на месте убийства Камышовой, где найден отпечаток Призрака, я должен убедиться, что это точно Лешка. Хватит с нас одного Призрака.

— Разумеется, — спокойно ответил Макс и медленно выдохнул.

Андрей не злился. По крайней мере, не так, как Макс боялся. Он не хотел ссориться с Андреем. Да, он пережил бы его ярость, возмущение и недоверие, но ему не хотелось терять его дружбу, какой бы она ни была. Он не мог рассказать ему все раньше, никак не мог. И, кажется, Андрей это понял. Да, пожалуй, они оба были двуличны и лицемерны, поскольку требовали от своих подчиненных соблюдения всех положенных правил, которые, как известно, были написаны кровью их предшественников, но не всегда соблюдали их сами, однако при этом они точно знали, что поступают правильно.

— Кстати о Призраке: ты в курсе, зачем Полина послала моих ребят охранять какой-то ломбард?

— Да. У нее есть теория о том, как в деле Камышовой мог появиться след Призрака. И откуда у Призрака взялись такие невероятные знания.

Андрей вздохнул и закурил вторую сигарету.

— Ну, слушаю.

* * *

Он проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Недовольно промычав что-то, он попытался было отмахнуться от надоедливой руки и продолжить спать, но вдруг вспомнил все, что произошло, и сел так резко, что у него заломило виски. Он уснул уже почти днем, когда Полину перевели в палату. Он облегченно выдохнул, когда она на минуту проснулась и попросила попить, и, подтащив к ее кровати стул, он незаметно для себя вырубился, положив голову на сложенные на краю матраса руки. После пробуждения он первым делом подумал о том, что если его еще не уволили с работы, то вот-вот это сделают, несмотря на дружбу с Белозерцевым. Он не чувствовал себя прежним Богданом Стрельниковым, но и Алексей Краснов, так уверенно общавшийся недавно со старым другом, словно ушел в тень, и теперь он плохо понимал, кто он. Впрочем, это не помешало ему едва не выпалить, глядя на разбудившую его женщину: «Здравствуйте, Алиса».

Мама Полины смотрела на него со смесью недоумения и сочувствия ‒ видимо, выглядел он не очень, —  но ее взгляд то и дело перемещался на дочь. В дверях маячила Алена, которая только развела руками, когда «Богдан» посмотрел на нее: мол, извини, ничем помочь не могу. Алиса приложила палец к губам, развернулась и направилась к двери, поманив его за собой. Когда они вышли в коридор, она обратилась к Леше:

— Алена сказала, что вы коллега Полины. Я Алиса, ее мама. — Руку она ему не протянула руку, но выжидающе взглянула на него.

— Богдан Стрельников… друг Полины, — представился он.

Алиса кивнула.

— Да, я так и подумала. Весь Пантеон свидетель, я никогда не была в восторге от работы Полины, но я знаю, что ни один ее коллега не позволил бы себе уснуть на дежурстве.

В ее голосе было неприкрытое осуждение, и, не зная ее, Леша, пожалуй, разозлился бы. Но он помнил, как Алиса, приехав в больницу к умирающей матери, первым делом отчитала Полину за то, что та была неприлично растрепанной и не позвонила ей раньше. Тогда Леша едва сдержался, чтобы не высказать ей все, что он о ней думал, и лишь потом понял, что так, с агрессией и желчью, она реагирует на все крупные потрясения в жизни. Что, впрочем, ее не оправдывало, но притупляло неджентльменское желание придушить ее собственными руками.

— Спасибо за то, что присмотрели за Полей. Теперь мы с Аленой о ней позаботимся.

Видимо, на лице Леши отразились в этот момент все его эмоции и мысли по поводу этого предложения, потому что взгляд Алисы смягчился,  и она сказала негромко:

— Богдан… вы позволите вас так называть? Хорошо. Богдан, вы явно очень устали и только навредите себе, если останетесь здесь. Поезжайте домой, отдохните и возвращайтесь вечером — я с удовольствием передам вам вахту, если, конечно, захотите.

— А то попадешь в соседнюю палату, когда свалишься от истощения, и какой от тебя толк? — чересчур жизнерадостно спросила Алена, с любопытством глядя на него.

Он понимал, почему: вчера он был для нее просто коллегой Полины, но статус друга все менял. Полину явно ждал допрос с пристрастием, как только она очнется.

— Я вернусь вечером, — твердо пообещал Леша, посмотрев напоследок на дверь палаты Полины — как Макс и Алена умудрились ночью договориться об отдельной палате, оставалось для него за гранью понимания.

— Будем ждать, — так же твердо пообещала в ответ Алена, и Леша заранее ужаснулся.

Он хотел бы заглянуть к Полине, убедиться, что ей не стало хуже, проверить, не очнулась ли она, но Алиса, рассеянно кивнув ему, уже вернулась в палату, и поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как уйти.

На улице яркий солнечный свет на мгновение ослепил его, и несколько минут он стоял, щурясь и вдыхая показавшийся особенно свежим после больницы воздух, а затем неохотно достал и включил телефон. На работу он ехать не собирался, но поговорить с шефом и хоть как-то объясниться было необходимо.

Конечно же, вначале он выслушал от Белозерцева нелестные отзывы о себе, с которыми он, в принципе, был согласен. Когда Белозерцев выдохся и начал повторяться, Леша сказал коротко:

— Я кое-кого встретил.

— И? Подожди, если ты сейчас скажешь, что два дня не вылезал из койки какой-нибудь красотки, я тебя даже премии не лишу — правильно, хватит уже монахом жить.

Собственно, монахом Леша, точнее, Богдан и не жил, но все его связи были исключительно одноразовыми, только чтобы снять напряжение, и он не обсуждал их с Белозерцевым.

— Нет, — честно ответил Леша. — У нее возникли серьезные проблемы. Семейные. Я не мог не помочь.

— Ого, даже так серьезно. — Белозерцев аж присвистнул. — Ладно, герой-любовник, прощаю, — проворчал он. — Но чтобы завтра на работе был как штык.

— Буду.

Ехать туда не хотелось, но Леша понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется там показаться. Хотя бы для того, чтобы уволиться. Впрочем, мысль об этом вызывала почти физическое неудобство, как попавший в ботинок камешек. Он не готов был пока что рвать с жизнью, которую вел два года, не готов был окончательно отказываться от личности Богдана Стрельникова.

Домой ехать не хотелось. Его пошатывало и, сев в пойманную машину, деньги на которую оставил ему Макс, он уснул почти сразу же после того, как назвал водителю адрес.

* * *

Разговор с Андреем отнял у Макса гораздо больше сил, чем он предполагал. Он почувствовал это, только когда сел в машину и понял, что он просто не в состоянии ехать на работу. Он заезжал туда утром, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, раздать указания и подписать кипу бумаг, но сейчас он не мог заставить себя вернуться туда. Судя по всему, ему пора было начинать оплакивать утерянную молодость: раньше он гораздо легче переносил недостаток сна.

Когда он подошел к двери своей квартиры и поднял руку, чтобы снять охранные заклятья, он мгновенно ощутил, что что-то не так. Заклятий не было. Еще пару недель назад он запечатал бы дверь чарами и вызвал подкрепление. Теперь он лишь покачал головой, на всякий случай снял отпечатки и прошептал со смесью раздражения и восхищения: «Сукин сын», — после чего зашел в квартиру и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь.

Стрель… Лешка спал на большом кожаном диване в гостиной, подложив под щеку ладонь. Макс привалился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза. Он еще не успел привыкнуть к тому, что теперь в его жизни снова был друг, который всегда буквально воспринимал поговорку «мой дом — твой дом». И к тому, как он выглядит. И к тому, что все это — не плод его воображения.

Он устало потер лицо руками и решил, что ему надо спокойно обдумать все, что случилось за последние дни. Но для этого ему надо было вернуть ясность мысли, что можно было сделать либо поспав, либо отвлекшись на какую-то другую проблему. Первый вариант Максу в данный момент не подходил — он не мог заснуть, пока на его диване дрых Лешка. Раньше это его не остановило бы, но сегодня эта идея не вызывала у него энтузиазма, и потому Макс устроился на кухне с ноутбуком и бумагами: ничто так не отвлекало от текущих забот, как застопорившаяся докторская диссертация.

Несколько часов он бился над расчетами выявления остаточных магических отпечатков, оставленных более пятидесяти лет назад, когда его прервал хрипловатый голос, произнесший со знакомыми интонациями:

— Мы все идиоты.

Макс сохранил изменения в неприлично коротком файле и, подняв голову, спросил:

— Ты вломился ко мне домой, только чтобы сказать это?

— Да, — потерев шею сзади, сказал Лешка. — Ну, то есть, нет, но вообще — да.

Он сморщил нос и, подойдя к крайнему шкафчику, вынул оттуда коробку чая, налил в чайник воды и нажал на кнопку. Даже если бы Макс был раньше не вполне уверен, что Стрельников на самом деле Леша, сейчас у него отпали бы все сомнения. Можно было узнать все подробности жизни Леши, его привычки — и даже то, где Макс хранил чай, если уж на то пошло, — но невозможно было подделать, так достоверно скопировать его жесты и манеру держаться. Правда, в исполнении Стрельникова они производили немного жутковатое впечатление, но Макс надеялся, что привыкнет к этому.

Насыпав чай в заварочный чайник, Леша вдруг резко повернулся и сказал, глядя Максу в глаза:

— Для меня прошло несколько дней с того момента, как меня ранил… убил Призрак. Я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть к тому, что на самом деле это было два года назад. И к своему отражению в зеркале — тоже. Я ничего не помнил все это время. Жил, окруженный эхом его сознания… Я имею в виду Стрельникова. От него не осталось ничего, кроме обрывков воспоминаний, отголосков чувств, привычек, мыслей. Иногда я вспоминал что-то из его прошлой жизни, иногда мне казалось, что я забыл вообще все, что моя память — чистый лист, но мои собственные воспоминания не всплыли ни разу. Как будто меня и не было. А потом, столкнувшись со следами магии Призрака после убийства Камышовой, я как будто начал просыпаться. Сначала незаметно для себя, потому что псевдоличность Стрельникова, сформировавшаяся за эти два года, сплав моего подсознания и отзвуков его сознания, была еще сильна, и я лишь на время мог, так сказать, перехватывать управления. Но постепенно я все больше и больше вспоминал себя, а Стрельников начал исчезать. А потом Полину ранили у меня на глазах, и я все вспомнил. Даже то, что могу колдовать. Стрельников… его больше нет, однако часть его личности всегда будет во мне. Но в остальном я все тот же Алексей Краснов, которого ты знаешь с первого класса. А ты по-прежнему мой друг Макс, который все еще держит для меня мой любимый чай, — добавил он, улыбнувшись.

— А ты по-прежнему пьешь эту гадость, — ответил Макс.

Он не собирался говорить о том, что регулярно покупал свежую пачку этого чая, выбрасывая не начатую старую, в надежде, что когда-нибудь она пригодиться, но никогда по-настоящему не веря, что это случится.

Последние два года невозможно было стереть, и они наверняка еще не раз и не два обсудят их, но сейчас Макс внезапно окончательно принял, почувствовал то, что перед ним действительно сидит Лешка, и успокоился.

— И обзываешься ты тоже по-старому, — хмыкнул он.

— Я констатирую факт, — заявил Леша. — Расскажи, что у вас есть по делу Камышовой.

Макс мрачно посмотрел на него и встал, чтобы сварить себе кофе: рассказ должен был быть долгим. Когда он замолк, Леша, внимательно слушавший его, хлопнул в ладони и воскликнул довольно:

— Я так и думал! Помнишь, когда выяснилось, что у всех жертв Призрака большой магический потенциал, мы пытались понять, как он их выбирал. Уровень магии ни у кого на лбу не написан, а база данных на магов у нас одна, но, во-первых, разбивки на группы по силе в ней все равно нет, каждого мага надо проверять вручную, что долго и рискованно, а во-вторых, за интересующий нас период никто не запрашивал данные на жертв Призрака и файлы их не просматривал. Доступ к базе хоть и ограничен, но все же в нее заходит слишком много людей, чтобы можно было их всех проверить, и кто-то из них вполне мог подчистить все следы своей деятельности. Мы идиоты, потому что не вспомнили, что есть еще одна база. Ну же, Макс, думай: во всех магических университетах есть военная кафедра, так? У нас она тоже была, и поэтому мы не вспомнили, что все остальные маги не подлежат призыву в армию на общих основаниях. Они попадают не в обычные военные части,  а в магвойска обороны…

— А магов с пятым уровнем силы и выше сразу забирают в магические спецотряды, — закончил за него Макс, сообразив, к чему он клонил.

— Именно! Но магический военкомат не доверят результатам стандартного школьного магтестирования, и потому проводит свою проверку…

—…результаты которой хранятся в базе данных минобороны, доступ к которой имеется у магвоенкомата.

— Да! Так, нет, подожди: сообщника Призрака, того, кто напал с ним на Башню, опознали?

— Нечего там было опознавать. Беспалова и остальные не смогли взять его живым. На нем была маска, но они ее не стали снимать и вообще не подходили к нему — хотели дождаться спецотряда, мало ли что. Но не дождались: через пятнадцать минут после смерти тела Призрака и его сообщника сгорели в «звездном пламени». По всей видимости, амулеты были привязаны к сердцебиению, пятнадцать минут его отсутствия — верная смерть, и можно не опасаться, что «звездное пламя» сожжет тебя заживо.

— Плохо. Но все равно, это многое объясняет. Призрак получил доступ к базе данных минобороны, скорее всего, через военкомат, это проще всего, тем более что там маги разделены на группы по силе. Вряд ли этот же сообщник пошел с ним в Башню, но даже если и так, это неважно, потому что сейчас кто-то получил доступ к записям Призрака. Сколько, по-твоему, в Москве магов, знающих древнеанглийский язык настолько хорошо, чтобы успешно колдовать по переведенным ими текстам? Вряд ли много. Значит, убийца Камышовой и остальных нашел не оригинальные записи Тальбрейна, а их перевод, сделанным Залесским, то есть Призраком. Иными словами, он так или иначе связан с Призраком. Поэтому надо связаться с военными и всеми, у кого есть доступ в обычную базу данных на магов, и выяснить, не пропал ли кто из них два года назад.

— Если пропал, то мы снова в тупике. Если нет, то будем искать среди них убийцу Амеличева, Камышовой и Холмогоровой.

— Угу. И, кстати, предметы, которые собирает убийца, наверняка из категории разделенных объектов.

Разделенными объектами называли заклятье или артефакт, разбитые на части, каждая из которых представляла собой отдельный предмет.

— Да, в старину они были популярны, — кивнул Макс и добавил задумчиво, уже прикидывая, что можно будет написать в отчете: — Похоже на то, тем более что ни один из предметов по всем проверкам не выявил магической природы, что характерно для разделенных объектов.

— Вопрос только в том, во что превратятся эти разделенные объекты, когда соберутся в единое целое, — сказал Леша.

— Не уверен, что я хочу это знать, но куда деваться, — отозвался Макс. — Мне придется украсть твою идею: надо объяснить всем, что и где искать. С минобороной я сам разберусь

— Валяй, — махнул рукой Леша.

— Да, и еще: я рассказал обо всем Антипову, — признался Макс, уже взяв телефон.

— Я бы удивился, если бы ты этого не сделал, — усмехнулся Леша. — Он ведь видел мои отпечатки у Бараненковых, так? Если не видел, то стыд ему и позор.

— Видел, видел. Жаждет с тобой пообщаться.

— Чтобы убедиться, что я тот, за кого себя выдаю?

— Ну разумеется.

— Молодец.

Макс объяснил все по телефону Кате Беспаловой, и та, выслушав его, сказала неуверенно:

— Может быть… Это только теория, но, может, это женщина? Для того, чтобы стать сообщником Призрака, особенно кому-то, у кого есть доступ к базам данных, нужны веские основания, обычно это или деньги, или что-то личное, чаще всего любовь. Тот, кто убил Камышову, использовал для заметания следов заклятье «красавиц» — да, оно легко ищется в интернете, но все же в первую очередь о нем подумала бы женщина, а не мужчина. Ни Камышову, ни Холмогорову не изнасиловали, и убили их без особой жестокости…

— Я тебя понял. Да, может быть. Проверь в первую очередь женщин, но не зацикливайся на них.

— Хорошо.

Закончив разговор, Макс сказал Леше:

— Мне надо в Башню. Если нам повезет, сообщник Призрака окажется не таким неуловимым, как он сам, и мы вскоре закроем это дело.

— Блажен, кто верует. Но ты прав, поезжай. Я бы передал привет Катерине, но… — Он  опять наморщил нос и сказал: — Я в больницу. Если мне повезет, Алиса уже уехала.

— Блажен, кто верует, — в  тон ему ответил Макс.

Это был до странности нормальный, обычный разговор, какой они могли бы вести, если бы последних двух лет не было, если бы ничего не изменилось, и это одновременно успокаивало обоих и царапало своей неправильностью, неестественностью. Но в большей степени все же успокаивало.

Из квартиры они вышли вместе, и, заметив свое отражение в зеркале в лифте, Леша вздрогнул и произнес глухо:

— Я не знаю, что ей сказать.

— По-твоему, она не догадалась?

— Дело не в этом, — с досадой отозвался Леша. — Я не знаю… Теперь все по-другому, и я не знаю, что она об этом думает. Я сам еще к этому не привык и не понимаю, что делать и как к тому относиться, что уж говорить о Полине…

— Да, теперь все действительно по-другому: раньше ты ей не отказывал в уме, как сейчас.

— Ничего подобного, я не отказываю ей ни в уме, ни, тем более, во вкусе: она ведь выходила замуж не за лопоухого носатого типа на десять лет старше ее.

— А, ну ясно, это у тебя мозги отказали, — фыркнул Макс, закатив глаза, и подтолкнул Лешу к выходу. — Тогда она тебе все сама доходчиво расскажет: и что думать, и как относиться.

Другого совета от него и не стоило ожидать: в «делах сердечных», как он выражался, он не ничего не понимал и был твердо уверен, что каждый должен самостоятельно разбираться со своими чувствами.

Расстались они у дороги: Леша поймал машину — благо по пути из больницы он снял деньги в банкомате, — а Макс поехал в Башню на общественном транспорте, точно зная, что так он доберется быстрее, чем по бесконечным пробкам.

* * *

Как ни странно, встреча с военными прошла гораздо лучше, чем предполагал Макс. Он был дипломатом не столько по натуре, сколько по воспитанию и в результате жизненного опыта, но в этот день, уставший и чересчур эмоциональный, он пару раз не смог сдержаться и был более резок, чем обычно. Однако именно это в итоге помогло ему убедить военных в раскрытии нужной ему информации. Правда, с ограничениями, но это уже было не столь существенно: даже работая под надзором сотрудника внутренней безопасности, Макс и его подчиненные могли выяснить все, что им требовалось.

После встречи он поехал в больницу к Полине.

* * *

Магмедицина не могла творить чудеса и излечивать болезни вроде рака или СПИДа, но со случаями попроще, вроде неопасных пулевых или ножевых ранений, она порой справлялась успешнее, чем медицина обычная: ускоряла процесс сращивания тканей, убирала боль быстрее и безопаснее, чем лекарства, эффективнее очищала кровь. На магов медицинские чары действовали лучше, чем на не-магов, и потому, когда Леша вернулся в больницу, Полина уже пришла в себя и была вполне адекватна.

У лифта в холле внизу Леша встретил Алису. Она держала в руках два пластиковых стаканчика с отвратительным даже на вид кофе. Увидев Лешу, она кивнула ему и, когда они зашли в лифт, сказала вдруг:

— Знаете, я всегда надеялась, что мои девочки будут дружны, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Но я и не думала, что они станут настолько близки, что начнут хранить от меня тайны. Да еще так неумело: как будто я поверю, что они и в самом деле захотели кофе. Мало того, что его здесь невозможно пить, так еще и Полине его нельзя.

Пока Леша соображал, что ответить на это, не выдав себя, лифт раскрыл двери на нужном им этаже, и, подойдя к дверям палаты, Алиса продолжила:

— Полина сказала, что вы спасли ей жизнь. Спасибо. — Она встала перед Лешей и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Я всегда боялась, что когда-нибудь мне позвонят и скажут, что Полина погибла, и я благодарю вас за то, что в этот раз этого не случилось.

— Я… — К своему ужасу Леша увидел, что ее глаза блестели от слез.

Но, к счастью, ему не пришлось ничего отвечать: она быстро сунула ему в руки почти остывший кофе и сказала нарочито бодро:

— Идите. Поля будет рада видеть вас. Думаю, больше чем меня.

На ее губах промелькнула улыбка, и, не успел Леша ничего сказать, как Алиса открыла дверь палаты и подтолкнула его внутрь.

Когда он зашел, Алена, что-то с энтузиазмом рассказывавшая сестре, осеклась и поначалу недовольно посмотрела на незваного гостя, но затем, увидев у него стаканчики с кофе, повеселела и сказала:

— Привет. Что, встретили маму и она вам нажаловалась, что мы ее выгнали? Знаю, нажаловалась, она такая. Зато Поля передохнула, иначе мама задушила бы ее заботой. Пойду ее еще отвлеку, а вы пока… пообщайтесь.

Не скрываясь, она подмигнула Полине, улыбнулась «Стрельникову» и вышла из палаты.

— Это у нее реакция на стресс, не обращай внимания, — тихо сказала Полина. Нет, все же не умела она врать.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Леша не поставил на тумбочку стаканчики и не присел неловко на край кровати.

— Я… — одновременно начали они и одновременно же замолкли.

— Это ты, — сказала, наконец, Полина, глядя на него, не отрываясь. — Это ведь ты.

Голос ее чуть дрожал.

— Я, — согласился Леша и осторожно взял ее руку в свою.

Слезы полились из ее глаз, словно река, больше не сдерживаемая внезапно прорвавшейся плотиной.

— Прости, прости, прости, — всхлипывая, бормотала она, — я не хотела, чтобы все так вышло, прости.

Несколько секунд Леша растерянно смотрел на нее, не зная, что делать.

— Все в порядке, Поля, все в порядке, ну что ты? — поглаживая ее по щеке, сказал он. — Успокойся, все хорошо, ты ни в чем не виновата…

— Виновата! Я не думала, что все будет так. Тогда, когда Призрак тебя… когда ты…

— Что, ты не хотела меня спасать?

Он спросил это не всерьез, просто чтобы отвлечь Полину, но вдруг понял, что ему важно услышать ответ.

— Нет! Хотела, конечно, хотела, но не так! — полузадушено воскликнула она. — Ты ничего не помнил, я думала, что ты у-умер, и Стрельников…

Слезы полились с новой силой. Склонившись над ней, Леша обхватил ее лицо ладонями и, прислонившись лбом к ее лбу, сказал тихо, но твердо:

— Все хорошо, слышишь? Все хорошо, Полька-бабочка, клянусь. Я жив, это я, и я определенно предпочитаю быть живым, а не мертвым. И он, он все понимал и ни в чем тебя не винит. Ну же, успокойся, пожалуйста, все в порядке, ты все сделала правильно.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — шмыгнув носом, спросила она.

— Знаю, — просто ответил Леша, чуть отстранившись от нее, и потерся носом о ее нос. — Ты мне веришь?

— Это правда ты? — спросила она, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, обрамленными мокрыми слипшимися ресницами.

— Я.

Она вдруг порывисто поднялась, едва не ударив его лбом в нос, и крепко обняла.

— Жив, жив, жив, — исступленно шептала она, пока Леша успокаивающе гладил ее по спине, бормоча бессмысленные нежности.

— Так, что у нас тут? Вы с ума сошли? — прервал их незнакомый возмущенный голос.

Повернувшись, Леша увидел в дверях рассерженную медсестру. Он как можно осторожнее положил Полину обратно на кровать, но она все равно коротко застонала, закусив губу, и только тогда он понял, что один из приборов, к которым она была подключена, противно пищал.

— Выйдете отсюда немедленно! — приказала медсестра, яростно глядя на Лешу. — Пациентке нужен покой, а вы что творите?

Она проверила показания приборов, подкрутила что-то в капельнице и напустилась уже на Полину:

— Вы-то чем думали? Только-только из операционной, швы хотите порвать? Дайте я проверю. — И, не поворачивая головы, обратилась уже к Леше: — Вы все еще тут? Если не уйдете по-хорошему, я позову охрану.

Он не хотел уходить, только не когда Полине было больно, но в ее взгляде, обращенном к нему, была не только боль, но и сумасшедшая радость, и изрядная доля веселья — так бесцеремонно с ним на ее памяти никогда не обращались, — и он ушел. Он не мог сказать, что теперь все было хорошо, что они все прояснили между собой, но, по крайней мере, он был уверен в том, что у них есть шанс на счастье, совместное будущее, и пока ему этого хватало.

* * *

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — удивился Макс, увидев Лешу на скамейке возле больницы.

— Сижу, — философски ответил тот. — Тебя жду.

Макс звонил час назад, сказать, что едет сюда, так что ожидание было оправдано, но почему…

— Тебя что, выгнали? — обреченно спросил он.

У Леши хватило совести выглядеть смущенным. Макс знал, что в запале, охваченный энтузиазмом, Леша мог не обращать внимания ни на окружающих, ни на правила, которые они просили его соблюдать, и его уже пару раз выгоняли из больниц, но тогда он либо был ранен сам и маялся от скуки, либо развлекал раненых коллег. Умудриться за несколько часов стать персоной нон-грата в госпитале, где только что прооперировали его жену, — это надо было постараться. С другой стороны, это было вполне в его духе, и Макс в очередной раз убедился в том, что он мало изменился.

— Полина порвала швы, — признался Леша. — Случайно, разумеется. Совсем чуть-чуть. С ней все будет в порядке, но мне запретили заходить к ней в палату. И вообще всем.

Макс покачал головой, но все же пробормотал:

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим. Подожди пока здесь.

Однако вопреки его расчетам, его к Полине тоже не пустили. Суровая медсестра на посту заручилась поддержкой дежурного врача, и выгнала Макса, несмотря на его служебное удостоверение, заверения в том, что за Полиной нужен постоянный присмотр, и намек на огромную благодарность. Медсестра заявила, что больным не нужен присмотр, после которого им снова приходится накладывать швы, но если уж «господин следователь» так настаивает на охране, то пусть выставит ее в коридоре после согласования с главврачом. Максу пришлось уйти, так ничего и не добившись, кроме информации в том, что Полина уже хорошо себя чувствует и быстро идет на поправку.

Леша все понял по его мрачному взгляду и, вздохнув, сказал:

— Не знаю, как ты, а я зверски хочу есть. Составишь мне компанию? Заодно, наконец, расскажешь, кого я убил и почему напали на Полину.

Макс потер переносицу, подумал и выдвинул встречное предложение:

— Давай так: мы едем ко мне, заказываем еду на дом и я зову Андрея, который все равно не успокоится, пока не пообщается с тобой лично. По пути я рассказываю тебе о деле, из-за которого напали на Полину, а потом мы все вместе делимся соображениями по Призраку и его сообщникам. И если после этого меня не выгонят и я еще продолжу возглавлять отдел, то я буду очень удивлен.

— Идет. Стоп, «возглавлять отдел»? Серьезно? Поздравляю. А Зубр…

— Устал, — лаконично ответил Макс.

— А, ну тогда хорошо. Что с ним все нормально, я имею в виду. Ладно, едем, звони Андрею.

И, засунув руки в карманы, он решительно пошел к выходу с территории больницы. Макс пару секунд смотрел ему вслед, а затем, тихо хмыкнув, отправился за ним. Забавно, как два года неопределенности и мрачных мыслей судьбе Лешки стерли из памяти Макса то, каким невыносимым он порой мог быть.

* * *

Естественно, Андрей поверил в то, что в теле Богдана Стрельникова находилось теперь сознание Алексея Краснова. Не мог не поверить. «Стрельников» не только держался и говорил как Лешка — не в точности, конечно, но очень и очень похоже, — но и знал то, что мог знать только он. Однако это, тем не менее, было очень сложно уложить в голове, и Андрей долго мучил Лешу расспросами, пока не махнул, наконец, рукой и не обнял его неловко, похлопав по спине.

К тому времени пицца, заказанная Максом, уже остыла, но это не помешало Андрею с аппетитом накинуться на нее. (Сам Макс и Леша до его прихода подкрепились курицей-гриль, вспомнив юность.) Леша уже знал в общих чертах о деле «Квартета», но у Андрея была новая информация, еще неизвестная Максу.

— …мои ребята опросили уже кучу народа: родственников, друзей, соседей всех мастеров Квартета — все как обычно. Двое, Емельянов и Астров, скрылись с семьями, Шишикин жил с родителями, но они ничего не знают, а Лапина жила одна, и друзей ее мы не нашли. Но зато в квартире Лапиной мы наши несколько билетов до Волоколамска, а родители Шишкина сказали, что он работал в Подмосковье — где именно, он и не говорил, но, по его словам, ему нужно было два часа, чтобы туда добраться. Он ездил туда не каждый день, и родители считали, что он фрилансер и просто отвозит туда готовые работы. От его дома до Волоколамска как раз полтора часа, плюс время, чтобы дойти до мастерской. В общем, мы пока сосредоточились на Волоколамске и прилегающих территориях, но это все равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена, как вы понимаете. Мы запросили карту магической активности, но что от нее толку? Там полно багровых участков, масса розовых, немного прозрачных и много закрытых от сканирования. Понадобится уйма времени, чтобы проверить их все.

Фонилки — кристаллы, показывающие уровень магии в определенном радиусе действия, были установлены на всей территории страны, и с них регулярно снимались показания, на основании которых составлялись актуальные карты магической активности.

— Это потому что вы неправильно проверяете, — заявил Леша. — Смотри, если допустить, что Дроздов и Квартет все еще прячутся в своей мастерской, а не разбежались, кто куда, то мы должны исходить из того, что они все умны и хорошо знают систему. То есть понимают, что мы… что вы в первую очередь будете проверять области с наибольшей магической активностью и выяснять, какие из закрытых от сканирования участков принадлежат обороне и секретникам, а какие — потенциальным преступникам. Но в их случае достаточно ловкости рук и немного таланта, который у них явно есть, и фонилки в районе их мастерской будут розовыми или вообще прозрачными. Мы редко пользуемся такими картами и показаниями фонилок, поэтому можем и не знать, гуляют на черном рынке такие глушители или нет, как давно и в каком объеме. Или уже знаем?

— Нет, — заверил его Макс.

Андрей торопливо доел кусок пиццы и сказал хмуро:

— Да, ты точно не изменился: по-прежнему ищешь приключения на свой зад, а находишь головную боль и дополнительную работу для окружающих. Я позвоню Горячеву: без его визы я не могу изменить график проверок. Если он ко мне прислушается, то мы сегодня постараемся нарыть информацию о зданиях с нулевой и минимальной магактивностью, а завтра осторожно прощупаем их. Я думаю, Квартет пока отсиживается в своей норе: у них наверняка есть заказы, которые они должны скоро отдать. Было бы глупо упускать последний куш.

— Было бы глупо рисковать, — возразил Макс.

— В любой другой ситуации, возможно. Но сам посуди: у Дроздова на руках внучка-инвалид, у Емельянова — сестры, одна из которых несовершеннолетняя, у Астрова — жена и маленький ребенок. И всем им надо где-то и на что-то жить. Сколько бы они ни заработали уже на артефактах, этих денег, поделенных на всех, недостаточно, чтобы устроиться с удобством на новом месте и жить припеваючи.

— Может быть, — неохотно согласился Макс. — Это станет ясно, когда мы их найдем.

— Вот именно. Поэтому у меня пока что ну никак нет свободных людей для всего, что ты перечислил в заявке. Повторный допрос родственников и коллег Залесского, сбор информации на работников операторов базы данных, охрана ломбарда… Где я столько народа возьму? Тем более что у меня и так людей не хватает — замену Яровому и  Гулимову я еще не нашел. У нас и без особого магического отделов хватает, а у них — своих дел, и это не говоря уже о Горячеве: у него срочная операция на контроле начальства, никто мне не даст отозвать людей ради чего-то не столь значимого. Охрана ломбарда — хорошо, согласен, там есть реальная угроза жизни, но все остальное — нет. Или жди, пока мы освободимся, или пусть Беспалова своими силами справляется.

— Вот поэтому-то я и написал тебе подробный и аргументированный запрос: чтобы ты мог также подробно и аргументировано отказать мне. Иначе нас обоих, если что случится, то же начальство сожрет живьем без соли и перца.

— Да и так сожрет, что с бумажками, что без, — усмехнулся Андрей.

— А с бумажками у них хотя бы будет несварение желудка от осознания собственной несправедливости, — почти серьезно сказал Леша.

Андрей, будучи воспитанным и интеллигентным человеком, удержался от того, чтобы не показать ему средний палец, и, достав телефон, пошел на балкон звонить Горячеву.

— Матвеич впечатлился, — сказал он, вернувшись в комнату. — Правда, я сказал, что это моя идея, уж извини. И поэтому я сейчас еду в Башню: раздавать ценные указания и разрабатывать планы. Горячев меня уже ждет не дождется.

— Он еще там?

— Он всегда там. В смысле, он уже пару суток живет в Башне. Говорит, что если поймает «Квартет», подумает о пенсии. Наверняка врет, он дольше нас все проработает. Все, я пошел… Макс, я завтра позвоню. Давайте знать, если что случится. Привет Полине. Леха… в общем, я рад, что ты… ну, ты понял.

Положив на секунду Леше руку на плечо, Андрей кивнул и ушел.

— Знаешь, — сказал Леша, когда они вернулись в гостиную, и он растянулся на диване, заложив руку за голову, — мне иногда кажется, что это… не сон, нет, а скорее галлюцинация. Что сейчас я очнусь и выяснится, что на операции меня зацепили какой-то психотропной дрянью. Или что я попал в аварию и раскроил себе череп, и что я — Богдан Стрельников, придумавший себе Алексея Краснова, пока валялся на операционном столе под наркозом. Но самое паршивое в этом то,  что я никак не могу определиться, какой вариант хуже.

Он замолк, невидяще глядя в потолок, и Макс, поняв, что он больше ничего не скажет, тихо ушел на кухню поставить чайник. Наверное, это было глупо, но он чувствовал легкую обиду на Лешу, который не был также твердо, как сам Макс, уверен в том, что его спасение два года назад было благом.

Когда он вышел из кухни, Леша спал, но даже во сне он продолжал хмуриться. Макс вздохнул и отправился в душ.

* * *

— Чего я не понимаю, — сказала вполголоса Катя Беспалова, — так это к чему такие сложности с Амеличевым. Зачем его было убивать, поджигать салон? Можно было вытянуть из него правду и заставить отдать все гораздо проще, «пыточной», например, или «свиданием с Инквизицией».

— Преступник не мог по-другому?

Катя вздрогнула от неожиданности: она совсем забыла, что в кабинете с ней находился военный из минобороны, Сергей Витальевич Рожнов, привезший данные, которые запросил Макс. Его задачей было следить, чтобы файлы не попали в чужие руки, и сотрудничать со следователями Башни, если им потребуется более полная информация на того или иного сотрудника, имевшего доступ к базе данных магов с высоким магическим потенциалом.

— Простите, — обаятельно улыбнулся Рожнов, сидевший до этого с видом каменного сфинкса. — Я не хотел сбивать вас с мысли или лезть не в свое дело, но…

Катя кивнула, давая понять, что не против, и он продолжил:

— Вы рассуждаете с точки зрения опытного следователя и сильного мага. Но представьте себе, что вы впервые совершаете преступление, неважно, какое, важно, что вы очень хотите получить что-то в итоге. У вас нет опыта, только теоретический расчет, и нет достаточных сил и знаний. «Пыточная» и «свидание с Инквизицией» — исключительно словесные заклятия, их невозможно подвесить на артефакт. Я не ошибаюсь? Я окончил Университет и Военную академию, но уже даже не помню эти заклятья, не говоря уже о том, чтобы применить их. Кто из неопытных, тем более необученных магов может с ними справиться? Пистолет и артефакты в таких обстоятельствах куда проще и надежнее.

— Да, но…

Катя осеклась. Во-первых, про след Призрака они старались не распространяться, а во-вторых… Если Рожнов прав, то что это меняет? Ничего, разве что… Почему преступник или, скорее всего, преступница активировалась именно сейчас? Что ей мешало сделать это раньше, тем более что тогда было бы больше шансов найти все нужные ей предметы у Амеличева, ведь не сразу же он их продал. Слабый маг, сообщница Призрака, пользующаяся теми же чарами, что и он…

«Она использует его материалы! — мысленно воскликнула Катя, поспешно отвернувшись от Рожнова. — Артефакты и записи. И раньше их у нее попросту не было или же она почему-то не могла ими воспользоваться. Но сейчас у нее появился шанс, и она вышла на охоту, однако собственных сил ей не хватает, отсюда — пистолет и сообщник. Кстати, кто может быть ее сообщником, ворвавшимся с ней в салон к Амеличеву?». Катя знала, что нельзя безоговорочно полагаться на одну интуицию, но сейчас она ничего не теряла: какая разница в каком порядке проверять подозреваемых? — и потому в первую очередь отобрала из непроверенных еще женщин тех, что были не замужем и уже немолоды. Конечно, мужчина плюс женщина-сообщник не всегда означало роман, но… но ничто этого и не отрицало. Она с самого начала придерживалась этой версии и не собиралась от нее отказываться.

Когда она оторвалась, наконец, от компьютера и потянулась, тихо охнув от боли в затекшей спине, на часах было почти семь вечера.

— Простите, пожалуйста, я увлеклась, — виновато сказала она Рожнову, который, казалось, сидел все в той же позе и ни разу не шелохнулся.

— Ничего, я понимаю. Полагаю, до завтра?

— Да, я…

В этот момент зазвонил городской телефон. Вызов был внутренним, и Катя, извинившись, взяла трубку.

— Екатерина Андреевна, это дежурный Кравцов. На ломбард, к которому Краснова приставила охрану, напали. Двое. Одного вырубили, второй сбежал.

— Жертвы есть? — спросила Катя, вспомнив о погибших при нападении на квартиру Амеличевых оперативников.

— Нет. Вы поедете?

— Конечно. Через десять минут буду у выхода.

— Лады.

— Труба зовет? — спросил Рожнов.

— Да. Сергей Витальевич, я понимаю, что уже поздно, но на месте преступления задержан один из преступников. Я пока не знаю, кто это, но, возможно, кто-то из тех, чьи дела вы нам привезли. Если так, то нам понадобится информация, причем как можно скорее. Не могли бы вы…

— Давайте сделаем так: я возьму флешки и свой компьютер и поеду с вами. Мой уровень доступа позволяет мне находиться на месте преступления.

— Спасибо, — устало улыбнулась Катя.

По дороге в ломбард Катя, несмотря на слова дежурного, боялась, что увидит ту же картину, что и в доме Амеличевых, но, к счастью, ее опасения не оправдались. Более того, несмотря на неравные силы — двое преступников против одного оперативника и нескольких гражданских, — нападение было успешно отбито, никто не пострадал, а одного нападавшего даже удалось обезвредить и арестовать. Вернее, преступницу. Она и ее подельница — теперь Катя не сомневалась, что это тоже женщина, — вошли в ломбард в половину седьмого, перед самым закрытием (сокращенный график работы был установлен по рекомендации Полины). В ломбарде, заменив обычного охранника, дежурил один из оперативников, Костя Савичев. Все случилось за какие-то считанные минуты, если не сказать секунды: двое в лыжных масках ворвались в ломбард и с криками: «Всем на пол» выстрелили в воздух и одновременно в «охранника». Но на Косте был предактивированный амулет щита, и пуля не причинила ему вреда. Мгновенно сориентировавшись, он набросил на нападавших «мумию», но заклятье достигло только одного из них, второй уклонился и от «мумии», и от брошенного следом «покрова темноты». В ответ он швырнул в Костю взрывным заклятьем, которое тот сумел отвести в сторону, и сбежал. Сотрудники ломбарда спрятавшиеся в под прилавком, не пострадали.

Задержанная, спеленатая «бархатными оковами», злобно посмотрела на вошедшую в ломбард Катю, Рожнова и пару оперативников. Она была… С ней было что-то не так, и Катя не сразу сообразила, что ее расплывшееся, отекшее и какое-то бугристое лицо — результат пластической операции, по всей видимости, неудачной.

Никаких личных вещей и документов при ней не было. Пока Катя пыталась допросить ее — в первую очередь, конечно же, она хотела выяснить личность второй преступницы, — Рожнов искал ее в своей базе, но ни то, ни другое не принесло удачи: женщина упрямо молчала, и в базе ее не было.

— Увы, больше ничем не могу вам помочь, Екатерина Андреевна, — развел руками Рожнов, когда женщину посадили в машину, чтобы отвезти в Башню.

— По крайней мере, у нас есть хоть что-то, — отозвалась Катя.

— Увидимся завтра в девять?

— Да, спасибо.

Рожнов ушел, а Катя поехала в Башню. И как только они доехали до нее и зашли внутрь, поняли по почти осязаемой напряженной атмосфере, по взглядам тех, кто встретился им в холле и коридорах, что что-то случилось. Что-то плохое.

* * *

По дороге на работу Леша был уверен, что он выставит себя полным идиотом. Он прекрасно помнил заклятия первой медицинской помощи, обезвреживания и защиты, но плохо представлял себе, чем занимается начальник службы безопасности крупной компании. Однако, как оказалось, последние два года отпечатались в его сознании гораздо лучше, чем он думал. До прихода Белозерцева он успел устроить выговор подчиненному за крупный промах, проверить явно неблагонадежного арендатора и убедиться в своих подозрениях и заподозрить одного из сотрудников в корпоративном шпионаже. Потом они долго разговаривали с Белозерцевым,  и хотя теперь Леша не мог бы назвать его своим другом, он уважал его за то, что тот не бросил Стрельникова в тяжелой ситуации, и был ему за это благодарен. Он признался в том, что его арестовали, но заверил, что все должно быть в порядке, и обвинений ему не предъявят. Белозерцев не переставал подтрунивать над ним за то, что он «влюбился, как сопливый мальчишка», но увольнять его, вроде как, не собирался, и это откровенно обрадовало Лешу: он не знал, чем будет заниматься теперь, когда все вспомнил, но пока что не хотел рубить с плеча и бросать эту работу, пусть даже она наводила на него смертную тоску.

С работы, несмотря ни на что, Леша ушел рано, чтобы успеть в больницу к Полине: он надеялся, что сегодня его к ней пропустят. Его надежды оправдались. Только перед дверью ее палаты ему вдруг пришло в голову, что в таких случаях обычно покупают цветы и апельсины — зачем больному цветы, он никогда не понимал, — но теперь уже было поздно об этом думать.

— Ты не можешь спать на спине, — выпалил он, когда, зайдя в палату, увидел Полину, бледную и с темными кругами под глазами.

— Я и не спала почти, — призналась Полина с такой улыбкой, словно выиграла миллион.

Леша неловко потоптался на пороге, а затем подошел к кровати и присел на край, игнорируя пододвинутое кресло.

— Мама и Алена недавно ушли.

— Она так выросла… — Он не знал, что еще сказать.

— Мама или Алена?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально.

Улыбка Полины немного померкла.

— Как ты? — спросила она.

— Лучше не бывает, — с широкой фальшивой улыбкой ответил Леша.

Полина закусила губу и положила свою руку на его.

— Прости, я ничего тебе не принес, — поспешно покаялся Леша, когда открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать. — Но я могу сбегать. Хочешь апельсин? Хотя нет, не хочешь, ты их не любишь. Яблоки, груши? Торт? Хочешь торт? Здесь наверняка ужасно кормят…

— Леша. — Она тихо перебила его, и он замер, как олень, попавший в свет фар приближающейся машины. — Как ты?

— Все будет нормально, — сказал, прерывисто выдохнув. — Обязательно. Я — это я, просто… просто мне нужно время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть.

Полина кивнула, пристально посмотрела на него, прищурившись, а потом слегка  отстранила его и сказала, протянув ему руку:

— Меня зовут Полина Краснова. Приятно познакомиться.

Леша недоуменно взглянул на нее, а затем у него перехватило дыхание, и он пожал ей руку.

— Богдан Стрельников, — твердо ответил он. — Приятно познакомиться.

Полина снова просияла.

— Я  не люблю апельсины. И торты тоже. Зато люблю морковку и колдовать. А ты?

В ее голосе было откровенное веселье, но глаза были серьезными и даже немного грустными.

— Я терпеть не могу морковку, особенно вареную — бр-р-р, — но колдовать тоже люблю.

— Думаю, мы подружимся, — решительно сказала Полина. Так же решительно она позвала когда-то Лешу на первое свидание и так же решительно сказала «да», когда он предложил ей выйти за него замуж.

— Не сомневаюсь, — в тон ей ответил Леша.

Следующие полчаса они заново узнавали друг друга, открыв для себя несколько новых вещей. А потом у Леши зазвонил телефон. В тишине палаты, которую не нарушала даже работа приборов — почти все они были уже отключены, — звонок прозвучал особенно громко.

— Макс, — сказал Леша, взглянув на экран. — Да?

Полина, которую их короткий разговор утомил больше, чем она показывала, видела, как постепенно менялось выражение лица Леш… Богдана, как она приказала себе его называть: из радостного оно стало сначала озабоченным, а затем откровенно хмурым. Последние два дня Полина была оторвана от реальности, и в больничной палате, где у нее не было компьютера с интернетом, где она не включала телевизор и общалась только с мамой и сестрой, говорившими с ней только о позитивных пустяках, ей казалось, что кроме ее кровати и четырех стен ничего другого в этом мире не существовало. Сейчас реальность напомнила о себе, и, судя по всему, напоминание это было не из приятных.

Богдан почти ничего не говорил, лишь слушал Макса и вставлял изредка короткие вопросы, по которым было непонятно, о чем шла речь. Закончив разговор, он задумчиво посмотрел на Полину, и она, мгновенно угадав ход его мыслей, сказала грозно:

— Не смей. Что случилось?

— Они взяли «Квартет». Горячев погиб, Антипов ранен.

— Серьезно?

Богдан не ответил.

Полина не знала, что сказать. Почему-то ей совсем не верилось в то, что Горячев умер, зато ранение Антипова представлялось ей страшной трагедией,  и хотелось немедленно вскочить и ехать к нему в больницу, переживать, ждать прогноза, надеяться на лучшее…

— Дыши, Поля, слышишь, дыши.

Она и не осознавала, что затаила дыхание, пока Богдан не потряс ее легонько за плечо, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в ее лицо.

— Спокойно, только спокойно, хорошо?

Полина сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

— Макс сказал, где он? В какой больнице? Езжай, я…

— Поля, Поля, — мягко перебил ее Богдан, — я останусь здесь. С тобой. Хотя бы потому, что мое присутствие в больнице Андрея покажется странным. Макс там, и он мне сообщит, когда что-то станет ясно. Хорошо?

Полина кивнула и попросила потерянным голосом:

— Обними меня.

Богдан так и сделал.

* * *

Задержанная молчала. Упорно и угрюмо, не проявляя ни малейшего желания сотрудничать со следствием. Она вообще почти не обращала внимания на то, что происходило вокруг нее: ее взгляд был пустым и отсутствующим, и она, казалось, даже не слышала, что ей говорят.

В конце концов Катя плюнула, отправила ее в КПЗ и пошла домой. Смерть кого-то из своих всегда вызывала в ней какое-то почти детское желание доказать всем преступникам этого мира, что они все равно не победят, что маги Башни рано или поздно отомстят им: всех схватят и накажут. И поэтому она не спала полночи, роясь в интернете. Она не верила, что безымянная задержанная пошла на преступление просто так, от любви к искусству — при ее внешности было очевидно, что ей нужны были либо деньги, либо заклинания, чтобы все исправить. Или, что не менее вероятно, чтобы отомстить, поскольку Катя сомневалась, что такое можно исправить. Прочитав массу историй об удачных и неудачных пластических операциях, врачах и методах и просмотрев кучу фотографий, Катя навсегда распрощалась с идеей подправить свой нос, который никогда ей не нравился. Найти в этом море информации задержанную, было невозможно, хотя шанс, что ее история об изуродованном лице висела где-то в сети, определенно имелся.

Приехав утром в Башню, Катя первым делом пошла к задержанной, но та, как и накануне, никак не реагировала на ее вопросы. Назначив ей медицинское освидетельствование и разослав ориентировки в надежде, что кто-то ее опознает, Катя отправилась к себе. В коридоре ее уже ждал Рожнов, невозмутимый и сосредоточенный.

Поскольку на переданной Кате флешке была лишь самая общая информация, она протянула Рожнову список из отобранных ей шести наиболее вероятных подозреваемых и спросила:

— Сергей Витальевич, у вас есть данные о том, был ли кто-нибудь из них в отпуске, в том числе за свой счет, или на больничном за последние… скажем, полгода.

— Да, минуту… Пятеро. Захарова и Селина были в очередном отпуске в январе и мае соответственно, Парамонова и Гарина — на больничном, а Ушакова… она была в очередном отпуска три месяца назад, потом сразу ушла на больничный, после закрытия которого взяла отпуск за свой счет, в котором находится в настоящее время.

— Мне нужно все, что у вас есть на нее, — возбужденно сказала Катя, чувствуя, что попала в точку.

Досье на Марину Ушакову было небольшим. На фотографии из личного дела она была настоящей красавицей, но поскольку фотография была сделана пятнадцать лет назад, сложно было сказать, как Ушакова выглядела сейчас, в свои сорок семь лет. До военкомата Москвы она работала в Институте статистики, развелась восемь лет назад, была образцовым работником, постоянно получала благодарности. Была слабым магом, специального магического образования не имела. Болела она редко, по крайней мере, за все годы работы больничные она брала раз в несколько лет, отпуска за свой счет — и того реже, всего дважды, когда умерли ее родители. Единственным контактным лицом Ушаковой числился ее брат, проживавший в Красноярске. В собственности у нее имелась небольшая квартира и машина. Проблем с законом она никогда не имела. Была охарактеризована как «ответственная, волевая, целеустремленная». А еще она два года назад, через несколько недель после нападения Призрака на Башню, временно перевелась на службу на Севере, где провела год.

— Начнем с нее, — решила Катя.

Вот только проблема была в том, что против Ушаковой не было ни одной улики, даже косвенной, одни лишь подозрения, на основании которых они могли, разве что, поговорить с ней, не больше. Или не с ней… У Кати была идея, и она надеялась, что Мещерский с ней согласится.

* * *

Они готовы были к тому, что Квартет действительно уже сбежал из города и, возможно, из страны. К тому, что если они еще прячутся в мастерской, то будут сопротивляться. К тому, что в этом случае они применят самые мерзкие артефакты из своего арсенала. Но они не были готовы к тому, что Квартет будет сопротивляться так отчаянно, как будто арест для них был хуже смерти. В конце концов, некоторые члены Квартета скрывались со своими семьями — не могли же они рисковать ими. Как впоследствии выяснилось, могли. Астров предусмотрительно отправил жену и ребенка в деревню к родственникам жены, а вот сестры Емельянова были в мастерской, как и внучка Дроздова, и именно из-за них разгорелся конфликт между членами Квартета. Сестры Емельянова не понимали, что происходит, и требовали отпустить их домой, несмотря на уговоры брата успокоиться. Внучке Дроздова стало хуже, но показать ее срочно врачу было невозможно, и от этого Дроздов нервничал и срывался на Квартет, требуя от них закончить работу как можно быстрее: Антипов был прав, они и впрямь собирались выполнить последние заказы. Емельянов психовал из-за давления сестер и Дроздова и совершал ошибки, из-за чего постоянно ругался с Лапиной. Шишкин, плюнув на деньги попытался сбежать, но Деревянко его остановил. Один из артефактов активировался раньше времени и задел Астрова.

— Тут Дашка… Лапина, то есть, совсем с катушек слетела, начала орать на Емельянова, обвинять его в том, что это он виноват в том, что Астров чуть не погиб, потому что это он сделал кривой амулет. Но она вообще всегда психической какой-то была, то тихоня тихоней, а то как взорвется — мало не покажется. А Астров ей нравился, только она ему в этом не признавалась, только смотрела на него как побитая собака, вот она и накинулась на Саньку… Емельянова. И, потом, они всегда друг друга недолюбливали. — Шишкин говорил тихо и монотонно, словно пересказывал сюжет подзабытой и не слишком интересной книги. — Тут и Емельянов не выдержал, он всегда спокойным был, но если его довести, но он переставал соображать и делал глупости. Он швырнул в Лапину ерундой какой-то, вроде «клоунского смеха», я толком не видел, а она… она ответила «сюрикеном». Он умер мгновенно, а Лапина… она даже не поморщилась. Девчонки его это видели, тут же в истерику впали, их Деревянко «сном морфея» успокоил. Так-то он все больше с внучкой Дроздова сидел, все ворковал с ней. Она совсем плохая была, ей, кажется, только-только операцию на позвоночник сделали… Короче, мы хотели побыстрее все доделать, развезти работы заказчикам и свалить, но тут явились вы.

Оперативники Башни довольно быстро вычислили мастерскую Квартета, достаточно было изучить и сопоставить карты магической активности за последние два года, места с низкой и нулевой активностью, и поговорить с коллегами из полиции на местах. Они и сами не рассчитывали на такой результат, но как только они убедились, что один из десятков однотипных складов вокруг — именно тот, который был им нужен, то его тут же окружил магический спецотряд, усиленный дополнительными бойцами. Горячев настоял на том, чтобы пойти с ними, и Антипов не нашел причины отказать ему, поскольку тот обладал необходимой квалификаций и навыками. Но они не спасли его от свирепой атаки Лапиной, которая при появлении полиции поняла, что терять ей нечего и живой она не сдастся. О чем думали и что решили для себя Дроздов и Деревянко было неизвестно, но, вероятно, они все же хотели попробовать сбежать и потому поддержали атаку Лапиной. И у Антипова, и у Горячева, и у всех оперативников были активированы мощные двойные щиты, но даже они не смогли полностью защитить их от тройного удара «звездным пламенем», «зубами дракона» и «тайфуном». Горячев сгорел за считанные секунды, Антипова задело одной из игл, еще пара оперативников была ранена порывами тайфуна. Остальные перегруппировались и ринулись в контратаку.

Антипов по праву гордился своими людьми: Лапина, Дроздов и Деревянко были уничтожены технично и без дальнейших потерь или ранений магов Башни.

Астров и Шишкин участия в сражении не принимали. Шишкин закрыл щитом себя и Емельяновых и лишь надеялся на то, что останется жив. Астров тоже хотел жить, но, раненый, не смог выставить щит и дико испугался. И он, и остальные мастера Квартета были, по сути, молодыми одаренными магами, нарушившими закон, но не закоренелыми преступниками, руки которых были по локоть в крови. Они не готовы были к открытому противостоянию с магами Башни, и на их стороне была только масса уже готовых мощных артефактов, но не сила, решимость или смелость. Напуганный Астров, уверенный, что приближавшийся к нему оперативник сейчас убьет его, не придумал ничего лучше, как бросить в него один из артефактов, лежавших на столе рядом с ним. В таких операциях как эта, где каждая секунда была на счету, оперативники действовали по отработанному сценарию, который предполагал использование амулетов и заклятий, требовавших как можно меньше времени на активацию. Все мощные щитовые и обезвреживающие чары были не такими быстрыми, как  чары, направленные на уничтожение противника. Астров умер быстро и безболезненно.

Операция «Квартет» была завершена

* * *

Теоретически получить ордер на обыск квартиры Ушаковой было вполне возможно, даже несмотря на отсутствие улик, но на практике этот обыск мог обернуться полным провалом, ведь все украденные из салона Амеличева предметы, равно как и серьги Камышовой и браслет Холмогоровой она могла хранить совсем в другом месте. А после визита магов Башни ей ничего не стоило перепрятать эти вещи понадежнее или даже скрыться с ними. Иными словами, действовать здесь надо было осторожно, и Катя решила начать с разговора с коллегами Ушаковой. Мещерский, находившийся в больнице у Антипова, дал по телефону добро, и Катя поехала в военкомат. Увы, разговор этот не оправдал надежды Кати: Ушакова, как оказалась, была не слишком общительной. С коллегами она вела себя дружелюбно, но тесно ни с кем не общалась, и ее жизни вне работы они мало что знали. Но кое-что полезное они все же сообщили: Ушакова очень заботилась о своей внешности  и всегда старалась выглядеть на все сто.

Задержанная в ломбарде женщина продолжала молчать, и  Кате ничего не оставалось, как взять ордер на обыск и снятие контрольных магических отпечатков  и отправиться к Ушаковой. Даже если ее магические отпечатки совпадут с отпечатками, найденными у Камышовой, будет трудно доказать, что она убийца, но так у следствия будет хоть какое-то основание для обвинения.

Ушаковой дома не было. Опрос ее соседей мало что дал: никто не мог с уверенностью сказать, живет ли она в квартире и когда ее видели в последний раз. Ее мобильный не отвечал, и Катя вздохнула и распорядилась ломать дверь и обыскивать квартиру без хозяйки, почти не сомневаясь в том, что они ничего там не найдут. И оказалась права.

Катя понимала что, вероятно, поступает неверно, так вцепившись в одну подозреваемую, но, с другой стороны, отрицательный результат — тоже результат, позволяющий двигаться дальше, и если она окончательно подтвердит или опровергнет вину Ушаковой, то потом станет ясно, что делать дальше. Поэтому Катя вполне логично предположила, что Ушакова скрывалась там, где она хранила украденные вещи, пистолет и все остальное, что она использовала для совершения преступлений. Но где? Это могла быть квартира ее все еще безымянной сообщницы или какое-то другое место.

На всякий случай Катя позвонила брату Ушаковой, который не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, но, поверив в ложь о том, что его сестре могла грозить опасность (строго говоря, учитывая неизвестные свойства украденных предметов, это могло быть правдой), сообщил, что после смерти родителей ему досталась их дача. Продать ее у него так и не дошли руки, сестра этим заниматься не собиралась, и в итоге дача пустовала большую часть года, хотя Ушакова время от времени жила там.

Катя отдавала себе отчет в том, что едва ли ей повезет настолько, что она сразу же найдет Ушакову на этой даче, но не проверить она не могла. Когда они с усиленной спецгруппой — осторожность не была лишней — уже собрались выезжать на место, решив не ждать до утра, к ним присоединился Мещерский. Он коротко сообщил, что Антипов в коме, но врачи надеются на лучшее, и молча сел в машину. В свете последних событий у главы спецгруппы было большое искушение запретить ему ехать, но, как и с Горячевым, он не мог этого сделать.

Жертвы преступлений и родственники, почти все без исключения, обычно желают преступникам худших кар из всех возможных. Они не просто хотят, чтобы их поймали, они мечтают о том, как те, кто обидел их самих или их родных, мучаются, подвергаются пыткам, умоляют пощадить их и, захлебываясь слезами и кровью, раскаиваются в том, что совершили. Мать Лилии Холмогоровой, по натуре человек миролюбивый и незлобивый, разрывалась между горем от потери дочери и ненавистью к тому, кто ее убил. И когда она узнала о том, что стало с убийцей Лилии, она пожалела, что «эта тварь легко отделалась». В глубине души Катя не могла с ней не согласиться.

* * *

Позже, готовя материалы для закрытия дела, после беседы с ближайшей и единственной подругой Ушаковой Катя убедилась в своих смутных подозрениях, которые возникли у нее с самого начала.

— Она всегда была… нехорошо так говорить, наверное, но она была просто помешана на своей внешности. Появления морщин боялась больше, чем смерти. Все свободные деньги тратила на салоны красоты, была в курсе всех новейших процедур омоложения, безоперационных подтяжек и всего такого. Никогда не скрывала, что сделает пластическую операцию, когда станет совсем старой, то есть лет в сорок пять—пятьдесят, в ее понимании. Говорила, что многие так поступают, что глупо выглядеть плохо, когда можно выглядеть хорошо. Но… это деньги, и деньги немалые, а их у нее не было. Точнее, она легко смогла бы накопить, если бы не ходила так часто в салоны, но, по-моему, для нее это было как зависимость, она не могла от этого отказаться, даже на время. И это не говоря уже о дизайнерских вещах и сумках. А когда мы с ней в последний раз встречались, она была вся такая… радостно-таинственная. В конце концов призналась, что скоро ложится на операцию: убрать морщинки, подтянуть веки, еще что-то. Сказала, что нашла хорошую и совсем недорогую клинику, все клиенты от нее в восторге. Я пыталась ее отговорить, но бестолку. Потом, через какое-то время, я ей позвонила, чтобы узнать, как все прошло. Она меня уверяла, что все отлично, что она скинула лет десять, что я ее не узнаю, но у нее был такой голос… Я сразу подумала, что что-то с ней не то.

С Ушаковой и впрямь было «что-то не то» — она, как и десятки других женщин, попала в руки к непрофессионалам, которые ее изуродовали. Из еще нестарой красавицы она превратилась в уродливое существо, чей возраст и даже пол было сложно определить. Заработав деньги на множестве таких же доверчивых и одержимых своей красотой женщинах, клиника закрылась, и Ушакова осталась без денег, красоты и надежды на исправление ситуации. Она скрылась на даче, не желая, чтобы ее кто-нибудь видел и в интернете познакомилась с сестрой по несчастью, Викторией Ненашевой. Это Катя узнала уже от Ненашевой, когда та все же разговорилась. Какое-то время Ненашева и Ушакова переписывались, пытаясь найти врача, который смог бы им помочь, но, увы, никто из тех, к кому они обратились, не согласился — они просто не могли этого сделать, ни скальпелем, ни магией.

— Несколько дней она молчала, а потом написала и предложила встретиться и поговорить. Сказала, что это очень важно, что у нас есть шанс. Я согласилась и поехала к ней на дачу. Там она долго темнила, но в итоге сказала, что она нашла кое-то, что может все исправить. Якобы ей оставил это покойный друг, сильный маг, но она только что случайно наткнулась на это. Вроде как этот друг давно обещал ей дать что-то, что сделает ее молодой и красивой в любых обстоятельствах, но не успел, потому что умер. Но он спрятал у нее на даче инструкцию, как это сделать, только она об этом не знала. В инструкции было написано, что надо собрать несколько предметов, провести ритуал — и готово. Он, друг тот, даже написал, где эти предметы искать, и оставил несколько заряженных артефактов. Мы не могли упустить такой шанс.

Она подняла на Катю злые глаза, в которых не были ни тени сомнения в собственной правоте. Они с Ушаковой были готовы на все, чтобы вернуть красоту, и, не колеблясь, пошли на убийства. Для того чтобы забрать каждый искомый ими предмет у его владельца, нужна была жертва, и Ушакова с Ненашевой с легкостью убивали, с каждым трупом становясь все ближе к своей цели. Амеличев, Камышова, Холмогорова, продавший в ломбард блюдо наркоман Лагацкий, тело которого было обнаружено через несколько дней после его смерти — все они заплатили жизнями по счету, выставленному не им.

Но, несмотря ни на что, Ушакова и Ненашева, как и Квартет, не были опытными преступницами, и пока все шло по их плану, они сохраняли спокойствие и трезвость мышления. Однако когда нападение на ломбард, которое в их воображении должно было быть таким же быстрым и успешным, как и нападение на салон Амеличева, провалилось, а Ненашева была арестована, Ушакова… Не зная, чем все закончилось, Катя решила бы, что Ушакова будет сопротивляться, как члены Квартета. Или попытается скрыться с уже украденными предметами. Или же попробует все же выяснить, у кого находилось блюдо. Но она точно не подумала бы, что, когда они ворвутся в дом с активированными щитами и бросая вперед россыпи «мумий», «паутин Арахны» и «бархатных оков», то увидят в большой холодной комнате спящую на диване Ушакову. Спящую мертвым сном, от которого пробудить ее не могло ничто, даже поцелуй прекрасного принца. Наверное, это было логично: Ушакова не сомневалась в том, что Ненашева ее выдаст, а бежать ей было некуда — по словам все той же Ненашевой она не выносила даже мысли о том, что кто-то может ее увидеть такой, какой она стала. Без красоты жизнь для нее была кончена, и у нее не осталось сил, чтобы бороться дальше, даже после всего того, что она уже совершила для достижения своей цели. Она сдалась, каким бы необычным это ни казалось. И когда Катя провожала взглядом ее укрытое простыней тело, которое выносили из дома на носилках, ей пришло в голову, что было на редкость странно, что это дело, такое кровавое, закончилось так… мирно, если можно так выразиться, и было закрыто не Полиной, а ей, Катей.

Домой Катя вернулась уже поздно ночью и, засыпая, поняла, что теперь она почему-то не сомневалась в том, что дело Призрака тоже закрыто раз и навсегда.

* * *

— Он был гением.

— Он был психопатом и убийцей.

— Тоже верно. Гений и злодейство совместны, кто бы что ни говорил.

В большой кастрюле — самой подходящей емкости, которая нашлась в квартире, — защищенной доброй дюжиной заклятий, горело несколько записных книжек и листов бумаги. Когда знаешь, что ищешь, это легко найти и тайком вынести даже под носом у собственных коллег. Катя Беспалова считала, что инструкции Призрака, которые он, очевидно, оставил Ушаковой, были уничтожены или спрятаны где-то в другом месте. Но, перерыв весь дом и квартиру Ушаковой и не найдя их, она пожала плечами и сосредоточилась на тех уликах, которые у нее имелись. Макс был уверен, что она не заметила, как он брал из дома записи Призрака, но если и заметила, то решила никак на это не реагировать. Два года назад она своими глазами видела, на что способен Призрак, и прекрасно понимала, что если его наследие никогда больше никогда и нигде не всплывет, то всем будет только лучше. И была абсолютно права.

— Что теперь? — спросил Макс, когда записи почти догорели.

Он не удержался и прочитал часть из них. И узнал, например, что вещи, которые собирала Ушакова, должны были соединиться в ожерелье, которые высасывало красоту, молодость и жизненные силы из того, кто его надел, и передавало их тому, кто объявлял себя его владельцем. Залесский перевел этот кусок записей Тальбрейна на русский и оставил его Ушаковой вместе с руководством о том, что делать с этими предметами и кому Никонов их продал. На описании того, какой именно незапланированный Тальбрейном эффект ожерелье произвело на молодую девушку, которой сделала подарок «любящая» свекровь, рассчитывающая, что украшение сделает невестку немощной и сведет в могилу раньше времени, и захлопнул записную книжку. Он был сыт по горло Призраком и больше не хотел ничего слышать ни о нем, ни о его гениальных, но извращенных творениях.

— А теперь вы отмываете кастрюлю и идете спать, — раздался у него за спиной голос.

Макс с Лешей обернулись и увидели закутанную в плед Полину, стоявшую в дверях кухни.

— Ты зачем встала? — возмутился Леша.

Полину выписали под честное обещание соблюдать постельный режим, которое она периодически нарушала даже под бдительным надзором мамы, сестры и Леши, сменами дежурившими у нее в квартире.

— Я в порядке, — отмахнулась она. — А вы никудышные конспираторы.

— Поверь, если мы хотели от тебя что-то скрыть, ты бы никогда об этом не узнала, — хмыкнул Макс.

— Как о судьбе вазы, которую мне подарила сестра маминой свекрови? — невинным тоном спросила она, и Макс с Лешей дружно посмотрели на стену, как будто там появилось что-то невероятно интересное.

Полина подошла поближе, потрогала пальцем край кастрюли и, вздохнув, сказала:

— Может, мы еще о нем и услышим, но мне очень хочется верить, что мы от него освободились.

Некоторое время они молчали, а затем Леша, обняв Полину за плечи, хотел было отвести ее в спальню, но она покачала головой и мягко высвободилась из его объятий.

— Кастрюля, — напомнила она. — Диван разберете, если не хотите спать на нем вместе — спальный мешок в шкафу в коридоре, в самом низу. Не проспите на работу.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — отозвался с улыбкой Леша.

Полина снова покачала головой и ушла.

— Теперь мы будем жить, — сказал Леша вполголоса. — Как-нибудь справимся. Куда нам деваться?

— Это точно, — согласился Макс. И добавил: — Кастрюля твоя, я пойду разберу диван. И нет, я не собираюсь спать на полу.

— Эй, подожди, — запротестовал Леша, но Макс уже быстро вышел из кухни. — Предатель.

Но в его голосе была улыбка. Он не знал, каким будет его будущее, но собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы оно было как можно более радужным. Он был твердо уверен в том, что он это заслужил. И он, и Полина. Конечно, будет нелегко, но…

— Прорвемся, — пробормотал он себе под нос и задумчиво посмотрел на кастрюлю: интересно, что будет, если применить к ней метод Лаваля для уничтожения органической материи? Конечно, бумага — не совсем там органика, для которой разрабатывался этот метод, но если добавить регулятор Теслы…

Когда Полина проснулась и зашла на кухню, то обнаружила там тарелку овсяной каши с изюмом под чарами подогрева, лежавший рядом банан и чайник свежезаваренного чая, замотанный полотенцем — от чар у чая портился вкус. И ин следа кастрюли. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь она знает, что попросить в качестве подарка на Новый год. Сев за стол, Полина присмотрелась к каше и улыбнулась: на ней изюмом был выложен немного перекошенный, но вполне узнаваемый контур бабочки.

 

Эпилог

 

— Он, конечно, не Леша, — прошептала Полине мама, садясь рядом с ней на диван, — но из него получится хороший муж, вот увидишь.

— Мама… — простонала Полина.

— Ну что «мама», что? Я права, и ты это знаешь. Чего тянуть, тем более в вашем возрасте? Мне хочется еще внуков, знаешь ли, тем более что непохоже, что у Данечки в ближайшем будущем появится брат или сестра.

На другом конце комнаты Кирилл и Богдан увлеченно собирали подаренную Дане огромную железную дорогу. Сам Даня не менее увлеченно играл с дедом в прятки, прячась за коробкой от этой дороги.

— Мама, мы совсем недавно знакомы.

— И что? Вы замечательно друг другу подходите, правда, Алена?

Подошедшая к ним Алена пристроилась рядом с сестрой и спросила:

— О чем разговор?

— Мама в очередной раз пытается выдать меня замуж.

— Правильно делает, — одобрительно кивнула Алена. — Вы с Богданом такая сладкая парочка, что от вас аж зубы сводит. Выходи побыстрее замуж, и тогда, может, я буду свободна от этой каторжной обязанности.

— Алена, не говори глупости. Вот увидишь, ты еще встретишь мужчину свой мечты и запоешь совсем по-другому. Кстати, как там Саша?

Подмигнув Полине, Алена повернулась к матери и вскоре умело перевела разговор на другую тему. Пока они обсуждали новую коллекцию какого-то дизайнера, которого Полина все равно не знала, она, прикрыв глаза, думала о том, что провести Новый год в кругу семьи и пригласить на него Богдана, было не такой уж плохой идеей, как казалось в начале. И что на новогодних каникулах надо заехать в гости к Антиповым: Лене давно уже было интересно познакомиться с новым мужчиной в жизни Полины, но ей все никак не удавалось этого сделать, особенно учитывая, что она полтора месяца почти жила в больнице, пока Андрея не выписали домой. А еще надо было съездить на могилу Горячева, проверить дело Семенова — что-то в нем все же было не так, и возможно, только возможно, пройтись по ювелирным магазинам.

Она никогда не любила кольца, но, говорят, человек ко всему привыкает. Полина уже почти привыкла к Богдану и была уверена, что снова привыкнет постоянно носить кольцо на пальце.

Наблюдая за Богданом и Кириллом, за отчимом и Даней, убаюканная голосами мамы и сестры, Полина заснула, и ей приснилась стая разноцветных бабочек, кружащаяся над прозрачной речушкой, в которой отражалось голубое небо и белые пушистые облака.

— Все хорошо, Полька-бабочка, — сказал ей во сне знакомый и в то же время чужой голос кого-то, шедшего по берегу реки. Кого-то, кого она не могла рассмотреть из-за слепящего солнца. — Все так, как и должно быть.

Она проснулась, улыбаясь и чувствуя умиротворение и счастье, каких не испытывала уже давно. Следующий год наверняка будет хорошим и радостным — теперь она в  этом не сомневалась.

 

_Конец._

 

 

 

 


End file.
